Hoʻopaʻi (The Revenge)
by wewerkak
Summary: [COMPLETE] Life of Steve McGarrett is at stake when he is taken hostage during what seems a regular case. How will he cope with being forced to go against everything he believes in? It's up to Danny and the rest of the team to prevent the worst. (Steve and Danny whump, angst, bromance, crime) Pairing: McRollins
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT own anything of Hawaii 5-0, unfortunately.

**Notes:**

1) English is not my native language so please forgive if you find any mistakes

2) It doesn't really matter in this chapter, however for the next ones the plot is set in season 10 (after 10x07)

**I hope you will enjoy reading, let me know what you think. I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

* * *

Return to consciousness was sluggish and painful. The dim light of the place around Steve kept coming and going at first as he tried to open his eyes and keep them open. It felt difficult to draw air into his lungs so he tried to open his mouth and gasp for some air but the adhesive tape on his mouth didn't allow him to do that. His head was pulsing and he could feel a warm streak of sticky blood running down his face, partially blinding his left eye. He tried to lift his arm to check the seriousness of the injury but it didn't move. Instead, sharp and intense pain ran across his arm as the result of the movement and reminded him of a bullet hole in his right bicep. He could hear his own, muffled groan. He looked down and understood the reason his arm stayed in the place. A cold metal of his own handcuffs was tightly wrapped around his wrists and secured to the cold, metal chair. He couldn't move his legs either, ropes were holding them in place, tied to the legs of the chair. He tried to recall how did he get there but he couldn't, everything was way too fuzzy. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the chest for a moment. He just wanted to forget the pain and drift back to sleep. But he couldn't. Not when he realized he has been held hostage who knows where. Danny was right, once again. If his best friend was here, he would probably remind Steve what a trouble magnet he is.

_Wait. Danny. Is he all right? Was he with him? _He tried to remember what is the last thing he remembers but throbbing headache impeded his memories to come back. Thought of Danny, however, was enough to wake him up. Was he in a bank? Yes, definitely the bank. But how did he get here? He looked around. The room reminded him of the Five-0 interrogation room. It was dark, only dim, artificial light came from somewhere behind him. The cold brick walls and the concrete floor closed him in the small room with nothing but the chair in the middle of it. A cold damp spread through the basement room.

He lifted his head when he heard a sudden noise of the creaking wooden door and a loud bang. As the door in front of him slammed open, a fine-looking woman with smooth, tan skin, followed by two men with rifles in their hands, walked into the room. As the men took the guard next to the door, she walked toward Steve with a smile stretched on her face and stopped just a few inches in front of him.

"Good morning, Commander," she giggled. The tight, black dress defined her slim and firm figure and revealed her long, slender legs. Long, chestnut brown curls of her hair fell to her revealed shoulders. Steve's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his throat when he finally managed to refocus his fuzzy sight on her face. His heart started to pump faster and drips of sweat emerged on his forehead as he realized who his captor was.

"Shh, shh." She settled herself comfortably on Steve's lap, looping her arms around him. One hand cupped the back of his head and stroked soothing fingers through his hair. "It's all right, calm down…"

Steve's wrists strained against the cold metal of the handcuffs binding his limbs to the chair, heart feeling like it might jump out of his chest.

She leaned her head to Steve's right ear. "Just match your breathing with mine," she whispered. "We both know I'm going to hurt you regardless so there's no point fighting it. Come on, deep breaths. You can do it." She continued to make soothing sounds, crowning Steve's cheek with kisses. He pulled away reluctantly in disgust for a moment before her fingers firmly grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Don't you like what you see?" she asked. Steve had to admit she was attractive and if the circumstances were different, he would appreciate her beauty. Her slender body, sweet voice, and pretty face didn't show a sign of time spent in Halawa and it would fool a lot of men for sure. But right now he didn't care, he knew she was just another criminal and all he could see was the hint of craziness in her large hazel eyes and a twisted smile. He slipped his chin out of her cold grip to indicate what he thinks. "Too bad," she said as she brushed her fingers through his hair one more time before she slid down from Steve's lap and stood up. "Better be a good boy and I might let you live a little longer. The moment I get bored with you, I won't need you anymore," she added.

She strolled behind his back where Steve couldn't see her, but he could feel her hot breath on his neck as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Would you like to talk to me?" she asked. Of course, he'd appreciate being able to speak and get some more air into his lungs, but he refused to answer. No nod, nothing. He clenched his jaw but didn't move an inch, didn't make a sound other than his labored breathing. He didn't have any control over the situation and he hated that, but he tried to remain calm and think how to get out of this.

With her face still close to Steve's ear she shrugged her shoulders, weaved her fingers through his hair and roughly jerked his head back. A painful moan escaped his throat with a sudden move. His head was throbbing like crazy. She moved her fingers to the tape on his mouth and used her perfectly done nails to peel of the corner of it before abruptly tearing it away in one fast move. Steve tried to be quiet and not to show any weakness but groaned quietly as she peeled the tape off and harshly pushed his head back to place.

When his head stopped spinning and fuzzy vision cleared, she was standing in front of him again. "What do you want?" he asked with despise in his voice. A slight grin was the answer to his question. "Why am I here?" He could barely speak as his throat and mouth were so dry, yearning for water.

She ignored his questions and pointed to the wound on his bicep. "That doesn't look good. I don't want you to bleed out just yet. I'll send somebody to have a look at that after we're done here."

Steve felt the dizziness flooding him and waves of heat and cold flashes ran through his spine. "After we're done with what?" he asked, unsure if he wants to know the answer. But he was sure it doesn't really matter what she does to him, he's been through hell many times before and he doubted it could be any worse.

She looked over her shoulder to one of the men beside the door and nodded at him. As he approached her, she straightened her arm palm up. The man handled her something Steve couldn't see properly as dizziness started to take over and shapes around him started to blur in and out again.

His heart started racing and he curled his sweaty palms into the fists when he managed to focus his gaze on his captor again. He jerked his hands knowing they won't move but his body screamed to try anyway. He always tried not to show weakness to his enemies, he had to do that back in the navy if he wanted to survive. But it's been years ago and he's been through a lot of stuff since then. Before he realized it, his breaths became visibly faster. "Don't," he whispered. Their eyes locked on the syringe in the woman's hand. She grinned, pleased by his reaction. "Don't." A bolt of panic shot through him, dizzying and sick. His limbs lurched uselessly against the restraints clamped cruelly tight. It did nothing. Again. They could barely move an inch.

The pretty brunette swept closer without care.

_No drugs. Not again. _He still had pretty intense memories of being restrained and drugged by his worst enemy a few years ago. It still felt like it was yesterday, even after he put a bullet through his head. The nightmares were still waking him up sometimes after all this time. The only thing helping him to keep it together was his best friend. Danny. He understood it without any words necessary. He was there for him when he needed him to be, even when he said he didn't. _Not again_. "What is that?" he demanded.

The woman's look was focused as she pressed the needle at the skin around Steve's veins to test it.

"What is that!?"

"It's a serum developed to seize control of your neural pathways. I'm told it can be excruciating if you fight it. I suggest you take a few deep breaths and try to relax." She caught his expression. "It's a fascinating piece of research, really."

Steve yanked uselessly against the cuffs again. "Stop it… You don't have to do this." He knew it was too late anyway, so he closed his eyes and braced himself, silently wishing for his partner to blast through the door right now and save him from going through this again. He would never admit it out loud, but it was the truth. He hated to feel so weak and helpless, but Danny was his only chance right now.

The serum scorched through her, but the feeling that followed was even worse. It was a skin-crawlingly intimate feeling like something had settled in his head and was now slowly tightening around every bone and muscle in his body and sealing tight while causing excruciate pain. After a while, Steve couldn't feel anything but the burn of the serum which slowly faded away with the rest of the world as his consciousness slipped away due to the pain.

"Good boy. I'll be back later," the woman grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks a lot for taking the time to leave your lovely reviews, follow and favorites. I really appreciate it._

* * *

**_First Hawaiian Bank, Kapiolani, Honolulu_**

**_16 hours earlier_**

Aaron Bennet stood inside the rear door of the bank, breathing deeply through his mask. He swung his head side to side but couldn't crack his neck. He looked at the black Colt M4 in his hands, gripping a loaded rifle again was exciting, he missed it. But he wasn't there for thrills. He wasn't there even for money, though he wouldn't leave without it. This job had two objectives, money was a nice bonus though. He missed part of his old crew, but at least David and Kai were still there. Akamu and Keoki were new in the crew, he didn't really like it, but they proved to be useful. This was his first heist after five years in Halawa and these two guys helped his friends to make sure he won't spend another twenty years in there as he was supposed to.

His childhood friend David stood across from him like a mirror image: dusty black jumpsuit zipped over the armored vest, the gun in his hand, and the white goalie mask.

He seized the branch manager's arm and spun her around in front of him, sticking the rifle in her back. He walked her down the short hallway to the teller's row behind the front counter, where Kai, identically dressed, waited, while Akamu and Keoki kept an eye on the eleven hostages lying on the floor in front of the counter. "Lie still. Shut your eyes. Nobody gets hurt," he heard Keoki's voice.

The branch manager's big eyes were full of fear, holding back the tears. Aaron passed her off to Kai, who roughly gripped her arm, making her unlock it. When her shaky hands were done, David passed Aaron two large duffel bags as they moved through the open security door into the lobby. David stood beside the front door, hidden from the street by the drawn blinds. He checked the window before flashing a gloved thumb.

Kai pushed the manager into the room, her lips quivering. The digital clock built into the vault door in front of them said 1:27. They stood for one minute in silence, Aaron behind the manager, listening to her shallow breathing.

The clock changed to 1:28. Aaron inserted the manager's key over the thick black dial. "Open it," he ordered.

She hesitated for a second, then reached fast for the dial, her hands trembling. Aaron caught her wrist, held it firm. "Take your time, don't do anything stupid."

When he released her, her hand went to the dial again, shaking as she approached the final number. The soft click was audible.

Kai spun the locking wheel and the door released, opening. He grabbed the manager's arm again and walked her away.

David and Aaron quickly barged into the vault reminding the utility closet. The main cabinet door containing the cash reserves was made of thin metal, David opened it in one stroke. He pulled down stacked bundles of the bills. They snapped them off as he went, spot-checking for dye packs and tracers. They cleared out the top drawers except for the bait bills, the bundles of the twenties laying out at the bottom of each slot. They were in business for long enough to know the GPS trackers are hidden in those.

Once they filled two bags each, they moved back to the front of the bank, leaving the rest in the vault. Akamu and Keoki stood above the hostages lying face down in front of the counter. Aaron could hear soft sobs of some of them.

He scanned through the lobby area and landed his sight on the dead body of the security officer lying in the pool of blood. He should have just listened and laid down as instructed when they entered the bank. His fault. Aaron fixed his eyes on the clock above the counter. 1:35. Police should be here by now. His look jumped over to Kai. "Did you do it?" he asked.

Kai nodded. He knew what the plan was and he didn't want to disappoint Aaron. It's not a good idea to get on that guy's bad side. He knew him for long enough to know that. "Now what?" he questioned.

"Now we wait."

* * *

"Hey, Duke. What do we got here?" Steve asked as he and Danny arrived at the half-empty car park of the First Hawaiian Bank. They were the last ones to arrive.

"Hey. The silent alarm went off twenty minutes ago, SWAT team got here just shortly after us and the negotiator already called them. Suspects are armed, they have taken hostages and refuse to talk to anyone but the head of Five-0. They said if we call them again, one of the hostages will die," Duke summed up, cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Why would they ask for Five-0?" Danny asked.

Steve brushed his fingers over his mouth, thinking. "Okay, how many suspects? What about the hostages?"

"They disabled the security cameras but thermals show eighteen people inside. There appear to be five suspects and thirteen hostages," Duke answered. "We don't really know much, they were clear about talking only to you. The problem is, they want to talk to you personally. Not on the phone."

"What? Why?"

Duke shook his head. "They didn't say. But they threatened to kill a hostage if you don't walk through that door before 1:50 PM," he answered, frowning.

Danny quickly chimed in. "No, no, no. I don't like this. We've got five minutes, right? Let's figure out how to get the hostages out, not send another one in, all right?" A big lump formed in his throat with the thought of Steve going inside alone to negotiate with five armed criminals.

"Do we have the plan of the building?" Steve ignored his partner, considering the options.

"Yes, SWAT team is working on their plan over there but it's going to take longer than that." Duke pointed to the team and handed the detailed map to Steve.

Steve's eyes quickly inspected the building plan Duke gave him before he handed it back. He crossed his arms and frowned, thinking. He looked at his wristwatch. Two minutes. "All right, we don't have enough time to plan how to get in without compromising the safety of the hostages," he muttered.

" Wait a minute. Tell me you are not going in there. Please?" Danny didn't need to wait for an answer, the look in Steve's eyes was enough. He knew him for over nine years and every time he had this look on his face, it suggested he was about to do something stupid which might not end well. "What, are you out of your mind?"

Steve didn't answer his partner's question. He knew the blonde detective will have his usual _'I rant because I love you'_ speech. So he let him rant while he took off his tac vest and picked up the SIG from the holster, leaving it on the hood of Danny's black Camaro.

"Steve!" Danny shouted. "What the hell is the matter with you? We just got you back, you've been at home just for three weeks after your last suicide mission," he added, flapping his arms in the air.

Steve didn't really need a reminder of it. He couldn't think of anything else since he came back from Mexico after he spent eight weeks there. He wouldn't even be alive if Junior stuck to his orders and didn't come and help him. The vivid images of his mother bleeding out on the floor, saying she loved him, lingered in his mind. Doris was not a mother of the year but he still cared about her. He just wanted to bring her home, but he failed and now she's gone too. And that haunted him since. He tried to shake the vision, but it felt seared permanently into his mind. But now he needed to focus. He could see Danny's lips moving but he filtered the words out. "Are you done?" he interrupted his rant. "We don't have time for this, I need to go." Sixty seconds.

Danny looked at the rest of the team standing aside, looking for help. Lou has been around for long enough to know there is no point trying to convince their boss not to do something once he decided to do it, he gently shook his head when his eyes locked with Danny's. Adam, Tani, and Junior didn't dare to speak, they all witnessed the two of them fighting about Steve's risky ideas before and Steve always won the fight anyway.

Quinn was new to the team, she didn't know Steve so well as others and she noticed the desperate look in Danny's eyes. "I agree with Danny, it's too risky," she announced.

Danny threw her a grateful look, glad at least someone stood up to his stubborn partner. Not that it had any effect, Steve gave them one more quick look and stepped away, walking to the bank's entrance.

Danny released a loud sigh. He realized there was not really another option without the possibility of an innocent person dying, but it didn't make it any easier. "Okay, you stubborn idiot. Just try not to get yourself killed, all right?" he yelled at him.

"Yeah. Roger that."

Steve took a deep breath and pulled the handle of the door, opening it and quickly scanning the surroundings before the door closed and someone locked it behind him.

Twelve hostages, all of them laying on the floor face down. They appeared to be all right, he could only hear quiet sobs of scared civilians. But Duke said there should be thirteen of them. His eyes landed on the middle-aged man lying still on the floor away from the group, blood staining his shirt. There is no way he could be alive judging by the amount of the blood on the floor. _Damn_.

Aaron caught his reaction. "He tried to be a hero, I didn't intend to hurt anyone. So I suggest you don't try anything unless you want to join him." He sat comfortably in the leather chair, crossed feet up on the desk, arms crossed in front of him.

He watched David searching Steve and taking out the handcuffs and the phone from his pocket, throwing it on the desk. David nodded, confirming that's all he found, and stepped back, leaving the talk up to his boss.

It took Steve a while to match the face with a familiar voice. "Aaron Bennett," he said. Five-0 arrested him and part of his crew, including his sister Esther five years ago for two armed bank robberies. They left the body of the bank manager behind them, which was an unplanned mistake that led the team to this group of criminals. Aaron was supposed to be in Halawa, Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

Aaron pulled the mask down with a single move, a slight grin stretched over his face. "You remember me, that's good."

Steve felt the presence of two men standing behind his back, rifles loaded. "I'm here to talk, all right? So what do you want?" he asked, briefly checking the hostages again. Another two men guarded them, that makes five of them.

"It's pretty simple. Within one hour, you need to deliver ten million dollars, in unmarked small domination bills to this bank and a helicopter loaded with fuel," he explained. His look moved over to the hostages and back to Steve. "We'll kill one hostage every hour until our demands are met. And if a negotiator even tries to contact us again, we will automatically kill another hostage. Is that clear?"

It was pretty much what Steve expected, but he hoped to find a way to get the hostages out of here. He had no doubt Aaron would keep his promise, his crew already killed one staff member before and they killed the security officer this time. "Clear, but it's gonna take a little bit of time, give us at least ninety mi…"

"Fifty-nine minutes from now, not a second longer," Aaron interrupted him.

Steve's look shifted to twelve scared people on the floor again. "Let one of them go," he suggested. "They can pass your demands to my team." He didn't expect Aaron to do that, but he had to try. He was right.

"I'm the one who makes the rules here, McGarrett. Now, pick up the phone," he pointed his open palm to the phone line on the desk between them. "And call your team, tell them what we want. They've got fifty-eight minutes. Put that on speaker. Say something you shouldn't say and one of our guests will die, I hope it's clear."

Steve reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed Danny's number. "Hey, it's me," he said. "

He heard Danny's voice on the other side of the line. "Steve? Are you all right? What's going on in there?"

"Listen. They asked for ten million dollars in unmarked, small domination bills delivered right here. And the helicopter loaded with fuel. In fifty-eight minutes, otherwise, they start killing hostages. And make sure no one contacts them again." Steve trusted his partner and the team to figure out a plan on how to fool the group of criminals to believe that they will get what they asked for. He just needed to stall them a little and be ready to attack when the right time comes.

Before he could get an answer from Danny, Aaron took the phone from him and ended the call. "Good. Now, why don't you join our little party while we wait?" he grinned, waving at Kai to come over while maintaining eye contact with Steve.

Steve felt a strong grip of the man who approached him, roughly pulling his hands behind his back, hard metal of the handcuffs clicking around his wrists. He frowned, this significantly lowered his chances to fight five armed men if something goes down the hill.

"I'm sorry about that, Commander. It's nothing personal," Aaron announced with a big smile across his face. "Just a precaution. I've heard about your skills so I'd rather not give you any chances to try to be a hero."

Kai grabbed Steve's shoulders and manhandled him in front of the counter, pushing him on the floor next to the other hostages. "Lay down!" he ordered. "Keep your head down and your mouth shut."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites and follows, it means a lot. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of H50._**

**_Warning: some bad language in this chapter. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Steve reluctantly laid on the floor, scanning his surroundings. David and Akamu disappeared somewhere as soon as he was on the floor. He heard loud sobs and heavy breaths close to him and turned his head to the side to inspect it. A young woman with eyes hidden in the crook of her elbow breathed shallowly and quickly, whimpering. Sweat ran down her forehead and her whole body was trembling.

"Shh, it's all right."

She rolled her head along her bent arm, just enough to peek up at Steve, who tried to soothe her.

"Hey, calm down, you're going to be all right," he whispered. "What's your name?"

She hesitated for a moment, before she locked her glassy eyes with Steve's, her lips shivering. "A- Alice."

"Alice, it's all right, just remain calm," he ensured her, whispering. The marble floor felt cold against his face, trying to keep his head down as he spoke.

"Hey!" A pair of boots stopped in front of Steve's face and Alice quickly hid her face back into her arms. "What did I say? I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Kai exclaimed, rifle pointing at Steve.

"Five minutes! Fuck, it's been only five minutes without you making trouble, McGarrett! Can't you just do as told for once?!" Aaron chimed in, gritting his teeth and squinting his eyes. "I don't like to repeat myself, so I think you need a little lesson," he added as he gripped Alice's blonde hair and pulled her up. Her loud scream echoed the lobby.

Steve lifted his head in a fraction of second, his body following, getting to the knees and trying to stand up to his feet before Kai pushed him back to his knees. This was not supposed to happen. "Hey, let her go, all right? I'm sorry." His heart pounded fast against his chest, his gaze fixed to Alice's pale face and tears running down her face.

Aaron passed her over to Kai, who wrapped his fingers around her arm tightly and walked her away.

"No! Come on, let her go," Steve demanded. He tried to stand up again and he saw the back of Aaron's rifle in a blur as it crashed against his left temple and a stab of pain erupted in his skull. His knees crashed to the hard floor and blood from his head dripped to the marble tiles.

The barrel of Aaron's rifle aimed at him as he looked up. "Stand up again or say a word and I'll take another one. Is that clear?"

Steve could hear Alice's cries from the room next door, just for a couple of seconds. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a subdued gunshot and the crying stopped. _Alice. What the hell did he just do? _His jaw dropped in shock, fixing his eyes on Aaron. _Son of a bitch._

"It's on you," Aaron announced, his voice cold.

No. That couldn't be true. Did he just cause that? He was there to protect the hostages, not to get them killed. His heart sank and he sighed in defeat, the sound of the gunshot echoing in his head.

"Now lay down again and stay there," Aaron ordered.

Steve reluctantly obeyed, still unable to take in what just happened.

Aaron stepped away as Kai returned and took over the guard again.

A small, golden object on the floor close to Steve caught his attention. A bobby pin. It must have fallen out of Alice's hair. He slowly shifted a little closer, turning to the side when Aaron, Kai, and Keoki didn't look, picking up the bobby pin and quickly tossing it to the back pocket of his cargo pants. Now he needed to wait for the opportunity to use it and free himself.

David and Akamu emerged from somewhere behind him and walked to their boss. "Are we ready?" Aaron asked them.

"Ready to detonate it," David answered. "It's party time."

Detonate? What the hell is going on here? It didn't look like the crew wanted to wait for the police to meet their demands. Steve lifted his head for a second, just enough to notice the criminals taking cover and sealing their hands on the ears.

"Breaching!" David yelled.

A deafening bang mixed with the noise of breaking glass and the hoarse howling of people spread through the bank. The flash of light illuminated the lobby before the dark, dense cloud of dust swallowed it. The floor under Steve shattered, and sudden dizziness took over. He didn't hear anything but loud ringing in his ears and his vision blurred out, unable to focus. The explosion left his mind as blurry as his vision. He felt two pairs of firm hands lifting him up. Then the world became dark as someone threw a black bag over his head and he felt someone manhandling him forward, dragging his feet behind him, his ears still ringing.

After a while, his mind cleared and the ringing in his ears stopped. He couldn't see anything through the black textile on his head, but the sense of sudden cold flooded his body. The air was much more humid than before, no sign of smoke or dust, which meant they were not in the bank anymore. Only the sounds of their steps and water dripping interrupted the silence. Someone dragged him beside them, their grip tight on his arms. What the hell just happened? This certainly didn't seem like a usual bank heist. He remained silent, pretending his sluggish steps, hoping for them to speak, so he can learn something.

"Here, the van is up there." Aaron's voice.

Someone pressed their hand into Steve's back to move faster, not releasing their grip. It was not a good idea to protest with his hands cuffed behind his back. The metal was cutting into his skin and his shoulders hurt from being in an uncomfortable position. He can get break free from the cuffs, he just needs a little time of their inattention. He's done it before, all he needs is to get the bobby pin from his pocket and a few seconds of them not watching his back.

The temperature of the air changed suddenly, the warm rays of the shining sun fell to his skin. Some light shined through the black textile, he could say they are outside. The place was pretty quiet, he could hear the busy street in the distance though.

They stopped and he heard the van doors opening. "Take him to the back, come on, hurry up!" Aaron ordered. Two pairs of hands forced him to get inside the van, falling to his side. He moaned in pain as his already throbbing head hit the wall of the van. The door closed and he rolled over and sat up, leaning his back to the wall in the corner.

"Look who is back to his senses again," one of the men giggled.

Steve ignored him and with his hands hidden from their sight he reached for the bobby pin in his back pocket. He quickly removed the rounded part in the end with his thumb and broke it into two parts. Turning it in the palms of his hands, he inspected the broken ends of the bobby pin to decide which side will work the best. It took a while but eventually, he managed to find the locking mechanism of the cuffs and turned the pin to the right first until he heard a soft click. Then he turned it left and the handcuff opened.

Good. That was the easy part. He wasn't sure how many of Aaron's men are in the back of the van with him, so he listened closely with hands still behind his back to fool them. Every move, every breath. His mind was racing. Three. He figured out after a while.

As soon as the vehicle slowed down and stopped, one of the men stood up, grabbing Steve's arm, forcing him to stand up. At that exact moment, Steve jumped up on his feet, jerked his arm off the man's grip and whacked his elbow into his face while pulling the bag off his head with his free hand.

That drew an angry response and Steve barely managed to avoid the blow as David lashed out, with a closed fist. Slipping to the side, he used David's body weight to pull him across, avoiding Akamu's punch, putting David off balance. He slid his shin above the floor, throwing Keoki's feet into the air, Akamu stumbling on his partner, sending both men to the ground.

Pressing home the advantage, Steve pivoted, sending David to the floor too. He hit the ground with a loud thud. With a howl of frustration, he rolled and tried to rise, his face contorted with uncontrolled rage, but Steve was upon him in an instant. Driving a right cross, he sent David sprawling to the floor again.

Akamu and Keoki both jumped up on their feet meanwhile, quickly grabbed Steve's shoulders and pinned him to the ground while David drew his rifle and aimed it at Steve. He kicked the gun out of his hands and freed himself from the grip of two men, throwing himself in the direction of the gun. David grabbed Steve's feet and pulled him back, making the gun out of Steve's reach. Steve rolled around and stood up as quickly as he could, trying to regain his balance. Akamu pressed his forearm to Steve's neck, pinning him to the wall of the van, while David threw a strong punch into his midsection. Steve stumbled backward and groaned in pain, the blow taking his breath away for a moment.

Keoki drew his gun and Steve blocked David's fist, sliding under his arm and attacking Keoki, disarming him swiftly while wrapping his arm under Keoki's neck. He aimed at David and pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting David's chest. David swayed for a moment but quickly regained his balance, realizing the vest just saved his life.

Akamu picked the Colt M4 from the floor and fired at Steve, bullets whizzing around his head. The burning pain seared across Steve's bicep as the bullet hit his right arm and stained his shirt red. He returned the fire, holding Keoki in front of him as a shield, strangling him. This time a bullet hit the target, Akamu's stumbled backward as his forehead stained red, his dead weight sliding to the floor.

Steve looked for David but didn't see him. Before he could turn around, the back of David's gun hit his head from behind, making him nauseous and dizzy. Keoki used the opportunity and released himself from Steve's grip and unarmed him swiftly. Steve dropped to his knees, panting, both men standing above him with weapons aimed at him. His head felt as it was about to split in two.

"That's enough!" shrieked Aaron. The door of the van opened, Aaron and Kai stood there with jaws dropped, weapons drawn.

Steve closed his eyes for a second and sighed in defeat, the moment of surprise was long gone and with a rifle pressed to his neck and three other armed men he had no chance to move fast enough to gain the advantage. He gasped for air, the sharp pain in his skull was almost blinding him. He firmly pressed his left hand to the wound on his arm, trying to ignore the burning pain, blood oozing slowly through his fingers.

Aaron's face turned red, the veins on his neck popping out. "What are you idiots doing here? You're not supposed to shoot him!" He clenched his jaw as he noticed Akamu's still body, moving his gaze back to Steve. "You are lucky someone wants you alive, McGarrett! If it was my call, I'd kill you right now."

He gave David a slight nod and the muzzle moved away from Steve's neck for a second before the back of the gun hit the side of his head once again, sending him into the darkness.

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

_Writing the fight scene was a challenge for me, I hope the outcome is at least acceptable._

_It would mean a lot if you found some time to let me know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, follows and favs. I'm really glad you enjoy the story so far!_

* * *

**_First Hawaiian Bank, Kapiolani, Honolulu_**

Pacing in front of the bank, Danny checked the time on his wristwatch. It's been five minutes since Steve called, it seemed to be quiet inside. He already made a call and after a while of persuading, Kamekona agreed to borrow them his chopper. He had to ensure him it will be back by the evening, which he hoped won't be a problem. Lou made his way to Danny, grim look on his face. "It doesn't look like the conversation with the Governor went smooth," Danny stated.

"No, he said we're not negotiating with criminals. As expected," Lou said.

"Okay, so what's the pl…" Tani didn't finish her question.

Danny's eyes popped out and his heart squeezed when the gunshot echoed inside the bank, everybody's gaze fixed on the building.

"Was that a gunshot?" a young HPD police officer asked.

Danny was certain about it, there was no doubt. He fought the urge to run inside and check out what happened.

"Do you think…" Quinn's voice was shaking.

Danny shook his hand. "No, we don't know anything, they might have fired a warning shot." He wasn't sure if he is trying to convince others or himself. What if they just shot someone? It's been just a few minutes since they announced their demands, why would they kill someone? His eyes were locked on the building for a minute until Tani's gentle touch on his shoulder made him turn around. He tried to clear his mind and focus.

The SWAT negotiator walked toward him with a puzzled look on his face. "Should we call them? If something like this happens, we usually call the suspects and ask what happened."

"No. McGarrett was clear about that. No calls. You guys figure out how to get us in, we will work on another plan, just in case," Danny answered.

He was about to speak again when a deafening blast came from behind. Turning his head to the source of the explosion in a fraction of second, he saw a dense cloud of dust, sprouting the broken pieces of glass all over the car park in front of the bank. Only the alarms of the nearby cars were interrupting the grave silence that stretched out for a moment. No one said a word, no one moved, their jaws dropped and gazes locked to the bank.

"I hope that was one of those McGarrett's crazy ideas how to save the day," Lou said after a while, sweat running down his forehead.

Danny opened his mouth, lips slightly apart, he gasped for air. There were people inside, Steve wouldn't do it.

"Maybe they blew up the vault," Adam said.

"No," Danny opposed. "Why would they wait until now? If they wanted to blow up the vault, they would do it long before HPD arrived at the scene."

"Then what the hell just happened?"

Danny's feet felt heavy, like glued to the ground. He looked in that direction, trying to process what happened. He didn't see any movement inside. After a few more seconds in shock, he reached for his gun and lunged forward, ready to run towards the building.

"Danny, wait!" Adam pressed his palms against Danny's chest, stopping him. "You can't go there, the building might not be stable."

"I just called the fire department, they will be here in a few minutes," Junior said.

Danny looked at Adam, a wild expression on his face. "Let me go." His heart was pounding in his chest and his knees started to shake like jelly.

"Adam is right. We should wait for the clearance, Sir."

"To hell with clearance, Steve is inside!" He pushed Adam aside and sprinted toward the building.

"Danny. Danny, wait!"

He slowed down at the door, drawing his gun and peeking inside. No sign of the suspects, just civilians laying on the floor, covered in dust, whimpering. The pieces of paper, debris, and glass from the explosion covered the floor and the desks, a thick cloud of the dust lingered in the air. He took a cover behind a pillar, peeking to the sides to spot the suspects. Nothing. He sprinted toward the hostages. "Is anybody injured?" he shouted.

"I... I think I am," a male voice muttered. "My head… it hurts."

Danny knelt next to him to inspect the injuries, coughing from all the dust in the air. "All right, everybody out, now!" he yelled and watched the group of ten scared people standing up and rushing out of the bank. His look jumped back to the injured man. He scanned over him briefly, he didn't see any life-threatening injuries, only a couple of cuts on his arms and face and a thin streak of blood running down his neck. "Can you stand up?"

The man nodded and lifted himself up, his arm around Danny's neck for support.

"Good, I've got you. You're gonna be all right. Let's get you out of here, okay?" He held his arm around the man's waist, quickly scanning the rest of the lobby. His eyes landed on the body of the security officer, lying on the floor with a gunshot wound in his chest and he couldn't see Steve nor the suspects. Junior and Tani rushed to them as they approached the door, taking the injured man from Danny and carefully supporting him.

"Have paramedics look at him and get them inside, there is a man, he's been shot."

"Steve?" Tani asked.

Danny shook his head, he could feel his heart rate speeding up every second. "I didn't see him, I'm going back."

His mind racing, he threw a look to the man on the floor. He sighed, realizing it was too late for him. "Steve?" he called. He looked around, desperately trying to see his best friend. Nothing. "Steve!" Damn. Where is he? And where the hell are all the suspects? He realized only ten people ran out of the door, one man was injured, one dead. That's twelve. "There is one more person missing," he said partly to himself.

"Detective Williams, how can we help?" he heard Junior's voice behind him. He turned around and saw all of the team members standing there, scanning the lobby in shock. He was glad they were there.

"We need to find them," he muttered. "I don't know where Steve is, one hostage is missing and there is no sign of suspects. We need to spread out and search the whole place."

Before he could even finish the sentence, Tani with Quinn rushed to the back of the building, Lou with Adam upstairs. Junior stayed with him and gave him a determined look. Making their way to the side of the front desk, they checked every corner of the lobby. Danny dropped his jaw when he saw a hole in the floor, big enough for two men to fit in. "I think I know what was the explosion," he said. Junior turned his head into Danny's direction.

"Their escape route."

Danny looked down. There was a sewage tunnel right under the bank, which would be the perfect way to get out of the building surrounded by cops. He sighed and hesitated for a moment. One part of him wanted to go after those criminals but the other one was afraid of the panic attack once he jumps down there and the walls will close on him.

"Clear!" he heard Lou from upstairs.

"Clear! We found the last hostage." Tani's voice.

His thoughts shifted to Steve. Why is he not here? Did he go after them alone? It wouldn't be the first time his partner didn't wait for backup, he might need some help. Pushing his fears aside, he took a few deep breaths and jumped down into the dark tunnel, the young recruit following him.

His feet landed in the thin layer of water. The tunnel was pretty wide, it wasn't so tight as he expected, but he would rather stay above the ground. "Okay, let's split up. Be careful." He pointed his thumb in the direction he chose to check out, sending Junior to the other side. Junior nodded and Danny watched him disappear in the darkness.

Danny's deep breaths, careful steps and the drops of water dripping from the ceiling were the only sounds he could hear as he moved further inside. The further he moved, the darker it was. He tried really hard not to panic from being in the enclosed space, focusing on his breaths. _Breathe in for four, breathe out for four. As Steve taught him._ His gun raised in front of him, Danny reached to his pocket with his free hand and pulled his phone out, using the screen as a source of light. Then he saw it. A brief glimpse of something before it was gone.

"Steve?" The only answer was the echo of his own voice.

He focused his attention on where he had been looking, unsure of exactly what had caught his eye. Taking fast steps towards, he caught his shin on the pipe sticking out of the wall and stumbled, phone sliding out of his hand. He cursed as the distraction made him lose his focal point. His eyes were scanning the point where he saw the movement when a scrambling noise from behind him drew his attention. Quickly turning to see the cause, everything was plunged into the darkness again. Danny thought to search for his gun that was no longer in his grasp, but he didn't, the surface of the floor felt cold against his face, firm and yet pleasant. The darkness was no longer something to induce fear but was somehow, strangely comforting.

* * *

**_Undisclosed location_**

**_Present_**

"Steve?" a familiar voice echoed the dark, cold room. "Steve," the voice repeated. "Are you all right?" Steve forced himself to open his eyes, lifting the gaze from the ground. The door was wide opened and he managed to focus his sight on the blonde detective's face.

"Danny?" He called out, but his voice made no sound, there was only a burning sensation in his dry throat. His eyes blinked several times and his vision blurred in and out for a while, helplessly jerking his arms against the restraints. The pounding in his head was almost unbearable. His heart skipped a beat when he got a better look at his best friend. Streaks of red stained the blonde hair on the side of his head, his wrists tied in front of him, struggling against two muscular men beside him, firmly holding his arms. They manhandled him inside the room, close enough for Steve to see the panic in his blue eyes.

"Oh hello, darling," Esther's singing voice cut in as she danced into the room with Danny's P30 in her hand. His gaze moved to her with a raised eyebrow and frown. "I brought you a gift." She settled herself on Steve's lap, caressing his cheek with her free hand, ignoring his shocked look.

He turned his face away and his gaze flicked briefly to his best friend, his jaw opened and heart racing. "Danny," he managed to say. "Are you okay?"

His friend nodded, locking his eyes with Steve's.

Esther gripped Steve's chin and turned his head back to her firmly. "I hope you don't mind. I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

His heart squeezed with the thought they are both trapped here and there is nothing he can do. He forced his aching mind to try and figure out some crazy plan as Danny calls it, now would be the right time. Nothing. A total blank. _Think, McGarrett._ Still nothing, his mind refused to cooperate, his brain was on fire.

"What the hell is going on here? What do you want from me?" he asked.

Esther slid back to her feet, taking her time, locking her eyes with Steve's. "There is something I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"Oh you would do anything for him, wouldn't you?" Esther murmured. She sounded almost pitying. "Always a hero. That's why I like you." She ghosted her fingertips over the hard line of his clenched jaw. Steve jerked his head away, breathing shallow.

"Don't hurt him. Just tell me what do you want."

His best friend shook his head in disagreement. "Don't," he begged. "Whatever she wants, don't do it! It's all right-"

"Hush now," Esther said. She flicked the hand to muzzle him, gaze fixed on Steve. "We are talking."

Steve's mind was racing. '_Whatever she wants, don't do it!'_ He heard something like this before. His father's face emerged from the darkness of his thoughts. '_Whatever these people want, Steve, don't give it to them!_ _Don't you give it to them!'_ The sound of the gunshot that followed rang in his ear through the phone. Then his mind shifted to Catherine, to the incident from six years ago, when she was kidnapped by El Condor to blackmail Steve. '_Don't do it, Steve. Don't you dare to do it!'_ He almost lost her that day. He heard their voices inside his skull like both of them were there right now, it struck him like a lightning, blood boiled in his veins, heart beating like crazy. He can't lose Danny, not now, not like this.

"It's me you want." Steve threw her a scared look, his sore muscles fighting the restraints. "Just let him go, I'll do whatever you want, all right?"

She stared at him. "No fighting. You do everything as I say," she said softly and stepped closer.

Steve nodded, looking for words, but his mind didn't work as fast as he would like, his voice felt stuck in his throat. "Let him go and tell me what do you want me to do," he whispered in defeat, knowing it won't be that easy.

"You would do anything for him. You would fight for him." She continued to watch him, for a moment, before sighing. "No more fighting."

With a grin on her face, she turned to Danny, aimed the gun directly at his chest and fired.

Steve watched in horror as Danny staggered backward after the deafening bang, falling to the floor, his white shirt drenched in blood.

"Danny! No!… NO!" For an instant, Steve felt as if time had stopped, his mouth opened wide, eyes popping out.

Danny laid motionless on the floor, blood gushing from his chest.

"No!" Steve whined, savagely trying to get out of his restraints and run to his partner, his eyes filled with tears as he watched the crimson red blood pooling to the floor.

"There…" Esther reached down to Steve, cold fingers caressing his jaw. "Now you have nothing to fight for."

_***to be continued***_

* * *

_I'm sorry for this evil cliffhanger. I'm just kidding. Not sorry at all *evil grin*_

_I'll appreciate if you can spare some time to write your opinion about the chapter. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5 for you. I'd like to thank you for all the feedback, it made my day to know you enjoy reading this story :) **_

_**For all McRoll fans: I'm planning on bringing Cath to the story, probably in chapter 8. So stay tuned, I'm already writing it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of H50, unfortunately.**_

* * *

Steve bolted awake, screaming. He heard someone's voice as if it had spoken inside his head. "Can you hear me? Open your eyes, sweetheart."

His eyes fluttered as the light slowly illuminated the darkness and blurry shapes of his surroundings sharpened gradually. His head throbbed, a gnawing pain. The soft female voice echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember whose voice is talking to him. He turned his head, but the movement sent a spike of pain radiating through his skull. He took a deep breath and let the pain diminish a little before he opened his eyes again. The cold metal on his wrists reminded him of the restraints when he jolted his limbs. How long has he been here? His joints were stiff and sore from being stuck at the same place for too long. The wound on his arm was now patched up, a small red stain was seeping through the bandage.

"Good, you're awake," the female voice echoed inside of his head again. He turned his head to its source. There she was, standing tall right in front of him with a big grin on her face and spark in her eyes. "You were hallucinating, darling," Esther announced. Steve's mind tried to refocus on her soft, almost pitying voice. "Who is Danny? You were mumbling his name over and over." Her eyes twinkled and the smile widened as she caught his reaction.

Steve looked up and their gazes met, raging fire blasting from his look and heart racing. _Danny. Where is Danny?_ _She shot him. He is dead. He died right here. Unless… he didn't. Was it real? Or was it really a hallucination?_ He quickly glanced over to the place where he saw Danny's body, there was no trace of his best friend nor blood. That's good, he is not here, he never was. His partner was safe, at least as far as Steve knew. But Esther heard him calling Danny's name and now she knew. She could use Danny against him, he can't let that happen.

Steve turned his gaze away, jaw clenched, anger tugging at him. "Go to hell!"

"I'm kind to you, for now," she persisted. Cupping his face, thumbs stroking his jaw, ignoring the dried blood on his face. "But don't tempt me."

Steve scoffed. Every muscle in his body was swallowed by pain and his own mind failed to work, imagining things. He wouldn't call it kind. "You still didn't tell me why I am here," he demanded, trying to push the gnawing pain out of his mind.

Her grip tightened. "I have this really bad habit," she confessed. "Whenever I see something I like, I just have to have it. I'm a bit like a magpie that way. Can't resist a shiny thing, or a shiny smile."

"I highly doubt you would go through all the trouble just for your entertainment," he mumbled.

Her smile widened. "True. I won't reveal the whole plan to you just yet. Be patient, you will find out when the time comes. But for now, how about another round?"

Steve's heart sank as he saw a syringe in her hands again. He wasn't ready for it, his body and mind were still on fire from the previous dose. "Why? What do you want?" he asked.

"Because I like watching those pretty eyes of yours when you suffer. You deserve that much after letting me and my brother rot in the small prison cells for five years." She didn't hide the delight in her voice.

Steve's fingers flexed against the cuff, watching as she carefully injected the contents of the syringe into his vein. The rage and despair seared trough him as soon the crawling of the substance traveled up his veins and wrapped every single cell in his body, leaving him breathless once it hit his chest and squeezed his lungs. He gasped for air, every breath was harder and more painful, every swallow felt like glass down his parched throat. His body jerked in an attempt to do something, to stop it, cuffs digging deeper into his wrists. The fire in his chest was roaring louder than the blood rushing in his ears. He resisted the urge to scream in agony. Maybe he did scream. He wasn't sure anymore, all the thoughts blurred into a fuzzy mess.

"Is there a problem?" she had the audacity to ask, satisfaction gleaming her eyes.

"No," he managed to reply, gritting his teeth, desperately trying not to show his pain to his captor. He's been through hell a lot of times before, but this felt different. It felt like broken pieces of glass cut his entire body from inside, like a fire roaring in his brain. Cold sweat ran down his face and just worsened the overall uncomfortable feeling. It blurred his mind as much as his vision.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. The burning pain spread through his body, intensifying every second. His body could withstand more pain than most of the people, yet he wasn't sure how much longer he will be able to resist before his body gives up and slips into unconsciousness again after another dose of this unknown substance.

He could feel the gentle touch on the forehead, sliding down his cheek. Esther's cold fingers brushed his face leniently, soothing him. "Shh, it will be all right. Don't fall asleep just yet, darling. I'd like to appreciate you for a bit more if you don't mind," she said cordially. "Open your eyes. Your glowering is quite adorable."

Steve bit the bottom of his lip so hard his teeth broke the skin. He tried to say something in protest but his voice failed him, getting stuck in the throat as another wave of agony seized him. This time he was certain, he could hear himself screaming but he couldn't stop it.

"Look at me," Esther ordered, and when he reluctantly met her gaze, she smiled. "That's better. Yes. I'm going to enjoy keeping you around for a while."

* * *

Lou glanced in the direction of the young lady leaning against one of the police cars. Her face was pale and eyes glassy, gaze fixed to the floor. He made his way toward her, thinking about what happened inside, why this woman wasn't with the rest of the hostages.

"Hey. I'm Captain Lou Grover," he introduced himself.

She looked up slowly, hugging her shoulders. "Alice. Alice Green."

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't want to get checked out?" he asked, pointing in direction of paramedics.

"Just stiff," she said.

"Ms. Green, I'm going to ask a few questions, is that all right?" he asked, a slight not was the answer.

"Do you work in this bank?" Lou continued.

"Yes, I'm a teller. It's been my first month here yesterday."

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened? You can start at the beginning."

Alice hugged her arms tighter and took a deep breath before she started. "Five men came in, they were armed."

"Can you describe them?" Lou asked.

She shook her head. "They looked all the same. Like Jason, like Friday the 13th."

"You mean the hockey masks?"

"Yes."

"All right so what happened when they came in?"

"One of them jumped over the front desk and made us go to the front. They said no one gets hurt if we do as they say, so we did. We laid on the floor but…" she took a break.

"But what?"

"Jack," she said, her voice shaky.

"Is Jack the security officer?" Lou asked. Was. That was the right question. WAS Jack the security manager? He thought.

"Yes. He… uh, he tried to attack one of them and they… they shot him," she managed to say. "Then some time passed before this cop came in and they talked for a while." She took another break, looking for words.

"Did you hear what they talked about? Anything that might help?"

"No."

"All right, what happened then?" Lou encouraged her to continue.

"They… I think they tied him up and took him to the rest of us."

Lou stiffened, he didn't like the thought of it.

"I… I was scared," she continued, her voice shaky. "He… uh, he tried to help, to calm me down but they heard him talking to me and…"

Lou almost stopped breathing. The shot they heard. Did they shoot McGarrett? He tried to push that thought away.

"One of them took me away, to the back. He taped my wrists and my mouth and said he will let me live if I am quiet. Then he shot into the air and left," Alice continued. "Then I heard the explosion and a while after that they found me, that's all I know."

"Thank you, Ms. Green, it's very helpful. If you remember something else, please don't hesitate to give me a call," Lou said, passing her a paper card with his phone number. The knot in his stomach didn't disappear though. On the bright side he knew that the thieves didn't shoot McGarrett, not while still inside at least. But did he go after them or did they took him? He should check in with them if he was all right, but he hasn't yet.

* * *

It was cold and dark. It was impossible to tell how long he had lain there. A little time passed before he could figure out what had happened. The surface felt rough and cold against his face. He was on the floor but where? Something was trickling slowly down the side of his neck, it was irritating. Investigating the cause with his right hand he reached up. A process that sent shooting pain through his head. It felt damp and sticky to the touch. Had he fallen? No, there was someone else here. Gently easing himself up on to all fours, a wave of nausea swept over him and he barely resisted the urge to puke. It was so dark that he couldn't see anything before him but he had a vague notion that a wall was off to his left and he crawled towards it. He levered himself into a sitting position, his back against the wall. He sat there for a while, trying to focus, his breathing coming in short, rapid gasps.

"Danny!" Did he just hear someone calling his name?

His vision was foggy, not that he could see much in the dark. He managed to get a glimpse of the light on the floor. The screen of his phone lit up as it started to ring. He let it ring, it was out of his reach.

"Danny!" He heard his name again, this time closer.

"Over here," he whispered, unsure if someone could hear him. Was it Junior? No, it was a female voice.

"Oh my God, Danny!"

Tani's blurred face showed up in front of him along with the light. She dropped to the floor next to him, holding her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Someone was here. I saw something. Someone. Then I heard something. I turned around and… And I woke up here," he explained.

Tani looked at the blood oozing from Danny's head and shook her head. "Let's get you out of here, you need to get that checked out." She stretched her arm around his waist and helped him to stand up. She made a step forward when he stopped.

"No, wait," Danny protested.

"What is it?"

"Did you find Steve?" he asked.

"No, he is not in the bank."

Danny had learned to trust his instincts over the years. Doing so hadn't always panned out but he couldn't ignore the feeling his best friend is in big trouble. "We need to find him." He tried to free himself from Tani's hold but she didn't let go.

"Hey, calm down. We will find him, but he is not here. You need the doctor, come on," she said.

"No. No. They went this way, he needs to be close," Danny ignored Tani's attempts to make him leave. "Steve! Steve!" he yelled, but only the echo of his own voice was the answer.

"Danny! We will find him, I promise. But we can't stay here. Let's not lose time, okay?"

He didn't answer. Giving one more thoughtful look in the darkness of the tunnel, somehow he knew Steve was close, yet so far. _Where are you, Steve?_ Reluctantly, and under great protest, he allowed Tani to help him keep his balance and take him back to the parking lot to get his head checked by paramedics.

* * *

_**I'd really appreciate if you took some time to let me know what you think :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_This one is a little longer than usual, I hope you don't mind._**

**_Thanks a lot for all the lovely feedback, it means a lot._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of H50._**

* * *

The sun had long set by the time Danny returned to the headquarters. He just sat there in his Camaro at the car park, lost in his thoughts for a few moments, his fists clenched around the steering wheel and blank gaze fixed to the distance. How could they let this happen? His partner was gone for hours and after all this time of looking for evidence and questioning the witnesses, all they had was more and more questions. He took a couple of deep breaths before walking in, where the rest of the team already waited for him.

"Tell me we've got something. Please?" he pleaded. The grim expressions on his colleagues' faces were enough of an answer.

"Nothing," Adam spoke up first. "We've questioned all the witnesses, no one saw much, they were all scared for their lives, they kept their heads down. The thieves destroyed the security footage so that won't help. We're still checking the cameras around the city but we have no idea which exit from the tunnels they used."

"Did CSU find something helpful?" Junior asked. As long as they knew they had nothing but a bullet case from the dead security officer's body, which didn't really help much in tracking their suspects.

"No. No prints, no DNA, they were careful." Danny shook his head, regretting the movement straight away. A sudden wave of heat flooded him and pain exploded in his head and vision blurred out for a moment. His hand reflectively reached for the patched-up wound, like it was supposed to help with the pain. The reaction didn't stay unnoticed by his colleagues.

"How's your head, man?" Lou asked. "The paramedics said you should go to the hospital, you could have a concussion." The worried looks of all his colleagues were now all fixed on Danny.

"No, I'm good. I lost enough time with paramedics already. It'll be fine, we need to focus on finding Steve now." There was no way he would waste another minute knowing Steve was out there and he needed his help.

"Let's take it from the beginning again," Quinn changed the topic back to the case, which he was thankful for. "What do we know?"

The case. It was hard to think of it as a regular case. Danny's heart squeezed when he remembered whose life was hanging in the air.

Junior's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Five masked men marched into the bank and took the hostages. The security officer, Jack Keane, tried to disarm one of them, he ended up with a bullet hole in the chest before we arrived."

"Then they made the branch manager open the vault. She said they knew exactly when does the vault unlock. She did as instructed and then they walked her back to the lobby, where they kept her with the rest of the hostages," Tani continued.

Crossing the arms in front of him, Lou joined the conversation. "So they might have some help from inside. What I don't understand is why didn't they leave after they were done? The manager said they were done before HPD came to the scene. And none of the bank employees raised the silent alarm, they must have done it themselves."

"So they took the money, waited for cops to arrive, then they asked for Five-0 to negotiate and as soon as they announced their demands, they blew up the floor and took off," Quinn chimed in.

"Why? I've never heard about the bank robbers who wait for the cops to arrive so they can chit-chat," Lou wondered.

"Well, they specifically asked for McGarrett to come in, right?" Adam said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "That makes me think he was their target from the beginning, the rest was just supposed to fool us."

"But why would you rob the bank if you want to kidnap someone?" Lou asked.

"It makes sense," Danny said, all eyes locked on him. "I mean, he is rarely unarmed and alone, right? They must have known he would come in if they threatened the hostages, so they used the chance. We need to find out who did he pissed off this time."

"It will be a long list, " Tani stated the obvious.

Danny remained silent for a moment. His mind shifted to Steve. What did he get into this time? He couldn't get rid of this feeling that they are missing something. This was not a usual bank heist MO. He zoned out for a moment, he could see the lips of his colleagues moving but he didn't hear what they said. They need to get him back fast. Steve was a tough guy but right now he was not in a good physical nor mental state to go through hell again, right after he lost his mother. And Danny wasn't prepared to lose his best friend, his brother from another mother. They just got him back.

Lou seemed to notice his thoughts are somewhere else. "Danny," he said, resting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "We'll find him. It's McGarrett, he will be fine." The look in his eyes was determined but worried.

"Yeah." Again this opinion that Steve is some kind of invincible superhero, but they didn't know him as much as Danny did. Steve was human, after all. And in the past years he's been through a lot, he couldn't keep up with his ten years younger self.

The ringing of his phone interrupted the moment of silence. "Detective Williams," he answered. He patiently listened, hoping for some news to shed some light on where his partner might be. The call was over swiftly.

"It was Duke," he explained when the call ended. "There has been another robbery at exactly the same time today. The diamond exchange, Solitaire Jewelers. They just got the big delivery this morning."

"I doubt that's a coincidence," Quinn replied.

"No. The bank must have been the distraction," he said. "They were not there for the money. They left most of it there anyway. It was supposed to get the attention of as many cops as possible so they can rob the diamond exchange meanwhile, there is more money in it."

"Wait a second," Lou stepped in. "So was it a distraction and McGarrett was just unplanned hostage? It certainly doesn't look like that."

"It can be both, they got the diamonds and Steve at the same time, bastards," Tani added.

"How much did they take?" Adam asked.

"The value of stolen diamonds is eight million dollars. Duke said the delivery came in today, just three hours before they pulled this thing. So they had to know when it was coming in."

"Inside job?" Junior wondered.

"Maybe," Danny replied. "Adam, Quinn, you go and talk to the employees." He was irritated. Yet more questions, no more answers, no sign of Steve yet and a thumping headache to make it even harder to focus his thoughts.

"Will do."

"Junior," he turned his head to the young man. "You were able to find Steve in Mexico. Do your magic again."

"But it took me weeks to find him, Sir."

"We don't have weeks this time," barked Danny, realizing his reaction was not appropriate. His frustration was growing up every minute but it didn't give him the right to be an asshole to others who wanted Steve back just as he did. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just…"

"It's all right, Sir. I'll do my best."

"I'll help him," Tani added.

Danny's phone rang again. Duke. Did he forget to mention something? "Detective Williams," he said again and listened for a moment. "Thanks, Duke. We're on our way."

The silent questions of the team hung in the air after the call. "Do you remember Luano Mahoe, the guy who got injured in the explosion? They want to keep him in the hospital for the night but he wants to talk to us asap. Lou, you're going with me."

"Let's go, man."

* * *

Danny and Lou stood next to Luano's hospital bed, the sense of urgency in their looks. They both desperately hoped he will tell them something helpful. And the first time that day, they got lucky.

"Detective Williams, thanks for coming. I'd like to thank you for helping us today," Luano started.

"You're welcome," Danny reluctantly continued with the pleasantries, impatience in him growing up. "You said you wanted to talk to us. What is it? We're in a hurry."

Lou took over after a brief look at Danny. "Detective Williams just want to say we would really need you to tell us everything you remember. We think Commander McGarrett has been abducted back in the bank and if you saw something or heard something, it might help us find him."

"Is he the cop who came inside?" Luano asked.

"Yes. So what did you want to tell us?"

Luano furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his forehead. "You told me to call if I remember anything. Maybe you already know this, I don't know…"

"Come on man, get to the point."

"Okay. Uh… one of the thieves, the one in charge I think. He took off his mask when Commander McGarrett came in."

_He did what?_ Why didn't anybody tell them anything? They could have an ID on the guy by now, maybe Steve could even be back home if they knew who was responsible. "Go on," Danny encouraged him, trying to hide the fury raging inside him.

"I think McGarrett knew him. He addressed him with a name but I'm sorry I really didn't quite catch the name, I was just scared and…" Luano took a deep breath, thinking. "After that, the man took his mask off. I only peeked up a little, they said to keep the heads down or they would kill us. But I saw him for a brief moment."

Danny and Lou exchanged the confused looks, wondering. So Steve knew the guy who took him. A spark of hope brightened his mood with the thought they might even get a description of their suspect. "Can you describe him?" he asked and a short but confident nod of Hawaiian man was the answer. At that moment he picked up the phone and dialed the number. "This is Detective Danny Williams, I need you to send the sketch artist to Queens hospital, now!"

"Danny?" Lou turned to him with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Ms. Green told me they were all masked. But if Luano tells the truth and if they really took her to the room in the back…"

"She must have seen our guy without the mask," Danny added, finishing Lou's thought. "And they let her alive, seemingly shooting her. Do you think what I think?"

"Maybe she worked with them."

"Yeah, maybe. Let's pay her a visit."

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw that it was 8:49 a.m., almost nineteen hours since Steve's disappearance. Nineteen hours, a long afternoon of desperately looking for cues, questioning the witnesses, a sleepless night, and they still didn't have anything. They didn't know where to look or who to look for. And the only person that probably knew the identity of their suspects was in the wind. Of course, she fled. They found no one and nothing at Alice Green's rented apartment. They got the sketch of their suspect a few hours ago but no one from the team recognized him. Junior has been trying to find that guy in the system for hours. Danny looked into the distance, his back leaning on the wall in his office. He was tired. Mentally and physically and he just needed to find his best friend. He just hoped it won't be too late by the time they find him. If they find him.

"I thought you might need this, man."

A voice from behind snapped him from his reverie. It was Lou and he had coffee. Danny gratefully took the cup, sipping at the contents. It was just what he needed.

"Thanks."

"How are you holding up?" Lou asked, noticing the pain and worry in Danny's eyes.

Danny ignored the question, stifling a yawn. The headache was subsiding and the overwhelming feeling now was one of tiredness and fear for his partner.

"We will find him, man. We will," Lou tried to ensure him again.

"Guys?" Tani shouted from behind the smart table. "I think I've found something."

That sentence was enough to flash some new energy through Danny's body. He and Lou rushed toward her.

"I've been trying to dig something up about our Alice Green."

"Go on."

"I mean… She obviously lied to Lou and now she is gone. And why did the thieves pretend to shoot her? They didn't hesitate to shoot the security officer, so I'm pretty sure they don't really care about the body count," she expressed her thoughts.

"It is weird, yes," Danny mused, gently blowing on the top of his cup.

"So I dug deeper and I found something." Tani's fingers danced on the table for a moment, before she pulled the information to the big screen with one graceful wrist movement. A picture of the young woman showed up there, her face familiar, the only thing different was her hair dyed dark red, she looked a few years younger on the picture. The name next to her face, however, was Veronica Miller.

"Looks familiar?"

Danny waited for a moment, letting the information sink in. "So Alice Green is a fake name, huh? What did you found out about her?"

"Veronica Miller was arrested a couple of times as a teenager on the Mainland, but nothing major. That's why she is in the system. And here is the interesting part - she used to work in the Solitaire Jewelers." Tani answered. "Does it sound familiar? She quit the job almost two months ago."

"Our diamond exchange. And she said it's been a month since she started her new job in the bank," Lou chimed in.

"Okay I don't think it's a coincidence that she forgot to mention the fact that her previous employer was robbed at the same time as the current one," Adam said.

"She also forgot to mention the man without a mask. It makes sense," Quinn finished the loop.

"She put on a hell of an act, I believed her. I'm sorry I should have known she was lying," Lou added.

Junior's voice interrupted Lou. He rushed toward them with a contented look in his face. "I've got him. We have a match."

Danny assumed he is talking about the man he's been trying to ID. Tani stepped aside and let Junior write something quickly before pulling the picture of their suspect on to the screen.

"Aaron Bennett," he said. He's supposed to be in Halawa but over two months ago he managed to escape. Part of his crew was arrested by Five-0 five years ago after they left a body behind during one of their usual bank heists. One of the crew members was also his sister, Esther Bennett. Who, unsurprisingly, escaped at the same time." A picture of a pretty brunette popped up on the screen next to her brother's picture. "Unfortunately, two other men who were in the jail with them both got stabbed to death just two days before the Bennett's escaped, so they won't tell us anything."

"Wait a minute," Danny interrupted him. "Five years ago? I don't remember these two."

"Neither do I," Lou added.

A puzzled look covered Danny's face for a moment as he tried to think. Looking at the date of the case again he realized it. "I was in New Jersey back then. We spent some time at my sister's place with Gracie."

"Damn. I think that was the week when I had to run some errands, I took a week off," Lou added.

That left Steve, Kono, and Chin solving the case and as neither of cousins was here anymore, Danny started to understand their possible motive to come after Steve. He was the only one left of the team that got them to the jail. Good old revenge, probably.

"Do you think they want revenge?" Tani asked, with hesitation in her voice.

"Kono and Chin are out of the picture now, that's why they might be after Steve," Lou answered.

Danny glanced over the screen again for a moment, clenching his jaw. "Anything pointing to where we could find them?"

"Esther Bennett has a house in her name," Junior answered, pointing to the map on the screen. "And it's in a pretty remote location. It's worth the try."

Danny could feel his breath quickening with this new spark of hope. "Gear up!"

* * *

"Steve, wake up!"

The voice sounded distant, echoing in his head way too loudly, it intensifying the throbbing in his head. Part of him didn't want to open the eyes. The darkness was his only respite from his torment, he didn't want to wake up.

"Steve? I need you to open your eyes."

This voice again. Danny? Is he here? Did he find him? A wave of heat traveled through his spine despite the cold. He forced himself to open the eyes. Everything was fuzzy, but it was him, it was his partner, he just knew that.

"D'ny?" he whispered, unsure if Danny could even hear that.

"It's me, buddy. Hang in there. You have to fight, all right?"

Steve strained against the handcuffs helplessly. _Fight? What the hell was he talking about?_ He was too tired to fight, he just wanted to get out of here, or to fall asleep again. _Why doesn't he let him?_ His eyes fluttered shut again, ignoring his friend's voice.

"Open your eyes, Steve. Please?" Danny's voice again.

"Make it stop," Steve begged.

"Come on Steve, you'll be all right, just hang in there."

Steve remembered Danny was here before. But… Esther shot him, didn't she? How was he even alive? How was he talking to him? Why didn't he help him? There was only one reason why his best friend would just stand there, look at him and do nothing. "You… you're not here."

"No. No, I'm not."

So it was just another trick of his mind. Why did everything hurt so much? He couldn't think straight, he felt like his brain was on fire and he struggled to keep his eyes opened. "I… I can't," he whispered. Why dis his throat feel like he swallowed a bucket of sand? "I'm tired."

"I know, buddy. I know. But you have to hang in there for a little longer. You have to fight, it's who you are," Danny said. "You are a superSEAL, you don't give up, all right?"

Steve never said it out loud. But he started to be tired of endless fighting. Literally and figuratively. Everything he did just brought more darkness into his life anyway. Last time he decided to fight it was his mother who paid the price, leaving him to deal with it. Maybe if he let it go, she would finish what she started and she would return home. But he won't ever find out. He tried really hard but the more he thought about it, the more doubts he had. He knew one thing for sure - he was tired of fighting. "It hurts. Let me sleep, D'ny," he mumbled.

Danny walked toward him and rested his hand on Steve's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Fight it, Steve. You hear me?"

_Fight what? Why did he keep repeating it? He was not really here anyway._ Steve's vision started to clear up a little with the next time he opened his eyes. He saw Danny leaning toward him and reaching down for his arm. "Wh' you doin?" he asked. No answer. His eyelids fluttered and a sudden sharp scratch on his forearm made him wide open the eyes again. Looking down to check the cause of the sharp feeling, he jerked in panic as he saw a needle in his vein. "No. Don't," he mumbled. _Why was Danny doing that? He was supposed to help him, not hurt him. _He looked up at his friend's face again, but it changed. There was just Esther standing above him, Danny was gone. He was never there.

"You… You're not him," he muttered.

He caught a glimpse of her grin, an evil curve of her lips and felt her fingers brushing through his hair. "You must be tired. You can stop this, darling," she said. "It won't hurt anymore. Just stop fighting."

Steve could feel the serum crawling under his skin, making its way to the rest of the body, burning it muscle by muscle, bone by bone, accompanied by hot flashes spreading over his body. He wished he would pass out faster this time, to escape from the excruciating pain for a few moments. No, Danny was right, it doesn't matter if it was real Danny or not. He is not a quitter. A gasp of pain escaped his mouth, making Esther to smile even wider.

The sounds in the distance made her smile turn into a frown. She turned around and looked at the door. So the sounds he heard were real, she heard it too. Was it his team? Was it Danny? Did he really find him this time? Someone was yelling, but he couldn't recognize the words anymore. There was something about this noise in the background. He heard what he assumed was a gunshot before his eyelids fluttered shut again.

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

_I'd really appreciate if you took some time to let me know what you think :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay, another long chapter. Even longer than the one before but I hope you don't mind. It was necessary to take it where I wanted it to be._**

**_Wow, I'm so pleased by your reviews, it really brightens up my day and gives me the motivation to keep writing. Thanks a lot!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of H50._**

* * *

The team reached their destination about twenty-five minutes later, much faster than expected. Danny decided to take his driving to level McGarrett, knowing each minute might mean the difference between life and death. If it was not too late already. Tani had a hard time to keep up with his driving and trying to follow him but he didn't really care at that point.

He pulled over and jumped out of his black Camaro, along with Lou and Quinn. Tani with Junior and Adam arrived just half a minute later. By that time Danny's tension radiated from every part of his body, his eyes didn't move from the big, white house in front of them. He walked to the wall and leaned forward to peer at the window. A thick curtain draped across the inside made it difficult to see within but there was no movement as far as he could tell, and it was silent inside.

Danny pointed his fingers to the back of the house, signaling Junior, Tani, and Adam to take the rear entrance and he watched them disappear behind the corner while he moved to the front door. He waited for a few seconds to make sure everyone was ready and drew his gun. Lou took a small step backward and kicked the door open. Danny quickly moved in, followed by Quinn and Lou. He felt the current of air at once. He reached for the first door to the left and grabbed the handle with his left hand as he pointed the gun, pushed the door and went in. It was a study. Empty.

He walked back into the hall and moved through the house with stealth, his gun raised in front of him all the time. Kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom. All empty. "Clear," he heard Junior from upstairs and saw him coming down the stairway with Tani and Adam behind his back. "Clear." Lou's voice.

He was about to open the last door, which he assumed lead to the basement when he heard the sound coming from upstairs. Steps. Someone was there. "Upstairs!" he yelled and sprinted in that direction, taking three steps at a time with Junior right behind him. He heard the noise again, coming out of the master bedroom and carefully stepped inside. The door of the big wooden closet was now open as well as the window. He lunged toward it and peeked outside, where he saw a woman running away from the house through the backyard.

"Hey! Five-0!" He aimed his gun but she was too far already.

Like he was reading his mind, Junior pushed Danny aside and jumped out of the window. _Right. Not a problem for a SEAL. _He thought, while turning around and rushing back downstairs to help. A single gunshot rang through the backyard, which made Danny pick up the pace even more. By the time he got out, Junior had their suspect pinned to the ground, holding her face in the dirt while securing her hands behind her back.

"Junes!" Tani shouted. "You're bleeding."

Danny looked closer at the young SEAL to notice his injury. The grey t-shirt he wore stained red on his left shoulder.

"It's nothing, just a scratch. The bullet just grazed me," he replied with a calm voice.

That's something Steve would say, Danny thought. Steve. His mind focused on his best friend again, he turned around and rushed back to the house, where others would be, searching the basement.

* * *

The gentle sound carried through the dark, cold room. The noise appeared distant, but it caught Steve's attention. Something woke him up a few minutes ago. There was another sound, this time it appeared closer. Hearing what he thought was a movement beyond the door, he looked in that direction. The door stayed closed and he stared at it for a couple of minutes. Maybe the sound was only another trick of his mind. Another hallucination. Throbbing in his head was almost unbearable and the drops of sweat formed on his forehead despite cold. His wrists strained against the restraints, not moving a bit. Every muscle in his body was sore and fatigued, his mind on fire. He had no idea how long has he been there, but it felt like forever.

A sound emanated from behind the door. This time he was certain. Someone was coming in. He held an unbroken gaze in that direction and waited to hear the key turn in the lock, feeling his heartbeat quickening.

* * *

"What do you mean, he is not here?" Danny barked at Lou, who emerged from the basement door.

"I'm sorry, man. No one else is here."

Danny's heart sank. There goes their hope to find Steve. A sudden rage replaced the initial sadness and disappointment.

Quinn and Adam turned around when they heard the loud bang, suggesting Danny let the frustration out by hitting the wall.

"I was sure he'll be here," Danny whispered, angrily gritting his teeth and leaning his straight arms on the wall, his head hung and eyes closed.

"We all were," Lou sighed in disappointment.

"At least we've got someone to ask a few questions now," Adam pointed in the direction of Tani, Junior, and an angry woman he held in front of him.

Lou furrowed his eyebrow, looking at their suspect. "Who the hell is she?" he asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said. "Definitely not Esther Bennett."

* * *

Danny tried to play a good cop and a bad cop game with Lou for hours but they didn't manage to get a word from their suspect. They've been trying for hours but didn't even get her name. Nothing. And the frustration inside the room was growing amongst the team. Tani and Junior stayed in Bennett's house, hoping to find something useful and they haven't returned yet. Now surrounded around the smart table, the rest of the team tried to ID Jane Doe in their custody.

Danny couldn't just stand around, he was pacing the room, brushing his fingers over his hair and trying to push aside all the dark thoughts of his mind. Steve could be anywhere by now. It's been over twenty-six hours since he was gone and they had nothing but a woman who refused to speak. It was hard to push away the picture of his best friend laying in the puddle of blood, still and pale. "Damn it, Steven! You and your stupid ideas!" he cursed, just for himself. He refused to give up though, refused to rest until he finds him. With a new wave of determination, he turned around and headed out of the room without a word.

"Danny, where are you going?" Adam asked and all the eyes turned to him.

"Downstairs," he answered. "I'll try to talk to her again. I can't just stand around."

Lou joined him and followed Danny down the corridor. They dropped down three flights of stairs and hung a left towards the interrogation room. Confusion reigned as soon as they opened the door.

A woman in a casual red shirt and jeans shorts leaned forward on the chair she was cuffed to, her arms and legs appeared to be in spasm. The semi-conscious woman convulsed violently, eyes tightly shut, straining every muscle. She coughed involuntarily, yellow bile spewing from her mouth.

"Geez!" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm calling the ambulance," Lou said as he quickly dialed the number on his phone.

Minutes passed, that seemed like hours. By the time the ambulance arrived, it was too late. The woman hasn't been breathing for at least four minutes. The only person that might know something was dead and they had no idea why.

* * *

Returning back to others, Danny took a few deep breaths to calm down. He wondered if Tani and Junior were able to find something in Bennett's house.

As if reading his mind, both of them appeared at the doorway, quickly making their way to the rest of the team, eager expression on their faces.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"I think we have a problem, Sir."

"You mean bigger than Steve being kidnapped, possibly dead?" There. He said it out loud. But he regretted that immediately, as the grave silence swallowed the room for a moment. Saying his doubts out loud made the possibility of Steve not coming back more real and a big lump formed in his throat with the realization. He can't lose his best friend.

"Danny they had a chance to kill him in the bank, but they didn't. It means they need him alive," Adam interrupted the silence.

Junior exchanged a look with Tani before he took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the team. "Adam is right. And we think we know why they took him," he said.

Judging by the expression of Junior's face and urgency in his voice, it couldn't be good. Danny encouraged him to go on, listening carefully.

"We found a flash drive hidden in the air conditioning. We managed to access it and found several maps of Oahu on it. It would be all right, but then we found several extremely detailed maps of the Koolau Mountains and what's more important - its underground."

"So what?" Danny asked, noticing the confused looks of his co-workers. "What's in there?"

"Have you ever heard about Red Hill?" Tani asked.

Quinn's eyes widened. "The underground fuel storage tanks. Its existence was extremely classified for five decades, a huge secret protected by the Navy."

Danny rolled his eyes, he hated hearing the word 'classified'. Especially if it stood between him and finding his partner alive.

"That's true, it's existence is declassified now, although not a lot of people know about it," Junior explained.

"All right, so could you please explain to us, not ex-Navy guys, why are you so concerned about it and what it has to do with our group of bank robbers? In English, please," Danny said.

"Okay, it all began in 1938, when Hitler's army marched into the land of Czechoslovakia, Japan was a year into a full scale of the invasion of China. The world was in turmoil. America, geographically isolated, protected by two great oceans was unprepared for an attack," Junior started.

Flapping his arms in the air, Danny rolled his eyes. "So it's a history lesson now?"

Looks of his team members fixed on him, silently asking him to calm down and focus. But how could he? Every minute counted now, the frustration was eating him alive. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Go on."

"In Hawaii, the navy planters spread great concern over the adequacy and security of fuel oil storage of Pearl Harbor. The fuel for the entire Pacific fleet was stored in large tanks, scattered throughout the base, highly visible and susceptible to attack. So it was decided to build the underground fuel storage tanks before a catastrophic attack could cripple the Pacific fleet so they started to build one in 1940 and finished it three years later," Junior explained.

"Is it still working?" Lou asked.

Quinn exchanged looks with Junior. "It is, and it's still an extremely important national strategic asset," she said.

"Let me guess. It's under the Koolau Mountains."

"Yes, it's located in the cavities mined into a basalt ridge on the southwest flank of the Koolau Mountains. That place is massive," Junior continued. "At least three and a half miles of pipes drag all the way from Red Hill to the waterfront."

Quinn joined in the explanation. "He is right, that place is huge. There are twenty vertical tanks, they are all connected by tunnels. Each tank is about two hundred fifty ft. high and hundred ft. in diameter. You could easily fit Aloha Tower inside," she said.

"Just so you can imagine it better, the typical gas station stores around fifteen thousand gallons of fuel. One of these tanks can store over twelve million gallons," Junior added.

A few seconds of thoughtful silence, interrupted only by their breathing followed before Adam joined the conversation. "So is it used to fuel the ships in Pearl Harbor?" he asked.

Junior shook his head, the look of urgency still on his face. "Not only that. It's used to refuel ships, aircraft, and vehicles for training, deployment and emergency. Since built, it has supported a multitude of important missions."

"Guys, thanks to Red Hill we're able to deploy any time, anywhere in the world without notice," Quinn said. "Its location makes it the gateway to Pacific and it's critical to support military mobilizations."

"Wait a minute," Danny interrupted them. "Are you trying to tell us that this Red Hill facility might be the target of our suspects?"

"I think we have been looking at this from the wrong angle. It's not just about revenge. This thing might be bigger than we thought," Junior answered.

"Look, it's essential to our nation's defenders. It's not only supporting the United States but all our partners and allies. If something happens to it, the consequences could be devastating," Quinn said.

"It would leave us vulnerable to attack," added Junior.

"But isn't that place heavily guarded by the Navy?" Lou asked. "I think they realize the importance of security."

"It is. And I would say it's impossible for a civilian to get in unless they get an invite," Quinn said, locking her gaze with Junior, who nodded slightly.

"Steve," Danny whispered after a while. _Steve was in the Navy. He could get in. That's why they need him._

"He would rather die than do anything which could jeopardize the national security," Lou said.

"Yeah, we know that," Danny muttered, his voice shaking. "But how long before they realize it, cut their loses, kill him and find someone else?" This thing was just getting worse with every new information they had.

* * *

The door slammed open and hit the wall with a loud bang. A sound that sent a wave of pain through Steve's head. With his parched lips slightly opened he glanced around at four armed men who entered the room. His defiant gaze met Aaron's eyes.

"I think it's time to talk," Aaron grinned.

"What do you want?" Steve asked, whispering.

Aaron crossed his arms in front of his chest, not hiding the satisfaction of Steve's weak voice, catching a glimpse of agonized look in his eyes. "Well my sister just wants her revenge and a toy to play with," he said, "But I'm a kind of a man who sees the bigger picture. Red Hill. Have you ever heard about it?"

Steve stiffened. He knew exactly what Red Hill is, it just caught him off guard. Why would bank robbers like the Bennett siblings be interested in the military facility?

"I asked something," Aaron reminded. Quiet was Steve's response once again.

Before he could even realize it, Aaron's fist landed on his face, sending a sharp pain through his skull, blurring out his vision for a moment. A coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He spat it on the floor, remaining silent.

"I've told you I don't like to repeat myself. So talk to me, because I won't ask nicely next time," Aaron threatened.

Steve looked up at him, trying to focus on his face. "Of course I've heard about it. Its existence has been declassified almost thirty years ago anyway."

Aaron smiled in satisfaction and straightened himself before he continued. "True, yet a lot of people don't know about it. But we do. You do. And unfortunately they don't really like visitors in there but we've got you to get us in."

Steve's eyes popped out and a big lump got stuck in his throat. "Are you out of your mind?" he barked. "Even if I wanted to, how the hell do you think I could get you into a heavily guarded place like that?"

"We've got the very skilled crew ready. They'll take care of most of the security problems, but we need you to help us with that. Give us some inside information we need and then help us to get in so we can do the job."

"Do the job?" Steve scoffed, wondering what this 'job' is supposed to mean. "You think that they'll let me in and share classified information with me just because I used to be in the Navy? It doesn't work like that."

"You're a smart man, Commander," Aaron continued. "You will find a way."

"That's not gonna happen."

Aaron's grin stretched all over his face as he reached to the pocket of his jeans, pulling his cell phone out. "Oh, you will do anything I ask you to," he snarled. "Do you need some motivation, perhaps?" he asked while looking for something on the phone before turning the screen to Steve. "My sister told me about this partner of yours, detective Williams. It seems you're close. And he's got cute kids, hasn't he? It would be a shame if something happened to this lovely family."

Heart pounding against his ribs, Steve glanced to the screen as Aaron swiped his finger to show him several very recent photos of him and Danny, pictures of Danny with Charlie on the playground, Grace on the stairway in front of her mother's house, Five-0 team at Kamekona's shrimp truck. He didn't even realize he was holding the breath for a moment.

"You know," Aaron continued, his eyes gleaming in contentment. "It's been extremely easy to get these pictures. I know their routine, I know how to get to them. Even Rachel is a pretty woman, we had a nice little talk this morning on the playground. And little Charlie seems to be a good boy, so think twice before you say anything."

"You son of a bitch!" Steve jerked helplessly against the handcuffs, clenching his jaw. "Touch them and I'll kill you." Anger rose up inside him as he found out how close Aaron actually got to the closest thing to family Steve had. So close that he was actually surprised Aaron hadn't tried to bring them in to get what he wanted from him. Yet.

Aaron shook his head. "You're in no position to do that. So what do you think? Is that enough of a motivation?"

"I know what would be the consequences of compromising such a place, I can't do that," Steve answered, gritting his teeth. "You chose the wrong guy to turn against his country."

Aaron's calm face turned and he curled his lips into a frown. "Well, of course, we could choose someone else. But you really pissed my sister off when you locked her up in the jail, you know? And I believe you will do what you have to do to protect the ones you love."

Ignoring his threat, Steve drew a few slow, steady breaths, thinking what to do but his mind was blurred as much as his vision. _Stupid drugs!_ "So robbing banks isn't enough anymore, huh?" he asked. "Terrorism is a big step up for you."

"Robbing banks is too much effort for too little money," Aaron explained. "It's not what it used to be."

As Steve remained silent, while trying to absorb the unexpected demand of his captors, Aaron continued. "Look, there is no need to die for this. If you help us, maybe… just maybe we can discuss your future."

Steve's lips curled into a weak, mocking smile as his gaze met Aaron's. "In that case, you can put a bullet into my head right now because there is no way I'd do anything for you."

The answer drew an angry response, as he expected. Aaron cracked his knuckles, lunged forward and whacked his fist into Steve's stomach. "I won't make it that easy for you," he snarled.

Steve bowed his head and exhaled deeply. He knew Aaron hadn't put all into it, but the blow was still enough to send Steve's head into a spin.

"Go to hell," Steve said through jolted breaths.

Another punch was thrown into Steve's chest. His heart felt like it was about to explode and the blow took out his breath. Just when he finally managed to draw some air into his lungs again, Aaron's right hook landed on his head. It caught Steve on the ear and sent a ringing noise coursing through his brain. His head filled with pain and confusion.

"Been there," Aaron said. "Devil didn't like me so he sent me here."

"Then I'll send you back."

Aaron flew at Steve again in a blur. The sound of knuckles against Steve's temple was like a tray of ice being cracked.

Steve whipped left, the chair swayed and almost tipped onto the side. A quiet groan escaped his dry throat. He sagged, still bound to the chair, fresh blood running down his face. He tried to ignore the sharp pain and locked his reluctant gaze with Aaron's. "You can do this all day long, I won't help you." Aaron hammered away again and again at defenseless Steve's cheek and jaw. Steve straightened himself to sit upright, spitting blood on the floor, ignoring it's disgusting, coppery taste.

He braced himself for another strike as Aaron swung his arm in the air, but his fist stopped in the middle of the movement when the female voice came from behind him. "Aaron, what the hell are you doing?" Esther barked. "I told you I will take care of it, didn't I? He is mine. You'll bruise that pretty face."

Aaron shrugged, opening his mouth to answer when Esther cut him off. "He is a SEAL, you idiot, you won't get what you want by beating the crap out of him as usual," she barked, the anger in her voice rising.

Aaron straightened his posture, slowly turning around to her. "It takes too long sis, it should work by now," he answered. "Maybe you should hurry it up. Why don't you try a double dose? You can play with him when we're done."

"It takes longer because he's got the training," she said. "But eventually, it will work. You'll see. SEAL or not, he is still a human being. And he is not that young, healthy SEAL anymore. He won't resist forever."

Esther strolled to Steve, gently but firmly cupping his face and lifting it up, forcing him to look at her. "Look what you've done," she hissed at her brother. Her fingers danced on Steve's face, wiping the fresh blood off his face, inspecting the damage.

The world around Steve blurred out, intense throbbing in his head was accompanied with a loud ringing in his ears, barely recognizing what his captors talked about. His limbs felt numb and sore and his mouth filled with blood. He felt her grip on his face and wanted to break out of it but the muscles in his neck didn't cooperate, he was too weak for that. Oh, how he hated feeling so weak.

"Fine, he's all yours. But better make it work, sis! You've got two days until I meet my contact. Then we'll do it my way and invite a few guests," Aaron said, giving Steve one more look before walking out of the room, making sure his captive understands who will be on the guest list.

Esther released her grip and Steve's head fell down, dropping to his chest. "It will be all right," she soothed him. "I'm sorry about my brother, he is not very patient. But sooner or later we'll get what we want, darling. No need to fight it," she added, her bloodstained fingers lifting Steve's chin.

"You'll… never… break me," he said weakly, gasping for a little air.

"Give it time." Esther's eyes gleamed and her smile turned sharp. "I've told you already. This is a fascinating piece of science. It can be very persuasive." She showed him a syringe in her hand. "You know, it doesn't only cause pain, darling. Can you feel how it swallows all the cells in your body, one by one? Slowly making its way to the brain, taking control. It's been proven to work. Fighting only makes the pain worse. But you can stop this, just give in, don't fight it."

Steve didn't even bother to try and move his arms anymore when she injected the content of the syringe into his vein, it was hard enough not to close the eyes. He can't let her break him, no matter what. Now he knew what his captors were after and there was more than his life at stake. Much more.

"I know it hurts," Esther murmured. "All the pain of what has been done to you, all the agonies of fighting when you're so tired… wouldn't it be nice to just let it all go?"

It would be nice. It would be blissful. Steve longed to wake up to bright sunlight once again, to a new day to create new memories with his loved ones, his ohana. But he was ready to accept the fact he won't see them anymore, no matter what he did. They would kill him anyway, he knew that. He won't help them to kill thousands of innocent people. Not a chance, he'd always choose death over this.

Esther strode behind his back and stroked her fingers soothingly through his hair. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You deserve peace." Steve felt her warm breath on his neck. He gritted his teeth. "You've done enough, more than enough. You've earned this. It doesn't have to hurt anymore. Let go."

Steve gasped for air, barely hearing what she said. He gathered the last pieces of strength to shook his head weakly. "No…"

* * *

Danny wasn't sure whether what he decided to do was a good idea. But it was the only idea he had. Steve might hate him for it but that won't matter if they won't bring him back alive. He's been gone for almost thirty hours and they had no leads on his whereabouts. Right now, they were in a dead-end and there was also the national security at stake along with his partner's life. He looked at the screen of his phone again and released a long sigh, followed by a deep breath before he dialed the number. It rang for a while, he was already about to give up and hang up when he heard the voice on the other side. "Hello?"

"Hi Catherine, it's Danny. Uh… I hope I didn't catch you at the wrong time. I really hate to bother you but… we have a problem."

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

_I hope you didn't really think it'll be that easy to find Steve. *evil grin* I'm not done being mean to him just yet._

_WooHoo, Cath is coming to help save the day. Is it going to be enough to bring Steve home?_

**_I'd really appreciate if you took some time to let me know what you think :)_**

**_Note: _**_The things about the Red Hill facility in this chapter are _**_facts_**_. It was actually my research of the information about it that led me to write this H50 story including this place :) I used my imagination and adjusted some little things to make the story more interesting though. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**You have no idea how thankful I am for all your reviews! Thank you. It's what keeps me writing. **_

_**Disclaimer: No, nothing changed. I still don't own anything.**_

* * *

Another night had fallen on Oahu and there was still no sign of Steve or their suspects. Every lead they had was a dead end. It's been way too long since Steve was kidnapped, that wasn't a good sign. Danny realized that their chances to find him alive were lower every minute. What if… No. He blocked that thought. No what ifs. He couldn't afford to think like this. He will find his partner no matter what.

He excused himself from the room and went to the men's room. Pausing in front of the mirror he reluctantly examined the reflection. His eyes were sunken and dark-rimmed. He had the appearance of a man who had been out on a bender for the last two nights. Running the cold tap, he threw some water over his face, giving it a fierce rub with his hands in an attempt at bringing back some color.

He found his thought shifting back to eleven weeks ago when his best friend decided to go solo to Mexico. Back then he was almost certain it's the last time he saw him. After Steve decided to go, Danny took off and locked himself in his office as he couldn't bear the thought of losing him but he understood why Steve decided to go at the same time. And this time he felt the same, angry and afraid at the same time. Scared for the life of his best friend. Scared of losing him. Angry at his partner for getting into this situation, angry at the people who kidnapped him, angry at himself for not being able to find him. Unlike the Mexico trip, this time Danny could help him, but he didn't know how and it was way worse - like he failed his best friend. "I'm so sorry, Steve," he whispered, barely holding the tears back.

He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to force his tired mind to work harder, to figure out the next step which would bring him closer to finding Steve.

Taking out his phone Danny was about to call Catherine to ask what time does her plane land when it buzzed. He answered it. It was Noelani.

"I think we've identified our Jane Doe, detective Williams."

"That's the good news, then," Danny said genuinely. "Fill me in."

"Sure. But there is also bad news."

"What bad news?"

"It would appear that your suspect topped herself."

"We're on our way," Danny said and hung up. He resisted the urge to say "I know."

* * *

"Chloe Park died of cardiac arrest, having first slipped into a coma and suffered pulmonary edema," Noelani explained to Danny and Lou, who stood there speechless for a while, trying to absorb the information.

"What brought that on?" Lou asked after a while.

"She had ingested cyanide. Apparently, a capsule had been loosely sewn into the collar of her shirt. I found the hole and produced the COD."

"Cyanide?" Danny asked. It just confirmed what he thought - she rather killed herself than give them a chance to ask anything. Which was another reason to believe Junior's theory about 'something bigger' going on.

He held the phone which was on the speaker in front of him. "What do we know about this Chloe Park?" he asked the team members on the other side of the line, knowing they're already trying to dig up anything useful about their suspect.

"She was thirty-two," Tani's voice started to sum up what she could see on the screen. "She moved to Hawaii from Korea two years ago and… Wait… Give me a second." Her voice changed suddenly.

Danny shook his head. What was her connection with the Bennetts? What was she doing in Esther's house? And what the hell was a Korean citizen doing with the flash drive with the maps of the US military facility? Did she know it was hidden in the house? Did she know what was on the flash drive? Did she hide it there? Why did she run and tried to shoot the cop? Why did she think death is better than talking to Five-0? He had so many questions that might stay unanswered thanks to her choice to rather die than tell them what's going on here. But the main question was bothering him more than anything else. How was she connected to Steve's abduction?

"Oh shit," Tani broke the silence. "Guys, I'm sorry to say it but it seems Junior was right. Our suspect was a North Korean spy. My guess is she was looking for the flash drive, we interrupted her so she took off. And being taken alive is not an option."

"Wait a second," Lou said. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, try to reach the commanding officer in the Red Hill facility and warn them, just in case," Danny ordered. At least now he had the answers to his questions. Most of them, except the most important one.

* * *

It was pushing 1 p.m by the time Catherine's plane landed. Twenty-three hours since Danny called. That meant Steve was gone for two days now. She was glad he had called her, she wanted to be there for Steve, to help him. It didn't matter how painful it was for her to be that close to him. The long flight gave her enough time to think about the discussion she had with her boss after she found out Steve's life was in danger. She couldn't push it out of her mind.

_"Lieutenant Rollins, I understand your concerns but we are in the middle of something, you can't just take off anytime you want. This is the CIA, not a high school." _

_"I understand, Sir," she answered. "But I'm not asking for permission. Either you allow me to take a few days off or consider this my resignation."_

She knew her superior realized that she was an important asset for them, that's why she decided to play this risky card. But in case it didn't pan out, she was ready to make her threat come true. Luckily, it wasn't necessary.

She arrived a little earlier, so she nervously paced around, waiting for Danny to pick her up, wondering. Would she really leave everything she worked so hard for just to come here and look for Steve? Would she risk it all for the only man she has ever loved? Knowing there was a possibility he was not even alive anymore? _Always._ She thought. _She would always come for him._ And she was sure he would do the same for her. So here she was, leaving work behind for once, hoping she will get a chance to tell Steve what she wanted to tell him a long time ago.

The blonde detective emerged from the black car in front of her at the pick-up point, his eyes red-rimmed and tired, concern and worry written all over his face. His lips smiled at her but the smile never reached his eyes.

"Hey," he welcomed her and embraced her into a tight hug.

"Hi, Danny."

"Looks like this is our tradition now, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us meeting only when something goes south," he explained.

Catherine allowed herself a slight smile. He was right. Ever since she left Hawaii the last time, she only met Steve and Danny when someone's life was in danger or for the purposes of Steve's personal vendetta. "Yeah."

"We have nothing, Cath," Danny answered the unasked question hanging in the air, looking into the floor like he was ashamed to even say that out loud.

"We will bring him home," she said, unsure who she was trying to convince. Danny seemed to notice the way she formulated the sentence. She hoped they'll find him on time, she really did. But no one could promise Steve will be all right when they'll find him. It's been two days without a word about him. And she never wished to be wrong more than this time. "Let's go, you'll tell me everything on the way."

* * *

Alice's gaze was fixed on the glass in her hand, she was comfortably seated in a modern sofa in the lounge, sipping her white wine, waiting for her boyfriend to wash his bloody knuckles.

She didn't say anything when he joined her and lowered himself next to her. Her gaze fixed on the glass of wine in her hand, she was gently biting her lips. The sense of guilt was coming to the surface. She didn't want it this way, it wasn't what she imagined when Aaron asked her for help. But she knew him well enough to doubt him, it was always better to be on that man's good side. He never hurt her, she wouldn't be put up with that. But he was leaving a trail of bodies behind him, getting rid of everyone who stood in his way, without regrets. And it freaked her out a little. Enough to be afraid to say her opinion.

"You seem worried about something," Aaron said.

She stopped nibbling her lips and switched to pulling invisible thimbles off her fingers. She hesitated, unsure whether it's wise to speak up after all she saw him do. After she heard the muffled screams of the man who tried to help her two days ago, risking his life for a complete stranger.

"Talk to me!" This time it sounded more like an order.

"I am worried, to be honest," she said hesitantly. "I'm not sure about all this."

"About what? What's on your mind?"

"Look, I thought we'll take the money, take the diamonds and leave," she paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't know you and your sister were going to torture a cop."

He reached up and gently rubbed his fingers over the back of her neck. "Oh, this. Don't worry about that, babe. It'll be over soon."

"But you didn't tell me the whole plan, did you?" she asked, looking down to the floor. "Why do we even need him?"

"Look," Aaron said, gently lifting her chin to look into her bright blue eyes. "We have a chance to go big. One last time. And after we are done, all of us can live like royalty for the rest of our lives."

She was eager to cut him off. "Go big? What are you talking about? We have more than enough."

"Yeah. We've got the money, we've got the diamonds. Enough to invest it in a good crew and guns and meanwhile, Esther will convince Commander McGarrett to help us access the Red Hill facility."

"Red Hill? You mean the underground fuel storage here in Hawaii?" Her jaw dropped. "But… why?"

"Yes, that's the one."

She remained silent for a moment, thoughtful. "Do you want to destroy it?"

"Yes."

Her heart skipped a beat. She never agreed to do something like this. All she wanted to spend the rest of the life somewhere in the Bahamas, enjoying Aaron's company, sipping cocktails and not to worry about a thing. "Then what?" she asked hesitantly, almost whispering.

"I'm meeting my contact from North Korea tomorrow. We'll talk about the details but the idea is to take care of Red Hill and sell the information to the right people at the right time."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Wait. North Korea? You realize what they can do with that information, right?"

"Indeed, I do. But we won't be here when they decide to strike. We can go to any place in the world. Place of your choice." He leaned toward to kiss her but Alice pushed him away with fire in her eyes, pushing the fear aside.

"We can't do that, Aaron! I didn't agree to any of this."

"Well, it's too late to back off now, babe. You're either with us or against us."

He was right. There was no way she could get out of this if she wanted to stay alive. She turned her face away, looking for words, drawing shallow breaths and letting the information to sink in.

"So should I take it you'll cooperate?" he asked after a while.

"Yes," she answered reluctantly, avoiding the look into his eyes.

"I need to take care of something now, but how about we go out when I come back, have dinner somewhere nice? Esther has got it under control anyway." Aaron suggested. "It'll help you to clear your head. What do you say?"

Alice nodded, swirling the last sip of the wine around the bottom of her glass.

"Good, wear the dress I bought you last week. You look great in it," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

She waited for a few minutes, making sure Aaron left before she reached for her phone on the coffee table in front of her. She swiftly typed a few words into a message, glanced on the screen and hesitated. She was unsure whether it was a good decision or not. Aaron can't find out about this. With a deep breath, her thumb hit 'send'.

* * *

Danny told Catherine everything they knew so far on the way to the headquarters. She seemed to be a little surprised by their theory of a possible threat to national security, but he noticed something hanging in the air. She was quiet, too quiet. Her blank gaze glancing out of the window for most of the time of the ride. If the circumstances would be different, he would certainly question that, but he decided to let it slide, he wasn't in the talking mood anyway.

After he introduced her to Quinn, Tani, and Junior and gave her a minute to reconvene with the others, he glanced over the table and hoped someone will tell him they found something. Quinn slightly shook her head when their gazes met.

They spent another few hours checking all the possible security footage they found, looking for anything about their suspects, previous robberies, family members, bank accounts, but they had nothing at all. They were all tired and unable to focus properly. Some of them tried to get some rest on the couch in Steve's office for a while but Danny couldn't. He couldn't sleep. Not until he gets his best friend back home safe.

The feeling of helplessness was creeping into his brain, every lead they had appeared to be a dead end. He should have never allowed Steve to go into that bank, it was all weird from the beginning. But that stubborn son of a bitch just never listened to his concerns anyway. And now he is gone.

A gentle beep sounded from somewhere behind him but he was just deep in thoughts to even be bothered about its origin.

"Guys, I just got a text," Lou's voice made him turn around.

"I think it's from Alice Green. Or Veronica Miller, whoever she is," Lou said.

Danny quickly grabbed the phone out of Lou's hand to read the text, he could feel his heart beating quicker. It was a short, yet simple text: _'Let's talk. Puu O Kona trail car park. 11 p.m. A.G.'_

"She might know where Steve is," Danny stated the obvious. He glanced over his wristwatch, it was only 6 p.m. He wondered what is it she wanted to talk about, but there was a fair chance she knew where Steve is, or at least where to look for him.

"I just tried to locate the number she sent the text from but I don't have a signal. She must have turned it off," Junior said before Danny could even ask him to trace the phone.

"Damn it!" Danny swore, rubbing his hand over the face. Five hours until the meeting. What was he supposed to do?

"Man, I'm sorry to say that but you look terrible," Lou said, studying Danny's face. "You should try and get some rest. You don't have to go anywhere, just stay in McGarrett's office, take a break."

He shook his head before Lou could even finish the sentence. "No. We need to do something, we need to find him."

"I know. But you're no use to him if you are dead on your feet," Lou insisted. "You can't think straight. Come on, just an hour or two."

"He is right, Danny," Catherine chimed in. "You'll be more useful if you get some rest. And we will wake you up if we find something. I promise."

Danny resisted saying a snarky comment about her promises and how she couldn't keep them. But instead, he just nodded and reluctantly headed to Steve's office, closing the door behind him. He knew he won't be able to fall asleep, but maybe he can lay down for a few minutes. There were six people working on it anyway, all of them wanted Steve back and they will let him know if there are any news. And Lou was right, he can't think straight anymore, and the last thing Steve needed was a liability. He laid down on the leather couch but as soon as he closed his eyes, the pictures of Steve's motionless body lying in the dirt. His best friend in a puddle of his own blood. Pale. Cold. _Dead. _

He opened his eyes again to ensure it's just his tired mind playing with him. He sighed in relief as he was still in Steve's office. He wondered what Alice Green wants to tell them. Does she know where Steve is? Does she know where to find that son of a bitch, Aaron Bennett? They'll find out in a couple of hours. He just hoped it won't be too late for Steve by he could even realize it, the fatigue took over and his eyes closed, giving his body some much needed but restless sleep.

He bolted awake as he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He stared at Catherine standing above him with an apologetic look in her face.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you up," she said. "I'm really glad you managed to get some rest. But it's almost time."

He glanced over the wristwatch that said it's 10.15 p.m. He sprang upright too fast, a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

He'll be okay when they find his best friend, alive, and bring him home. He just nodded and headed for the door, out of the office and down the hall.

Catherine and Lou followed him closely. The rest of the team remained in the headquarters, watching over them and looking for other cues meanwhile. They didn't want to scare Alice away if too many of them showed up.

As they reached the car park outside, Danny pointed out in the direction of his car and all of them began to walk. The phone in his pocket started to ring.

"Detective Williams," he answered.

"I need you guys to come to the corner of South St and Pohukaina St asap." It was Duke, his voice sounded urgent.

"I'll send someone over, I've got somewhere else to be-"

"That will have to wait. You'll want to see this."

Danny ceased walking and listened patiently as Duke went on. His ashen expression conveyed the gravity of the conversation as Lou glanced across and he also stopped. The call was over swiftly.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

"Change of plan."

* * *

It took Steve a few minutes to open his eyes again. Keeping them open was getting harder every time he woke up. His vision was blurred from the beating he'd taken. He could only hear his own heart, that was all, beating very fast. His brain felt scrambled. He felt more than tired. Exhausted, ready to fall into the darkness, so he closed his eyes again.

But someone touched his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, he looked up, then a face loomed over him, the face he couldn't recognize at first. She was touching his neck, checking that he had a pulse. She was mouthing words but Steve couldn't hear them.

The face over him cleared up a little, but he didn't understand. His breaths came in short, sharp rasps as he wondered what was Alice Green doing here. She was supposed to be dead. Another evil trick of his drugged mind? Could he see the dead people who died because of him? Because if that was the case, there should be another few people here. Starting with Freddie, then his dad, Joe, and his mum as well. Where were they?

_Are you all right?_ He could read Alice's lips. He wasn't sure, he was alive… wasn't he? The pain in his head was almost unbearable, he hoped it would pass but instead, it seemed to intensify with every second of being awake.

_Are you all right?_ Her lips kept asking, but Steve couldn't hear anything but his heartbeat and blood rushing in his ears. His body felt blissfully numb but he didn't mind, it was better than being in pain.

She was holding something, he only recognized a blurry shape of the object. She moved it closer, pressing it to his lips. There was a weird, moist feeling on his lips, in his mouth. Water? Yes, definitely water. He was greedily sipping the fluid and groaned quietly when she removed the bottle from his lips.

_Slowly_. Steve figured she said, then she pressed the bottle to his lips again. He swallowed as much as he could, trying to take the advice and drink as slow as possible.

_Thank you._ He wanted to say but the words died on his lips. A wave of dizziness swept over him, he was glad he was sitting. At least he thought he was, it was hard to be sure of anything. Everything was happening in some strange, detached, dreamlike state.

The minutes passed that felt like hours, making it harder and harder to stay awake. There was something. Something he was supposed to do, to be somewhere, to think of something. A voice inside his head chanted at him to give up and go back to darkness again.

He could see two figures now, he didn't notice anyone coming in. Another woman, she seemed angry. He refocused on her face, it was Esther. They were talking, maybe arguing but the words didn't make any sense to Steve, it sounded too distant. Then one of the women left, leaving him alone with the other one.

He felt a sting, a distant pain in his arm. He looked up. Alice wasn't there anymore, it was Esther who stood above him. Her lips kept moving but not a word reached Steve's ears. Another massive bout of dizziness hit him in full force. Drawing a few shallow breaths he squeezed his eyes shut again. But something was different. Something was wrong. A sudden touch on his cheek made him jolt. A fear of something, he had no idea what or why, was slowly creeping into his brain. The sounds he heard were just not right, something changed. But what?

A distant, dull pain spread through his body along with the warm feeling. No, not just warm, it was getting hotter and the pain sharper. Slowly, until it started to slowly burn him from inside, making him unable to move an inch, dazed from the excruciating pain taking over control of his body. Somewhere inside him, he felt a scream building, but he didn't have the strength to release it.

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

**_I'd greatly appreciate if you let me know what you think._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks a lot for all your kind words. It makes me happy to know someone enjoys reading what I write :) _**

**_I noticed I made a stupid mistake in the previous chapter (introducing Catherine to Junior - but they already know each other) so I'm sorry about that. _**

**_Plus even after proofreading the chapters several times I found some English mistakes myself after I've posted it. English is not my native language so please bear with me. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of H50._**

* * *

The journey took a little over half an hour. Locating the crime scene proved to be a simple task, the yellow tape was already stretched out around the car park. Danny pulled off the car, just a few seconds before Junior parked next to him. Duke was first to see them arrive and he picked his way through the half-empty car park to greet them.

Danny looked towards the scene, taking in what he could. He found himself holding his breath. His main focus was on a silver Mercedes with four windscreen bullet holes and the remainder of the glass had shattered but had not been displaced. The yellow tag on the roof said the car belonged to Aloha Cab company.

Moving around to the side he found the door open. Its window had also been shattered and the glass had fallen in and around the taxi driver who was slumped half out of the car. His body faced inward, almost as he was seeking something underneath the vehicle. The cause of death would no doubt be linked to the bullet in his forehead.

There was blood on the back seat but no body to be seen. Duke joined the Five-0 team again, with a puzzled look on his face.

"The ambulance just took Ms. Green to the Queen's hospital, she had suffered two GSW to the chest," Duke explained. "She was alive when they found her but the driver wasn't that lucky."

"How bad is she?" Adam asked.

The look in Duke's eyes suggested it's not what they want to hear. "I don't know, but she was in critical condition, she was barely breathing."

"My guess is someone found out she wanted to talk to us and didn't like it that much," Lou said.

Danny rested the palms of his hands on the roof of the car and hung his head. "We were so close," he whispered. "If she dies, we have nothing again."

"What do you want to do, Danny?" Catherine asked.

Danny glanced over the team who were all looking at him, waiting for any ideas. But he had none. "When did this happen?" he asked eventually, turning his gaze to Duke.

"According to the witnesses around 9 p.m.," Duke answered. "As far as we know, Ms. Green just got into the car, when a motorcycle driver showed up and blocked the cab, he shot two bullets into Ms. Green and then two into the driver and took off."

Duke's phone rang and he left the team as he talked to the caller, it was just a couple of seconds before he came back. "I've got a call from the hospital. She has made it through surgery and it seems she will be all right. She should wake up in a few hours."

That was good news, at least, but for some reason, Danny couldn't get rid of this feeling something was wrong, his instincts were telling him it won't be that easy. "Okay, Cath, let's go to the hospital, we'll wait for her to wake up," he said after a thoughtful moment of silence. "You guys try to find our shooter, he might bring us to Steve," he ordered as he turned to the rest of the team.

The ride to the hospital was short and pretty quiet, Danny wasn't sure if he should ask Catherine what's going on. He let it slide again, assuming she was probably worried about Steve as much as he was and not in a mood to talk.

The receptionist at the hospital gave Danny the number of the room that Alice Green was staying in. Looking at the numbering system on the doors, he knew that Alice's room would be toward the end of the corridor.

As he walked along with Catherine beside him, Danny kept his senses on alert. As they neared Alice's room, someone caught his eye. The Hawaiian man, wearing blue jeans and a brown leather jacket, his face partially obscured by a baseball cap. Who the hell wears something like that in Hawaii? The man had a confident walk but he was anxious, his eyes darting from left to right, an uneasy expression on his face.

Danny kept his gaze on the man and their eyes met briefly as he walked past. Danny's instincts were already screaming at him. He quickened his pace and found the room they were looking for. He turned the door handle and stepped into the room, followed by Catherine. Long white curtains were drawn around Alice's bed. He moved toward them and reached out to move the drapes aside.

"Damn!"

"We are too late," Catherine stated the obvious.

Danny's heart thudded in his chest. The blood-soaked sheets, together with the gaping wound in Alice's neck, which was still oozing thick liquid, told Danny all he needed to know.

The man with the baseball cap. It had to have been him. A split second later Danny was sprinting back down the corridor.

"Danny! Where are you going?" Catherine asked. "Wait," she yelled as she ran after Danny, not waiting for the explanation.

He screamed at the people to move out of his way, oblivious to their shouts and cries, heading to the stairwell. He took the stairs three at a time and crashed through the doors at the bottom, almost taking out a startled old lady. He briefly heard Catherine behind him apologizing to her.

Exiting out onto the street, Danny finally stopped. He was panting, out of breath. He scanned the street, up and down, his brain calculating the options, determining which way to go next. But in the end, he didn't go anywhere. He shouted in frustration and hung his head. The man was gone.

Catherine finally managed to catch him, panting, giving him a puzzled look. "What was that about?"

"I saw him. The man who killed Alice Green. He's gone."

* * *

"Is it done?" bellowed Esther.

"Yes, of course," Keoki said, entering the lounge and sitting down on the empty sofa. "Alice Green is not going to be a problem anymore."

"Okay. Good."

Keoki could tell that Esther was anxious and angry, somewhat unnaturally for her, she was keeping it below the surface now.

"One less thing to worry about now," Esther said.

"One less thing to worry about?" Aaron's voice echoed from over by the door. Keoki and Esther turned their attention to him. "What should we worry about?"

"There is nothing to worry about now," Esther said. "It's been taken care of."

"What's been taken care of, sis?" he asked.

"Your sweet girlfriend, you blind idiot," Esther explained, raising her voice. "But it's sorted now. Keoki took care of her."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aaron barked.

Esther's nostrils widened, the anger was coming onto the surface now. "What am I talking about? Are you serious?" she screamed. "I found her with McGarrett earlier today, let's say we had an exchange of opinions and she didn't seem to be pleased by what we're doing."

"Calm down," Aaron said. "I talked to her about this and she said she is on our side. She wouldn't dare to go against me."

"Oh really?" Esther smiled mockingly. "Then how can you explain what I found on her phone? She was about to meet Five-0 tonight."

Aaron's face changed from angry to thoughtful and confused. "Damn," he exclaimed. "That bitch told me she is going to her sister's place after dinner. I even dropped Alice at her sister's place."

"You really are an idiot, brother," Esther said, her voice calming down a little. "I had Keoki watch her to make sure I was right."

Aaron turned his gaze to Keoki, standing aside quietly. Keoki nodded, confirming it was true. He wasn't sure if he should mention the little troubles in the hospital, but there was no need for it now, she was taken care of.

"Did you run into any troubles?" Esther asked him.

Now he had no choice but to tell them. "Yes, but nothing I couldn't handle," he said.

"What happened?" Aaron demanded.

"I stayed close to the scene until the cops arrived," Keoki started to explain hesitantly. "Just to be sure. But Alice was still alive so I had to find her in the hospital to finish her off."

"Damn it," Aaron swore. "Did anybody see you?"

Keoki hesitated. He didn't want to make Aaron and Esther angry to not to be the next one on the list but lying to them was as dangerous as admitting he messed up. "One of the cops ran after me but I got away," he said, deciding it'll be better to tell the truth. He did his job, Alice was dead, so he hoped they would forgive him a small mistake. "I think he was from Five-0, I'm not sure."

"Are you kidding me?" Aaron's voice raised this time. "Five-0? And you act like everything is fine? How did he look?"

"Haole, short, blonde guy."

Esther exchanged the look with Aaron. "It sounds like Detective Williams," she said.

"I don't like this. They're getting too close. We can't afford any more mistakes," Aaron said.

"What do you want to do?" Esther asked him.

Aaron turned to Keoki with a determined look in his eyes. "Take David with you and take care of Detective Williams," he ordered.

Keoki nodded without a word and he was already in the doorway when Aaron's voice stopped him. "Actually, you know what?" Aaron said. "Try to bring him alive, we might need some motivation for our other guest."

"Will do," Keoki said and left the lounge with a determination of proving himself. He can't mess it up this time.

"Actually, I think it won't be necessary, brother," Esther announced after Keoki was gone, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "I'm almost done with McGarrett. Give it a few more hours and he'll break."

"Good," Aaron smirked. "That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

The frustration among the team was growing every hour. They couldn't get any clear shot of the man who attacked and killed Alice Green on any security footage, the guy had been careful. And with Alice gone, there wasn't a single lead as to where to find Aaron and Esther Bennett or where Steve was.

The team also tried to talk to the Navy officers but trying to warn the Commander in charge of Red Hill was like talking to a wall. He was so sure everything is under control and nothing can't happen. He kept ensuring Five-0 they are aware of the possible threats and a bunch of criminals was not their concern at all. He even found their concern quite amusing. _Stubborn son of a bitch._ Danny thought. He wondered if everyone in the Navy comes with this attitude, unable to accept any outside help.

They barely got a few hours of rest in the past three days, barely ate something and it was especially hard for Danny, who was fighting with the devil on his shoulder telling him this time it might not end well for Steve. He was glad Catherine showed up so fast, he didn't expect her to. But as soon as he mentioned Steve is in danger, she insisted on taking the next plane. After all this time away, she must have still loved the man, he was sure of that. And he could see something was bothering her.

"Are you all right?" he asked when they got a moment alone. "I mean, except being worried about Steve."

Catherine remained silent for a while, but Danny could see she was fighting tears. "I wanted to come back, you know," she said, looking down. "After Joe's death. After Steve told me that Joe was the one who brought me into his life." She took a break, Danny listened carefully. He didn't know about it. "But I didn't. I thought it would be too selfish to show up here after all that time when he tried to move on. That was my excuse, but… But the truth is I was scared. I didn't know if he would want me to come back after what I did. He never asked me to. So I didn't." The tears were now rolling down her cheek.

Danny embraced her into a short hug, thinking about what he should say. The regret. It was about regret, he figured. "You know, it hurt him when you left. I haven't seen him so heartbroken before. And he tried to move on with Lynn but he couldn't and honestly, I don't know if he ever will. But he would never ask you to leave what makes you happy to be with him, you know that."

"I never wanted to hurt him, Danny."

"I know."

"It's been a year since Joe's death and…" she sobbed. "I had so many chances to tell him how I feel, to apologize for leaving, to tell him that this life was not what I want anymore, but I didn't. And now, I'm scared. What if I won't have any other chance to tell him?"

The doubts were eating Danny alive, as he felt pretty much the same at the moment. Sometimes he was so sure they'll bring Steve home and then sometimes he felt so helpless, his mind wandering in dark places, doubting whether his best friend was even still alive.

"Do you think he is…?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Danny said. Thinking this way was the only answer he could give. Because it was the only answer that gave any hope.

Catherine wiped her tears with the back of her hand and her eyes met Danny's. "Okay," she whispered.

Danny yawned, the tiredness was taking over. "I need a coffee," he said. He glanced over Junior, Quinn, Lou, and Adam beside the smart table, relentlessly searching for anything useful. Tani tried to get some rest on the couch in Steve's office this time but she didn't seem sleeping. "I'll get coffee for everybody I guess. You want some?"

"Sure, thanks. You want me to go with you?" Catherine offered.

Danny shook his head. "No, take a break. I'll be back in twenty."

* * *

Steve wasn't sure whether he had been awake or asleep, but the sound of the door closing startled his mind into clarity. He could no longer tell what was real and what was a dream. His head was foggy and his sight blurred. He could feel odd sensations in his body. He knew it was there, but it felt so detached. He looked up at the figure that had come into the room.

She strolled closer to him and then he felt a familiar distant sting in his arm, just like every time she came in. He stopped counting how many times that was and stopped caring about what exactly was in that syringe. All he knew was that pain and confusion got worse every time. He had no idea how long he had been there but it must have been days, considering how hungry and thirsty he was. He could feel his body shutting down slowly and he wasn't sure if he could fight it much longer.

"Just let go, darling. We're almost done. You've done enough," he heard Esther's soothing voice. A smirk was creeping up her face as their eyes met.

Steve tried to block the sound. He squinted his eyes shut, wanting to take himself somewhere else. To his home. To his ohana. But he didn't know how. All he could think about was the agony he was now in. And about what more was to come.

His heart was pounding uncontrollably in his chest, the whole world was turning into one big blurry mess. He gritted his teeth, the pain was immense.

Esther was speaking to him again, but he couldn't focus on her words anymore. Steve tried to take his mind somewhere else once again, to a happier place and time. But really his life had seen so few. So he tried to think of Catherine. Tried to picture her face. Her brown eyes. Her smile. Her warm body next to his. But he couldn't, the fire inside him felt like it was burning him alive, the searing pain was ripping through him. After what felt like hours, his brain finally succumbed and, as it had done so many times before, it took him away from that place.

* * *

Danny decided to walk to the coffee shop. It was just behind the corner and he needed some fresh air anyway. He stepped out of the headquarters and began to walk. As Danny walked, someone caught his eye, a man on the other side of the road, leaning against a lamppost and pretending to talk on his phone.

It wasn't the man he saw in the hospital - this guy was well-built and probably half a foot taller than the other man. He reminded him of a pit-bull terrier, a fighter. But judging by how easy was to spot him, surveillance probably wasn't his field of expertise. Danny wasn't sure the man was following him or someone else, but there was something about this guy.

He carried on walk away from the headquarters, not looking behind him at all. At first, he wasn't sure whether the man had followed him or not. He passed the coffee shop and decided to keep walking and turn right, to test the guy. Sure enough, Danny spotted the same man once more, on the opposite side of the road. Trailing in his direction Danny had just come from. As they crossed paths, Danny looked up, over to the other side of the road. The man casually walked by, his head down. But Danny didn't buy it. This guy was definitely following him. Now he just had to decide what to do with him. It couldn't be a coincidence. There was a high chance he had something to do with Steve's kidnapping and Danny just had to find out who the man was.

Danny carried on walking as he quickly sent a text to Catherine. '_I've got a tail.'_ He didn't look back to check if the man was still there. He had to assume he was. He still didn't know what his next move would be. The obvious route was to confront the man, but he didn't want to do that out in the open. If the situation went south on the street, someone else could get hurt.

He reached the entrance to the car park and walked down the stairs a level below. There was no sign of the man or anyone else having followed him in, which surprised Danny. Where was he? He wondered whether he may have been wrong. Maybe the man hadn't been following him.

Danny nearly jumped out when his phone began to ring. He was on the edge. He took the phone out of his pocket, it was Rachel. _Yeah, because this is a perfect time. _He ignored the call and put the phone back to his pocket.

As he looked up his heart jumped when he saw the outline of a figure move behind the pillar. His hand was already on his gun when the figure emerged from the other side. But it wasn't the man who had been following him. Just a young woman on the way to her parked car.

He waited for another minute but he didn't see anyone so he decided to go back. Danny was about twenty yards away from the entrance when a man appeared, walking down the ramp toward him. At first, he was relieved when he saw it wasn't the man who had followed him. But as he came closer, Danny realized that he'd seen the man before. Last night in the hospital. The man who had killed Alice Green.

A second later, the man pulled a handgun out of his jacket. Almost at the same time, the man who had followed Danny appeared behind him. He was holding a gun too.

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

**_I'd really appreciate if you took some time to let me know what you think :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all the wonderful comments, follows and favorites. I appreciate it a lot!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of H50._

* * *

As the Hawaiian man in front of him raised the gun, Danny was sure he saw him give an evil smile. Without a second thought, Danny ducked to the side and dropped to the ground behind the closest car, barely avoiding the open fire. The attackers fired several shots as he hunched on the ground and reached for his gun. He peeked from behind the car and returned the fire, but none of the bullets hit the two men. He knew that, within seconds, the attackers would be upon him, if he didn't move. The stairwell that Danny used to enter the car park was directly adjacent to the exit ramp. But there was another set of stairs at the end of the car park, about forty yards away.

Crouching low, Danny began to move in that direction, moving between the parked cars. The whole place was completely deserted except for Danny and the two men. There was no sign of the woman Danny had seen earlier, and the sound of gunfire was probably keeping any other people away.

He heard another shot ring out and flinched as the bullet narrowly missed him, embedding in the body of a nearby car. He didn't risk looking behind to see where the attackers were. Using only instinct, he moved quickly to the other end of the car park, keeping low. He needed to find a cover to try and get a shot at them. He heard voices as the two attackers gave each other orders, but they were too quiet for Danny to tell what they were saying.

Danny reached the far end of the car park and stopped behind a large Audi. All that stood between him and the stairwell was about six yards of open space. If he was quick, he could make it without getting shot. But if these guys are any good, they must have known that was where he was heading. And if they were ready, it would be an easy shot for them to make.

He sneaked a glance around the rear bumper of the Audi, looking out, back toward the exit ramp. He made out the figure of the leather jacket man about ten yards away, out in the open, his gun held out in front of him. Danny didn't wait another second and aimed his gun, ready to shoot.

And then the sound came. The gentle rustle directly behind Danny. He turned around with a gun pointed in the direction where the noise had come from. But he was aiming at thin air. And he was now staring down the barrel of the other man's pistol.

They had cornered him and the broad smile on the man's face suggested they knew it.

"Keoki, come over here. I have him," the man said.

"Good work, David," the Hawaiian man said, coming into view.

Are these Bennett's men? Danny wondered.

"Well, hello there, Detective Williams," David said. "Going somewhere, are we?"

"Was just doing some sightseeing," Danny replied, trying to appear unfazed.

"Funny guy," Keoki said, not looking at all amused. "Drop that weapon or we'll drop you."

"You could have shot me already," Danny mused. "So could your friend. He sneaked right up behind me, but he didn't shoot. So I don't think you're going to shoot me now either."

"We don't have to shoot to kill. I could stick one in a leg for example. Drop your weapon or I'll shoot you."

Danny did as he was told, reluctantly sliding his P30 across the floor. Keoki stepped over and picked it up.

"Now your phone," David ordered. "And don't try anything."

Danny took a phone out of his pocket and slid it across the floor too.

"I presume you're Bennett's men," Danny said. "Just who I've been looking for."

They didn't answer, but Danny saw the glint in his eye. He was sure these were Bennett's men. They must have known where Steve is.

"Stand up and keep your hands above your head," David said.

Danny again followed their command. They might have the upper hand for now, but he was sure they would give him an opportunity to turn the situation sooner or later. For a moment he even considered letting them take him, hoping to bring him to Steve. But he was sure they would use it against them. It wouldn't help Steve in any way. No, he needed a plan on how to get them and then get the location out of them.

"So are you taking me to see Bennett?" Danny asked.

Keoki and David ignored the question. David still had his gun aimed at Danny but Keoki was holding his down by his side. He was looking around the car park as if trying to determine their next move.

"What, you're not speaking to me now?" Danny said. "By the way, how are you two dumbasses going to get me out of here, huh?"

Keoki sighed, turned to face Danny and threw a fist into his gut. Danny doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. The blow had hurt Danny but with his head still hunched over, he couldn't help but smile. He'd been right. These two might have been good enough, or lucky enough to have cornered him, but they didn't exactly think out their next move.

"There, we'll take that car," Keoki said, nodding over to a black Mercedes. "It's an old one, it'll be easy."

The two attackers began to move. Slowly they edged forward, their guns aimed at Danny the whole time. Danny followed the direction of their movement, one step after the other. They reached the Mercedes and David once again raised his gun to Danny's head. For the first time, Keoki dropped his aim as he moved toward the car, but he never let his eye contact with Danny go. Still facing Danny, he delivered a single blow to the window with his right elbow. The glass shattered. Keoki reached in through the broken window frame and unlocked the door. He opened the door and finally broke eye contact with Danny as he climbed into the car. Keoki ducked his head down, as he hotwired the car. For the first time, Danny had only one attacker watching him.

He was still deciding how to make a move when there was a banging sound behind him as the door to the stairwell opened and shut. David instinctively looked over to see what the noise was. It was all the invitation Danny needed. He dived forward, low and rolled into David's legs. He sent him straight up into the air and then down to the floor. Danny was onto him immediately, placing a knee firmly into the back of David's neck. He picked up David's gun, which had fallen to the floor.

Danny heard a putter as the Mercedes' engine came to life. He looked up at the car to see Keoki in the driver's seat, staring at him.

The car lurched forward in his direction and Danny pulled up the gun. He fired two shots as he dived out of the way. Both bullets hit the car's windscreen.

Keoki didn't stop the car and continued forward, rolling over David, who let out a loud scream. Danny readjusted his aim as the car began to reverse. He fired another two more shots, but both missed Keoki.

Danny dived for cover again as the car swept past and headed towards the exit. He fired at the car again but it only hit the metal. Frustrated, he got to his feet. He desperately wanted to go after Keoki, but he had no chance of catching him.

He hurled David's gun away in anger. A sound of screeching tires caught Danny's attention. It was coming from the exit ramp. It was the Five-0 team blocking the exit just before Keoki managed to get out.

"Five-0," he heard Lou screaming. "Get out of the car with the hands where we can see them!" They surrounded the car with the guns pointed at the driver, who eventually gave up and got out of the car.

Once he was sure Keoki had been taken care of, Danny headed back to David who was laying on the floor since the Mercedes ran him over, his limbs twisted and bent awkwardly. He didn't look good but the movement in his chest told Danny he was still breathing.

"Danny, are you all right?" Adam asked as he and Tani rushed toward him.

"I'm fine," he answered, panting. "Can't say that about him, though," he pointed to David on the floor. "He needs an ambulance."

"Man, I think you spent too much time with McGarrett," Lou's voice made him lift his gaze. "And you call him a trouble magnet? You can't even get a coffee without all this. It's just a five-minute walk!"

"Do me a favor and complain about his bad influence on me to that animal when we find him," Danny said, a little amused by Lou's comment.

"What happened?" Tani asked.

"Bennett sent these two to invite me for a visit," Danny answered.

"I can see you politely refused the invitation," Lou grinned.

"Well, it seems like you got us something better than coffee," Catherine mused, satisfaction in her voice was obvious.

"Yeah, interrogating these two will keep us awake."

* * *

Steve's head came out of the darkness when he heard the voice. It was like a mist clearing in front of him. He was being spoken to, it was a familiar voice. But he wasn't sure why she was asking him his name.

It took him a moment to think why this time something felt different. And then it clicked. He was not tied up to the chair anymore. He laid on his stomach, the floor felt cold against his cheek. His wrists and legs were free of any restraints for the first time since they had brought him in. But why?

The world before Steve's eyes was like a dream that he wasn't even a part of. Groaning, he lifted his head from the cold floor and struggled to push himself on the elbows. Gritting his teeth, he managed to sit up, his back leaning against the damp wall. He held his shaking hands up to his face, trying to regain his senses.

His arms felt so heavy, as though lead weights hung from his wrists. His brain was on fire, his chest in agony. Every part of his body ached. He gritted his teeth, tried not to think about it. But the inner fight didn't last long this time.

A couple of minutes passed, everything was slowly fading away. The world seemed to calm, the gritty noise of screaming inside his head fading away from him. And then there was nothing but the burn of the serum in his veins. The panic was gone. The anger was gone. The fear was gone. All the bad things were gone.

A fuzzy silhouette of a person was kneeling beside him. Esther. He expected to feel the sting on his arm, as every time she was there. He expected the unbearable pain to come back. But it didn't come this time. Steve felt Esther's fingers on his cheek. "Tell me how you feel. Are you ready to follow the instructions?" she asked.

The instruction was good, the purpose followed. It soothed the unbearable burn on the serum in his brain.

"Yes," Steve whispered.

A big smile stretched over Esther's face. "Good, because I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Danny and Catherine were walking down the hospital corridor once again, looking for the room of one of Danny's attackers. Danny was eager to make him talk, no matter what. As they entered the room, passing two police officers guarding the door, David glanced over them and sighed. He looked bad but he was alive. That was good enough for Danny.

"David Carter," Danny said. "Good to see you again."

"I can't say the same, Detective," David answered, gritting his teeth. "I should have shot you when I had a chance."

"I agree. You should have, but you didn't," said Danny.

David didn't answer as his gaze moved from Danny to Catherine. "And who is this pretty lady?" he smirked. "I don't see a badge."

"Someone who can kick your ass if you say anything stupid," Catherine answered.

"If I were you I'd try not to piss her off," Danny warned David. "Trust me, don't mess with her."

"What is she your girlfriend?" David smiled mockingly.

"No. No, she's not," Danny allowed himself a slight smile. "She is dating only the animals, you know? A tough lady. So I suggest you cooperate."

"Where is Steve McGarrett?" Catherine asked straight away.

David sighed and turned his gaze onto the ceiling. "I don't have to tell you anything. I want a lawyer."

"Where is he?" her voice raised.

"She is spicy, I like her," David told as he turned back to Danny.

"All right, listen to me. You either speak or I'll leave you alone with her and trust me, you don't want that," Danny said with a calm voice.

The grin on David's face grew even wider. "How do you know? Maybe I'd like to spend some time alone with her."

Danny laughed mockingly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Trust me, you're going to regret this sentence." He exchanged glances with Catherine, catching her slight nod.

"Okay, David," Danny said. "I'll give you one last chance. You said it yourself, she doesn't wear a badge, she is not a cop. She's from the CIA. I've heard they can be very persuasive. So I'll only ask once. Where is McGarrett?"

David didn't seem to believe the threat, he wasn't scared at all. "Dead," he answered after a while, his eyes gleaming in contentment.

Danny's heart jumped, but he tried not to show anything to David. He didn't believe him. Steve was not dead, he couldn't be. They needed to find out where he was and they needed to do it fast. Meeting Catherine's eyes he could see she was thinking the same. "All right, don't say I didn't warn you," he said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

He sent the police officers for a short break and leaned his back on the wall beside the door. A few minutes passed, and he could hear a few muffled screams of David as Catherine tried to get the information out of him. He found his thought shifting to what David said. _Dead._ He can't be… But… What if he didn't lie? What if they were too late? No. He buried the thought. In a couple of minutes, the sound of a gunshot rang from behind the door, followed by an agonized scream. The nurse who had been standing nearby sprinted in the direction of the room but Danny stood up in the doorway, blocking her. "Give me one minute, all right?"

"What? It was a gunshot! Get out of that door, we've got a patient inside!" she yelled.

"He is a criminal and don't worry, I'm sure he'll be just fine," Danny protested, still standing in the door. "I want him to rot in prison, not dead. Trust me."

"Don't make me call the security!" the nurse insisted.

The door opened suddenly and Catherine showed up in the doorway. Danny stepped aside and let her walk out of the room. "He's all yours," he said to the nurse, ignoring a shocked look in her face.

Walking down the corridor a doctor and another nurse rushed beside them, probably into David's room. "So?" he asked.

"That son of a bitch won't speak," Catherine said with disappointment in her voice. "I tried but it would be easier in the interrogation cell where no one could hear him."

"Hey, it's all right, Cath," Danny said. "We can't exactly torture a guy in the hospital without being seen and heard, right? Let's hope Lou and Junior had more luck with Keoki. He doesn't have any people around to protect him. If they won't make him speak, I will."

"Do you believe him?" Catherine asked hesitantly.

Danny knew exactly what did she mean. Did he believe what David said about Steve? He shook his head. "He lied." That was the only acceptable answer.

They were on the way back to the headquarters when Danny's phone buzzed. "Junior, you're on speaker," he answered it and kept driving.

"We got it, we got the address from Keoki," Junior said with the relief and urgency in his voice. "I'm sending it to you, we'll meet you there."

Danny exchanged glances with Catherine, the adrenaline began to rush through his body. This was the closest they've been to Steve so far and they couldn't mess this chance up. As soon as the address had shown up on his phone, he made a sharp turn left and pushed the pedal to the floor.

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

_So the team had finally found out where Steve is. But isn't it too late for Steve? *evil grin*_

_A lot of action coming in the next chapter. _

_I'd really appreciate if you found a few seconds to let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for reading and for the lovely reviews. I appreciate it a lot!**_

_**I don't own anything of H50.**_

_**English is not my native language so forgive me any mistakes :)**_

* * *

Danny drove past the address he got from Junior, a farmhouse. He turned and parked up a track fifty yards away so the car would be hidden from the road. In the bright moonlight they could make out the farmhouse and spacious land, completely enclosed within an eight-foot-high wall. The rest of the team wasn't there yet. Danny felt his stomach moving, the first signs of butterflies for what lay ahead.

They noted the wooden gates at the front of the property. A keypad together with a camera and infrared spotlight were the only obvious security.

They approached the perimeter wall, Danny's senses on alert for any guards patrolling on foot outside, or any signs of security. There didn't appear to be anything. He signaled to Catherine with his hand. She nodded and they carried on, doing a full circuit around the outside wall, scoping out the property.

There was another wooden gate on the east side, but smaller than the one in the front. It had a camera and a security keypad. Danny could feel the adrenaline rushing through him. He felt a sudden surge of hope. It must be the right place with all the security around.

Danny's phone buzzed. He got it out of pocket and lanced over the screen. It was a text from Tani. _ETA 9 mins_. "Nine minutes," he whispered.

"Do you want to wait?" Catherine asked as she secured her tac vest.

He hesitated for a moment. There was no easy way to do this. Danny knew that the stakes and the risks are high. They could quite easily be walking into a death trap. They had no idea how many perps there are in the house and it was only two of them for now. But Steve's life could be hanging in the air and it was the last thing he would risk. Every minute counted. Danny was determined to save Steve and get Aaron and Esther Bennett here and now. The team can join them once they arrive. "No," he said, shaking his head.

He pointed towards the back corner of the wall, which seemed to be the darkest spot and far enough from the cameras. They sneaked over there.

They jumped up, reached for the top of the wall and pulled their bodies to the top. Once there, Danny got a look at the house. He could see the security lights attached to the back of the house. The numerous lights were on inside the house. Enough to provide some illumination for him to make out the layout of the grounds. Bellow them along the wall were thick bushes. There were three vehicles parked near to the house: two SUVs and a van. But there was no sign of any guards outside.

They gave each other a nod and pushed their bodies over the wall. They crouched low behind the bushes, waiting to see if anyone had been alerted by their arrival but they seemed to be in the clear.

They crept along the wall when the door in the back of the house opened. Danny turned his head toward the sound and froze. He heard the voice before he saw anyone. He laid down in the grass with Catherine. If they stayed still, they would hopefully remain out of sight. Two men emerged from the doorway, assault rifles slung over their shoulders. The men continued to walk toward the gate in the front of the property. Danny was glad they took their rifles from the car instead of just walking in with the handguns. Once the men were far enough, Danny and Catherine lifted up and began to move forward, crouching low.

There was another door on the side of the house. He signaled Catherine and she nodded, understanding what his plan was. They will go in that way, come upon them from the side or from behind. They approached the door and to their surprise, it'd been unlocked. Danny turned the door handle, pushed the door in and they moved forward into the house, guns drawn. The door led into a pantry. There was another door, closed a few feet in front of them. They headed for it, Catherine walking behind Danny.

The door led into a hallway with several more doors leading from it, no sounds from behind any of it. Sneaking around they heard muffled voices in the distance. They carried on toward the end of the corridor, where two door were set opposite to each other. Danny crouched low as he peered into the lit room on the right, from where the voices had come. He saw two armed men standing there and talking.

He was about to signal Catherine to move when he heard footsteps behind them. He turned his head, looking past Catherine. There was another man with a rifle in his hands. "Shit! Move!"

With a shriek somewhere between surprise and anger, the man lifted his weapon and opened fire as they shifted behind the corner. Peeking out, Danny fired back in the direction of the man, sending him to the ground in a heap. Then they heard other voices, shouting.

They rolled into one of the rooms and dived over the top of a big sofa for cover just as another man reached the doorway, firing. Danny knew they couldn't stay there as the sofa would provide only as much cover. He looked at Catherine and nodded over the door. "Cover me." He leaped up and moved quickly across the room. He didn't look back but heard gunshots coming from where he had left Catherine. In between the shots he heard the man cry out. She'd got him.

Coming back to the hall, they could hear footsteps and voices coming from behind a corner. In the opposite direction, on the other end of the corridor, Danny caught a glimpse of a man running away from there. "It's Bennett," he hissed.

"Go," Catherine said. "I'll take care of them."

Danny didn't hesitate. He couldn't let that son of a bitch escape. He sprinted down the hall, running as fast as he could. He could hear gunshots from behind him, he was sure Catherine will handle it just fine. He bounded down the corridor and saw Aaron outside, climbing into the passenger seat of the SUV.

Aaron glanced back at Danny, making eye contact. Danny could swear Aaron grinned. He knew he was getting away.

"No!" Danny shouted, anger in his voice. He opened fire but within a second Aaron was safely inside the car. Danny ran forward, gun held out. He fired again and again but the bullets only hit the metal of the car. There was nothing he could do, he didn't have a shot. The SUV sped away, through the open back gates and into the dark. He'd blown it. He had Aaron and he'd let him get away.

Another gunshot echoed from the house. And if Aaron'd been there before, there was a big chance Steve was somewhere inside too. He didn't lose any more time, he rushed back to the house as he heard a few more gunshots from inside. He kept his weapon drawn. Approaching the corner of the hallway, he paused, listening for any clues as to who might be around. Nothing.

But a sound from downstairs caught his attention. Someone was there. Holding the gun in front of him, he carefully approached the stairway and peeked from behind the corner. It was clear. He slowly moved forward, one step at a time, his weapon drawn all the time. There were a small, square hallway and two wooden doors on the bottom of the stairway, directly opposite each other. One was closed, the other one half-open. Leaning against the wall, only inches from the open doorway, he heard movement coming from inside. He waited for it to go quiet, then quickly moved into the doorway, twitching on the trigger of the gun.

Danny lowered his gun and his jaw opened as he found himself staring down the barrel of a handgun, just inches from his face. But it was not the gun in his face that made his heart skip a beat. It was the man holding it.

"Steve?"

His best friend was leaning his back against the wall, using it for support. He was barely keeping himself on his feet, he was pale, battered up and covered in blood. His whole body was trembling and he had a weird, blank look in his eyes. The one that Danny had never seen before. _But he was alive. Steve was alive._ They found him. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

"Steve, are you all right?" Danny lunged forward to make sure his partner is okay but Steve made a step back, still holding a gun at Danny's face. He looked scared and confused. As Steve made another step back, he wrapped an arm around his ribcage, as though movement sent a spike of pain over there. He'd clearly been in pain.

"It's all right, buddy. You're safe now," Danny said with a pleading look in his eyes but Steve didn't seem to be listening. He was staring at Danny, his thoughts clearly somewhere else. Feeling a surge of anger and hatred towards Bennett's for doing this to his best friend, he took another step toward Steve but he ducked again, the hand with the gun trembling. He didn't say a word. "Steve? Drop the gun. It's me. It's Danny." Nothing. Just a blank gaze, like he couldn't even recognize his partner.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Danny asked, hoping his friend will lower the gun so he can finally get him out of this place. A big lump formed in his throat as Steve didn't move nor say anything.

"Buddy, I don't know what they've done to you. But you're safe now," Danny kept talking to him. "You're hurt, let's get you out of this place." Danny straightened his arm toward Steve but it only made his partner even jumpier, his finger squeezed around the trigger.

Danny could feel the pit of his stomach churning out of concern by now. He never saw Steve in such a state, he would never aim a gun at him, no matter what he had been through. "Come on, drop the gun. Let's go," he pleaded.

Steve's eyes softened for a brief moment, hesitating, but his gaze went cold again just shortly after. He didn't move his finger from the trigger, didn't lower the weapon. The right hand in which he held the gun had begun to tremble even more. He took another two steps back until he had reached the corner of the room.

Danny didn't try to move closer this time, he didn't want to scare Steve even more. He just held both of his hands up and in front of him, showing Steve he won't hurt him.

"It's all right, buddy. It's all right. Let me help you," Danny kept trying, his voice pleading.

But besides a few groans of pain Steve didn't make a sound, didn't move. As Danny stared into the barrel of the pistol, a cold shiver swept across him. He noticed something in Steve's eyes changed and in a split second, a deafening bang echoed the room as Steve pulled the trigger.

* * *

After she shot the last perp going after her, it was all quiet. No signs of any movement anywhere. Catherine emerged from her cover and moved to the lounge just next door. Clear. The rest of the team should be here any minute now. A sound came from her right. It came from the corridor. She spun on her heels, her finger twitching on the trigger.

She peeked from behind the doorway but couldn't see any movement. There hadn't been any other sound. She moved through the hall with stealth, gun drawn in front of her. She heard another sound, definitely a movement. Her finger twitched on the trigger again. She had to concentrate. If she wasn't careful, it could be well someone from Five-0 she shot.

She was almost relieved when a gunshot rang out, loud and clear. At least now she had an idea which way to go. She guessed it had come from the downstairs. But the relief was short-lived. Not long after the shot came a muffled scream. It sounded like Danny.

She kept on moving with a gun raised in front of her, turning right to the stairway. There was a movement behind the half-opened door. She kicked the door open and moved in quickly. But she came to a stop when she spotted them. Just in front of her, there were two people.

Danny. And Steve.

She stood frozen in horror as Danny staggered backward and leaned his back against the wall, slowly sliding down on the floor and leaving a red trail on the wall. Red blood seeping through his shirt on the right side of his chest, right under the collarbone.

Danny's pistol laid out of his reach and Steve stood above him with a gun pointed at Danny. He was pale, barely fighting to support his own body weight, and covered in dried blood. His hand was shaking as he kept the gun aimed at his best friend while holding the free hand on his ribs, his face in a painful grimace.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She exchanged a quick glance with Danny who remained silent, not hiding the pain and worry in his eyes. He was leaning his back against the wall and only his gasps of pain were breaking in the silence. The blood was oozing between his fingers as he pressed his left hand to the wound. A lot of blood, flowing too fast, Catherine discerned.

"Steve?" she whispered hesitantly. He didn't seem to react, the barrel of his gun was still aimed in Danny's direction, his eyes locked on Danny.

"Steve, what are you doing?" she asked again, this time louder, but her voice was still shaking.

Nothing. She approached closer to his side carefully, as though she was trying to catch a scared animal. She could see his face, all battered up and his gaze still locked on Danny. The look in his eyes was cold and empty. His breaths were fast and shallow and he seemed to be in pain, the tremors in his hands were visible. He didn't answer, didn't move.

"It's me, sailor," she assured him with a familiar nickname, her eyes briefly checking on Danny. He didn't look good, he needed an ambulance. Fast. The adrenaline was rushing through her body. "Steve, drop the gun, please. It's Danny. He's your best friend, you don't want to hurt him, okay?"

Steve's breath quickened and something in his face changed, the look in his eyes softened for a moment, but he kept the gun in the air. "I don't want to hurt him," he mumbled. "I have to." The last three words were barely a whisper, she could barely hear them.

The puddle of blood around Danny was growing bigger and Catherine noticed he was fighting to keep his eyes opened. "Steve, h needs help, we need to call an ambulance. Give me the gun, please."

Steve stood still for a moment, then he slowly lowered the gun a few inches. She could see a tear running down his face, his eyes still locked with Danny's.

"Steve," Danny whispered through jolted breaths. "It's all right, you're safe."

Catherine's heart was pounding against her ribcage as she watched Steve closely, waiting for him to drop the gun completely.

But instead, Steve lifted it up and aimed it in Danny's face again, ready to shoot. "I'm sorry, Danno," he whispered with tears in his eyes and squeezed the trigger a little tighter.

"No!" Catherine yelled and barged into Steve, throwing the gun out of his hands at the same moment the shot rang out of it. She quickly turned her gaze to Danny, but she didn't see any new blood. Just a small hole in the wall next to his head. That was too close.

The moment she turned her back to Steve to check on Danny, she could feel Steve's weight bumping into her, pushing her against the wall in full force. A loud ringing sounded through her skull as her head hit the hard surface. The tears in his eyes were gone, his gaze was cold and blank again.

Groaning, Danny tried to push himself up but a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him along with the pain as his legs gave out on him, sending him back to the ground. "Steve, stop!" he shouted. "What's the matter with you?" Stop, damn it!"

Catherine's throat was wheezing and burning from where Steve choked her. He _choked_ her. She couldn't entirely believe it, the feel of his hands around her neck, the panic of gasping for breath and not finding it there, the weight of him pushing her against the wall. She opened her mouth and tried to shout, to bring him back, but the words were gone, like in those dreams where you scream and nothing comes out.

"Cath!" Danny screamed, unsuccessfully trying to lift himself up and help her. "Steve, stop. Please?" he begged but Steve didn't listen. The wild look on his face was fixed on Catherine now as he squeezed her throat with all the strength he had left.

Catherine gasped for air as she tried to pull Steve's hands away, getting weaker every second. The cold look in his eyes is the one she won't ever forget. This was not him. This wasn't their Steve. Despite the absurdity of it, all she could feel was a sudden fear for Steve, fear that crushed her lungs. She saw this kind of look in other men's eyes before and it usually didn't end up well for them. She blinked away the tears that have filled her eyes.

"Come on, buddy," Danny pleaded. "Listen to me!" Nothing. He pushed his hand into the ground in an attempt to lift himself up but his body didn't listen to him anymore. He gave Catherine a scared look, silently begging her to do something.

Catherine knew Steve was hurt, and by now she knew exactly what'd happened to him. She didn't want to hurt him even more but as the last air was squeezed out of her lungs, she had no choice. She mustered all the power she could as she raised her leg and threw her knee back and up, aiming for Steve's gut. He let out a loud groan, weakening his grip on her neck just enough. She immediately took a deep gulp of air. Before Steve had a chance to recover, Catherine turned around and thrust an elbow, aiming for his waistband where his bladder was. The elbow dug deep and his legs kicked out involuntarily as he'd known they would, causing Steve to stumble backward. She threw herself down on the floor between Steve and Danny, reaching for Steve's gun next that'd been lying on the floor, aiming it in Steve's direction with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Cath?" she should hear Danny's scared and weak voice behind her back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You need to fight it, Steve," Catherine said, locking her gaze with Steve's, ignoring Danny. "I know you're in there, don't let them win."

Steve regained his senses and stared at her for a few seconds, the blank look in his eyes still there. He looked at the handgun in Catherine's hands. "Do it," he said eventually, with no emotion in his voice.

Danny's eyes jumped from Steve to the gun Catherine aimed at him and back. "No, no, no. No one's shooting anybody," he muttered. "Steve, it's us. It's Danno and Catherine. We want to help."

"Do it"! Steve yelled, looking into the barrel of the gun in Catherine's hand, not moving an inch.

Tears were streaming down Catherine's face as she stood up, the gun still aimed at Steve. Her hands were shaking, her finger on the trigger. "Go," she whispered, locking her eyes with Steve's. "Go. We won't stand in your way."

Steve hesitated for a moment, made a few steps back toward the doorway to make sure she was serious but no shot came out of her gun.

Danny creased his brows in confusion, wondering what was going on. "What?" he barked. "No, you're not going anyw-" A sharp pain in his chest stopped him in the middle of the sentence. He growled, looking at Steve. "Steve, don't. It's gonna be all right. Please."

Steve glanced over Danny, who barely kept his eyes opened, and Catherine, still aiming the gun at him, then he spun on his heel and walked out of the door.

"Steve," Danny whispered, fighting to stay awake. But his partner couldn't hear him anymore. He was gone, again. "Son of a bitch," he muttered, gritting his teeth.

Catherine made a quick call to get the ambulance and dropped on her knees next to Danny. His hand was slowly sliding down from the wound and he was almost as pale as the wall behind him. She pressed her hands against the bleeding wound on Danny's chest, tears still running down her face.

"Danny, stay with me," she said as his eyes fluttered shut. "Hey, open your eyes."

Danny forced himself to open the eyes but everything began to be fuzzy and Catherine's voice was fading slowly. "Steve," he whispered again.

His voice was faint and tremulous. They needed to go after Steve, they couldn't let him go, wherever it was he wanted to go. His friend was hurt and who knows what those criminals did to him to attack Danny and Catherine like this. He was not himself, he needed help. All Danny wanted was to stand up and run after his best friend, to ensure him it's going to be all right, whatever happened. But keeping the eyes open was enough struggle, let alone following Steve.

"I know," Catherine soothed him. "We'll bring him back, okay? But we need to take care of you first."

The sound of several pairs of footsteps was coming from upstairs.

"Over here," Catherine screamed to get the attention of the rest of the Five-0 team who appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

The horror in their eyes was obvious as they entered the basement room and saw half-conscious Danny bleeding out and Catherine crying next to him, trying to slow down the bleeding.

"Oh, God!" Tani exclaimed.

"Was he shot? Where is his vest?" Adam asked, surprised by the fact Danny went into the house without his tac vest and without a backup.

"What the hell happened?" Lou asked, his jaw wide open. "Did you find Steve?"

Danny's eyelids felt too heavy to keep his eyes opened, so he fluttered them shut. He just listened to the voices around him, they sounded distant.

"Danny, stay with me," Catherine pleaded, ignoring all the questions. There was no time to explain now. "You need to stay awake, just a little longer."

She gently shook Danny's shoulder to bring him back to senses, begging him to hold on. She knew it was not Steve they knew who did this but if Danny dies, finding Steve won't matter anymore. Because even if they brought him back somehow, he would never forgive himself that he had killed his best friend, his brother.

A few moments later a sound of sirens in the distance carried through the house. "The ambulance is almost here, just a few more minutes," Catherine said. "Danny? Open your eyes."

Catherine's pleading voice made him open his eyes again with what seemed a great effort. He had to. He couldn't die yet. _His family needed him. Steve needed him_. He clenched his fists in an attempt to ride out a wave of pain and blinked his eyes several times, trying to bring the world around him into focus.

Minutes passed and the voices around him blended together, fading away. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before a fuzzy figure rushed toward him, then another one. He felt almost detached from his body, weak and tired.

Another wave of pain washed over him as two pairs of hands laid him down and his eyes slipped shut again. He felt being lifted and moved, the voices around him sounded concerned. Then the voices slowly faded away along with his consciousness, bringing the respite from the pain.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter and I'd greatly appreciate if you found a few seconds to let me know what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm sorry it took longer than usual this time. At least it's the longest chapter so far. I've been moving to another country so I barely had time to write. But I'm back on track now. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I hope it's not too bad. _**

**_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! _**

* * *

When Steve came to, the first thing he saw was Esther's face. He had to open and close his eyes a few times to bring her fully into focus. His head hurt and his body felt distant. Esther was leaning above him. Smiling.

The surface he'd been laying on felt soft and warm. It took him a couple of seconds to realize he'd been laying in a bed. He hauled himself up into a sitting position and looked around. Slowly, he took in the scene. A small square room, one window, daylight coming from outside. He could move his arms freely, so he wasn't cuffed anymore. The question was: why? And where was he? How did he get there?

"You came back," Esther said, satisfaction gleaming her eyes. "I wasn't sure you would."

Steve stayed silent, his brain working overtime. Came back? From where? What was she talking about? He forced himself to think harder, to recall what was the last thing he remembered. His cell. The pain. And then nothing. A total blank. His head was foggy and his sight still blurred, it was hard to focus on remembering what had happened.

Esther straightened her arm toward Steve, holding an opened water bottle in front of him. He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked into her eyes. This was the first time she offered something to make him feel better instead of trying to inflict pain. There had to be a catch.

"Come on, drink up," she encouraged him. "Don't worry, it's not spiked," she said, as she was reading his mind. A satisfied smile was still dancing on her lips.

Steve hesitated for a moment. His parched throat felt like sandpaper and his dry lips were cracked. The thirst gnawed at him and he could think of nothing other than cool liquid to quench it. His head banged and throbbed and dehydration just made him feel weaker than he already had been. It was not a hard choice, he just had to risk it. He grabbed the bottle out of Esther's hand and in one motion he raised it to his cracking lips. The cold liquid felt blissful in his throat, he savored every drop until there was nothing left. It was not enough to quench the thirst, just enough to keep him alive and going.

"I hope you had a good sleep," Esther grinned. "You're gonna need some energy."

Steve wondered what she meant by that. "What are you talking about?" he barked. He couldn't hold his anger at bay for any longer.

Esther shook her head. "I'll tell you, but not yet," she said. "I need you to clean up and eat something first." Maintaining eye contact with Steve, she sat on the bed right next to him.

Steve squinted his eyes and drew his brows in confusion. No restraints, a room with a window, water, shower, and food? After all, she'd done to him? Where did this sudden hospitality come from? It was not for his benefit, of that he was sure. He could feel weird sensations in his body, it felt so detached. He wanted to stand up and fight, but it was like he didn't know how. Taking down Esther and trying to escape should be his priority, yet he couldn't. Something felt wrong, something he couldn't understand.

"You don't remember, do you?" she asked, studying his face.

"Don't remember what?"

"What you've done," she said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Steve took a moment to think. "The cell," he said. It was the last thing he could get to. The dark and cold cell. His hands free for the first time in days. The unbearable burn of the serum in his veins. The gnawing pain with every breath he took. It seemed so distant to him now and yet it was the last thing that was there in his head. He couldn't even remember how he'd come to be sitting next to this woman now. "The cell," he repeated. "That's the last thing I remember."

"I really messed you up, didn't I?"

Steve's brain clunked and whirred, cogs turning, trying to figure out what had happened. But the gnawing headache, aching body, and drowsiness prevented him from remembering anything. His brain felt so useless. What was happening? What had they done to him? Why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he make himself fight?

She ghosted her fingers gently around Steve's jaw, soothing him. "It's all right, darling," she smirked. "You'll remember eventually. Soon. And that's when I'll get what I've wanted since the beginning. Your suffering."

* * *

Return to consciousness was sluggish and painful. Danny opened his eyes, frowning at the ceiling of the room. The antiseptic smell had helped him to realize he was in a hospital. That would explain why he felt like crap. He blinked several times to disperse a surge of dizziness.

"Hey," he heard a female voice on his right. He shifted his head slightly to the side where Catherine was sitting next to his bed.

"Hey."

She gave him a slight smile. "I just came to check on you a few minutes ago," she said. "How are you feeling?"

Danny remained silent for a moment as dim memories of what had brought him into the hospital teased him. He closed his eyes again, which turned out to be a mistake as the images flooded his mind immediately. How did he feel? His best friend had shot him. All he could see was the look in his friend's eyes when Steve pulled the trigger. The tears running down his cheeks when he apologized for what he was about to do. He opened his eyes again with a long, painful sigh. He shifted himself into a more comfortable position and the movement immediately sent a spike of pain into his chest accompanied by a quiet groan. "How do you think?" he responded, managing a slight smile.

He looked around the room. The rays of sunlight creeping in through the drapes into the hospital room were suggesting it's not the night anymore. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"All night," Catherine answered. "But you're gonna be all right. The doctor said you were lucky. Through and through, no vitals. But you've lost a lot of blood by the time they got you here. You should be good to go by tomorrow."

Lucky? Was that supposed to be a joke? "Tomorrow? No, I can't wait that long," Danny protested. "And I really don't feel lucky right now," he mused.

Catherine stood up, looking over her shoulder in the direction of the door. "I should call the doctor. Let him know you're awake," she said.

"No, wait," Danny stopped her. "Tell me what'd happened back there first." Their eyes met and Catherine's lips instantly turned into a frown. "You know, don't you?" Danny asked. He was certain Catherine had known more about Steve's behavior than he had. He could say she'd been deep in her thoughts.

"I do," Catherine said, lowering herself back to the chair. "But I wish I was wrong."

"Tell me," Danny demanded. He didn't care how bad it was, he wanted to know. He _needed_ to know what was wrong with Steve.

She released a long sigh before she started to speak. "There was this look in Steve's eyes and needle marks on his arms," Catherine started to explain, creasing her brows.

The images of Steve's cold, blank gaze when he'd pulled the trigger crept into Danny's mind again. The same look he had later on when he attacked Catherine. The look Danny had never seen before and that was impossible to forget.

"And his behavior. I saw it before," Catherine went on, looking into the floor, almost like she was ashamed.

"What do you mean you saw it before? Where?" Danny's curiosity was now peaked.

"CIA," Catherine said with a taut face, waiting for Danny's response. But except for a confused look and his lips slightly open, there was none. "They developed a scientific method for controlling the minds of individuals around seventy years ago and never stopped improving it. They used mind control and brainwashing technology to make the subjects to believe in their agenda. They managed to use it to induce specific action or behavior in the subject, basically turning them into sleeper agents."

Danny's jaw dropped as he tried to absorb the information. "Whoa, slow down. Are you telling me he's been brainwashed?" He found himself asking as he shifted himself higher on the bed to almost sitting position, despite the pain. That couldn't be right, he refused to believe it.

"That's what I'm saying. And it's the only explanation of his behavior," she said, "Danny, he would never hurt you or me. Not willingly."

He knew she was right. Steve wouldn't do that. And he also knew this kind of stuff is not science fiction anymore. But he didn't want to believe it'd happened to his best friend. And how - if at all - you can bring such a person back to their mind. "How?" he asked, demanding more information. "Tell me everything you know about this."

"Are you sure you want to know? It's…" Catherine paused, looking for words. She lifted her sight to look at Danny's confused face. "It's bad, basically torture, Danny."

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a second, considering whether he was ready to hear what actually happened to his best friend. But it was the only way to understand, to help him. "It's Steve. I want to know what they had done to him," he said.

"Okay. I'll tell you how it works in the CIA, but there might be slight differences in what someone else uses," Catherine began to explain as she rested her hands in her lap. "Well first of all the CIA uses physical and psychological harassment, as well as drugs and chemicals on their subjects. Experimental and dangerous drugs inducing paralysis, fear, hallucinations and extreme pain. Its primary objective is to lower the resistance of the subjects, to confuse them so they're no longer able to say the reality from the dream. The subjects who survived described the feeling of it like it had been burning them alive from the inside, getting worse until they passed out."

"Wait a second," Danny interrupted her, raising his eyebrow. "Did you just say the subjects who survived?"

"I did," Catherine confirmed. "Unfortunately I had a chance to see what these drugs do to people. Some of the men just couldn't take the extreme pain, confusion, fear, and all the mind-screwing anymore, so their bodies basically shut down after a while. I've seen some tough nuts crack." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to drive the images of that away.

Danny stared at her, speechless. Steve was alive when they found him, but Danny didn't like of idea of all this happening to his best friend. Especially now, when his mind was in such a delicate state after losing his mother. He let Catherine go on.

"The key part of the mind control is hypnotic like messages repeated over and over to an unconscious subject. The orders, instructions for what they're supposed to do. For hours in a row. The harder the mind tries to block all these messages, the more pain the drugs inflicts. And it gets worse and worse every single time until the subject's brain succumbs," Catherine explained and breathed out a long sigh. "And it always does, eventually," she added.

That's not what Danny wanted to hear. He knew Steve. He knew Steve would fight until the end, which meant more suffering. A big knot in his stomach made him sick from the thought.

"And once the person wakes up, they usually have no idea that something happened while they were out. There is just fear, confusion, hallucinations, and pain, no real memories. And then it starts all over again," Catherine went on explaining, hardly holding back the tears that formed in her eyes.

Danny remained silent while putting the pieces together, trying to focus. "So can he be made to perform any act involuntarily under the influence of this drug?" he asked eventually.

"Yes," Catherine confirmed. "It can make people do anything against their will or knowledge. You know, a human mind is a lot like a computer. If you know how, you can program it to do anything you wish."

"All right," Danny said, sitting up completely, groaning in pain. "Do you think they want him to access Red Hill?"

"That's the only way he would do it," Catherine said, confirming exactly what he'd thought.

"Damn," Danny cursed and began to rip off the IV from his arm. "That's not good. We need to find him. Fast."

Catherine drew her brows together, looking at him. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I can't stay here. There is no time," Danny answered, although he knew it was obvious. Gritting his teeth he attempted to ride out the wave of dizziness that flooded him as he slid his feet out of the bed.

Catherine was by his side quickly, giving him a scared look. "Danny you've been shot. You've lost a lot of blood, you can't just stand up and walk away."

"All right, listen to me," Danny's voice raised. He clenched his fists as the pain radiated through his chest. "He needs help. And I'm not going to sit here, not knowing what's going on. If he hurts somebody, or worse, he'll never forgive himself. And if they really brainwashed him… If he breaks into Red Hill, no one will care if he's Five-0 or not. He'll either end up dead or in jail. I won't let that happen." Danny didn't care he was hurt. It didn't matter now. He needed to find Steve, that's all that mattered.

"I know. Don't think we've been sitting around all night. We've been looking for him but we got nothing. And Commander Jackson keeps ignoring our warnings. It seems they hadn't made their move yet," Catherine said.

"Wait, did you…?" Danny's eyes popped out.

"No. We didn't mention Steve could be a threat," she said.

"Cath, I have to get out of here. We need to get him back before he'll do what they want him to do."

Catherine's lips curved into a smile. "Lou was right," she said. "You really spend too much time with Steve. Trying to run away from a hospital, even if half-conscious, is his specialty."

Danny gave Catherine one more determined look. "Help me out. There is no way I'm staying here."

* * *

The food was good. It was the first one he'd had in who knows how long. Fresh bread and some sort of meat and vegetable stew. Esther didn't give him a knife or fork, he just used the bread to scoop up the bits. But Steve didn't care. He just wanted, no, he _needed_, to eat. But after five big mouthfuls, he could take no more. His belly felt bloated. It gurgled away, unused to food sloshing around inside it. He knew that if he tried to eat any more, it would only end up back in the bowl in front of him. Steve felt disappointed. Defeated. But he knew that even the small amount he'd managed to eat would be better than nothing. If he could keep it down.

"You're done already?" Esther said with a condescending laugh.

Steve stayed silent. He didn't want to play her game. Whatever reason she had to be hospitable wasn't for his benefit and he didn't want to be a part of it.

"You should eat more, I need you to go for a field trip," she said. "We already got your uniform and ID."

"I already told you," Steve protested. "I won't do that."

Esther's grin grew wider. "Yes, you said so," she said. "Yet you've done everything I've asked you to do so far."

She got his attention. Steve's head whipped up, his jaw opened as their gazes met. "What?" he barked.

"I've heard Detective Williams had been shot," she announced, maintaining eye contact with Steve. "And this pretty woman who was with him, what's her name?" she pretended to fish in her memory. "Catherine?" She smirked as she noticed Steve's reaction. "She'd been attacked too."

Her words slapped him in the face. How did she know about Catherine? He'd never told Esther about her. Or did he mumble her name when hallucinating before? But it wasn't just the names she'd used. It was what she'd said. Danny and Catherine had been attacked. His best friend had been shot. How bad was it? Was he even still alive? What the hell was Catherine doing in Hawaii? Did Esther even say the truth? Doubt had been creeping into his head more and more. He had a hard time convincing himself it was a lie.

"It was bad, do you remember?"

"What do you mean, remember?" he spat, clenching his fists. "What have you done to them? What have you done to me?" he asked, trying to hold it together. He'd tried to hold out but he really hated Esther's mind-screwing techniques. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying not to think about what had been done to him. But more importantly, trying to think about what could have happened during the lost period. The period of time that was omitted from his memories. What happened to Danny and Catherine? It looked like he'd been broken and he didn't want to think about what that meant.

Esther laughed mockingly. "Oh, darling, think about it. Put the pieces together."

She went silent but her wicked smile remained as she stared at him intently. Steve got a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. From the food or her words, he wasn't sure. It was surreal. His head was a confused mess and yet it was like he knew what was coming. But he wanted to be wrong so badly that he tried to push the thoughts to the very back of his mind. But he couldn't, he had to know.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Come on Steve," she chuckled. "I think you know."

He racked his brain. "No," he said, shaking his head. He could see where she was taking the conversation. And more than anything, he felt scared.

"You've done that, darling. Because I wanted to."

Steve's brain whirred. That couldn't be true, he would never do that. He refused to believe they managed to get into his head. He couldn't fail like this. Danny and Catherine were all right, they had to be all right. "No," he whispered, anger tugging at him. "You're lying."

Esther shook her head. "You don't have to believe me, but it's true." She swept closer and leaned toward Steve's ear. "But it was just a small test. I think it's time for some real job," she whispered.

The next words that she'd mumbled into his ear didn't make any sense to Steve, but the instruction was clear and all the anger and fear were gone again, like with a turn of the switch. There was just one goal on his mind.

* * *

**_2 hours later_**

Steve followed the access road to the ridge of the Koolau Mountains as the sun began to rise. Halfway down the three-mile-long road, he turned the SUV onto the small, unlined road, passing the sign that read 'Authorized Personnel Only'. He just hoped that Esther'd been right and their crew managed to get him on the list of authorized people, otherwise he won't make it out of there. He forced himself to take a deep breath. And then another. He had no choice, something in his subconscious nudged him to get the shit done no matter what. A voice whispering in his head.

He closed his eyes for a second in an attempt to ride out the burning headache but it didn't work. Nothing did. He felt like crap but it didn't matter now. The pain coursed through his whole body and he probably had a rib or two cracked but he couldn't show it to them. Not without raising a flag. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus.

He had only his goal in mind: gather the intelligence. The exact layout, guards, security measures, access codes for the doors, everything Aaron's crew could use in the next phase of the plan

Steve stopped right in front of the ramp, where two armed guards were standing. He opened up the window and waited for one of the guards to approach him.

"Good morning," said the guard dressed in navy blue uniform and black kevlar vest, his finger on the trigger of his M4 rifle.

Steve didn't say anything, but gave him a slight fake smile, handing over his ID.

The guard nodded and scanned the ID with his scanner, linked to a computer log controlling access to the area. The guard stared at Steve for a moment, comparing his face to the photograph. A second guard walked around the SUV, surveying the vehicle. Finally satisfied, he returned to his position.

"Having a good week?" the guard with the scanner asked, staring into Steve's eyes with a gaze that suggested he couldn't care less.

Steve nodded and gave the programmed response. "About average." As he knew, this was one of three acceptable responses. Had he answered differently, a dozen armed men would have converged on the vehicle and his life would have become way more interesting immediately.

The guard relaxed and he flashed Steve a smile. "Have a good visit, Commander," he said and waved him through. The steel ramp lifted up, clearing the path for him to enter.

He pulled over to a small visitors' car park on the left side of the road and turned the engine off. Pushing away the weird, anxious feeling in his subconscious, he walked toward the facility entrance.

Flanking the stout green circular door stood two armed guards dressed in full battle rattle and clutching rifles slung combat-style across their chests. These boys didn't seem to be much for small talk.

Steve handed the guard his ID. The guard scanned it and the system assigned a digital entry timestamp. The guard rotated the scanner in his hand and offered it to Steve to image his left thumb and right index finger. The scanner flashed green. His fingerprints were a match. The stone-faced guard entered a rotating code into the keypad beside the green door. The door hissed open, and the guard waved him through.

As he entered the hall, a tall man had been waiting for him. J. Jackson. Steve read his name tag.

"Commander McGarrett, it's nice to finally meet you," Jackson said, shaking Steve's hand. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sir," Steve answered vaguely and he gave him a slight smile.

Jackson scanned through Steve's body, frowning. "You don't look good, what happened to you?" he asked.

Steve's lips curled into a fake smile as he pointed to his pale, bruised face full of cuts. "Oh, this? Just another day in the office," he answered, hoping Jackson won't question it any further. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Jackson nodded but the look in his eyes said he wasn't entirely convinced. "I had several calls from Five-0 in the past days," he said, staring at Steve. "Should I be really concerned? Is there anything I should know about?"

"As you know, I was hoping you could shed some light on the security of this place, Sir" Steve explained. "We would sleep better knowing the bad guys can't get what they want."

"Of course, Commander," Jackson gave him a smile. "But I can ensure you there is nothing to be afraid of. This place was built with the threat in mind, it's secure. But based on the calls, I understand there was a particular threat hanging in the air."

"There'd been a certain threat but it'd been solved, Sir. There is nothing to worry about," Steve answered without hesitation. "It just made me think about how this place is an important national asset and that's why my team contacted you to arrange this tour for me. I just found it interesting."

"Good," Jackson said. "I'm glad we've got people like you and your team making sure Hawaii stays a safe place. I'll gladly walk you around."

Jackson reached to the shelf and grabbed two white helmets off it, passing one to Steve. "Just health and safety," he said. When they secured the helmets, Jackson spun on his heel, signaling Steve to follow him. They walked down the tunnel lined with thick pipes on the right side of the stone walls and turned left to the security door.

Jackson punched a five-digit code into a generic twelve-button keypad mounted beside the door. _Five-nine-zero-seven-three_. Steve made a mental note. He arched his eyebrows as the entire panel slid upward to reveal a black glass surface beneath.

Jackson pressed his right hand against the glass. An instant later, Steve heard a beep, followed by a click as the magnetic door lock released. Steve recognized this brand of security door - hardened, with reinforced internal hinges, and a magnetic lock that made it impossible to bust open by force. He scanned the corners above and noted the security cameras above the door. His mind whirled as he thought of the second part of the plan - return here later on, with a group of people who want to blow this place up. With all this security it seemed to be a suicide mission.

Jackson opened the door and gestured Steve to enter. Two rows of door lined the long corridor inside. They walked toward the doorway in the corridor, where he punched in another security code. Jackson opened the door, letting Steve inside and revealing a bridge over the top of a huge hole carved in the rocks. The top of the first fuel tank was deep under their legs as they stopped on the bridge.

"That's impressive," Steve said, genuinely amazed by the perfect construction.

Jackson gave him a smile. "And that's just the beginning. As you can see the access to the tanks is limited and they are all protected by a thick wall of concrete, like this one. And it's just one of the reasons why I think the threat your team mentioned is irrelevant. There's more."

"I'm all ears."

* * *

_**3 hours later**_

"I'm telling you, it's not that easy," Steve barked at Aaron, who stood across the table with his arms crossed in front of his chest, frowning.

Steve spent the last few minutes trying to sum up what he'd learned back in Red Hill but it seemed impossible to make Aaron listen to his suggestions.

Aaron clenched his jaw. "Can I kill him?" he asked, turning to Esther.

"Not yet," she said, shifting in her chair. "You wanted to know how to get in so shut up and listen."

"I didn't count on him telling me what I can and can't do," Aaron raised his voice.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You want to do this or what?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine," Aaron growled. "Go on," he said reluctantly, encouraging Steve to continue.

"You might get in, that won't be a big problem but then what?" Steve continued. "All those tanks are protected by a thick concrete wall and even if they weren't it wouldn't matter. The fuel in the tanks is classified as NFPA class 2 liquids, these have flash points above a hundred F, which means that they do not generate enough vapor at the liquid surface to ignite if an ignition source is located at the surface of the liquid." Steve's voice raised. "You could throw a match directly on it, and it wouldn't ignite."

"I know how to do it," an unfamiliar male voice from behind him said. "I'll need a few hours to prepare but I know how to create a bomb that'll handle it."

Aaron nodded, his frown turning upside down. "Perfect. Start working on it," he said. "Now. We'll do it tonight."

The man nodded, spun on his heel and left the room.

"So," Aaron continued. "We'll hack the cameras, send the recorded loop to the system, shoot the guards and…"

"No. No shooting," Steve protested.

"Excuse me," Aaron whipped his head in Steve's direction. "What did you just say? Don't you tell me what to do, McGarrett."

Steve released a long sigh. "As soon as you use the gun, you're screwed. You would be outnumbered in a matter of seconds and you'd never get out. It needs to be silent."

"He is right, Aaron," Esther stepped in.

"Fine," Aaron hissed through gritted teeth. "You have a better idea?" he asked, glancing over Steve. "And better make it a good one because you're going too."

"Yes. I have a plan."

* * *

**_ I'd really appreciate if you could find a couple of seconds to let me know what you think._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Once again thanks a lot for your reviews, it's what keeps me writing this story. I appreciate it a lot!**_

_**Here's a shorter chapter as the following one will be a long one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

Danny and Catherine walked into the headquarters and all the eyes turned to them in surprise.

"Danny?" Tani said.

"What are you doing here, man?" Lou asked. "You are supposed to be in the hospital."

Danny forced a slight smile and clenched his fists in an attempt to ride off the wave of pain and dizziness washing over him. The hospital was not an option now. They were running out of time and options, and Steve needed them. He needed _him_. He wanted to be there when they find him, to reassure his best friend it's going to be all right, no matter what they've done to him. "I signed a warrant," he said.

Shocked looks in his colleague's faces expressed their surprise and disagreement with his decision but he didn't care.

"I think you spent way too much time with McGarrett," Lou said. "His behavior is rubbing off on you. I don't think we can handle two McGarretts."

Danny would normally find it funny but not this time. Because his friend's life was still hanging in the air. "What do we got?" he asked.

"Not much," Junior answered, his fingers dancing on the smart table. "One of the cameras caught Steve about an hour after he attacked you guys." With a quick move of his wrist, he moved the video recording to the screen. "He disappeared into the alley and he's been avoiding the cameras since then."

"It's Steve," Tani said. "If he doesn't want to be found, we don't stand a chance."

"She's right," Adam chimed in. "But if our theory about Red Hill is right, we'll know when they make a move and get Steve there."

Junior released a loud sigh. "It might be too late," he mused. "And I don't think we would get an invite anyway."

"We'll find a way," Danny said with determination in his voice. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

The orange light of the sun setting had illuminated the entrance of the Red Hill as Steve walked over to the gates with two guards in full battle armor. Everything went smooth so far, as planned. One of Aaron's men stayed in the vehicle, taking care of the security cameras. The first two guards were distracted by Steve while Aaron and his goons took them down silently. Using Steve's ID card they managed to open the steel ramp and get in.

As earlier that day, Steve walked toward the two guards standing in front of the green entrance door. Bennett's and their crew were hiding in the back, their tranquilizer guns ready.

Steve handed over his ID and let the stone-faced guard scan his fingerprints. After the scanner flashed green, the guard entered the code into a keypad and waved him in. Commander Jackson was already waiting for him in the hall.

"Twice in a day," Jackson said, staring at Steve as he held the door open for him. "Is there any problem? On the phone, you said it's urgent."

Steve nodded. "I'm sorry to bother you again, but unfortunately it can't wait."

Jackson gestured Steve to come in. "What's wrong?" he asked as he closed the door behind them. He turned around and his jaw opened wide as he stared into a barrel of a gun in Steve's hand. "What the hell is this?" he said, a surprise in his voice. "How did you even get that through the security?"

"Let's say they were sleeping," Steve answered. "Open the door," he ordered, pointing his head to the entrance door.

Jackson hesitated, taking a few moments to understand what was happening. Steve's gun was pointed at his chest, with no emotion in his face.

"Look, I don't need you alive," Steve said. "Don't make me do this the hard way."

The threat seemed to work. Jackson did as told and opened the door. His jaw dropped in surprise as he saw two guards lying motionless on the floor and a group of masked people standing above them.

"Step away," Steve said. "Keep your hands above your head."

Jackson reluctantly made two steps back and watched as Aaron was the first one to enter, rifle hung on his shoulder. Esther and a crew of six armed men walked in just a moment after him.

Jackson's head whipped left to look at Steve. "I hope you understand what you've just done," he said, gritting his teeth. "Looks like was wrong about you."

Steve ignored his words but didn't interrupt eye contact with him. "What about the cameras?" he asked, directing his question to Aaron.

"We're good," Aaron answered. "They've got a recorded loop. We've got nine minutes before they find out. Lead the way."

"What about him?" one of the masked men asked, pointing his finger to Jackson.

"He's going with us," Aaron said.

Steve lowered his gun as two goons grabbed Jackson and another one stayed behind his back, aiming at him. He spun on the heel and headed for the security door, taking the path he'd learned earlier that day. As he reached the door, he quickly punched in the code on the keypad and waited for the panel to slide upward and reveal a black glass surface beneath. He turned his head to Jackson. "He needs to open it," he said.

"Do it," Aaron ordered, aiming his rifle at Jackson's chest.

Two goons holding his arms manhandled him in front of the door and forced his right palm on the glass. A quiet beep and a click followed. Steve pushed the door open and entered.

"Eight minutes," Aaron said, glancing at his wristwatch.

The long L-shaped corridor showed up behind the door. There were several doors but Steve headed for the door on the left in the back of the corridor. He heard steps from somewhere close. A second later, a man came rushing toward the same door from behind the corner. He was dialing the code when Aaron, moving almost without a sound, rushed him from behind. With one swipe, he smashed the butt of his gun against the side of the man's head.

Steve winced at the cracking sound as metal made contact with the man's skull. The man was out cold before he'd even known Aaron was there.

Aaron rested the limp body down, then turned and walked quickly toward the open door, approaching it from the side so as to stay out of sight. He reached the door and peeked his head around. The doorway opened into a long corridor with thick pipes dragging across the walls carved into volcanic rock. "Clear," Aaron said and stepped away.

Four masked men entered first, their rifles ready to handle any unexpected complications. They headed straight across the bridge and down the ladder, disappearing from Steve's sight.

Esther looked at Jackson, still tightly held by the other two men and grinned. "Do we still need him?" she smirked.

"No," Steve said.

Jackson frowned, a dribble of sweat was running down his forehead. "You're going to regret this," he said, mostly addressing his threat to Steve. "You won't get out of here anyway."

"We'll see about that," Aaron answered calmly, checking the time again. He lunged forward and swung the back of his rifle to the side of Jackson's head, sending him down to the floor in a heap.

Aaron turned on his heel and walked onto the yellow bridge when he spotted two armed men in the navy uniform walking from the other side of the bridge. "Shit!" He crouched low, Esther and Steve just a few steps behind him and tried to sneak back and find a cover.

The two goons were half-crouching to cover themselves, hands fumbling at their sides for their weapons.

But they were too slow. They heard shouts from the two men. As they approached the door on the left, there was a volley of gunfire coming from behind them. Bullets whizzed past Steve's head, ricocheting off the floor and walls. He ducked instinctively, but it was only through sheer luck that he wasn't hit. A bullet caught the gun Steve was holding. His surprise at the sudden jolt sent the weapon flying from his grip but there was no time to pick it up, he had to keep moving.

Aaron and his two goons returned the fire and Steve watched one of the men falling down in a heap. Taking cover behind a barrel he risked a quick glance. The man was lying still in a puddle of his own blood. Steve caught a voice from Aaron's walkie-talkie.

"What's going on up there?" the man in the walkie-talkie asked. "We're done, the bombs are ready. We've got twenty minutes until the explosion."

Esther emerged from her cover and fired at the remaining soldier while Aaron answered the walkie-talkie, gritting his teeth in anger. "Get up here, we could use some help!"

The sound of fire stopped in a few seconds and judging by Esther's grin it was because the other man had been hit too.

"We need to get out of here," Aaron said, looking around with his rifle drawn.

Steve fished in his memory for an escape route and one came to his mind in an instant. "Follow me," he said and headed left toward the tunnel on the south-west side.

Almost running, he led the way through the tunnel, Aaron and Esther just two steps behind him, followed by the two men watching over their backs constantly.

"This way," Steve said and picked up the pace as high-pitched sound of alarm carried through the tunnels. He moved as fast as he could with his aching body and low energy levels, fighting the dizziness.

"Shit!" Aaron swore again.

Steve had been moving for about half a minute, when as if from nowhere, the unfamiliar figure came into a view from behind the corner, illuminated by the dim light of the tunnel.

The man reacted fast and in a second he was holding his gun outstretched in both hands, pointing off to Steve's right. "Freeze!" he shouted. He was almost within touching distance of Steve. He could hear Aaron lifting his gun behind him.

The sudden appearance of the man to Steve and vice versa caught them both by surprise but Steve had a second longer to process it.

Steve lunged forward, tackling him just above the waist, hearing the burst of air from man's lungs as he knocked the wind out of him. They fell back in a tangle and Steve heard a loud cracking sound as the man's head bounced off the rock wall behind him. They were both on the ground, Steve straddling him. He was ready for action, fists clenched. But there was no need. He soon realized the man was already out cold. Nothing more than an accident.

Steve felt around his head with his hand. His hair was wet and sticky. Blood. But he was still breathing. He probably wouldn't have anything more severe than a cut and a concussion.

"That's my boy," he heard Esther's voice gleaming in satisfaction. "Let's keep moving.

Steve groaned as a sharp pain shot through his chest when standing up. If his rib wasn't cracked before, this time it certainly was. He tried to push the pain into the back of his head. "This way," he pointed to the narrow tunnel on his right. A barrage of automatic weapon fire shattered the silence.

The two goons returned the fire, signaling Aaron and Esther to keep going. "Come on, let's move," Aaron said and nudged his sister forward, following Steve.

Steve heard another gunshot nearby. He flinched and ducked down as he rounded the corner to take cover, Esther following his move.

Aaron turned around and saw another man firing at them. He didn't hesitate at all but raised the gun and opened fire, squeezing off three shots.

The man began to readjust his aim, but he wasn't quick enough and Aaron managed to get off three rounds with the rifle, each of the bullets hitting man's midsection. Almost in slow motion, Aaron watched how his lifeless body slumped onto the ground in a heap.

Rounding the corner Steve noticed a small metal door, there didn't seem to be any security on it. "Over there," he said and headed toward the door. Without once looking behind he flung himself into the door, pushing down the security bar. It was unlocked. The siblings jumped inside in an instant, closing the door behind them.

A few seconds passed before they could hear voices from the corridor outside, loud enough to make out what they were saying.

"Where are they?"

"We lost them."

"Let's split up, search the whole place. We need to find them."

The voices faded slowly with the footsteps, suggesting they ran in a different direction. Aaron sighed in relief. "Damn, that was close," he whispered, panting for breath.

Glancing over the watch, Esther frowned. "Sixteen minutes, brother," she said. "We need to get out."

Grimacing in pain and holding his arm around the ribcage, Steve scoffed. "Good luck with that."

Aaron's head whipped left toward Steve, his eyes squinted in anger.

"You screwed it up," Steve continued to speak through jolted breaths, holding his arm around his sore ribs. "I told you it needs to be done quietly. There is no chance you'll get out with all the people hunting you down. Not before the explosion."

"Us," Aaron said, clenching his fists. "Hunting _us_ down. You're not one of them right now."

"It doesn't matter," Steve said. "You or us. We're all gonna die here anyway thanks to you screwing up."

* * *

Danny ran a hand over his tired eyes as the exhaustion threatened to take over.

"It seems you might need this," he heard Tani's voice. He lifted his sight and saw her arm stretched toward him with a coffee in it.

"Thanks," he said.

"Danny, we'll find him."

"I know," he said, pushing the doubts into the back of his head.

"How do you feel?" Tani asked with concern in her eyes.

"Been better," Danny admitted. He lifted his sight as a phone rang nearby.

Lou reached for a phone in his pocket and frowned. "Why does the Governor call me?" Danny shrugged as Lou answered the phone hesitantly. "Captain Grover."

Ashen expression of Lou's face gave away the seriousness of the call. It only took a couple of seconds.

"Yes madam, thank you. We're on it," he said. "Detective Williams is actually here too, I'll inform him." He ended the call and his jaw dropped.

"So?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence in the room. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know where our boy is."

There was something about the way Lou said it, the way he froze after the call that gave Danny goose pimples. "Where? " he barked.

"The alarm in Red Hill went off a couple of minutes ago," Lou said with horror in his eyes. "And Commander Jackson said Steve was the one who breached in and he was not alone."

Danny's eyes widened and his heart began beating faster. "We have to go," he said and walked toward the door immediately, adrenaline rushing into his body, readying him for action.

"Danny, wait," Quinn called him. "They won't let us just walk in anyway."

He didn't care. All he knew was that if he won't get Steve out of there fast, it won't end up well. And he would do anything necessary to prevent it. He ignored Quinn's voice and walked out of the room.

"Danny," Catherine's voice sounded from behind him. "Wait for me."

In an instant, the rest of the team emerged from the glass door, following him. "Let's get our boy home," Lou said with determination in his voice.

"We owe him that much," Junior joined him.

"They're right," Tani chimed in. "We'll find a way."

Not losing any more time he turned around and ran down the stairs, taking it three at a time, ignoring the pain. This might be their last chance to save Steve. A lump formed in his throat with a thought they might not succeed. That was not even an option. This had to end now.

* * *

**_I'd really appreciate if you found a couple of seconds to let me know your opinion._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks a lot for the reviews, follows and favorites, it's really nice to know someone's enjoying reading what I write!_**

**_I don't own the characters, I just borrow them for fun._**

**_English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes._**

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was tense, Aaron pacing around, fuming. The mission going south made him angry enough, let alone Steve reminding him of that. Four bombs placed on the tanks were about to explode in less than fifteen minutes and they were hiding in a storage room with everybody looking for them.

"We're all gonna die here anyway thanks to you screwing up. Great job!" Steve said sarcastically.

Aaron clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes with Steve's comment.

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion," Aaron said, his eyes narrowing and his teeth gnashing together like an angry dog. "Let me make this clear for you. There is only one rule for you. You do as we tell you. Understand?"

Steve squinted his eyes and said nothing and a second later Aaron thumped him across the face, causing his head to whip to the side.

"I said, do you understand?"

Steve remained silent again, his sight blurred, anger tugging at him. Something held him from fighting back, not that he had any strength to fight. Just being there and walking was enough of a challenge.

The lack of respond made Aaron even angrier. His fist caught Steve in the chest and sent him reeling back in pain. Steve slouched down, fighting against the haze that suddenly clouded his vision. He lifted his head and caught sight of Aaron's fist coming toward him again, an upper-cut that caught Steve on his chin, snapping his head back painfully. He was on the ground in a heap before he knew it.

Steve blinked several times, waiting for stars to disappear. His body felt distant for a moment. He was done, he knew it. He simply didn't have the strength in his body or the wits in his mind to fight back.

"Aaron, calm down. We don't have time for this," Esther said with a calm voice, rolling her eyes. "Get him up on his feet."

A thick hand wrapped around Steve's arm and began to tug at him. "Get up!" Aaron shouted.

Steve struggled to get to his feet. He let out a long sigh. "I told you this stupid plan of yours won't work," Steve murmured through labored breaths.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Aaron barked but Esther leaped up at him, holding him back.

"Not like this," she said, her hard stare fixed on Steve. Esther held on to the raging Aaron, keeping him at bay, waiting for him to calm down.

As Aaron released his grip, Steve's jelly-like legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. He was still dazed but he was beginning to feel some focus returning. He lifted his head, grimacing from pain in his ribcage and head.

"I've got a better idea," Esther said, releasing Aaron. "Help him up."

Aaron stood staring into Steve's eyes for a moment with rage in his eyes.

"Over there," Esther pointed to the corner of the room where several pipes protruded out of the wall and threw Aaron the metal handcuffs.

Aaron pulled Steve's arm up, giving him the help needed to stand up and he escorted him along. Steve released a painful groan and closed his eyes in an attempt to ride the dizziness that washed over him. His feet felt like he was walking on soft ground, searing pain flowing through his body.

"Sit," Aaron said, pushing Steve down to the floor.

Steve dropped to the floor, his backside smacking off the hard surface, causing it to go numb for a few seconds. Aaron clasped a set of handcuffs over his wrists, securing it to one of the pipes behind his back. He didn't resist at all.

Aaron stood up and backed up, nervously glancing over the watch. "Twelve minutes."

Esther dropped on her knee in front of Steve and gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Killing you would be too easy," she said. "You'll probably die with all the people down here. But I would be a fool to underestimate you. You might get out of this somehow and I don't mind."

She released her grip and smiled, enjoying Steve's quiet glowering. "I would be more satisfied if you survived," she continued. "Because that means you'll suffer. You'll live knowing what you've done. You shot your partner, darling. You helped us with our plan. People died because of you. And once the drugs will wear off and you remember it all, you'll hate yourself."

Aaron smirked, finally realizing his sister was about to get her revenge either way.

"Besides," Esther continued. "I think no one will care you're a cop after all this. You broke into the military facility, shared the classified information. So I think you'll spend some time in jail." Her grin grew even bigger. She leaned toward Steve's ear, he could feel her hot breath on his neck. "And let me tell you a secret, no one likes cops in the jail," she whispered.

Esther's fingers cupped Steve's face as she pulled away and their gazes met. "Good luck, darling. I enjoyed your company but it's time to say goodbye."

Steve gritted his teeth, his mind whirling, as he watched the siblings walk out of the room cautiously. Soon everything was drowned out by the surge of rage, the throbbing of blood in his ears. As he struggled to control it, he saw Danny and Catherine in flashes. The images of what he'd done to them crept into his mind. Was it real? Did he really do what Esther said? Did he shoot Danny? Did he kill his best friend? His mind was a blur again. Maybe it was all just another hallucination, just like the ones before. He sure hoped so.

He had no idea how long had he been sitting in there, trying to put the pieces of his memories together. Minutes at most. But soon the exhaustion began to take over and keeping the eyes open was a challenge. So he let the darkness creep inside his head and wash the pain away as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Danny expected to run into troubles upon their arrival, to be sent away but there were no guards to keep them out. He found it disturbing, he knew that was not a good sign. He picked up the pace, the team just a few steps behind him. They slowed down as they neared the entrance and Danny's jaw dropped. At least twenty people were standing outside, exchanging confused glances, the green entrance door open and a siren echoed from the inside.

It wasn't hard to get there. The hard part was to persuade the man in charge of evacuation to let them in. He insisted on them to leave the property immediately not only because they were not supposed to be there at all, but also because there were four bombs set inside, ready to explode soon. It took a few lies about who had sent them and a few false threats for Danny to finally hear the words he wanted to hear.

"Fine, go ahead."

They split up, determined to find Steve before someone else will, trusting the professionals to handle the dirty bombs in time. Danny was sure the Navy would keep some specialists on the site, just in case. His focus was to find his best friend.

Not knowing exactly where they were going, Danny and Catherine were moving fast, almost running. The adrenaline was pumping through Danny's body, making it hard to stay calm and focused. He knew he had to be cautious but he found it almost impossible not to just fall into a sprint to get there as quickly as he could. Rounding the next corner he almost bundled right into someone. It was her. Esther Bennett.

The look of surprise on her face was probably much like his. Danny quickly aimed his gun toward her chest. Only then he noticed that she was pointing a handgun at his. Catherine had a gun aimed at Esther too.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you anymore," she said, her expression turning to anger.

"Oh really?" Danny said. "But here I am. Put the gun down."

Esther laughed mockingly. "Not gonna happen," she said. "I can pull the trigger just as fast as you can. Faster than your girl can."

Danny didn't have time for playing her games. "Where is McGarrett?" he snapped.

"Why would I tell you that?" she grinned. "Don't worry. He's still alive. But he won't be for much longer. This place is going to blow up in less than six minutes."

A big lump formed in Danny's throat with the thought. A tiny doubt was lingering in his mind. What they won't make it on time?

The sound of the siren was accompanied by gunshots nearby, he could say they were the target. Danny and Catherine instinctively ducked and crouched low, taking cover while looking for the shooter. A masked man fired at them from an automatic weapon, making them take cover behind a corner. They waited for a short pause in the gunfire and peeked from their covers to return the fire. They watched the man's lifeless body slump down on the floor.

Turning his gaze to where he'd seen Esther before, he swore. "Damn it!" She was gone.

The siren stopped wailing finally and Danny was thankful for that, it had been a terrible sound, making his headache even worse than it already had been.

"Danny, we need to keep moving," Catherine reminded him.

He nodded and moved forward, looking for anything that would tell them which direction to go. Junior was right about this place is huge. A voice in his earpiece snapped him from his thoughts.

"Good news," Lou's voice echoed in his ear. "The bombs had been defused."

Danny's heart lurched with a relief. "That's great."

"Any sign of Steve?"

"No, not yet," he said. "But be careful, we've got our perps in here."

They kept moving, checking every corner, every door they could get into. Doubt was creeping its way into Danny's mind again. He was wondering whether they'll be able to find Steve in such a huge place. Or maybe Steve wasn't even there. Another few minutes passed when he opened another door, expecting to find nothing, just like in the previous rooms.

But he felt his body stiffen and his heart skipped a beat when he took in the scene. Steve's still body was cuffed to the pipes in the corner of the small storage room, his face pale and bruised, eyes closed. He heard Catherine's quiet sob behind him.

"Steve," she whispered as they both ran toward him and dropped on the floor right next to him.

Danny sighed in relief when he noticed Steve's chest was moving. He was alive. Squeezing his partner's shoulder, Danny scanned through him for injuries, but there didn't seem to be anything serious. "Hey, partner. You're going to be all right" he said. "Just hang in there."

He reached for his pocket for a key to unlock the cuffs but Catherine stopped him.

"I don't know whether it's a good idea," she said. "Let's wait a minute, okay? He might go after you again."

Danny nodded reluctantly, returning his attention to his partner, gently shaking him. "Wake up, buddy."

Catherine gently touched Steve's sweaty cheek and frowned. "He's burning up."

"So here you are," Danny heard an angry voice behind him before he had time to react. He whipped his head in that direction and saw Jackson standing in the doorway.

Catherine stood up quickly as Jackson walked in, standing between him and Steve. "Sir, I can explain everything," she said. "Can we talk, please?"

He hesitated for a while, obviously torn between getting to Steve for what he'd done and getting the situation explained.

"I know what it looks like," Catherine continued. "But it's not what you think. Please give us a chance to explain before you decide to do anything," she pleaded.

Jackson released a long sigh. "Fine," he agreed after a moment. "Let's go next door," he said, pointing to the doorway on the left.

Catherine gave one more glance to Steve and Danny, then she walked out of the room, followed by Jackson.

* * *

"Steve, wake up."

Steve slowly lifted his heavy eyelids. His weary brain took a few seconds to process the image in front of him.

"Buddy, come on, wake up."

Danny was crouched down beside him, gently shaking him. Steve turned, his head spinning wildly. He closed his eyes again to ride off the dizziness.

"Steve! You need to fight. Open your eyes."

He had his head down and kept his eyes closed. He could hear the words being spoken to him and recognized that they were from his partner but his brain was a few seconds behind in processing them. The lack of food and water and the physical and mental torture in the past days were taking their toll. Sounds were more like echoes in his head. He wasn't quite sure whether he was awake or asleep. But Danny was there with him. Steve knew Danny was begging him to fight something, but he didn't quite understand why.

"Steve, are you listening to me?"

What was Danny doing here? Was he real or just another trick of his mind? Steve searched his brain for a memory that made sense, but it was all a scramble. Thoughts were coming and going without taking hold. He groaned and fluttered his eyes open. He tried to lift his head but hung it down again.

Danny took out a silver key out of his pocket and unlocked Steve's cuffs. His partner didn't look like he was in a condition to attack anybody and Danny couldn't bear the image of his best friend like this anymore. Steve's arms dropped to the floor. It took a few seconds for blood to flow back through his tired limbs and for the feeling in his hands to return. When it did, Steve lifted his shaking hands up and rubbed them together, getting used to having some sensation back.

Scanning his partner for injuries again, Danny squeezed Steve's arm tightly. "Are you all right, huh?" he asked. "Talk to me, partner."

There was still this weird feeling he should try to free himself from Danny's grip. To fight him, to hurt him. But he didn't want to. A sudden image of Danny's confused eyes looking into the barrel of Steve's gun crossed his mind. The blood seeping through his shirt. Did Esther said he'd shot him? Then it finally clicked. She'd been right. He'd tried to kill his best friend because that was what _she_ asked him to do. But he was here, Danny was here and alive. His eyes grew wide.

"No. Don't touch me!" Steve screamed, flinching away from the desperate Danny's touch. The realization he could hurt his partner again woke him up. His eyes were wild, his breathing fast and shallow, his whole body trembling.

"It's all right, buddy," Danny said, gently taking Steve's hand and holding it firmly. "Listen to me. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you. I'm here now. Trust me. Let me help you."

Danny didn't get it. Steve wasn't afraid of being hurt. He was afraid of hurting his best friend, his brother. As if a switch inside him had suddenly been flicked, Steve's features quickly softened as he looked into Danny's eyes.

Danny almost expected Steve to fight or yank his hand away in panic but he didn't. Instead, he relaxed a little, tears forming in his eyes, and let out a breath. "Danno? I…"

"It's okay," Danny said and pulled Steve into a hug he didn't resist. "It's all right, I'm here, I got you."

Danny could feel Steve's heart pounding fast in his chest. He pulled away from the hug and looked into his friend's glassy eyes. "It's over, Steve."

Steve looked away and Danny could see the tears forming in his eyes. It was unusual and painful to see him so vulnerable, so weak, so emotional. He was always a strong leader, their superSEAL and always in control. Steve's weak and emotional demeanor worried him.

"Are you real?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Am I real?" Danny said, drawing his brows in confusion. He realized Steve had probably been hallucinating before, seeing him. "Of course I'm real. I'm here and I'll get you out," he assured Steve, who just nodded silently.

"You're gonna be all right," Danny said as he squeezed Steve's shoulder a bit tighter. But he knew Steve was not all right, far from it. Both Bennett's were probably in the wind and his best friend was hurt and confused. Nothing was all right.

Steve looked around the small room in confusion. "Where am I?" he asked.

Danny hesitated for a moment. Their eyes met, the look in Steve's blue eyes seemed confused but not cold and blank anymore. "Red Hill," he answered eventually.

It took Steve a while to process the information, then he shook his head wildly as the realization hit him. "No," he muttered. "No. No. No. What have I done?"

"It's all right, buddy," Danny soothed him, repeating the same words over and over again. "We stopped the bad guys."

That was not enough for Steve. He had no idea how they managed to break him, to make him follow their orders. But he did. He helped them to get inside and they almost succeeded in blowing the place up. Danny didn't understand. Steve was the bad guy too, he definitely felt like one. Because of what Aaron and Esther did to him.

"Where is she? Where is Esther?" Steve asked, raising the voice as the rage began to bubble inside him.

"I don't know, we didn't find her yet," Danny answered, shaking his head. "But she must be still here, she won't get out alive. Everyone's looking for her and Aaron."

Steve lifted his head and their gazes met. "I'm sorry," Steve mumbled. "I'm so sorry." He fought hard to hold the tears back.

"What? You don't have to be sorry, Steve. None of this was your fault."

"I shot you," Steve opposed. "I tried to kill you."And there was something else, another memory coming to the surface. Another vivid image of his nightmare. He shook his head wildly, his breaths shallow in panic. "Catherine," he said. "I tried to kill her too."

"No. Listen to me. It wasn't you, Steve," Danny said as he had tightened his arms around Steve, who began to tremble. "They messed with your head. Catherine is all right. I'm all right. You'll be all right too. And we're with you, okay? You're not alone, we'll get through this together."

Steve didn't answer, he was trying to put all the pieces together. It didn't matter he had been drugged. Because it was still him who had done all those things. Because he couldn't fight it. Because his brain gave in.

"Detective Williams, can I have a word in private, please? I won't keep you for long." A familiar tall man in the navy uniform stood behind Danny with Catherine right next to him.

Steve glanced over in her direction and caught a weak smile on her lips as she looked at him. But the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Danny looked over his shoulder to Jackson, back to Steve and hesitated. "No. I don't want to leave him alone," he said.

"It's important," Jackson said as he pointed his head in Steve's direction to hint Danny what they needed to talk about. "It will only take a minute or two," Jackson insisted.

"Uh, okay," Danny answered reluctantly and turned his gaze back to Steve. "I need to talk to Commander Jackson and Catherine, all right? It will be just a minute." Danny waited for Steve to nod. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Steve nodded again. "I'm fine. Go." It was a lie. His whole body ached and he was weak and drowsy, but he didn't have any life-threatening injuries as far as he knew. He wondered whether Commander Jackson wanted to talk about him breaking into Red Hill. Cath and Danny were probably trying to save his ass and explain the situation. But it couldn't change how he felt about himself. How much he hated himself for what he'd done.

Danny glanced over Steve hesitantly one more time, ensuring his friend is back to his senses. "All right, don't move, I'll be back in a minute and I'll get you out of here. We're right behind that door if you need us." Danny pointed to the doorway.

"Okay," Steve nodded.

Danny and Catherine disappeared in the door just a few steps down the hall, followed by Commander Jackson. Steve sat still for a while, trying to bring his mind to clarity again, looking through the open entrance door, when he saw a movement at the end of the hall. It was either his mind playing with him again or it was Aaron.

Mustering as much strength as Steve could, he sprung onto his feet. Releasing a loud groan of pain he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his balance. With one hand pressed against the wall, he took a few deep breaths and slowly moved in the direction where he saw the figure moving.

As he crept along the wall, Steve saw the man again. He was trying to move in stealth, making sure no one is behind the corners. He was looking for a way out without being noticed. Turning his head to check behind him, the man's eyes met Steve's. Steve had been right. It was Aaron. And there was no way he would let him get away.

Steve wanted to run after him, but for a few seconds, he couldn't move. He was frozen. A rush of images flew through Steve's head. Aaron. Esther. The serum they gave him. The things they made him do. Danny bleeding out right in front of him. The look in Danny's blue eyes when he realized his best friend had shot him. Catherine's tears as Steve squeezed his hands around her throat. The panic in her eyes. The memories flooded his mind. Steve's heart was thumping in his chest.

Still leaning his hand on the wall, Steve was staring right into Aaron's eyes. Aaron half-smiled through his gritted teeth as he saw Steve. Steve shook his head, trying to escape his nightmare. Anger was rattling around inside him. A new wave of energy and strength rushed into him. He felt his legs begin to twitch. Adrenaline surged through his body, readying him for action.

With the images of the things he had done still flying through his head, Steve was sure he heard a battle cry as he sprang into action. He couldn't be certain if it was in his head or if it had actually come from his lips. But he was no longer acting consciously. Something else was controlling him now. A rage deep down inside him.

Aaron had just enough time to draw his gun before Steve barged into him. Steve underestimated the size and shape of Aaron, who almost caught Steve as he flew through the air at him. They both remained upright, grappling, trying to gain an advantage.

Aaron's gun flew out of his hand in the chaos, but he quickly reached for the knife behind his back. Steve tried his best to keep Aaron's knife at bay, his left hand tightly around Aaron's right wrist. But Steve was in no good shape to fight and Aaron was strong. Far stronger than Steve at this moment. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold him in the position for long.

Aaron aimed a head-butt at Steve. It caught him on the base of the nose. A dull crack sounded out at the impact and blood began to ooze out of his nose, but Steve felt no pain from the blow. He couldn't feel pain right now.

As Steve continued to focus on the knife hand, Aaron used the distraction to his advantage. Ducking and twisting his body, he hauled Steve to the floor. They landed with a thud, Aaron on the top, trying to shove the knife into Steve's body. Steve rolled over to the side as the knife in Aaron's hand flew at him again in a blur.

Both men got up to their feet quickly, barging into each other. Steve stumbled as Aaron ducked to the side, which allowed Aaron enough time to wrap his left arm around Steve's neck from behind, squeezing the air out of Steve's lungs. Steve wrapped his hand around Aaron's right wrist as he was about to plunge the knife into Steve's chest.

Steve could already feel the cold metal pressed onto his skin when he head-butted Aaron. Both men fell to the ground and Aaron landed on top of Steve again, but the knife had come out of his hand in the process. This was now an even fight.

Aaron tried to pin Steve's arms. But as strong as he was, four men couldn't have held the rage inside Steve at bay. His right arm wrapped around Aaron's neck, pulling him into a headlock. He pushed upwards and outwards, swiveling them both around so that he was on top.

Steve had the advantage now. Both men grappled, throwing fists at each other. Pinning Aaron's arms, Steve lifted his head as high as he could and brought it down onto Aaron's nose. It cut the skin on Steve's forehead, just above his left eye. The blood began to pour, covering his face and filling his eyes. But the blow had still been enough to leave Aaron dazed.

Steve pummelled his fist into Aaron's face. Then another one. Aaron blocked the third blow and drew a right cross to Steve's head. Steve's world began to go dizzy. He moved his body so that he was no longer laying on Aaron, but straddling him, his legs pinning Aaron's arms. Blood now covered both men. Steve couldn't be sure how much of it was his own and how much was Aaron's.

But Steve was in charge now. With him sitting upright, his arms had free rein. A right hook from Steve caught Aaron's jaw. Then left to the cheek. And again. Aaron wasn't providing much resistance anymore after the last blow. But Steve kept pounding him with his fists. A right to his other cheek. A left caught his right eye.

Steve panted heavy breaths as his fists rained down on Aaron's head. One punch after the other. Hit after hit. No stopping him now. Nothing left to hold him back. The images of him almost killing the two people he loved the most because of the man in front of him and his twisted sister, returned to him. He pounded harder, trying to get the images out of his head.

"Steve. That's enough."

He barely heard Danny's voice, he just carried on. His fists were falling in a frenzied fury.

"Steve, stop."

Danny's voice was weak. He had heard it, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He kept on going, kept on pounding.

"Steve! Stop!" Danny yelled. He wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders.

Feeling the touch, Steve finally found the focus to stop. He was panting heavy breaths, his hands throbbed. His vision was blurred and red. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look at what he had just done. Both of Danny's arms were now wrapped around him.

"It's over. He's dead," Danny said to him.

Steve didn't move, he couldn't.

"Steve, it's all right. He is dead now. Come on, we have to get you out of here, buddy."

He opened his eyes but didn't say anything, just nodded his head.

"Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

Steve nodded again. He let Danny help him on his feet with his arm on Danny's shoulders. His legs felt like jelly, but the fog in his head was beginning to clear. With his senses returning, he was aware of the pain in his body for the first time. It was growing by the second. He looked down at its source and saw a bloodstain on his abdomen growing bigger. Aaron must have managed to plunge the knife into him in the chaos. A sudden wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him, buckling his knees.

Danny held his arm tightly around his friend. With every second more and more Steve's bodyweight was shifted to Danny. "Steve?" he said, his voice worried. "Steve!"

The world around Steve began to fade. The pain in his abdomen was immense, sending shock waves all the way through his body. He slumped on his knees even with Danny holding him. He heard a familiar voice screaming his name, over and over but he only heard it in the distance. Someone lowered him on the floor carefully but everything was so fuzzy, he couldn't recognize what was happening around him.

Danny's eyes scanned through Steve's body as he lowered him on the floor. "Wait, what's that? Is all that blood yours?" he gasped as his eyes landed on the big knife wound in Steve's belly. "Oh, no. No." He quickly pushed his hand onto Steve's wound, pressing as hard as he could. The soaked skin squelched and bubbled as the blood tried to find its way through. "Steve? Buddy, you listen to me. You're going to be all right, just hang in there."

Steve breathed a painful moan and his eyelids flickered. There was no fight left in him now. He tried to move but he couldn't. His breaths were becoming slow and shallow, his vision blurry. The weakness he felt before he had spotted Aaron trying to get away was now back in full force. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to close his eyes and slip into the darkness. "Da-nno," he whispered through jolted breaths. "So-rry," he blubbered, blood spilling out of his mouth as he spoke.

"No, don't be sorry," Danny said. "Come on, Steve," Danny's pleading voice didn't bring Steve back to senses. He could see Steve's eyes were drifting shut. "Just keep your eyes open!"

"Steve!" Danny heard Catherine's scared voice behind him. He didn't hear her coming.

"Get an ambulance, fast," Catherine shouted at Jackson standing next to her.

"I already did, right before you arrived. They should be on the way already."

"What happened? He was okay," she said, dropping on the floor and grabbing Steve's hand.

"It's my fault," Danny said, his voice trembling. "I shouldn't have left him alone. He went after Aaron and…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence.

Catherine pressed harder on Steve's hand, squeezing it tightly. A tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her face. "Come on, sailor, open your eyes. Please."

With what seemed a great effort, Steve parted his eyelids. His breathing was labored, hindered by the pain. His face pale and sweaty.

"That's it, buddy. Just stay with us. You're gonna be all right," Danny whispered.

Steve tried to speak again. He got his words out, so faint that they were almost a whisper. "Sorry. Love y…"

Danny and Catherine exchanged glances. They knew Steve's words were addressed to both of them. And they knew Steve was saying his goodbye."

"No. Stop it, buddy," Danny whispered, his voice catching in his throat. "You'll tell us later, all right? You have to stay with us."

"Hold on, Steve," Catherine pleaded. "Please. Just a little longer."

The voices kept talking to Steve but it was only an echo in his head, the words didn't make any sense. His eyelids were just too heavy to keep the eyes opened. It would be blissful to slide into the darkness of the sleep. Unable to hold on any longer, Steve closed his eyes and the voices around him slowly faded.

"No. No. No. Steve, open your eyes!" Danny screamed but his friend's eyelids didn't move a bit. "Open your eyes, buddy," he pleaded. Nothing. With tears rushing into his eyes he pressed his fingers onto Steve's neck, checking for a pulse. It was weak, but still there.

Catherine couldn't hold the tears at bay anymore, she let them flow freely, not releasing her grip of Steve's hand for a second. "Steve, don't you dare to give up," she cried. "I need to tell you something."

"Steve, stay with us." Danny blinked away the tears that had filled his eyes. "Listen to me! You're not dying today, all right? Just hold on, partner."

Seconds passed that seemed like hours. Danny felt a hand on his arm move him forcefully aside as someone arrived. Danny made way and the man knelt beside Steve.

"The ambulance is on its way," Jackson said. "This is a local doctor," he explained.

Pulling a pair of latex gloves, the doctor started by taking a sterile gauze pad out of the bag and putting it over the wound. He looked up at Catherine. "Can you apply pressure on the wound?"

She nodded and did as told, studying Steve's still and pale face in panic.

The doctor continued by opening Steve's eyelids and passing light over them.

From his viewpoint, Danny could see that Steve was unresponsive to the intense light of the torch. He wasn't sure if he was still breathing. His heart was beating against his ribs like crazy. The thought of losing Steve after all this was unimaginable.

"How long has he been like this?" the doctor glanced up at all present, in turn.

"About a minute?" Danny spoke.

"Damn. He stopped breathing. Where's that ambulance?" the doctor asked without looking up.

"On its way," Jackson's voice announced. "They should be here by now."

Danny's heart squeezed in panic. _Not breathing_. Those words were like a knife into his heart. His best friend, his brother was dying in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**_So here we go... Steve's been found finally. What do you think about the chapter? Let me know :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

Danny didn't feel connected with his body, everything just seemed so distant and the minutes passed in a blur. He barely breathed as he watched the doctor resuscitating his best friend and felt great relief when he saw Steve's chest move slightly. The EMTs rushing by and a ride to the hospital felt like in slow motion.

Now standing in the hospital bathroom and gripping the sink Danny tried his best not to break apart, to hold the tears that threatened to fall. With the adrenaline long gone, the pain in his chest tortured him, but he didn't want to focus on that. His best friend was a priority.

He didn't know for sure if Steve was still alive. When he had been rushed into the hospital his heartbeat had been so faint it was almost not there. His skin pale and cold, he looked so lifeless. Danny remembered the words of EMTs working on his friend only in a blur. Significant blood loss, low blood pressure, and hypovolemic shock were the ones that stuck at his mind. The one didn't have to be an expert to know well enough it'd been considered a life-threatening emergency.

And like it was not enough, Steve's heart stopped beating again, leaving Danny feeling desperate and helpless as he watched the paramedics resuscitate him for the second time in a matter of minutes. Those seconds felt like minutes to Danny, but Steve came back eventually. Again. And Danny was extremely grateful for that. He couldn't lose his partner. He couldn't even be sure he would ever be able to move on without him.

Thumping the bathroom sink in frustration he let the red marks from his bloodstained fingers on the white porcelain. "Please be okay," he whispered, unsure who he was even talking to. A higher power, the universe, he didn't really care. He just hoped Steve would be all right, just like many times before.

_It's all your fault, Williams_. He heard his own voice in his head as he lifted his sight and looked into the mirror. The dark-rimmed eyes of his reflection, full of hurt and blame, stared at him. He shouldn't have left Steve. He should have known better. Damn, he shouldn't have allowed Steve to let himself get captured in the first place. Danny was his partner and he was supposed to have his back, but he failed miserably.

Would Steve ever forgive him? What about Grace and Charlie? Would they ever forgive their father for allowing their precious uncle to get killed? He certainly wouldn't forgive himself. He tried his best to diminish that thought. Steve wasn't dead yet. He couldn't be.

Running the cold water he washed Steve's blood from his hands, wishing it would take away the pain and fear that he'd felt. He was scared like he'd been only a few times in his life. Most of it in the past ten years, since he's shown up in Steve's house. Since this trouble magnet has found a way into his heart. Steve gave him a serious scare several times during their friendship, every time he'd been near death. Steve had been through a lot but he had survived everything so far. The scars on his body and soul were the eternal reminder of the past, but he got through everything. And this time it couldn't be any different. They needed him. Danny needed him.

It took a moment and a few deep breaths to take the courage to walk out of that bathroom and wait for the doctor to come out of the ER. Wait to find out whether his worst fears had come true or not.

Catherine rushed into the waiting room looking for Danny. The desperate detective was curled on the chair, his face hidden in his hands. "Danny," she got his attention.

He lifted his sight and stood up, allowing Catherine to embrace him in a tight hug for a second. "I don't know anything yet," he whispered. "He was barely alive when we arrived."

"He'll be all right," she said, unsure if she was trying to convince Danny or herself. "He has to be."

They both waited impatiently, hoping for the good news. An hour passed, then a second one.

"Where the hell is the doctor?" Danny mumbled while pacing the waiting room. "It's been over two hours now, it can't be good."

Catherine nodded in agreement, just as a young doctor emerged from the glass door of the ER. She walked towards them with a file in her hands. "Family of McGarrett?" she asked. "I'm Dr. Cliff."

Danny nodded, frustrated it took so long for her to come. "Detective Danny Williams, Five-0," he introduced himself. "This is Lieutenant Rollins. I'm his next of kin. How is he?"

"Commander McGarrett has made it through the surgery," the doctor said, making Danny and Catherine sigh in relief. "He'd been in a shock when he was brought in, lost a lot of blood and there was internal bleeding within the abdominal cavity. We've managed to stop the bleeding but there was a bit of damage - the intraabdominal vascular was hit and there was a tear in the small intestine. We fixed that up but there is still a high risk of infection due to a possible leak, so we'll have to monitor him closely for the symptoms," the doctor said and took in a breath to pause. "The gunshot in his arm…"

"What?" Danny jumped in. "He's been shot?" Danny's jaw dropped. How did he miss that?

"Yes, he was. I'm sorry, I assumed you knew," the doctor noted. "Anyway, the wound has been patched up but the person taking care of the wound didn't exactly do a good job. The dressings were dirty and the wound is a little inflamed, which doesn't add to his already bad condition."

When Danny and Catherine didn't say anything, the doctor continued. "He's stable now, but he's not in a good condition, it seems he's been through a lot in the past few days."

"But… He's alive," Danny stuttered, feeling the need to say it out loud, mostly for himself. He felt a tangible relief at that.

"Just about, yes. Too early to tell what's going to happen to him. As you know, his heart stopped twice before he got to the hospital. But he is alive."

Steve was alive. And as long as that was the case, there was a chance he would recover. It was something, at least.

"As I said, he's not in a good condition," the doctor continued. "Except for the obvious blood loss due to penetrating trauma in his abdomen, he's severely dehydrated and his blood pressure is quite low. He also suffered not one, but several head injuries, which is another risk factor and might cause complications. And we've found several dangerous drugs in high doses in his system, some of which we couldn't even identify."

Danny closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to ride off the images of what his best friend had been through in the last four days. "Can we see him now?" he asked.

"Sure, but as long as he is in the ICU I'll allow just one visitor at the time."

Danny exchanged glances with Catherine and caught her nod. "Go first," she said.

He thanked the doctor and followed her in silence into Steve's room. It was not the first time he'd been in a hospital to see his best friend. He knew it won't be nice to see. He'd braced himself before he pushed the door open.

Steve's still body and the machines attached to him took him by surprise anyway, it's not like one can ever be ready to see the ones they love in such a state. The numerous bruises on Steve's pale face looked worse now in the light of the hospital room and the back of his head was bandaged up. Just now Danny noticed a white dressing sticking out from under the right sleeve of Steve's hospital gown. It must have been the gunshot wound the doctor mentioned.

It was painful to see his partner like this. This man found his way into Danny's heart and after ten years of friendship, he considered him a brother.

"Hey, partner," Danny said as he lowered himself to the chair next to Steve's bed. "You have to stop doing this to me or my hair will turn grey soon."

Danny half expected him to open his eyes and say he's fine or that he'd been worse. But Steve was deep asleep thanks to all the drugs making sure to keep him this way so his body can finally get much-needed rest.

He remembered the person responsible for Steve being there, wrapped up in the white sheets, and anger surged through his body. "We'll find her, Steve," he said. "I promise."

* * *

The unfamiliar voices penetrated Steve's skull. He couldn't recognize the voices nor he could make out any words. His body felt heavy and he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force himself to part his eyelids. He was aware of the stabbing pain in his abdomen and all he wanted was to stop it. Had he been able to scream, he would have done so, but his whole body felt completely frozen. The gnawing pain was increasing every second and every attempt to move or call for help was unsuccessful.

* * *

Danny returned to the waiting room after some time spent beside his friend's still body with a tired look on his face. He would like to stay with Steve but the nurse kicked him out so the doctor could examine him and check his vitals. It was Catherine's turn to spend some time with him anyway. He'd been deep in thoughts when a voice brought him back to clarity.

"How's our boy?" It was Lou.

Danny lifted his sight and saw his older colleague standing beside Tani, who was nervously pacing the room.

"No change yet," Danny said. "Were you able to find Bennett?"

Lou shook his head. "No, not yet," he said. "She's in the wind and doing damn good to stay that way. But with their crew arrested and dead, their whole plan going down, and her brother dead, I'm pretty sure Esther will come back."

Danny clenched his fists, angry at himself for letting her get away. "Do you think she'll come after Steve?"

Lou shrugged. "I don't know, it'd be too risky if she wants to stay hidden. But I think he should have police protection outside his room, just in case."

Danny turned to Tani, who took the phone out of her pocket before he could say anything. "On it," she said and made a call.

"I won't leave him alone," Danny said.

"I know. I know, don't you think for a second we would leave him. One of us can always stay with him," Lou assured Danny. "He's ohana and every one of us is willing to be with him until all this is over."

Danny nodded, his thoughts shifting to his encounter with Esther Bennett. "I want her locked up," he growled, blood boiling in his veins.

"We all do. Junior, Adam, and Quinn are in the headquarters, working on it," Lou added. "She'll get what she deserves."

* * *

Steve once again came to his senses partially, but the only thing he could feel was the unbearable agony. The pain sliced through his midsection and he wanted to beg for it to end, but he couldn't force any words out of his throat. He tried to move his hands but they didn't move, something was restricting the movement. His heart sank. He remembered Danny and Catherine coming for him, but was it all just another mind trick? Was he still somewhere in the damp cell, restrained and left to die? He growled in frustration.

"Steve?" Danny said, quickly jumping out of his chair, reaching for Steve's hand. "Hang on, buddy."

Steve released a cry of pain, loud enough to make Danny worried. Why was he in pain? The doctor told him they gave Steve a lot of painkillers, he shouldn't feel anything. He quickly pressed the button to call the nurse, scanning through Steve's grimaced face.

"Can you hear me, partner?" Danny asked. "You're all right, Steve. You're safe." He turned when the nurse entered the room and headed to Steve.

Another cry came from Steve, his breathing becoming shallow and fast. Danny didn't let go of Steve's hand, he squeezed it tightly. "Come on, buddy," he pleaded. "Wake up."

Danny? Was that Danny's voice? The pain came in the waves, each one stronger than the previous one. It was like he had razor blades inside of his body. He tried to move but with an attempt, nausea crept into his mouth.

Danny was in full panic mode by the time Steve cried in pain for the third time. "What the hell is going on?" he asked the nurse, who called the doctor immediately. "Why is he in pain, huh?"

"He shouldn't be," she replied. "Something is wrong, you may want to wait outs…"

"No," Danny cut her off. "I'm not going anywhere."

"D'no," Steve whispered through jolted breaths, gritting his teeth and squinting his still closed eyes in pain, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I'm right here, buddy."

"Stop," Steve grunted, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"Stop what, Steve? Huh? What's wrong?" Danny's eyes were widened with fear. This is not how he imagined his partner to wake up. The nurse's words didn't make it any better. _Something is wrong._ He shook his head, trying to focus on Steve. "Come on, talk to me."

"Make it stop," Steve begged, his voice merely a whisper. "Please."

The next agonized cry was accompanied by loud beeping of one of the monitors beside Steve's bed.

"What's going on?" Danny heard the female voice of Steve's doctor behind his back.

"He's in a lot of pain despite the drugs, apparently. His blood pressure is 75/50 and dropping, the pulse is weak," the nurse explained as she attached the oxygen mask on Steve's face.

Danny watched in horror as Steve's cries stopped along with his weak attempts to fight. He brushed his finger through the face in frustration.

"Detective, you need to wait outside," the doctor said, turning to him. "I'll be with you in a moment."

* * *

Danny paced the waiting room like a caged tiger, checking the time every few seconds. Catherine sat in the corner with her feet up in the chair, hugging her knees tightly. Tani was holding her hand, trying to comfort her.

"If you don't stop, you'll soon walk a hole in the floor," Lou said to Danny.

"It's been half an hour," Danny growled.

Lou put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "He's a fighter, Danny. He'll be all right."

Danny's eyes widened as he saw the doctor finally walking toward them, a grim expression on her face. They all jumped up from their seats.

"I'm sorry," she started.

_No no no, please don't start with that_, Danny thought, his heart skipping a beat. He had to face the very real possibility that Steve didn't make it.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Wow, THANK YOU for all the support! I really appreciate the lovely reviews. I really mean it. I never thought so many people would like what I write.**_

_**This is probably the last chapter posted this year so HAPPY NEW YEAR to everybody! **_

_(Can't wait for 3rd January cause this three-week break from H50 is killing me.)_

* * *

All eyes were fixed on the young doctor with a file in her hands, a deathly silence filling the room, everyone waiting for the news. "Unfortunately Commander McGarrett was showing the symptoms of the extremely serious syndrome, and further testing just confirmed what I've been afraid of. He needs immediate surgery."

"But… Doc, he was stable, what happened? What is this syndrome?" Danny asked.

"The abdominal compartment syndrome," she said. "It develops when the intra-abdominal pressure rapidly reaches certain pathological values and is sustained at those values."

Danny looked at her in confusion. He had no idea what was she talking about and the doctor noticed, so she continued with the explanation.

"Just as a sprained ankle or broken arm swells, abdominal organs swell after an injury, particularly if there was a surgery. This swelling increases the pressure in the abdomen and it squeezes the organs, restricting their blood supply, which causes pain and then organ damage. The increasing pressure impairs pulmonary, cardiovascular, renal and gastrointestinal function, causing multiple organ dysfunction and failure."

That wasn't what Danny wanted to hear. His jaw dropped and panic surged through him with the explanation of Steve's condition. The concerned look on the doctor's face gave away the seriousness of the situation.

"Detective, I'm afraid that his pre-existing condition might be a complication."

Before she could continue, Catherine jumped into the conversation. "Wait. What pre-existing condition? Her gaze jumped from Danny to the doctor and back, her jaw opened."

"The liver transplant," the doctor spoke up. "It's healed by now, but I'm concerned due to increased stress and pressure to the organs as the result of ACS."

Catherine's gaze met Danny's, he could see a hint of blame in her eyes as she had no idea. But it wasn't up to him to tell her about it. And now was not the time to argue about her not knowing either.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Catherine asked, her voice shaking.

"We need to surgically decompress the abdomen remains. If he makes it through the surgery, we'll have to use one of the temporary abdominal closure techniques in order to prevent secondary intra-abdominal hypertension," the doctor explained.

"How… How bad is it, doc?" Danny stuttered. "What are his chances?"

"I won't sugar-coat it," she said. "The mortality rate associated with the ACS is significant, ranging between sixty to seventy percent."

Danny blinked in disbelief, a slow shake of his head asking if he'd actually heard wrong. The doctor's words were like a slap into the face. Danny's heart began to beat even faster than before and he caught a glimpse of Catherine slumping back to the chair.

"And that's not considering the other injuries of Commander McGarrett and the possible infection," the young doctor added. "If he's got any family members who should know, I think it's time to call them."

Danny shook his head wildly. No. He wasn't about to give up on him, not until there was still the slightest chance for his best friend. And he wouldn't let go of this chance until the end.

The doctor caught his distress, it was not easy for her to deliver such news to the families of her patients, but it had to be done. "Detective, I don't know whether he'll recover," she said with compassion in her voice. "But quite often the determination and will of the patient have an affect on the range of the recovery."

"There is no one more determined than McGarrett," Lou said without hesitation and Tani nodded in agreement.

But Danny knew his partner better. He exchanged the glances with Catherine and immediately knew she was thinking the same. Steve was a fighter, but he questioned his life since he has returned from Mexico, he blamed himself for the deaths of people he loved, his family. And after what happened during his capture, Danny was sure Steve would question it even more. He'd been forced to go against everything he believed in, forced to hurt the people closest to him. And Danny wasn't sure if Steve would ever be able to forgive himself. So his will to fight was quite questionable at the moment.

"Maybe not this time," he breathed in defeat and briefly closed his eyes in concern.

"I'll call Mary," Lou said without questioning Danny's doubts, holding his hand on his colleague's shoulder.

Danny stood there, stunned, not able to say anything else. He zoned out, unable to hear the words being spoken by the people around him. The doctor's voice brought him back to senses.

"Sorry, can you repeat what you just said?" he asked her.

"I said, the surgery might take a couple of hours, so feel free to leave and come back. I'll keep you informed."

Lou thanked the doctor when he realized Danny wouldn't reply. They watched her walk away in silence.

It took a minute to Danny to unfreeze and decide what emotion did he feel, the rage toward the person who did this to Steve. Then without saying another word or looking back, he walked away.

"Danny?" Tani shouted after him.

"Where are you going, man?" Lou asked, but received no reply. "Danny!"

"Maybe he's going to get something to eat finally?" Tani said hesitantly, her voice suggested that even she didn't believe that.

"Eat? My ass. How long have you known him? You know damn well where he's going."

* * *

"Danny?" Quinn asked in surprise as the glass door of the headquarters flung open with a thud.

Junior creased his forehead. "I thought you wanted to stay with Steve," he said. "Is everything all right?"

"How is he?" Adam asked, noticing Danny's distress.

"In surgery, fighting for his life," Danny replied, forcing those words out.

"What?" Junior said. "Lou said he was stable."

Danny nodded, glancing over the screen with the case-related information. "He was, now he's not. Long story short, the doctor told me to call his family and let them know that he… uh, he…" He couldn't say it out loud. Let his sister know Steve will probably die. Tell her to come to Hawaii so she has a chance to say goodbye if she comes on time. How could that even be an option?

A grave silence filled the room with the new information.

"What do we know about her?" Danny interrupted the silence, glowering onto the screen.

No one answered immediately, ashamed of telling Danny they don't have anything useful on Esther's whereabouts.

"I said, what do we know?" Danny yelled, unable to hold his feeling at bay anymore.

"We're doing everything we can," Junior said eventually. "But…"

"That's obviously not enough," Danny growled, raising his voice even more. "Try harder."

Danny felt Adam's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I know you're worried about Steve," he said. "We all are. But this isn't helping, Danny. Screaming at that kid won't make it any faster. None of us have been sleeping for more than two hours since Steve disappeared. We'll find her. We won't rest until we do. I don't care how long that takes. But we have to work together, not against each other."

Adam released his grip when Danny nodded finally.

"We've questioned all the remaining men of Bennett's crew, but no matter what we tried, they wouldn't speak," Quinn said.

"Are any of them still here?" Danny asked.

"One of them. Kawena Mano."

That was enough information for Danny. Without a word he headed downstairs, rage bubbling in his veins. Junior tried to go after him, but Danny stopped him straight away. "No, I want to go alone," he said and the young man nodded in understanding.

He was trembling with anger when he opened the door of the interrogation room and saw an angry Hawaiian man cuffed to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Hey, you can't keep me here this long, I want to speak to your boss," Mano growled through gritted teeth.

"My boss, huh?" Danny could feel the blood boiling in his veins. "I'd like to talk to him too, you know? But thanks to your boss he's now fighting for his life. So you'll tell me where do I find her and maybe you'll walk out of here in one piece."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I already told your colleagues I don't know where she is."

"Oh you don't know," Danny threw him a fake smile. "You see, I think you know very well. And you're gonna tell me."

"Look, Bennett's just paid me to do the job, to set up the explosive, that's it," Mano protested. "I didn't even saw those people till yesterday. Why the hell would she tell me about her back up plan?"

"Cut the crap. Where is she?" Danny barked, curling his hands into the fists.

"I'm telling the truth," Mano yelled.

Danny's fist flew at him in a blur before he knew it, causing his head to whip to the side. A small streak of blood dripped from his mouth to his white t-shirt.

"You can't do this, you're a cop!" he yelled as he gave Danny a look full of anger.

"Oh I can," Danny said. "I can and I will until you tell me what I want to know." A left hook caught Mano's right cheek, sending him into a world of hurt.

"I'll file a complain," he said when he regained his senses.

"Yeah, you do that," Danny didn't back off. "But there is no one here, no cameras, no witnesses. You could just be hurt in action, you know?" He reached for his gun and noticed Mano's eyes grew wide.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mano yelled. "I told you guys everything I know, I swear!"

Danny aimed his P30 in Mano's direction and their eyes locked. He could see the real fear in the man's eyes. "I'll ask nicely one more time," Danny said. "Where do I find Esther Bennett?"

"You're insane! I don't know, I swear!" Mano's voice was trembling, his eyes on the gun in Danny's hand. "I… I would have told you if I knew. I don't care about her, I don't even know her!"

A loud bang echoed the small room, followed by an agonized cry of the man in the chair, a red stain seeping through his pants on his left knee. Danny watched Mano twisting his body in an attempt to ride off the pain. Danny's body was trembling with white rage aimed toward Esther and Aaron. He was glad at least one of them was dead, but he couldn't just let the other one go. The problem was, he believed Mano. His instincts had been telling him that man wasn't lying.

"You… can't... You can't do this!" Mano shrieked, his breathing ragged. "I need an ambulance!"

Danny's phone buzzed in his pocket. Glancing on the screen he could see it was Catherine. He moved outside of the interrogation room, so he wouldn't hear Mano's screams and cries.

"Cath?" he answered the phone, his voice trembling.

"He's out of surgery," she said, skipping any pleasantries. "He's alive but in critical condition. I think he'd like you to be here."

"I'll be there in fifteen," Danny said. There was nothing more to be done here anyway.

"Danny, it's bad. I mean, really bad," Catherine burst into tears. "I don't know how he's even still alive."

"Maybe he decided to fight, after all," Danny said, trying to reassure himself more than Catherine. He desperately wanted to believe it.

* * *

Steve's mind was going blank. Was he awake? No, he wouldn't call it awake. But he was aware of himself. Not so much for the surroundings. He couldn't move, couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't feel anything, anything at all. Everything felt so numb, it was oddly comfortable. He felt so exhausted, he just wanted to drift back to sleep that brought respite from all the thoughts. But sleep means the end, doesn't it? But he felt so sleepy. He wished he could just move his body, even if just a little. If he was going to die, at least he wanted to die comfortably.

* * *

Catherine stepped into Steve's room and closed the door softly. She turned around and looked at the man lying on the bed in front of her. His eyes were shut. White sheets were draped neatly over his body, covering him all the way up to his shoulders, his arms resting on top. There was a cannula in the top of his hand, the connecting tube winding up to the clear plastic bag suspended high above the bed. The heart monitor on the opposite side beeped away, the blips regular and calm, the peaks on the machine's screen shallow and consistent. She tried to keep the tears away as she took in the scene. Steve looked way worse than the last time she was with him. This time there was also a tube down his throat, and a ventilator pumping the air into and out of Steve's lungs.

Catherine remembered what the doctor said about the organ dysfunction due to the pressure in his abdomen and let a single tear drop down her cheek. That was probably the reason he wasn't able to breathe on his own anymore.

She stared at him. Catherine couldn't help but think how stunning his face was, even after the ordeal he'd been through. She was extremely grateful Steve came into her life and was now too scared of losing him for good. Scared of not being able to fix what happened between them. He was a good man, one of the best she'd ever known. He didn't deserve to die like this.

She headed to the plastic chair next to the bed and slouched down. Catherine continued to sit, staring at his face. "I can't… I can't lose you, Steve," she whispered, blinking away the tears. "Not again."

Catherine paused, almost expecting Steve to open his eyes, but nothing happened. "I know you're in there. And I need you to fight. Just come back, please. Everything will be fine, I promise. We'll figure it out."

* * *

When Danny returned to the hospital, it was just him and Catherine again. Tani and Lou decided they would be more useful working on finding the responsible person. He headed toward Steve's room and was about to open the door when he saw Dr. Cliff.

"Doc?" he got her attention. "How is he?"

"Well, the surgery was a close call, we almost lost him. But he made it eventually," the doctor said. "But as expected due to his injuries and the prolonged exposure to dirty bandages, I'm afraid that the infection has spread to his bloodstream, which will make his recovery even harder. He's running a high fever and we have him on antibiotics. He's still in critical condition and I can't guarantee he won't suffer the secondary intra-abdominal hypertension. Which, in his current weakened state would definitely be fatal."

Danny, unable to respond, brushed his fingers through his hair and glanced around nervously. He hoped it was all just a bad dream and he would wake up soon. Because this couldn't be true. One minute Steve was talking to him and then he wasn't breathing. And even after his heart decided to give it another try and beat again, the doctor kept saying he might still die. All because he left him alone. For a minute. Sixty seconds. That's all it took for Steve's condition to become much worse than before.

"Do you know when he is going to wake up?" he asked, intentionally using the word _'when'_ instead of what had really been on his mind.

"Not anytime soon," the doctor replied. "He's sedated and I don't expect him to wake up today. I suggest you get some rest, I suspect you could use it as well."

"Thanks, doc," Danny said and waited for the doctor to leave before he entered the room and sat into the chair.

He watched Steve in silence, the fact he wasn't even breathing on his own anymore worried him. But other than that, he seemed resting peacefully. Steve looked way worse than before the second surgery. Danny hasn't seen him in such a shape since the time he had to land the plane on the beach and save Steve's life by sharing his liver with him. And here he was now, fighting for his life again. But this time, there was nothing he could do to help him. Not until he wakes up.

"Damn it, Steven," Danny cursed, burying his face into his hands in frustration. "I told you not to get yourself killed, didn't I? So better wake up soon so I can kick your ass for having me worried again."

Barely holding the tears back, Danny took Steve's hand into his and squeezed it lightly. "Don't you dare to die on me, partner," he whispered. "I need you."

* * *

Steve wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, he was not completely awake. But he was not asleep either. He could hear a voice talking to him sometimes, but he couldn't match it with the face nor he could make out any words, but he didn't really care, it felt comforting just to listen to that voice.

He felt so weak. He could feel something attached to his arms, but his eyes were too tired to open, his head was too heavy to take a look, his limbs too heavy to lift.

It was getting harder to breathe, why was it getting harder to breathe? He should move, but he couldn't make his body move at all. He was too weak, too tired.

He was cold. He wished he could move his body to warm up or wrap a blanket around him. At least he felt no pain, not any longer, but his body kept shivering to warm itself up. Everything was numb and cold.

At least he was lying comfortably. And it felt like it'll be over soon. He just had to lay there and wait for the end. But he didn't mind, he didn't try to fight the inevitable. He's been in such a situation several times before, but for the first time ever he didn't feel the need to fight, he felt the acceptance instead. He was too exhausted, he didn't have the strength to fight anymore anyway. He'll just wait. Wait for his final breath.

_***to be continued***_

* * *

_I'd really appreciate if you could let me know what you think :) It what keeps me writing._


	17. Chapter 17

**_A New Year's update on our boy. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Catherine glanced at the slowly and steadily beeping heart rate monitor next to Steve's bed. Steve was going to be okay, he had to be. But it wasn't easy to see him like that. It wasn't easy to just sit back and do nothing. Her heart ached, but she had to push through it.

"Hey", Catherine said softly, knowing well that Steve couldn't hear her. She grabbed his hand gently as she looked down at him.

The bruises on Steve's face were still in the hues of red and purple with a barely visible dash of blue. He had a swollen, black eye and a split lip, a sight that made Catherine's stomach twist. The pearls of cold sweat ran down Steve's forehead as his body desperately tried to fight the fever.

"I know you", Catherine said, tears forming in her eyes as she stared at unconscious Steve. "I know you're strong enough to get better. I'm sorry I can't do more for you, I really am. You…", her voice broke. "You have to get better. We need you here."

She wiggled in the seat, trying to find a more comfortable position as she knew she was going to spend some time there.

"The doc said they lowered the amounts of sedatives so you can wake up," she kept talking to him. "And it's up to you now, so please hurry back. Danny's going crazy and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to handle it for." She threw Steve a half-smile, knowing he couldn't see it.

"Anyway, Dr. Cliff also said the best we can do for you is talk to you, so that's exactly what we're gonna do," Catherine said. Tears formed in her eyes as she glanced over Steve's unmoving body again, hoping he would just open his eyes, but nothing happened.

* * *

Danny watched the sun setting from behind the window of Steve's hospital room, wondering. The colors playing on the sky above the green mountains made his home look like from a fairy tale.

_Home._ This place, which he once considered a pineapple-infested hell hole, was now his home. But it was not because he loved the heat, the bright sun, the endless ocean, lush green jungle or the sandy beaches. No, it was because over nine years ago he'd met a stubborn SEAL, who changed his life. It was thanks to Steve, Danny, and his kids were now a part of a big ohana and they wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. He made them feel at home.

He sighed and headed back to the chair, realizing this place would never feel like the same anymore without the man lying in the bed in front of him.

"I don't know if you can hear me, buddy," Danny mumbled for what had felt like the hundredth time that day. "But I'll keep trying because I know you're in there. And you need to come back to us." It felt so wrong not hearing Steve say anything back to him.

There was one thing Danny kept repeating to himself - he couldn't lose Steve. He just had to wake up, to come back to them, to him. Because not only was a world without Steve the world he wouldn't want to live in, it was also one he knew he couldn't live in. It was simply not an option.

It's been over three days since Steve's second surgery, the day when the ventilator that had been breathing for him was finally removed. It has been the first good news since they brought him in. But Danny knew Steve wasn't out of the woods yet. There were still so many things that could go wrong and the doctor's words about the will of the patients to fight their way back haunted him.

Danny decided to keep talking to his best friend, hoping it would irritate him enough to wake up and tell him to finally shut up. He even called him a soldier several times, waiting for his reaction. He told him how everyone's doing, that his sister and his little niece are in Hawaii, waiting for him to wake up. He told him about the team, about Grace and Charlie, how they're doing at school and how they are worried about their superhero uncle. Danny did his best to give his friend a reason to wake up, to fight, to prove the doctors wrong. But nothing happened so far.

"You know," Danny kept on going. "The doc said I should avoid any topics that might disturb you, but I think you deserve to know."

Danny released a long sigh and kept talking. "You gave that son of a bitch Aaron what he'd deserved. I'm glad you did. I'm pretty sure if you wouldn't do it, I would put a bullet in his head. And we got his men, Steve, till the last one. They're all dead or in Halawa by now. But…," Danny got stuck, wondering how to break it to his sleeping partner. "But you should know, Esther... she…."

His voice was full of guilt when it came to the woman behind Steve's torture. "Esther is in the wind and it's my fault. I had her, Steve, I had a gun aimed at her chest and I let her get away. But… uh, we're looking for her ever since. Actually, we've got Junior and Tani running a lead right now. We'll find her, buddy. I promised you. And I intend on keeping that promise."

Just the thought Esther was out there, free and unpunished made Danny physically sick. But right now, Steve was a priority. As soon as he'll be all right, Danny would go through hell to bring her to justice. But for now, he trusted the team to do their best finding the woman who caused this. His place right now was beside his best friend, to be there for him when he wakes up.

And _he will_ wake up. Danny wasn't ready to consider any other option because a world without Steve in it was just too dark to live in. He wiggled in the chair and glanced over Steve's too pale face. Sweat was beading on his forehead and the dark shadows lined his eyes.

Pressing the back of his hand to his friend's cheek, he frowned. Steve was burning up, fighting the infection on top of all of his other injuries. It wasn't like he didn't expect that, he didn't have to be a professional to know that it's what a stab into intestines would do. But it didn't worry him any less.

Danny reached for Steve's hand, squeezing it gently but desperately, silently pleading him to wake up.

"I need you to wake up, Steve," he whispered and tears formed in his eyes, his voice breaking. "I… I know maybe you think you don't have a reason to open your eyes anymore but you do. All they've made you do, it wasn't you, Steve. It's none of your fault." Danny looked up and glanced over Steve's face, expecting his short speech to have an immediate effect. Nothing.

"Come on, Steven, don't do this to me. We need you. _I need you!_ If you're not going to wake up because of yourself, do it for me, for Gracie and Charlie, those kids love you too. Can you not be so stubborn for once? Please? Just for once. I can't even imagine what would I do if you didn't wake up so don't make me think about that."

With no response Danny squeezed Steve's hand a bit tighter, blinking away the tears as a wave of guilt had swallowed him. He could have prevented this. He should have been there, he shouldn't have left him. Steve was fighting for his life because of him.

"I love you, buddy. I'm sorry I didn't have your back when you needed me," he whispered. "I know I don't have the right to ask for anything but, you have to wake up. I need you."

His heart lurched and his head whipped up in a fraction of second. He thought he saw a slight glimpse of movement and he would swear he'd felt Steve squeeze his hand back, albeit weakly. He didn't wait another second and pressed the nurse's call button.

"Steve?" Danny said. "Steve, buddy, are you with me? Can you hear me?"

Nothing. Maybe it was just his imagination, his mind tricking him into seeing what he'd wanted so much. His heart sank with the realization just as the nurse entered the room.

* * *

Steve had been waiting for his final breath but it never came. He thought he was ready to let go but then his heart had beaten one more time, and then again, and again. The voices he couldn't place kept speaking to him every time he'd decided to let go, keeping him alive for a little while longer, just so he could hear them one more time.

There was this soothing voice talking to him again. Just like so many times before, except this time, Steve was more aware of it and for the first time, he could match the voice with the face. It was Danny's voice. Steve was certain of that. His voice was sad, pleading. Why was Danny sad? Was he hurt?

Did Danny say he needed him? Danny needed him, he must have been hurt._ Danny - hurt. _A loud noise echoed Steve's head and blood froze in his veins as he realized what the sound was. A gunshot. Followed by grave quiet. He wondered what had happened. "_I'm sorry, Danno,"_ he heard his own voice in his head and then there was another gunshot. Steve saw a vivid image of what had happened. There was so much blood everywhere, blame in the blank gaze of blue eyes of his partner. Danny was dead. He'd killed his best friend. No, he wouldn't do that, would he? Why would he kill the most important person in his life?

In the next second, an evil grin of a pretty woman crossed his mind. _"Danny Williams,"_ she said. _"He's your target."_ She kept repeating it, over and over and over again, the gun laid within his reach. Steve loathed that woman, so why couldn't he make himself to grab it and turn it against her? _"Danny Williams. He's your target." _Those words were engraved in his brain. _"Danny Williams. He's your target." _It kept replaying in his mind along with an image of dead Danny.

The images of his best friend lying motionless on the dirty floor began to flood his mind and a strange concoction of emotions washed through him: sadness, fear, hatred. But it was the hatred that stuck. Not for Danny, but for the woman who caused this to happen. Esther Bennett. It was all her fault. She'd made him kill Danny. Danny was dead, because of her.

At that moment, Steve determined two things. First: he wasn't giving up. He would survive. He would battle through the pain, he would fight on. And second: maybe not overnight, but one day, he would make Esther Bennett pay.

* * *

It was almost morning when Danny got woken up by sounds coming from Steve's bed. Realizing Steve'd been fidgeting under the sheets he jumped up and called the nurse, then looked at his friend.

"Steve?"

Danny was certain this time, he was coming around and his lips curled into half-smile. He'd been waiting for this for what felt like forever.

The sweat trickled down Steve's face and neck as he wiggled in the bed, his eyes still closed.

"Steve," Danny repeated, his voice soft. "Hey, buddy. Are you awake?"

Steve didn't answer, but his breathing became visibly faster just as the nurse came in through the door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I think he's waking up," Danny replied.

The nurse approached Steve, whose breathing was off the track, gently touching his arm. "You're all right, Commander," she ensured her patient.

Steve's first reflex was to lash out, albeit weekly. His arms were restrained almost immediately upon his first wild swing, which didn't add to his discomfort. He struggled harder against the grip, his hands curled into fists. The breaths came in shallow gasps for air as he struggled to draw air into the lungs.

"Commander, you need to calm down," someone shouted but he ignored the female voice, the words hardly penetrated his skull.

"Steve? Steve!" another voice tried to speak to him, but it just made him jumpier, eager to fight.

"Come on, Steve… You're all right! You're safe, you're safe," the same voice pleaded. "Can you hear me? Look at me, buddy."

Weird, he would swear it was Danny's voice. But Danny wasn't here, was he? Danny was dead, he'd shot him. "D… D'anno?" he called out, his voice shaking. "Danno."

"I'm right here, babe. Open your eyes!"

No, that wasn't his Danno. Danny was dead. His brother, the only constant in his life. His anchor, always there for him, every step of the way. He'd been there when he needed him the most. Every single time. He'd been there when Wo Fat captured and tortured him in North Korea, he'd supported him on Freddie's funeral, he'd been there when Catherine left him heartbroken, he'd been there when Taliban almost executed him, he'd been there when Wo Fat tortured him again, he'd flown to Montana to get him, to help him avenge Joe's death, he'd come to get him to Washington when his mother died, just to make sure he would make it home. Danny had saved him every single time he needed to be saved, literally and figuratively. All these images were flying through his mind, his friend had always been there for him no matter what.

But Danny wasn't here this time. It was just another evil trick of his mind, he knew that. It couldn't be his friend's voice.

A loud noise of the heart monitor alarms went off somewhere close, just making the unbearable headache even worse. Steve saw him. He saw Danny lying on the concrete floor, his shirt soaked in blood, his skin pale and his baby blue eyes unfocused, dead, staring at him, blaming him for his death.

No, he couldn't be dead. He refused to believe that. His Danno was all right, he'd spoken to him before. Or was it just a dream? He had to open his eyes, he had to save him, Danny couldn't be dead. He said he needed him, he heard him saying that - it was real.

He fluttered his eyes open, but the room around was a blur, he couldn't make out any shapes, just the light that was way too bright. Exhausted, he closed his eyes again, a whisper of his friend's name was the only sound he could make. "D'nno?"

"Steve, just look at me. I'm right here! Come on, buddy. Open your eyes, please. I'm here."

Steve tried harder to free himself from the grip, but none of his futile attempts worked.

"We need to sedate him, he'll hurt himself," a woman said and Steve's heart sank. Sedate him - drugs. No, this was not happening. He didn't want to be drugged up, not again. He couldn't let _her_ do that again, there was no time, he had to help Danny.

Gathering the strength to move, Steve pulled his arms stronger, but he still felt a strong grip of hands on his wrists. He remembered being restrained like this, fighting against the metal on his wrists, cutting deeper into his skin with every move. Steve shook his head in panic, he didn't want to be back there. He didn't want to think about that place. But it must have been all a dream, he'd never been saved, he was still in that small cell and Esther was playing with his mind. He yanked his limbs against the grip in frustration again, but they didn't move.

"No. No, let me go. Danny!" he called out again, the words a mere whisper. Maybe there was still time to save him, he just had to free himself.

"I'm here, Steve. I'm here," Danny called out. "Easy, babe, you'll hurt yourself. You're okay, I'm right here. Can you open your eyes for me?"

"D… Danny?" Steve whispered, this time calmer, finally registering Danny's calming voice, the futile attempts to fight going weaker. He lifted his heavy eyelids and recognized people standing above him, but his mind and sight were too foggy to make out the faces. It made him dizzy, so he let his eyes shut close again.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm right here, buddy," Danny reassured him. "You're all right, you're in a hospital. I'm right here with you, you're safe."

It was hard to fight the exhaustion that grew up every second. The drugs. Esther must have drugged him up again. His limbs felt heavier and numb and darkness threatened to succumb him completely. "Danno," he managed to whisper one more time before he was out cold.

* * *

Steve looked a little better than the last time she'd been with him. At least now he was finally out of the ICU, which allowed them longer visits. As Catherine slouched down onto the seat, Steve murmured and wriggled, then opened his eyes a little. Catherine continued to sit, staring at Steve, waiting to see whether he would drift back off or come around. After a few moments, he turned her head toward her, grimacing in pain as he did so.

When Steve opened his eyes, the world in front of him was blurred and swirling. He squinted to try to bring it into focus. He was lying in a bed. The room was not one he immediately recognized and it took a few seconds to recall what had happened and where he was. The pain was still there, but it felt different this time, he was just briefly aware of the dull pain in his abdomen. It wasn't like somebody was ripping his insides out of his body like the last time he remembered. His body was trembling, his face twisted in discomfort. A sheet of cold sweat glimmered on his forehead.

"Hey. Welcome back."

A woman's voice. At first, he couldn't place it. The drugs were making his brain cloudy and confused. But then he remembered where he knew the voice from. He'd been dreaming about her. Not a nightmare. A real dream.

As his senses returned, he saw he was lying on a hospital bed, white sheets draped over him. To his side were various machines and monitors. A drip bag was attached by a tube to a cannula in his hand. Other than that, a sink, a chair beside his bed, couch, and a closed white cabinet, the room was bare. He tried to sit up, pushing on the bed with his elbows. But he had forgotten about his injuries and cried out as pain sliced through him.

"Take it easy, Steve," Catherine said, gently pushing him back down.

"Cath," he said half surprised, after waiting for the shooting pain to subside. What was Catherine doing here? Was she real?

"Hey, sailor," she said, resting her hand on the back of Steve's hand. "I'm glad you're back."

As soon as his vision cleared up, his eyes scanned through her and it was hard to miss her tired, red eyes. But what made his heart lurch was not her face, but the red and purple stains on her neck, sticking out on her otherwise perfect skin. He immediately remembered it was his fault. It was him who had done that to her. He was responsible for how things had turned out. Memories rushed back into his mind, his eyes now open as wide as he was able to open them.

"It's not your fault, Steve. None of this is," Catherine said. Perhaps she had recognized the look of discontent on his face. Even after all this time, she knew him better than he knew himself.

He yanked his hand away from her, thinking about why was she even still there after what had happened. The memories of him strangling her came back in flashes, causing his breath to become more rapid and shallow. Then an image of his bleeding partner came into his mind. Danny wasn't there with her. He was dead. A gunshot echoed in Steve's head, the one he fired at his best friend. Panic surged through his body with the thought, making the beeps on the monitor faster. "D… Danny?" he called out.

"He's all right. Danny is on his way back here," Catherine responded. "I've forced him to get a shower and something to eat at least. It's been a while since you were out and he refused to leave your side most of the time. He scared the hospital staff fighting them so he could stay with you."

"How… How long?"

"You've been asleep for four days, give or take. They've had you pretty drugged up."

"Sure they did."

"How are you feeling?"

Like crap, he wanted to say. His head felt like a balloon. His limbs were sore and heavy and his stomach felt like he'd eaten the razor blades. His eyes fluttered to fight the drowsiness threatening to succumb him back to sleep. "Fine," he lied. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"Not so fast, sailor," Catherine said through a slight grin, not buying it at all. "Your doctor might have something to say about that. And I'm pretty sure you would have to go through Danny if you were about to leave like this."

Catherine's grin turned upside down when she noticed the sudden change of look in Steve's face. "Hey, what is it?"

The words he had let out were merely a whisper. "I… I'm sorry."

"Stop it," she said before he could say anything more. "Don't go down the blame road, okay? How about you get some more sleep? You need to rest now."

He wanted to protest, to stay awake, but his eyelids felt so heavy and tired. He blinked several times in an attempt to fight the drowsiness.

"Don't fight it, Steve. Just get some sleep," Catherine said, smiling. "Don't you worry about anything else except getting better, okay?"

" 'kay." Steve nodded in defeat and let his eyes shut close. He was out in a matter of seconds.

Catherine waited for him to fall asleep, then she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. It was funny how people never say what they want to say until it's almost too late. There was something she was afraid to say out loud and she'd almost lost the chance to do so. The thought crossed her mind, forcing the words out.

"I love you, Steve," she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears she tried to hold back until now. "Walking away from the future with you was the biggest mistake in my life. I love you and I should have told you a long time ago."

For the next twenty minutes, she just sat on the chair quietly, holding his hand reassuring him that she was there for him, that they were all there for him.

* * *

Another night had fallen on Oahu. Danny's head was pounding and he just wanted to sleep finally but he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he knew Steve was all right. His awakening yesterday scared the crap out of him, and seeing Steve so scared and confused, calling his name all over again was breaking his heart. He couldn't sleep yet, he needed his friend to wake up, to talk to him. Steve had been awake several times since then but never lucid enough to have a conversation with him. Catherine told him Steve was awake for a minute earlier on that day and that he even communicated, but he needed to see for himself.

He'd been sitting on the chair beside Steve's bed for hours now, pretending to read a magazine that Lou brought him when he finally heard his friend's weak voice.

"D'nno?" Steve murmured so quietly, Danny could barely hear him.

Danny's head lifted up, his fingers instantly reached for Steve's hand. "Steve. Hey, babe, I'm here."

Steve's eyes were half-open, staring right at him. He definitely looked more lucid than the last time Danny saw him awake.

"Wa-ter," Steve murmured. His throat felt like sandpaper.

Danny quickly grabbed a glass of water with the straw, holding it to Steve's mouth. After a few small sips, Steve put his head back to pillow, thankful for the soothing liquid in this throat.

"You really know how to scare me, you know?" Danny said, his lips forming into a slight smile.

Steve blinked his eyes and curled his lips into a frown as he looked over at Danny. A relieved smile on his friend's face wasn't enough to cover up how worried and exhausted he was. And then, the first thing on Steve's mind when their eyes had met, was Danny's blood staining his white shirt. Because he pulled the trigger. Steve tried to push that image into the back of his head. "You okay?" he asked, glancing over Danny to make sure his friend was really alive.

"I should be asking you that," Danny replied. "You're the one in a hospital bed."

Danny hated Bennetts with every cell in his body for what they've done to Steve. He did nothing to deserve that. No one should ever go through such an ordeal, let alone his best friend. Seeing him so confused and in pain was breaking his heart.

"I shot you," Steve murmured and tried to yank his hand away, but Danny didn't let go.

And there it was. Danny expected Steve feeling guilty, he'd feel the same if the roles were reversed. But he didn't expect it so soon.

Their eyes met, tears threatening to fall out of Steve's eyes. Danny could understand the way Steve felt because he would feel the same had their places been switched. The guilt would eat him alive, as he knew was now eating up Steve. And he just woke up. Danny was certain it won't get any better once his mind is clear of all the sedatives. He knew Steve had a long road ahead of him, but he would be there for him, every step of the way.

"I'm fine, buddy. Really, I am," Danny said, not letting his grip go. "How are you feeling?"

Steve stared at Danny completely unconvinced, despite a grin on his friend's face. He remembered how much blood there had been everywhere, how his friend had fought to stay awake back then. Danny's face looked paler than usual, his eyes dark-rimmed and red, his usually perfectly styled hair were messy and it looked like he didn't shave for at least a week. But he was alive. It took another squeeze of his hand to make sure Danny was real.

"Better," Steve replied eventually.

Danny didn't seem convinced either, but he was just glad to see his partner awake and lucid finally. The doctor had told him he was still running a high fever, he was still weak and drowsy from the sedatives, but at least he could breathe on his own, his organs seemed to function normally, and he didn't wake up with a panic attack this time. Despite what the doctor said just a few days ago, the prognosis was now much better and Steve was on his way to recovery.

Steve shifted in his position, trying to sit up. His face wrinkled in pain. It didn't appear to Danny to have been worth the effort - Steve only managed to move himself a few inches before he gave up.

"Easy, buddy," Danny said.

"Put me upright, will you?" Steve asked.

Danny shook his head. "Not gonna happen, not yet," he said. "You stay down and rest."

Steve released a sigh but obeyed reluctantly. He remained silent as the small pieces of memories came rushing to him.

"You had me worried, Steven," Danny said. "What did I tell you, huh? Don't get yourself killed. Will you ever listen to me?" His voice was not angry, just genuinely worried and relieved at the same time.

"I didn't," Steve replied with what seemed a great effort, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Yes, you did," Danny protested, replaying the scenes in his mind. "Your heart stopped, Steve. I watched you die, twice. Please don't ever… _ever_ do that to me again."

Danny's eyes filled with tears when he remembered the moment his friend's heart stopped beating, the attempts of the military doctor to bring him back felt unreal and time stood still. And then it'd happened again, on the way to the hospital, breaking Danny's heart for the second time as he just had to watch, unable to do anything. He shook his head to get rid of that image and focus on Steve here and now.

Steve huffed and turned away from Danny, staring up at the ceiling. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Danny opened his mouth but shut it straight away. A sudden change of demeanor took him by surprise. "Why am I… Why would you even ask that?" Danny managed to say after a moment of silence, offended by such a question.

Steve remained silent, his eyes still avoiding Danny. The question hung in the air, the room falling deathly silent except for the hum of the monitor and the bleeps coming from it with every beat of his heart - they were noticeably faster now.

"Steve," Danny said when his friend turned his head in the opposite direction. "Where else would I be? Huh? What kind of question is that? You're my best friend. You know I'm exactly where I want to be. By your side."

Steve squeezed his eyes as the sound of a gunshot echoed in his head, he was trying hard to get it out of his mind. "You shouldn't be here. I could hurt you. I shot you but you're still here."

Steve's words were breaking Danny's heart. Just the fact Steve had thought Danny didn't want to be there hurt him more than the gunshot itself. "No. No, you wouldn't hurt me, buddy. What had happened, it wasn't your fault, all right?" he said. "I know I usually say everything bad that happens to me is your fault but not this time, Steve."

Steve didn't answer, didn't look at him.

Danny desperately needed Steve to know he was serious. He'd never blame Steve for what had happened. He was drugged and brainwashed, forced to go against everything he believed in. How could Steve even think he would be angry, that he wouldn't want to be with him?

"Look at me, Steven," Danny said, raising his voice. "I said, look at me."

Steve reluctantly turned his head back to Danny slowly, his glassy eyes meeting Danny's.

"I need you to know it wasn't you. It wasn't your fault, babe. I'm not angry, how could I be?" Danny had to admit that if circumstances were different, he would probably nag Steve about getting him shot again, but not this time. That was the last thing his partner should hear right now and he wouldn't blame him for that, not now, not ever, not even as a joke.

"What I saw when you pointed that gun at me was something else. That wasn't you."

Danny certainly sounded a lot more confident about that than Steve'd felt. He knew where this conversation was going but he didn't want to listen anymore, he didn't want to do this right now.

"I'm pretty tired, Danny," he said, ignoring his friend's attempts to make him feel better. "You should…"

"I know," Danny said, his heart shattering. "I know you're tired. I'll let you sleep." He knew it was just Steve's way of avoiding this conversation. He didn't blame him though, it was too soon for that.

Steve had remained silent as the new flashes of memories started to invade his mind.

_"Steve, what are you doing? Come on, drop the gun." _

_"Steve, drop the gun, please. He's your best friend, you don't want to hurt him."_

_"I don't want to hurt him. I have to."_

_"Give me the gun, please."_

_"I'm sorry, Danno."_

When Steve snapped out of the thoughts, he looked over at Danny who was watching him intently. He could see the anguish in Danny's eyes. Danny's need for Steve to acknowledge that everything was okay between them, was written all over his face. But Steve couldn't talk to Danny right now, everything in his head was a big mess, he just wanted to be alone.

"I'm really tired, Danny. I think you should go home," Steve said and looked up to the ceiling, not being able to handle the pain he knew he was causing Danny with those words.

_You should go home._ Those words felt like a punch in the gut. Danny almost forgot how the home looked like as he'd been basically living in the office for days and then in the hospital ever since they've found Steve. It broke his heart that he was asked to leave by the one person he never thought he would hear it from. When Steve woke up the last time, the only thing he could say was Danny's name and now here he was, asking him to leave, not even being able to look at him.

"Okay."

Steve couldn't miss the pain in Danny's voice and he considered to tell him to stay, but he couldn't. It was just not right for Danny to be there, not after what Steve had done to him. He needed some alone time to think about it all. No, he couldn't ask Danny to stay, no matter how painful was to see the look in Danny's eyes at that moment. The decision had been made and Steve hoped it was the right one.

"Okay. I'll be back later," Danny said as he stood up and walked toward the doorway. He was about to close the door behind him when he heard Steve's voice behind his back, making him turn around.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

Meeting Danny's eyes Steve had opened his mouth but the words died out on his lips.

"Steve?" There was a brief moment when Danny thought Steve had changed his mind and wanted him to stay, but he was soon proven wrong.

"Uh… Nothing," Steve said eventually. _I'm just glad you're alive. I'm sorry for almost killing you. I'm sorry my mind wasn't strong enough to fight that. I'm sorry you get to be my partner and suffer because of me._

He didn't say any of those thoughts out loud. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and allowed his best friend to walk away.

* * *

**_So? What do you think about this chapter?_**

**_Thanks a lot for the support and your reviews, guys. It means a lot!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks a lot for your continued support. It means a lot!**_

* * *

Danny tried not to take it personally, he really did. He knew Steve was hurt, his brain was probably still confused and he felt guilty about what had happened. He knew his friend just tried to push him away because he felt like he didn't deserve Danny's support. Danny was aware of all that, but what Steve had told him didn't hurt any less anyway.

He sat in his living room in silence, wondering. It felt so wrong. He should be happy, Steve was alive, that was all he'd hoped for in the past nine miserable days. But here he was, alone in his house, tears pushing into his eyes.

It was not over yet. Steve's body will heal, but Danny knew his partner's mental wounds were severe enough to leave him out of action for quite some time. Will he ever be able to move on? Danny didn't know how long it would take, or whether Steve will forgive himself at all, but he was certain of one thing - he will be there for his best friend every step of the way, no matter how much he'll try to push Danny away. He'll be there to remind him who Steve McGarrett is, he won't let him give up on himself.

He hated that after all Steve had been through with Joe and his mother recently he'd became a victim of the twisted plan. His hands curled into fists with the thought of Esther, still roaming free. Danny knew the longer it took them to find her, the lower the chance of succeeding was. Five-0 ran every lead possible, however weak it was, they monitored all the ways of transport out of the island, spent countless hours going through the security footages but they were no closer at all.

Another thought crossed Danny's mind, another concern regarding his best friend. The Navy officers in Red Hill didn't care who Commander Steven McGarrett was, they didn't care why he'd done what he'd done. Jackson was pretty clear about that. Danny didn't want to be the one to tell Steve what he'd probably known by now, that the investigation had been opened.

He glanced over the watch, it was just after midnight. Releasing a long sigh he headed straight to the bed. As he laid down, he realized how much he'd missed the soft and warm blankets of his bed. He hasn't slept in it for nine days, since the day Steve had disappeared. It felt great, yet he would rather be sleeping on the couch in Steve's hospital room.

But Steve didn't want him to and Danny kept replaying his words in his mind. _You should go home. _It was breaking his heart. But he had to keep in mind why he'd told him that and his own feelings had to go aside. He decided to do what Steve asked him to do and give him some space, but not for long. Steve needed him, now more than before, whether he was willing to accept it or not.

* * *

Switching through the TV channels for the third time, Steve scoffed. There was nothing he was interested enough to leave it on. Despite being tired he couldn't sleep and hoped that watching some boring movie would take his mind off the dark memories that kept coming at him in snippets.

It was almost noon and Danny hasn't been there since he'd sent him home last night. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. But how could Steve be certain Danny was safe with him? His partner almost died because of him, as well as Catherine. They shouldn't be anywhere near him, he didn't deserve it anyway.

Just as she was reading his mind, Catherine showed up in the doorway, smiling at him as nothing had happened. The bruises on her neck were lighter than the other day but still visible.

"Hey," she greeted him. "You look much better today, sailor."

Steve felt better too. He was still tired, but the fever had subsided and the doctor said he was ahead of schedule, healing well. The only thing that still bothered him was a terrible headache, bordering with migraine, which didn't go away no matter what he'd done. He was told it's probably the side effect of messing up with his brain.

"Hey," he said, forcing a smile. "You shouldn't be here."

Catherine's smile turned into a frown, but she lowered herself into the chair anyway, ignoring Steve's attempt to push her away. "That's up to me to decide, don't you think?" she said.

Steve wanted to object, but then he just exhaled with resignation and nodded as he was in no mood to fight. He looked back to the TV, avoiding Catherine's eyes on purpose. The news were on the screen, the young, male reporter was talking about the emergency repairs needed for Kamehameha Highway in Hauula.

"How are you doing?" Catherine asked, watching him intently.

"I'm fine," Steve replied automatically, without even thinking about it.

Catherine noticed the look of discontent in his face and didn't buy it, but she decided to let it slide.

"Cath?" Steve turned his face back to her. He didn't know where to start but he had to know the answers to his questions. "Back in the underground storage… How bad was it?"

Catherine's brain whirled as she thought how to answer the question. In the end, she decided to tell the truth. "Well, the Navy and Five-0 saved the day, the bombs were defused, a lot of lives saved, the national security protected," she stared with the good part. She could say by the glare on his face he wanted to know more. "The security cameras were off, so there is no way to be certain about the details, but as far as we know, you didn't hurt anyone."

The way Catherine formulated the sentence was enough of an answer. He didn't hurt anyone, but someone else did. He remembered being under the heavy fire that Aaron and his team returned, the men falling. "Casualties?" he asked straight away.

Catherine remained silent for a moment, staring into his eyes with compassion. "Steve…"

"Just tell me."

"Okay. Four people are in a hospital, but the doctors say they'll be all right. But…" Catherine paused, looking for the right words. "One guy didn't make it. I'm sorry, Steve."

It felt like a punch in the gut. He felt his body stiffen and the beeps of his heart monitors were noticeably faster now, as well as his breathing. He hadn't had high hopes when he asked the question but he wasn't ready to hear it anyway. Four injured and one dead, all because of him. Bennetts would never get in had he been stronger. But he'd allowed them to break him, to get into his head, to make him help them with their crazy plan. Those people were in a hospital because of him. A man _died_ because of him. He shook his head in disbelief. "No," he mumbled. It was the only thing he could say at that moment.

Catherine reached for his hand and she could feel as Steve's body began to tremble.

"What's his name?" Steve asked, his voice shaking.

"Steve, don't do this to yourself."

"The name," he repeated, raising his voice.

Catherine released a sigh and squeezed her eyes before she answered. "Lieutenant Matthew Harris."

She knew the name would make it more real for Steve, more personal. It would be the name that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But he would find out sooner or later and he deserved to know. "Steve, it's not your fault. You know that, right?"

Steve looked like a scared child, wildly shaking his head, eyes wide and full of tears threatening to fall. "It's my fault," he whispered. "I … I failed, I was too weak."

"It's not true," Catherine said. The pain in Steve's eyes was breaking her heart.

"You weren't weak, Steve. It's not always your choice. You could have given up straight away, but you didn't. You've been through hell in your life and a weaker man would have given up a long time ago. Your body and mind have kept you going through all of this. Through everything that your life has thrown at you."

Steve disagreed. His mind had left him this time. And he could see clearly that Bennetts had worked his capture exactly as they wanted. They haven't succeeded with their plan but Esther still managed to mess Steve's head up. His mind was full of doubts, anger, shame, guilt, and regret now. He didn't respond.

"You know how these things work," Catherine said. "No-one is unbreakable, Steve. You're the toughest man I've ever met but you're still human. I've seen people break in a matter of a few hours under the influence of those drugs. Sooner or later everyone has lost their fight. Don't beat yourself up about this."

Steve clenched his fists together tightly, frustration threatening to boil over inside him. He didn't want to listen to any of this. How could anyone think it wasn't his fault? Esther got into his mind, made him do things he would never do. How could anyone trust him after all that? How could he trust himself?

"I know you, Steve. I know you would never do anything to jeopardize national security or hurt innocent people."

Shifting a little higher in his bed, Steve nodded. He knew he wouldn't. That's what he'd thought as well, but he did all that and more. A man died because he'd spied on the military facility, he'd broken into it later on and he'd endangered its essential existence by getting a group of criminals inside.

Matthew Harris. This man had been killed, trying to protect what Steve was supposed to protect too. But it was not the only thing Steve'd done. No, he'd tried to kill his best friend on top of that and almost succeeded. Danny would have been dead if Catherine wasn't there. He'd tried to kill the woman he loved just because she stood in his way.

Esther's words replayed in his mind. _I would be more satisfied if you survived. Because that means you'll suffer. You'll live knowing what you've done. You shot your partner, darling. You helped us with our plan. People died because of you. And once the drugs wear off and you remember it all, you'll hate yourself._ Esther had been right, the pain she caused him by letting him live with all that felt way worse than death. She got exactly what she'd wanted.

"Steve?"

Catherine's voice shook him from his thoughts. He realized then that he was panting and sweating.

"Hey," she squeezed on his hand and looked him into the eyes. "I know you're hurting. I can't even imagine how you feel right now. But I want you to know I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay," Steve replied, squeezing her hand back, his voice broken.

He couldn't explain why, but just her presence and her touch made just a sliver of his pain and anger go away. They held hands in silence for a few minutes before Steve decided to speak up again, changing the painful subject. He couldn't help but think about one question lingering on his mind.

"What you said yesterday, did you mean it?"

Catherine drew her brows in confusion. Their conversation after Steve had woken up the day before was just brief, a couple of sentences mostly to make sure Steve was all right. He was too tired to talk anyway. "What are you talking about?"

Then it clicked. The words she'd told him when Steve drifted off to sleep, at least that's what she'd thought. She smiled at him, still holding his hand. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I wasn't," Steve tried to crack a smile but failed. "But you didn't answer my question. Did you mean it?"

"Steve, I…"

Her sentence was cut off by the sound of the opening door when the familiar doctor entered the room.

"Commander, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," he replied. "My head feels like it's gonna explode but that's it. When can I go home, doc?"

"I need to do some tests first, but I'll be able to tell you when I get the results."

Catherine took it as her cue to leave and stood up from the chair. Steve stared into her eyes, frustrated about the doctor coming in just when he was about to get the answer. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. It sent a tingle all the way down the left side of his body. "I'll be back later."

* * *

Steve tried to move toward him, but his body wouldn't react. It was like his feet were in quicksand. The more he struggled, the less he could move. The woman held the knife high and then thrust it down into the man's chest. There was a sickening sound as the blade penetrated his flesh, but nothing more than a whimper escaped his lips. The man turned his head.

Danny. Those pleading eyes. Begging for it to stop. Begging for Steve to help. Steve tried to reach out to him, but he couldn't move. His arms were numb and lifeless.

The woman turned to him. Esther. A grin on her face, her eyes red with rage. She drove the knife down into Danny's body, again and again, moaning as she did so.

Steve tried with all his might to move. But something was stopping him, holding him back. He looked down. There were arms around his waist, around his neck. Pulling on him, preventing him from moving, from speaking.

He looked up. Esther stood right in front of him now, her eyes bleeding onto her face. The bloody knife in his hand was only inches from Steve's chest. The knife broke through his skin. Slowly, assuredly, Esther plunged it deeper. The blade tore through Steve's flesh with ease.

"Steve!"

Danny was still alive! He had to save him. But how? Esther was forcing the knife deeper and deeper, the smile still on her face. Steve felt the blade touching his heart, then piercing it.

With one last burst of energy, he tried to break free but he couldn't. He wanted to save him. But it was too late now. He shut his eyes.

"Wake up, buddy!"

All of a sudden the arms that had been holding him back were gone. He found a burst of strength, at least he could move. He sprang into action.

He opened his eyes. Confusion swept through him. He was sitting upright in the bed, his body was clammy, his breathing heavy.

"Are you all right?"

Danny. He was okay. The images had gone now, and his confusion was dissipating. His mind wasn't completely with him yet, but he knew where he was. When he turned to look at Danny, Steve saw he was upset and scared. Then he remembered how he'd thrown the arms off him in his dream.

"I'm sorry. Did I… Did I hurt you?" Steve stuttered.

"No, no you didn't," Danny lied. He got punched in his not yet healed wound when he'd tried to wake Steve up, but Steve didn't need to know that. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Danny hesitated, unsure whether to push Steve to talk to him. He decided not to. "Okay."

Steve looked at the clock, it was almost two in the morning. He noticed there were a pillow and a blanket on the sofa. He lay back down, staring at Danny. "What are you doing here?" Steve said.

"I know what you're doing, Steven," Danny answered, flapping his arms in the air. "I know what you're doing and you have to stop it, all right? Just don't. You can't push me away, cut me out like that."

"Danny…"

"No, let me finish. You can't do that, Steve. Let me ask you a question. If it was me, or Catherine, or anyone from the team, would you let us close up and refuse your help?"

"Danny, I wa-"

"Hell, no! You wouldn't," Danny kept going. "Because that's what family's for, to be there for you in the time of need. And you get into that head of yours I'll be here for you no matter what, all right?"

"Okay," Steve said.

"And I don't care…" Danny got stuck, realizing what Steve had just said. "Wait a minute, did you just agree with me?"

"Yeah, I did," Steve smiled at him. The first genuine smile in ten days. "You're right. I wouldn't let you cut me out. I actually wanted to say I'm sorry. I had no right to ask you to leave."

Danny stared at him, speechless for a moment. Did Steve just say that he was sorry _and_ that Danny was right? "Let me call the doctor," he said, standing up with a smirk on his face. "I think this fever is getting to you again."

"Danny!"

Danny lowered himself back to the chair, the smile gone off his face. He looked down to the floor as though he was ashamed of something.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, immediately noticing the worry in his friend's eyes.

"It's nothing," Danny replied, forcing a smile. "It can wait. How are you feeling? I've spoken to your doctor, she said the animal will be released on Friday, isn't that great?"

Steve didn't buy it but decided to let it slide. He knew Danny well enough to know he'd been through his own personal hell in the past ten days, including a gunshot in his chest. And just like himself, he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Yeah, two more days and I'm out of here."

"Did Junior speak to you?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded. Junior and Tani visited him a few hours ago. But Danny's question was specific and Steve knew that. "He did, but you don't have to…"

"No, no, stop it, Steven," Danny cut him off, his hands in the air. "As you know, his dad is not feeling well lately and he'll need to spend some time at his parent's place, so he offered me to stay in his room for a couple of days."

"What do you mean he offered you his room? It's my house, Danny," Steve snapped. "And you really don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine."

He knew it wasn't necessarily the truth, but the images of his best friend dying right in front of him had haunted him every time he closed his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want Danny to be around, he was just scared. Scared he would hurt him again, or worse. And like it wasn't enough, every time he looked into those blue eyes, he felt guilt eating him alive, piece by piece.

"Would you calm down?" Danny protested. "I won't babysit you, don't worry. You can consider it extra time spent with your BFF."

Steve looked away from him, thinking about the events of the past days. He wasn't sure having around a walking reminder of what he'd done was the best idea. But he knew his partner and he knew Danny wouldn't back off. He wouldn't have either had their places been switched. So he agreed.

"So just pizza and beers? Promise?"

"Just pizza and beers."

_***to be continued***_

* * *

_So Esther is still on the loose. What could possibly go wrong? *evil smile*_

_I'd really appreciate if you found a few seconds to review :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Once again, thanks for all the kind words in your reviews! I'm really glad you guys enjoy the story!**_

* * *

It was the big day, the day he was released from the hospital. It felt almost surreal to be home again after almost two weeks. His house stood there, his Silverado parked right where he'd left it. Everything looked the same, as nothing had happened, as he'd been there the whole time.

Steve released a long sigh, staring at the front door of his house from the passenger's seat of Danny's Camaro. He knew that there were his family and friends behind that door. Little Joanie let him in on that secret the other day. He was really grateful for the support from his ohana, but on the other side, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to face them all at once. He wasn't sure whether he was able to wear a happy face mask for as long as they'll be all there. He didn't want to see the compassion in their eyes. He didn't want them to pity him and tell him none of what had happened was his fault. He wasn't sure he could handle it yet. Maybe it was a step too far, too soon.

"You know, I can still cancel that," Danny said, watching his friend intently. As though as he was reading his mind, Danny understood him without the words needed.

"Don't, I'll be fine," Steve replied, although unsure about it. He couldn't disappoint his ohana, but most of all, he didn't want them to be worried even more. And he was certain that if he didn't show up in there, they would definitely be worried about his mental state even more than now. No, he'd done this many times before, wearing a smile when he didn't feel like it was nothing new to him. He could do this, for them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Steve released another long sigh and put his happy face on before he pushed the door open. Almost immediately he groaned in pain as a small figure bumped into his stomach, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

"Uncle Steve!"

The smile on Charlie's face was worth letting them throw a welcome back party. "Hey, big guy," Steve hugged him back.

"Charlie, what did I tell you?" Grace scolded her little brother. "You're gonna hurt him."

"Sorry, uncle Steve."

"No, it's all right, buddy."

Steve straightened his arm as Grace approached him and joined them in a hug. "We missed you, uncle Steve," she said.

"Okay, you two," Danny said after a few long seconds, taking Charlie's hand. "Give your uncle some breathing space, okay?"

"So here is my boy," Lou showed up in the kitchen doorway, holding a hot pot in his hands. "Right on time. I've cooked my special chili, but don't ask me for my special ingredient."

"That's great because I'm starving, man," Steve lied. "You're the best."

"Well, I'd cook for you but you know…," Danny stepped in. "Someone had to give you a ride, right?"

"Are you jealous, Danny?" Steve grinned.

"No. No, I'm not jealous. Just saying."

"Definitely jealous, buddy."

Steve did his best to keep all the feelings at bay, keeping the mask and faked smile on the whole time, cracking jokes as nothing had happened. The whole Five-0 was there to welcome him back, Kamekona and Flippa surprised him by free garlic shrimps, his sister and little niece enjoyed his company after months spent apart. Even Duke and Noelani showed up to welcome him. And Eddie couldn't stop wagging his tail as he got some scratches and kisses from Steve.

His whole ohana was there. Almost. He couldn't help but think about one person missing there. Standing aside, his mind wandered back to the call he'd gotten two days ago.

_"Hey, sailor. I hope I didn't wake you up."_

_"Cath, hey. No, I was awake. Actually, Danny's here, driving me crazy. So I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."_

_"Good. I heard you're going home on Friday."_

_"Can't wait." _

_"So, listen," the tone in her voice changed suddenly. "I know I've told you I'll be back later but I got a call and had to leave on short notice. I'm sorry but I won't make it back until then."_

_Steve couldn't help but feel disappointed, no matter how hard he tried not to. He should have expected that. He hoped they would finish their interrupted conversation. But there was no point in doing it over the phone. "That's okay, Cath," he said. _

_"I'm really sorry, Steve. I'll make it up to you."_

_"Yeah," was the only thing he could say._

_"I'll be in touch," she promised. "Do me a favor and focus on getting better."_

_"Copy that."_

"You okay?" Danny asked, noticing that Steve zoned out again.

Steve nodded, staring outside the window. "It's Catherine, you know," he confessed. "I just wanted to talk to her about something but she left."

Danny nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to say something when Adam showed up with a beer in his hand. "Hey, you two. Are you hiding from us?"

Steve forced another smile, for the countless time that day and walked back toward the rest of the group. He would never say it could be so hard to smile. But he forced himself to do so, till all of his friends left, one by one.

Mary and Joanie were the last ones to leave, even though Steve insisted on them to stay. Mary knew Steve would prefer being left alone right now, so she booked a hotel room nearby.

Finally, he was alone, with only his best friend by his side.

* * *

Steve sprang upright in his bed. He was panting heavy breaths and his body was damp from sweat. After a few moments, his breathing began to slow down as his mind recovered from the horrors of his sleep.

It had been the same dream as before. The nightmare that he had nearly every night. Except that it wasn't really a dream at all. It was worse than that. It was a replay of the recent events of his life.

He closed his eyes and felt the throbbing in his head. Opening his eyes again he looked around his bedroom. It was still dark.

Steve got out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom to get some water. The inside of his mouth was so dry it felt like sandpaper. He poured himself a glass of water and downed it in two large gulps.

He closed his eyes again, but then immediately wished he hadn't as the images from his sleep tore through him once more. The cold stone floor. The inability to move. The fire burning him from inside. The feeling of the blade against his flesh, cutting into him. Catherine gasping for air. The sound of gunshots fired from his gun. The blood on Danny's shirt. Danny sliding onto the ground in a heap. The look in their eyes when they finally accepted what had happened. That he had tried to kill his best friend and a woman he loved.

He opened his eyes, escaping the nightmare. His hands were shaking. He felt dizzy and had to grab hold of the sink with both hands to stop himself from toppling over.

After a few deep breaths, he turned the tap and splashed some water onto his face, feeling his mind awaken as he did so. Snippets of memories continued to come back to him. Red Hill. The look of disappointment in Commander Jackson's face. The lifeless body of Lieutenant Matthew Harris.

He wished he couldn't feel emotions right now. But he was filled with so much guilt, shame, anger - so many feelings coming to the fore that he didn't know how to control.

A part of him even wished he wouldn't make it out of that hell hole where he spent four days as a prisoner. He would have deserved that. His father, his mother, Freddie, Joe. All of them died because of him. And just two weeks ago he almost killed Catherine and Danny himself. All the people he'd loved the most suffered because he was a part of their life. He felt like a monster.

Steve thumped the wall in frustration. And then again and again as his blood boiled in his veins. The skin on his knuckles split and his hand began to pound, but he was oblivious to the pain.

He took a few minutes to regain control of his trembling body and get the breathing under control. He hated who he'd become. Who _she_ had made him become. He was not a good guy anymore and no one but he could see that. Why don't they see that?

Knowing he won't fall asleep again, he headed downstairs. When he was halfway through the stairway, he noticed the lights in the kitchen were on.

Suddenly, thoughts went trashing through his mind as what that could mean. He continued to walk downstairs, moving right toward the kitchen. It was only when he spotted a figure in the corner that he finally responded.

His training taking over, Steve was already moving into a defensive stance, when he realized the figure was Danny.

"Steve? Did I wake you up? You okay?"

"No, you didn't," Steve replied. "And I'm fine."

Steve suddenly felt foolish because of how long it had taken his mind and body to react to a potential threat. He'd got there eventually, but if it had been a real threat he would have been dead the second his head had poked around the door. No doubt about it. This just wasn't him at all. Had he really lost it that much?

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

Danny's eyes were red from exhaustion, lined by the dark circles. Steve could say he hadn't slept much, if at all. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I just… I was thirsty," Danny said, faking a smile.

"You're a terrible liar, Danny."

"Takes one to know one, right?" Danny answered, pointing to Steve's bloody knuckles. "You're fine, huh? Then what's that?"

"Nothing." Steve shook his head, he didn't want to explain the uncontrollable anger that had swallowed him upstairs. But judging by the glare on Danny's face, he didn't need to. His friend understood without any words necessary.

"Okay," Danny said. "We don't have to talk about it right now, all right? But I'm here if you want to."

Steve nodded, thankful for his best friend being around, thankful for not pushing him to talk. "I know, I appreciate it, buddy," he said. "Now, do you want to tell me about your dream?"

Danny hesitated, brushing a hand over his face. "I'm not supposed to make you worried now. It's not about me, I'm here to comfort you."

"Oh come on, Danny." Steve frowned, crossing his arms on his chest. He knew his partner. Steve knew he must have been through hell just as much as himself during his capture and near-death experience afterward. "It's about you as much as it's about me. This goes both ways. You've got something on your mind, I'm here to listen. You know that, right?"

Danny sighed in defeat. "Yeah." He opened the fridge and took out two bottles of Longboard, passing one to Steve.

"What? Did you really stock me up on beer while I was in the hospital?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Pizza and beers, remember?" Danny grinned. "I figured we might need a few of these at some point."

Steve smiled, he didn't mean it literally. But Danny was right, they could use a couple of beers, both of them. He leaned against the counter behind him, raising the bottle. "Salut."

"Salut."

After a few gulps, Danny sat up on the counter, staring at the bottle in his hands. "A hundred and fifteen seconds," he murmured.

Steve squinted his eyes and raised his eyebrow. "A hundred and fifteen seconds? What do you mean by that?"

"That's how long you've been dead for."

Steve's body stiffened with the mention of that. He immediately knew what Danny's nightmares were about.

"Well, the second time, to be exact," Danny continued. "Seventy-two seconds for the first time, but every second felt like an hour." He took a sip from his beer, still avoiding Steve's eyes.

"I thought I've lost you, Steve." Danny finally looked up and met his partner's eyes a few moments later. The pain in Danny's blue eyes was breaking Steve's heart.

"The EMTs, they… They were about to give up on you, to let you go. And… And I thought you were gone," Danny stuttered, his eyes becoming glassy.

Steve didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Danny to watch his heart stop beating twice in a matter of a few minutes. After days of uncertainty about Steve's life, after Danny had found him just to die on him right after that.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, buddy," he said.

Danny nodded slightly. "In this dream, uh… Your heart never started beating again, you were just dead." He fought hard to keep the tears at bay. "And it was all my fault, you know?"

"Why would you blame yourself, Danny? If you weren't there, I'd probably be dead." Steve left out the part of him thinking about that option. Because some small part of him wished that was the case. But he pushed that thought aside for now, focusing on his friend.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, Steve," Danny said, his voice broken. "You were in no condition to be alone, let alone fight. I should have known you schmuck wouldn't stay put."

Steve couldn't help it, he grinned at the sound of an insulting nickname. Danny calling him a schmuck or an idiot was just their thing, it just meant Danny was worried about him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed their bickering and Danny calling him names and then denying being concerned.

"Is that funny now?" Danny barked. "You're unbelievable, Steven."

"No, no it's not funny, okay?" Steve protested, a grin still on his face as Danny's arms were flapping in the air. "It's just that… You said it yourself, Danny. It was my decision to go after Aaron. You can't babysit me and watch my every step."

"What do you mean I can't wa… I am your partner," Danny said, raising his voice. "I'm supposed to have your back. And what have I done? I let you walk into a trap, leading to your capture, I couldn't find you for four days, and then I let you get stabbed on top of that. What kind of a partner does that make me?"

"You, my friend, need to stop that right now," Steve objected. He couldn't believe Danny blamed himself for all that. It was Steve who had aimed the gun at him, it was Steve, who'd pulled the trigger and almost killed his partner. And yet, Danny found a way to blame himself somehow.

"You got me out of there, eventually, didn't you?" Steve said, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "There is no one else I'd rather have my back than you. I'm serious. You're the best partner and the best friend I could ever ask for. Without you, I'd be dead for years now. "

Danny gulped the rest of his beer and nodded. Steve did the same, watching his partner jump down from the counter, heading to the fridge again. The blonde detective took out another two bottles of beer, passing one to his best friend.

"To our friendship?" Danny said, staring into Steve's eyes.

"To our friendship. Love you, brother."

"Love you too."

* * *

It's been a week since Steve had returned home. His experience made him question his life. To question whether his life was really a life at all. This whole Five-0 thing had started with his father's death and the darkness seemed to follow him ever since. Like a rainy cloud above his head, following his every step. He'd lost so much and just when he thought he could be happy, something happened.

He couldn't stop thinking about the deaths he'd caused. The lives lost as a result of his actions. Just like his father, Joe died because of him too. It should have been him, the bullet was meant for him. His death shattered Steve's word, leaving an empty hole in his heart. It was like losing his father all over again.

And then there was Doris. Their relationship was never close, not even close to a normal family relationship. And everything that had happened to him, Mary, and their Dad, was the outcome of her decisions. So why was he hurting so much? Why was he still trying to justify her behavior? The thing was, she could have come home. And maybe she would, eventually. But he'll never know because he'd decided to go to Mexico and blow her cover, which was probably the reason she got killed.

_I love you so much. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry._

The words she'd told him when she was dying in his arms were now present on his mind all the time. She was who she was, but she was still his mother. And there was another hole in his heart after she'd died.

But as it was not enough, he got another innocent man killed just by being weak. Steve had never met him personally, not before he'd seen his body fall lifelessly on the floor, but his name was haunting him. Despite Danny's protests, he'd done a check on this sailor. Danny was there when Steve burst into tears after he'd done so. Just thirty-one years old father of a beautiful boy. The small kid was just another victim of Steve's actions. He was the one responsible for his daddy not coming home. Sometimes he could see the wide eyes of the boy, pointing his finger on him in his nightmares.

And the nightmares never stopped, they were always present. Sometimes all he could do was walk around the bedroom all night long, thinking about his failure. Sometimes he walked downstairs, where Danny had been usually waiting with a cup of tea. Sometimes he'd been sitting on the couch, pretending to watch TV, when Danny walked down the stairs. As he'd known that Steve couldn't sleep. Maybe he heard the steps in the room next to his, maybe it was an instinct, maybe both. But he'd always been there. Sitting next to him in silence, not speaking unless Steve wanted him to.

Some nights were worse than others, and this one was one of them. Danny offered to make tea for both of them, leaving Steve in the living room, his blank gaze fixed on the TV. He didn't really pay attention to what had been happening on the screen. He just kept staring at it, waiting for Danny to return from the kitchen.

The blonde detective approached him with a cup of hot brew, smiling at him.

"Thanks," Steve said.

Danny lowered himself into the couch, leaving his tea on the table in front of him. "Anytime."

Steve's mind was taking him to painful memories once again. It was probably the look on his face that made Danny break the silence.

"Is there anything good in there?" he asked, pointing at the television.

"I don't know. Probably nothing much at this time."

Danny nodded. "You want to watch a movie? I've rented the Child's Play I know you like that one."

Steve didn't listen. His mind was partially somewhere else, his eyes still on the screen.

"Steve?"

"Huh?" Steve brought himself back to reality and looked to Danny. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Should I put the movie on?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah. Why not," Steve said, not really caring.

Danny was about to stand up when Steve turned his head back to the screen. At first, he just continued to ignore the moving images, but then a woman on the TV caught his attention. Steve couldn't help but stare. At first, he wasn't sure why. There was just something about her. And then it clicked.

Her long, dark hair. Her perfect skin. _Those eyes._ She looked just like her.

Steve's heart skipped a beat and he felt his hands begin to tremble. He could barely hear the sound of the porcelain breaking on the floor as he dropped his tea.

He was unable to take his eyes off the woman, all of a sudden oblivious to everything else around him. Within seconds, sweat droplets began to form on his body, the same way they did each time he slept. His mind began to take him to a dark place. That cell where Bennetts have kept him for days. The place where he'd almost killed two people he cared the most about.

A trickle of sweat ran down his cheek. His whole body was stiff. He was frozen in place, unable to move. A voice echoed in his head.

"Steve?"

As quickly as the nightmare had started, it began to fade.

"Steve? Are you all right?"

He looked at Danny standing right next to him with genuine concern in his eyes and took a few seconds to answer.

"Yeah." It was a lie. And Steve knew his partner won't buy it. He realized he was panting, struggling to keep his breathing under control.

"It's all right, buddy. You're all right," Danny soothed him, knowing instantly what was going on in his friend's head. He wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders. "Just breathe," he encouraged him.

Steve didn't respond, he just stared at Danny, a blank expression on his face.

"What happened? You were talking to me and then…" Danny asked, sitting next to him.

"The news," Steve answered. "I thought I saw her."

Danny stared at the screen, trying to figure out what caused Steve's distress. It took him a few moments to notice that, but judging by Steve's reaction he assumed the woman on the screen had reminded him of Esther. The blood boiled in his veins when he'd thought about what she's done to his partner. Danny couldn't even imagine what Steve had been through that he panicked like that. He wasn't used to Steve being so vulnerable and just the thought of the reason made him physically sick.

As Steve struggled to draw air into his lungs, Danny placed his hand on the back of his neck, gently massaging him. It always worked for Grace and Charlie when they'd been upset. Steve's breaths slowed down a little, but his blank gaze was now fixed somewhere on the wall behind Danny.

"Look at me, buddy," Danny said, waiting for Steve to do so. "Good, that's it. It's not her, okay? You're all right."

Steve closed his eyes and focused on regaining control of his body.

"You're all right," Danny repeated. But it was a lie. Steve was far from being all right and Danny didn't know if he'll ever be all right after what he'd been forced to do. He blamed himself for the death of an innocent person, for almost killing Danny and Catherine, for going against his country's national security. Steve was a mess and Esther was in the wind. Nothing was all right.

"Danno?"

Danny snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on his friend.

"I know I told you to go home tomorrow, but…," Steve paused. "Can you stay a couple more days? Please."

A sad smile rose on Danny's lips with Steve's request. "I'm not going anywhere."

Of course, he wanted to stay with Steve, he wouldn't leave him alone in this condition. But the fact that McGarrett himself asked him to stay, that he actually asked for help made him sad and angry at the same time. This wasn't Steve he'd known for ten years and it was tearing his heart apart to see him like this.

"You're dead."

Steve's words shook him from the thoughts once again. He drew his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I watch you die," Steve whispered, his unfocused gaze locked in the distance.

It surprised Danny that his friend had opened up about this. But he believed it was a good thing for him to do so. He didn't want to push Steve to talk, but there seemed to be more on his mind, so he didn't say anything and just listened. It took a few minutes of silence for Steve to continue.

"Sometimes it's Esther who kills you, sometimes it's me. But you always die, right in front of me and I'm just watching. I can't move or speak, you ask me for help but I can't do anything but watch."

Danny noticed a single tear running down Steve's cheek, his body began trembling. He let his friend continue, squeezing his shoulder.

"I don't think I can do this, Danno," Steve said, turning to him. "I know it's not real, but I can't help it, it just feels so real every time. I can't lose you over and over again, I just can't."

"I know," Danny decided to step in. "I know, but it's not real. You can do this, all right? We can do this, together. I'm here for you, you know that."

Steve nodded, blinking away the tears. "You know, every time I look into your eyes I hear her voice in my head, repeating that same damn sentence, telling me to kill you and I can see my gun pointing at you and then…" Steve stopped, squinting his eyes in an attempt to drive the dark images away.

"Steve…"

"I know, I know. Not my fault, right? But the thing is I may not have known that I was doing it, but I did it. It happened," Steve protested. "I can't take it back now. How could I ever deal with that? What if you died?"

"But I didn't. Okay? I'm fine. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, but I promise it'll get better over time. You have to trust me, babe."

"I do," Steve answered after a few moments.

"Good," Danny smiled, locking his gaze with Steve's. He glanced over the watch, it was almost three in the morning. His mind whirled, trying to figure out what would make Steve feel a little better.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," Steve replied, forcing a smile. He seemed thankful for the change of the subject.

"Want me to make some pancakes?"

"At three a.m.?

"Yeah, at three a.m."

"With banana and chocolate chips?"

"Will you ever grow up?" Danny chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Sure, banana and chocolate chips it is."

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter focused on Danno & Steve._

_For McRollins fans: Don't worry about Catherine leaving. She'll be back :) _

_I'd really appreciate if you found a few moments of your time to review._


	20. Chapter 20

**_A short chapter, but there is more to come soon. _**

**_As always, I'd like to thank you for your support and all the reviews._**

**_No more rambling, enjoy reading!_**

* * *

Steve bolted awake, panting heavily. The same nightmare again. He threw away the covers and shivered as the cold air waved over him. The snippets of the memories flooded his mind. Danny leaving the bloody trail on the wall, his shirt staining red. The panic in Catherine's eyes as she was struggling to draw air into her lungs. And the guilt that followed, the guilt that was too much to bear, the guilt that was tearing him apart.

He fought hard to banish the melancholic thoughts. He knew they were useless. Knew they wouldn't help the situation and would only make him weaker. For that very reason, he'd been taught to control and ignore emotion. At times he wished he still could.

Glancing over the clock on his bedside table, he saw it was almost seven in the morning. Three hours. That's how much sleep he managed to get. It wasn't much but it was better than the most nights.

He headed toward the doorway and walked downstairs to the kitchen, trying to move as quietly as possible. Waking up Danny, who was equally as tired and fighting his own demons, was not what he wanted to do.

Steve had started to prepare his morning coffee when he heard steps coming from behind him. Turning around he saw Danny with only a towel wrapped up around his waist, his hair still wet from the shower. His bloodshot eyes reflected a rough night he'd had. A proof that Steve was not the only one fighting insomnia.

"Hey," Danny said. "Looks like I'm right on time," he smiled, pointing at the coffee.

But Steve didn't listen. His body stiffened, his heart rate sped up as he stared at Danny. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the remainder of the gunshot wound on Danny's bare chest. He'd caused that. He had hurt his best friend, he had almost killed him. He had been controlled, used as a lab rat to do this, but it was still his fault.

"I'm sorry", Steve muttered. It was all he could do. It's been almost three weeks since he was back home, but the guilt didn't subside at all. The pain from his experience was still all too real, too vivid in his mind. Pain and shame were burning in his heart like a wildfire. "I didn't want to do any of that. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Steve, stop apologizing. I've told you already - I don't want to hear that anymore."

Steve nodded, but he couldn't stop thinking about that moment. About the look in Danny's eyes, the relief of finding his friend that quickly changed to confusion and fear.

"By the way, you got some post," Danny pointed his finger to the envelope laying on the kitchen counter.

Judging by the look on Danny's face, his friend already knew where the envelope had arrived from. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Steve didn't answer. He poured the coffee into his favorite mug and added a piece of herb butter into it. He turned on his heel and walked away from the kitchen, frowning. It wasn't like he didn't expect it, but he just wasn't ready to face it yet.

"Steve?" Danny called. "Steve, where are you going?"

Steve didn't answer. He headed toward the back door of his house and walked through the backyard until his bare feet sank into the warm sand on the beach. Drawing a salty air into his lungs he blankly stared at the horizon, sipping his coffee in silence.

A few moments had passed before Danny stood up by his side, now fully clothed, his hands in the pockets of his trousers. He didn't say anything, just watched his best friend intently, with concern in his eyes.

Listening to the sound of waves crashing onto the sandy beach, Steve wished they could wash away all the pain, all the sorrow, all the guilt he felt. His conversation with Aaron Bennett crossed his mind as he watched the blue waters of the ocean.

_"Look, there is no need to die for this. If you help us, maybe… just maybe we can discuss your future."_

_"In that case, you can put a bullet into my head right now."_

He meant it back then. He'd rather die than do what he'd been forced to do. But Esther knew that and she used it against him.

No one blamed him for the things he'd done, for the problems he'd caused, for the innocent life lost. And that drove him crazy. As weird as it was, he wanted them to blame him, to hate him for that, because that was what he deserved. Danny never stopped repeating to him how it was not his fault, that it wasn't him and Steve wasn't sure he could listen to that anymore.

Steve lowered his eyes and clenched his fists as hard as he could, trying to channel away the anger. "I should have died there."

He spoke through clenched teeth, angry with himself as never before. Because even though he desperately wanted Danny to be right, he knew that he wasn't. It was all his fault and he'd rather be dead than be dealing with the unbearable guilt eating him alive.

* * *

_"I should have died there."_

Danny suddenly had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had sensed Steve's pain, had sensed it from the moment he woke up in the hospital, but this was the first time he'd heard Steve say something like that. No matter what had happened in his life, his best friend always had the will to fight until the end, to fight for his life. Until now.

"Please don't ever say that again, don't even think about it," Danny said, sounding sympathetic, but also aware of the growing anxiousness that he was feeling at Steve's unusual behavior.

Danny was well aware of how much Steve had been through in his life, how much pain he'd suffered, how many people he'd lost. Every person had their limits and Steve had reached his. He couldn't take any more pain in his life. It just wasn't fair, Steve didn't deserve to suffer like that.

"I know you're hurting, Steve," Danny said. "But think about your family. Do you really think it would be better that way?

Steve kept his gaze locked at the ocean, the pain in his eyes was hard to swallow. "Yeah, I do," he whispered. "Because I'd never hurt you or anyone else I love. No one would threaten you or your kids because of me anymore."

"That's not true," Danny objected, standing right in front of Steve and grabbing Steve's shoulders.

Steve bowed his head, letting the tears escape his eyes.

"Look at me, babe," Danny said. He lifted Steve's chin with his finger, making Steve look into his eyes. "We're safe because of you. You are protecting everyone you love and even people you don't know. You're a superhero not only for Grace and Charlie but for me too."

Steve didn't answer.

"But you know, you're also a human," Danny said. It felt like talking to Charlie at this point, but he didn't care. His best friend, his brother was questioning whether it's worth living. He had to give him enough of a reason to keep fighting.

"And people can be hurt, they can be broken, they can make mistakes sometimes," he kept talking. "And even if they try their best, even if they do everything possible, everything that's in their powers, they still lose sometimes. No man can win every battle."

The tears were flowing freely down Steve's face by now, it split Danny's heart into two pieces. "Right now you might feel like you've hit the rock bottom and it's good. Because the only way to go from here is up. And I know you'll find your way, you'll heal one day. It's who you are, who you've always been. A fighter."

Still keeping his arms on both Steve's shoulders, Danny held his gaze, trying his best to keep his own tears at bay. "You've got a lot of people around, people who are willing to do anything it takes to help you find your way back up, people who love you."

Steve remained silent, wiping out the tears from his face.

"You're not alone, Steve. We're in this together. We will get through this. Whatever there is inside of that damn envelope, whatever will happen, I'll be here for you till the end."

"I know you will," Steve broke his silence, staring into Danny's eyes.

"I love you, buddy," Danny said, pulling Steve into a hug, patting his back slightly. "_We_ love you. So please… please don't ever think it would be better if you died, all right?"

Steve returned his hug, holding him tightly. He pulled away after a moment, looking at Danny, who was waiting for some kind of affirmation.

"Okay," he said eventually, his voice broken. "Love you too, Danno."

"Okay," Danny said, watching his friend with compassion in his eyes.

Danny's heart was bleeding when he saw his partner like this. Steve saying those words out loud was simply too much to take in. The worst thing was that he couldn't do much to help him. He could only be there for him, promise him he'll get through that despite knowing that might not be the case. Sure, it might get better over time, but he didn't think anyone could truly recover from all the horrors Steve's been through, especially in the past few years.

"So are you ready?" Danny asked, taking out the envelope out of his pocket, holding it in front of Steve.

Steve swallowed hard, staring at it for a moment, then he nodded.

"Wanna read it? Or should I?" Danny asked.

"Do it," Steve answered.

Danny gave him an affirming smile and opened the envelope carefully. With butterflies in his stomach, he skipped the first lines of the text, moving to the part that he knew was important. And against all his hope, the words he found in the letter were not the ones he'd wanted to see.

* * *

Danny woke up after another restless night, panting and sweating. The conversation he'd had with Steve yesterday haunted him in the sleep, bringing on another vivid nightmare. The first rays of the sun were now trying to find its way into the house, making Danny wonder what time it was. He looked at the watch. Half-past six.

He stood up and headed to the kitchen, partially hoping he would find Steve there. After yesterday's conversation, it was a fight to make him to at least eat something. Steve spent most of the day and night in his bedroom, refusing any human contact and Danny didn't blame him. But he hoped Steve would change his mind in the morning.

But there was no sign of him anywhere downstairs. And he didn't hear him walking around the room as usual. Maybe he was still asleep. He didn't want to wake him up.

Yawning, Danny headed to the bathroom. He undressed and got into the shower. As the hot water coursed over him it seemed to relax not only his body but his mind too. By the time he turned the water off, all remnants of the nightmare had been banished.

After the shower, he put on some clothes and headed to the kitchen to prepare the coffee. That's when he'd noticed Steve's cell phone on the marble counter. Was he awake yet? He didn't hear him coming downstairs. This was actually the first morning he didn't hear him being awake. There was just quiet.

He poured the coffee to Steve's mug and headed back upstairs, deciding whether to knock on his door. Listening carefully, he didn't hear a thing. He was about to turn around and leave, but his instinct was telling him something was off. It was too quiet. He would be awake by this time, Danny was certain of that. And why was his phone downstairs if he was still sleeping?

Danny knocked on the door. "Steve? You awake?"

Nothing. Again, not a sound, not an answer. He knocked again.

"Steve."

The silence was his answer again.

Risking an angry partner, he decided to push the door halfway open, knocking one more time. As he didn't get any response, Danny opened the door completely. The bed was empty and messed up.

"Steve, are you here?" he called out again, louder.

By now, there was a weird feeling in his stomach. He headed to the bedside table, leaving the coffee on it and opening the drawer. There was Steve's gun inside.

"Come on, Steve. Where are you?"

Danny headed back downstairs, checking the whole floor again before going to the backyard. He wondered whether Steve could have gone for a swim, but there was no towel on the chair and no sign of his friend in the ocean. Coming back in and checking the front of the house Danny could see Steve's car still parked at the same place as always, the front door unlocked.

"Steve!" Danny yelled, panic creeping into his voice. His head began to whirl. "Steve?" he called out again, even louder.

He didn't like it a bit. Danny reached for his phone and dialed Lou's number.

"Hey, man. How are you doing? How is our boy?" Lou said.

"He's gone," Danny said without any pleasantries.

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"He's not here, okay?" The panic in Danny's voice was now evident. "His phone, gun, and the car are here, but I can't find him. I haven't seen him since he'd locked himself up in his bedroom yesterday."

"Damn it," Lou's voice turned more serious. "Do you think…?"

"I don't know," Danny cut him off. "I don't know what to think. The front door was unlocked, but there is no sign of forced entry. And his phone was in the kitchen, I'm sure it wasn't there last night."

"That doesn't sound right."

"No, it doesn't. Call the rest of the team, I'll meet you in the headquarters," Danny suggested. "We need to find him."

"On my way."

Danny had been already on the way to his car when he ended the call. His head whirred as he tried to figure out what had happened. He jumped into his Camaro and sped out of the driveway.

_***to be continued***_

* * *

_I'd really appreciate if you found a few seconds to review! Thanks for reading. :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_**As always I'd like to thank you for your continued support!**_

_**If you were worried about Steve, here is an update on him.**_

* * *

Danny's heart and mind were racing as he walked into the office. Lou was not there yet, neither were the others. He picked up the phone out of his pocket and was about to call Lou, when he noticed a movement in Steve's office. He reached for the gun, ready to use it against the intruder. Moving closer to the half-closed blinds of the glass walls Danny slowed down. He peaked through the blinds and released a sigh, letting the grip of his gun go.

At the same time, the glass entrance door had opened and Tani stormed in, a worried look in her eyes. "Danny? Lou called me. What happened?" she asked.

Danny shook his head and pointed inside of Steve's office. "It's okay, he's over there. I'm sorry to call you over nothing on Sunday."

"Thank God!" she said and exhaled with relief.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Danny announced. "Can you fill in the others?"

"Sure."

Danny took a deep breath and pushed the door open, entering the office with angry, but relieved look in his face. "Are you out of your mind?" he snapped as soon as the door had closed.

But he immediately regretted it as he scanned through his broken friend, who didn't even bother to look at him. Steve was sitting in the chair with elbows rested on the desk, his face hidden in the palms of his hands. He could see the pain in his eyes as Steve lifted his head up.

Danny fought the urge to yell at him about how stupid it was to disappear like that without telling him. He took a few calming breaths before he continued. "You scared the shit out of me, Steve," he said, breaking the silence. "What were you thinking, huh? Disappear like that? I thought something had happened to you or that you've done something stupid."

"Sorry, Danno. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want to wake you up. And I was about to call you later but I forgot my phone at home," Steve explained, staring at Danny blankly.

"You never forget your phone."

"I must have been lost in the thoughts, I guess."

"How did you get here anyway?" Danny asked, thinking about Steve's Silverado back at his house.

"I've called a cab, didn't feel like driving."

Danny drew his brows, watching Steve intently. Steve leaving the house without his gun and the phone was unlike him enough. But hearing his friend say he didn't feel like driving was a complete surprise. It was just another proof of how much he was messed up.

He frowned as a shiny object had caught his attention.

"What's that?" Danny pointed on the Five-0 badge and what seemed like an official document lying on Steve's desk.

"Danny…"

"You're not leaving, are you? Please tell me you're not leaving." Danny chimed in before Steve could answer his question.

"It's better this way," Steve replied, his head bowed.

"Better for who?" Danny snapped. "For you? I don't think so! Or the team? Or the people on this island? No, neither!"

"Danny, I don't deserve to wear that anymore. Not after what I've done. I need you to hold the fort, partner."

"Steve…"

"No. Zip it. This whole Five-0 thing started with my father's death and this job just seems to always find a way how to get the people I love hurt. I almost killed you, Danny. I attacked Catherine. I got an innocent man killed. I look into the mirror every day and what I see is a monster. None of this would happen if I wasn't Five-0."

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious," he said.

"I am serious," Steve answered, his voice determined. "I got my father killed, then Joe, and Doris. And now this. Who will be next? I've got only you left, Danny. And I can't be the reason you die."

"Don't you see it? You're the reason I'm still alive, you big goof!" Danny was now on the verge of yelling. "Because you have my back. And what about all the people you've saved, huh? You are risking your life every day to save the lives of strangers. Do you really think it's nothing? That one failure - which by the way you didn't have any control over - can erase all good that you've done?"

"I've made my decision. It's final," Steve didn't budge.

Danny stared into Steve's face, his jaw dropped. He'd expected his best friend to feel guilty, but he never thought Steve would just give up on Five-0. He pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Okay," he said after a few moments.

"Thanks, I…"

"No, wait," Danny cut him off. "I'm not done yet."

Steve rolled his eyes and released a sigh, expecting Danny's rant to continue.

"Okay. If you're out, I'm out."

"What did you say?"

"If you're out, I'm out. Remember? I don't care whether it's the restaurant or Five-0, it still applies. I'm tired of dodging bullets anyway. I'm getting old for this. Plus, I don't want another partner."

"You can't quit," Steve protested.

"Why not, Steven? Huh? I'm all ears."

"Five-0 needs a leader and I don't know about anyone better than you," Steve said without thinking.

Danny shook his head. "You're the reason I'm still on the team. I can't do this without you by my side."

"Yes, you can."

"But I don't want to, Steven!"

Danny looked around, wondering what might change Steve's decision, but nothing came to his mind. At the end of the day, he got it. Steve was fed up with all the bad things that happen to him and the ones he loves. And after what had happened a few weeks ago, he had been contemplating life more than ever, blaming himself for everything.

"How about this," he said. "You take some time off, like a holiday for as long as you need and I'll take care of the taskforce by then. You take as much time as you want, just as long as you promise to come back eventually."

"Holiday?" Steve laughed sarcastically. "I don't think I will be coming back from this holiday, Danny. I might go to jail for a very long time. I don't want to be in Five-0 when that's gonna happen, okay? It would just damage its name."

Danny knew this was this decision was partially inflicted by the letter of reprimand from the US Department of Defense that Steve had received yesterday. The letter involving the details of Steve's wrongful actions and the punishment that can be expected. It was just the last drop in an already full cup. It was hard to accept what had been written in there, not only for Steve but Danny as well.

"Steve…"

"I already talked to the governor," Steve cut him off. "It's all yours, buddy."

Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at Steve with fire in his eyes. "So first of all, do I get to say anything about this? Or you and the governor decided to tell me, just like that?"

Steve just stared at him, not responding. Danny's anger seemed to dissipate a little and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes instead. "And second: you won't go to jail. I won't let that happen."

"That's not up to you. Not this time, Danno. You've read it yourself, buddy. I'm going to get court-martialed."

"It's not over. There's still an investigation in process, Steve. And we've got three months to get ready. We'll find you a good military attorney. And…"

"Danny, stop," Steve cut him off. "Spying on the military, forcing a safeguard, and conspiring to help a foreign power attack my country would qualify for treason. You are a cop, I don't have to explain to you what that means, right?"

He knew well enough what that'd meant. And just the thought Steve's been charged with that made him feel sick. It just wasn't fair.

"But you didn't know you were doing it," Danny objected, with a hint of fear in his voice. "We've got the evidence you've been drugged and brainwashed, they can't just ignore that."

"Danny…"

"And as far as I know, it's not that easy to convict someone of treason in the states," Danny didn't back off. "It's totally out of the table unless the court has at least two witnesses to testify against you, or..."

Danny froze as their eyes met. One look into Steve's eyes told him what had been going on in his head.

"Or confession," Steve finished Danny's sentence.

Danny's eyes opened wide in surprise. That was just another thing he didn't expect to hear. Steve was about to give up. Not only on Five-0 but on everything. He couldn't let him do that.

"No," he shook his head wildly. "No. That's not an option. You've been brainwashed. They… The Navy will consider the circumstances, right? So, uh…"

"Danny…"

"You can't be seriously considering it!" Danny yelled, flapping his arms in the air, not able to hold the emotions at bay any longer.

"It's the only way how to fix what I've done. It's the right thing to do," Steve argued.

Danny brushed his hands over his face in frustration. "No. It's not the right thing to do," he said. "But you know who else thinks you're right? That all this…" he pointed to the badge and the paper on Steve's desk. "Who thinks that all this is the right thing to do? Do I really need to tell you?"

Steve's resigned expression changed slightly, there was a hint of anger in his face now. He seemed to know where Danny was going.

"It's exactly what Bennett wanted," Danny said, watching Steve's reaction. "It's what she wants you to do, right? To give up on everything."

"Stop," Steve said, curling his hands into the fists.

"So this is it, you're just gonna let her win?" Danny ignored his request. He knew it was a sensitive topic but he was running out of arguments, so he decided to play this risky card.

Steve stood up from the chair, his nostrils flaring. "That's enough, Danny!" he said, raising his voice.

But Danny didn't budge, he kept talking. "You have to stop letting her get into your head," he said. "The first time you didn't have a choice but now you do, Steve. Don't let her mess with you anymore."

It didn't have the desired effect as Danny had hoped. Instead, Steve seemed to fight not to smash his fists against the hard surface of the desk. Danny knew the mention of Esther winning over him would piss him off. He just hoped it would be enough of an impulse to make him want to change that.

"Are you done?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Good," Steve said, strolling by Danny and storming out of his office.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, but Steve was already out.

His partner walked by the rest of the team, who arrived by the time they talked, without a word, ignoring the worried looks on their faces as they watched him.

"Steve!" Danny called out, going after him. "Steve, wait!"

Danny felt a hand on his bicep, stopping him. He looked left, it was Lou. "Give him some space," he said.

"No, you don't get it, Lou," he protested.

"What happened in there?" Quinn asked. "It looked like a pretty heated argument."

Danny glanced in Steve's direction hesitantly, watching him disappear behind the corner of the corridor. He released a loud sigh and turned around to face the others. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he spoke up.

"He quit Five-0."

* * *

**_3 weeks later_**

The water was gentle as Steve waded through it, the sunrise like orange paint on a blue canvas. The surface of the ocean was rising and falling with rhythmic ease. The waves became his pulse that morning. He was floating in the void of gravity. The ocean was something he loved, something he respected. He understood its beauty and its dangers. The vast blue was his home, where he belonged, a place to escape from his life. Nothing would ever replace that feeling. Yet the feeling of freedom only took minutes, before he had to return back to the land, back to reality.

As soon as his morning routine was finished, he lowered himself to the couch. The thoughts began to flood his mind, coming back to him. He just sat there in silence, thinking about the past weeks when his phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID. It was Danny. The call rang out with Steve still staring at the screen. He considered answering the phone for a brief moment, but then he realized he didn't really want to.

It's been over two weeks since Danny moved out and returned to work, but there was no day when he wouldn't come to check on him under the excuse of lunch or dinner. He kept calling him a bit too often. Steve was thankful for such a good friend, but he liked his alone time too and Danny didn't give him an opportunity for that. With Junior being called up for the reserve duty, it was just him and Eddie for the past four days, yet he'd never felt as he was alone thanks to his persistent best friend.

He felt a warm touch on his leg as Eddie rested his head on him, with a pleading look.

"Don't look at me like that," Steve said, scratching him behind the ear. "I know he is just worried. But I don't want to talk right now."

A silent whimper was Eddie's answer. As though he knew his human was hurting and needed some comfort.

"I'll call him back later, okay?"

The phone stopped ringing, but just for a few seconds before Danny's name showed up on the screen again. Steve released a long sigh and ignored the call again. Just a few seconds later the phone buzzed and a text message showed up on the screen._ Are y__ou all right? _And then another one straight away._ I'm just worried._

Steve was about to give up and call him back when a knock on the door got his attention. He didn't expect anybody, so he assumed it might be his solicitous partner once again. What surprised him was that he'd actually knocked this time.

He opened the door with a grin on his face. "Look who finally learned to kn…" he froze before he could finish the sentence. His heartbeat sped up and his jaw dropped as he saw a woman standing there with a grin on her face. The woman he hasn't seen for about two months.

_***to be continued***_

* * *

I really hope you're enjoying this story and I'd really appreciate if you found a few moments to review. Thanks for reading :)


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks again for all the reviews. It always makes my day to read one :)**_

_**As I've almost finished writing the story, I decided to post another early update.**_

_**It is a little treat for all the McRollins fans out there. Enjoy reading.**_

* * *

Steve stood in the doorway, a surprised expression on his face.

"Catherine?"

"Good morning, sailor," she smiled and pulled him into a hug he didn't resist.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The last time she'd knocked on his door without calling upfront it was because Doris had been in trouble. His eyes widened with the thought. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I've got this weekend off so I thought I'd check on you."

Steve just stood there, stunned for a moment, wondering whether his best friend had something to do with her appearance or not. He hasn't seen Catherine since she left about a week after he'd been saved from Bennett's captivity. He didn't expect to see her again so soon. She tried to call him several times since then, but he wasn't ready to talk to her.

"Will you invite me in, or?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Steve shook his head to bring his mind to clarity and held the door open for her to come in.

Eddie rushed to welcome the visitor, wagging his tail wildly as he sniffed Catherine.

"Oh, Cath, meet Eddie. Eddie, this is Catherine," Steve introduced them.

She crouched down and scratched Eddie behind the ears. "Hi Eddie," she smiled.

Steve just stood there for a moment, still processing the fact Catherine came from who knows where to check on him.

"So, how are you doing?" Catherine asked, standing up despite Eddie's protests.

"I'm fine, thanks."

It was a complete lie and the look in Catherine's eyes told him she didn't buy it. He wasn't fine and he wasn't sure he'd ever be after what happened in the last year and half of his life. After losing two important people in his life and trying to kill two people he loved the most. He blamed himself for all of that and he knew it won't ever change. He still couldn't look Danny into the eyes without thinking about it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you got home," Catherine said as they both sat down on the couch.

"No, no, it's okay, I get it. Work," Steve replied. "But you're here now. To be honest, I didn't really expect you to show up at all."

Catherine bit her lip nervously, staring at him. "Wow, I hope that was meant in a good way," she said.

"Absolutely," Steve said, smiling. "So how long are you going to stay?"

"Just the weekend," she replied. "I've got a flight to catch on Sunday morning."

"Well, right now Eddie is my only company so you can stay in Junior's room if you want," Steve offered.

"Actually, I thought I would stay in a hotel," she said.

"Don't be silly, Cath. You stay here, I insist."

"Won't that be a little awkward?" she asked.

Steve knew exactly what she'd meant by that. After all, they had a complicated history together. But it never felt awkward between them, even after she'd left. Every time he was around her it was like they've picked up where they've left off.

"Not at all," he said.

Catherine smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She looked Steve into the eyes before she spoke up, her voice serious.

"I've heard about the Five-0."

"Williams," he huffed.

Of course, Danny told her, why was he even surprised? And he assumed he'd told her the rest as well. Steve didn't know how much had his partner spilled and he was not in the mood to listen to someone trying to change his mind about the Five-0 nor the court-martial.

"Yeah, I quit," he said. "But you already know that."

"Steve, how are you really doing?" she asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Steve took his eyes off her, staring into the distance, and didn't answer for a good while.

"You really want to know?" he said, his eyes still fixed somewhere behind Catherine.

"Yes." She fiddled with her hair, as though wanting to say more, but not sure whether she should. "I know this is tough for you," she said. "But it really does help to talk. No pressure. But if you want to, I'm here to listen."

"I appreciate it, thanks." He really did mean that. There has always been something about her that comforted him. She seemed to understand him as no one else did.

He'd talked to Danny a few times, but usually, he'd said what his friend wanted to hear, not what he was really feeling. It was just easier to keep the issues locked in than to talk about them. But maybe Catherine was right, maybe it was time to start opening up about what was happening to him. Even if just a little bit.

He let out a long sigh but eventually gave in.

"I'm scared," he began, his voice ridden with shame. "I've never been broken before and it feels like I failed. Like I betrayed who I am. And I'm scared it might happen again, you know. It seems I'm not so strong as I've used to be."

Her stare was focused on him the entire time he spoke but he didn't look over at her. She didn't say a word. Just let him carry on.

"I was trained to deal with pain. Trained not to break under torture. I was. And it worked. Until now. And do you know what's the worst?" Steve said.

Catherine still didn't say a word. Steve carried on.

"She knew hurting the ones I love would make me suffer more than physical torture. That's why she wanted me to kill Danny. That's why she wanted me to break into Red Hill. They never train you for that. To see someone you love suffering. Danny almost died, you too, and an innocent father of a small kid died. And to know that it was my fault - that caused me more pain than I have ever felt. "

Catherine reached out and put her hand on his shoulder again, wishing she could do more to comfort him. "Steve, that's what makes you human, feeling like that."

He shoved her off. "But don't you get it?" he said, his bleary eyes looking at hers for a second before returning to look somewhere behind her again. "He is dead. It should have been me."

"But you're still alive. And you will get her."

"I'm alive," he said. "But it had nothing to do with me. It's a strange feeling to know that you're only alive because of someone else's actions. To know that without them you'd be dead. That you have no control over your own existence."

They both fell into silence for a while.

"I get nightmares all the time," Steve said eventually. "More or less every night. I even get them when I'm awake sometimes. That's when it freaks me out the most. Most of the dreams used to be real. I mean, they were a retelling of real events. Bad things that happened back in that cell. But now they're different. More graphic. And more painful. The one I just had today, we were back in that house. Only this time I killed you both. I didn't do anything to save either of you, I just stood there and watch you and Danny die."

"I see, but you didn't do that. We're okay," she said, shuffling closer to him.

Steve nodded, his eyes met hers again. He fought to keep tears that were welling in his eyes at bay.

"Thank you for telling me," she said. "I know it must have been hard. Most people would have given up after what happened to you. But you didn't. You're still here, fighting. There aren't many people who could do that."

Steve saw what she was doing. He _did _give up. Telling him otherwise was just an attempt to make him fight. She tried to change his mind, just like Danny. She just used a different method. But he won't get himself be fooled. But he had to admit he felt a little relieved to get it off his chest.

"Thank you for listening to me. For trying to understand."

"That's why I'm here," she said, giving him a smile.

"Why don't we go out and get something to eat?" he suggested.

Without hesitation, she said, "Yeah, I'd love that."

* * *

After much-needed food and a short walk they came back to his place and just talked for hours. Like two souls merged into one, as nothing else existed. She managed to make him smile even when he thought everything was lost. Maybe Danny had been right, he still had feelings for her. That was probably the reason why his relationship with Lynn or any other woman didn't work. No matter how hard he'd tried to ignore the feelings, he just couldn't help it. He tried to move on, but there was only one woman who had a place in his heart. There was just something about her, something he never had with any other woman. Just being there with her made all his problems to lighten up.

Long after the sun had set, Catherine went to the shower. Steve made his way upstairs, headed to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, staring into the distance, thinking. His mind whirred, there was just so much going on in his head. He wanted to continue where they've left off at the hospital, but he wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"What are you thinking about?" Catherine said, standing by the doorway.

He didn't hear her coming, but he didn't mind. He gave her a slight smile.

"Nothing."

She moved toward him and stood over him at the side of the bed.

As much as he was trying to push his feelings to the back of his head, and as much as he hated to admit that, he was still in love with her. He never stopped loving her.

"I'm glad you're here, Catherine," Steve said, looking up at her and taking her hand.

"Me too," she said, squeezing his hand. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

She sat down next to him on the bed, close to him. Her hand reached out and gently touched his cheek. Steve could feel goose-bumps rise on his neck.

"It feels good to be here with you, even if just for a while," she said.

But Steve wasn't listening anymore. He was staring at her, his thoughts somewhere else. He looked into her eyes and tried to guess what she was thinking. It was probably completely the wrong move to make, but he was willing to risk it.

He gently cupped her face in his right hand and moved his face close to hers so their lips were only inches apart. She didn't make an attempt to move away at all. She lowered her hand from his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"Steve, what are you doing?" she said.

"I don't know."

And then she closed the gap completely, kissing him on the lips. Lightly at first, holding the position for a few seconds. Then, almost as if it were synchronized, they both parted their lips and allowed their tongues to dance. He pulled her closer to him and she gave him a faint murmur.

They released from the kiss, looking longingly at each other, both waiting to see how the other would react next.

"You sure you're okay with this?" he said.

"Steve, know when to stop talking."

She reached down, took hold of her tank top and pulled it off over her head. He did the same, then drew her in again, kissing her even more passionately than before. After enjoying the kiss for a long period, she began to move away from him, standing up. He followed, their lips not parting.

They began to fumble at each other's trousers. With one hand, Steve unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts. She pressed up against him, an incredible feeling of flesh on flesh. She murmured again as he lightly caressed the inside of her leg, moving his fingers slowly upwards.

They both removed what was left of their clothing, without ever halting their kiss, then fell back onto the bed, Catherine on top, her body draped over Steve as they made love.

* * *

Danny threw his phone to the desk, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Let me guess, he ignores your calls," Lou said, standing in the doorway of Danny's office.

"He turned his phone off," Danny replied with a hint of resignation in his voice.

Lou nodded and headed toward the chair opposite Danny. He frowned as he sat down, watching Danny. "You know, I can't say I'm surprised," he said.

Danny lifted his head and looked at his older colleague. "What do you mean?"

"Give him time, Danny. If anybody can get through this, it's McGarrett."

"Because time heals everything, right?" Danny scoffed.

"That's not what I meant," Lou protested. "He needs to sort the thoughts in his head. You pushing him to do so won't help. Give him some space, he'll come around."

"What if he won't?" Danny barked. "We don't have time, Lou. The court is in nine weeks and so far he showed up zero interest in defending himself."

"I know," Lou sighed. "I tried to talk to him but it was like talking to a wall. You know how stubborn he is. You can't force him to change his mind, Danny. No one can. He needs to be the one to find a reason to keep fighting."

Danny didn't answer. He knew Lou was right. But he felt so helpless and he hated that there was nothing he could do or say to help Steve.

"Just be there for him, man," Lou continued. "Keep doing what you're doing, show him how important he is to you, to all of us. That's the best thing you can do for him right now."

"Right," Danny murmured, lowering his eyes. "But I won't give up on him."

"I'd never asked you to do that. None of us will give up on him, not as long as we breathe," Lou affirmed him.

"Are Adam and Quinn back already?" Danny changed the topic.

Lou had been right, there was not much to do for Steve right now. He needed to focus on what he could do. Finding the woman who was behind all this, the woman who turned his best friend's world upside down.

"Not yet. They're still out, running a lead," Lou answered. "Hey, I'll be damned in we don't find her, Danny. She can't hide forever. Sooner or later we'll get her."

"We will," Danny said, with a new determination in his voice. "I gave him a promise."

And he intended to keep it, no matter what.

* * *

Steve and Catherine lay on the bed, naked, their bodies entwined.

"That was unexpected," Steve said.

"Was it?" Catherine smiled.

"Unexpected? Yeah. Not that it didn't cross my mind a long time ago."

Catherine hit his arm playfully. "Well, I guess it was a little unexpected," she said, snuggling her head into him. "But in a good way."

He'd not felt this relaxed for a long time. Not just in the last two months, but in years. All of a sudden, lying there in the bed, all of his troubles seemed so much further away. Not gone entirely, but at least momentarily appeased.

She was laying on her side. Her fingers running rings in the soft hairs in the center of his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Her fingers moved to the scar starting under his sternum, meeting the horizontal scar running from the right to the left edge of his abdomen.

Steve winced reflexively at first, not from the physical pain, but from memory. With her light touch continuing to dance on his skin, he soon relaxed again.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked.

"No, I didn't plan on telling you."

"Wanna tell me about it now?"

Steve remained silent for a few moments. It was not a memory he'd tried to push into the back of his head. But all his scars, including that one, and all the memories that went with them, told the story of who he was. They explained his life, they told the story of a lost soul. Of a lifetime of pain and suffering that was easier to ignore than to confront. And with Catherine, it felt completely natural to open up about this on an emotional level.

"A little over three years ago, Danny and I were undercover as drug pilots and it went south," he said eventually, as though it was the most normal thing in the world. "A helicopter showed up mid-flight, attacked our plane. I got multiple hits, one of the bullets perforated my liver, damaging it beyond repair. If I didn't get a new one fast, I would die. So Danny volunteered to share his with me."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. Danny is an amazing friend. I'm really glad you are both okay."

"He is," Steve smiled. Danny was much more than a friend. He was his brother. And after the transplant, they were officially linked by blood too.

"What's the long term prognosis?" she asked.

"Good, I think. I mean, I'll have to take anti-rejection pills for the rest of my life but it should be fine."

"I'm happy to hear that," she said, smiling.

He frowned, looking away from her, wondering whether he should keep talking.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There is more," he admitted and watched Catherine's body stiffen.

"Tell me."

He took a deep breath before he spoke up. "I got the radiation poisoning from handling a dirty bomb about two and a half years ago."

"What?" Catherine said, sitting up in the bed. "The radiation poisoning? Steve, but… but that means…" she stuttered, staring into his eyes. "What did your doctor say?"

He decided to be honest with her, there was no point in pretending. "He is certain I'll experience the side effects down the road."

Steve could see she was fighting to keep the tears at bay. "How bad is it? "

The answer to that question was something he wasn't sure was a good idea to tell her. He didn't even tell Danny. He could have lied, but in the end, he said the truth. "Not great, to be honest. I've got some blood tests done and my doctor said there's been some change since the last time he saw me. So it probably won't take as long as I thought initially."

A single tear rolled down Catherine's cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she looked at him again. "Steve…"

"Please don't tell Danny," he said, holding her gaze. "I don't want him to be worried even more, he would drive me crazy."

She gave him a slight nod and a smile. It wasn't a light-up-your-face smile, but it was enough.

"Thank you for telling me," she said.

"Thank you for listening."

They spent the rest of the evening in the bed together, only going to sleep in the early hours of the morning. The next day, too, had come and gone with them barely leaving the bed. They got out only to get some food. It had been amazing two nights. Steve couldn't believe just how relaxed they had both been in each other's company even after all the years apart. It felt like Catherine never left, like they were destined to be together.

But this morning, Steve felt altogether different. He couldn't bear the thought that after this morning he may not see Catherine for a while again. The thought had been playing on his mind, preventing him from sleeping.

Steve left her in bed and headed downstairs, making his way to the kitchen. He made coffee for both of them and began to prepare breakfast. Just a few minutes later Catherine showed up in the doorway, already dressed.

"Morning, sailor," she said, smiling. "It smells good."

He smiled back. "Hey. I thought you were still asleep. I just made you breakfast," he said, holding up the plate with the pancakes.

Steve brought the food and drink over to her, laid it down on a table and held the chair for her to sit. Catherine responded with an awkward smile.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," Catherine said, giving him another less than convincing smile. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Come on, I can tell something is up. What is it?"

"It's nothing," she said, more bluntly. She seemed like she wanted to say more, but she didn't.

After that, they ate their breakfast in near silence. Not the uncomfortable kind of silence though. It was what made Steve feeling so comfortable around Catherine. Whether it was talking, or just being together in silence, it never felt awkward. Sometimes they could talk for hours and sometimes just sit next to each other without words.

"Last night was great," Steve said, sipping his coffee.

"Steve," she said. "Are you really going to let me leave without asking me the question you've been dying to ask me?"

Steve stiffened. She knew him all too well. He really wanted to pick up where they've left off in the hospital, but he still didn't know how to open up the subject. And knowing she was leaving again, he didn't really think it was a good idea anyway. It would just make things even harder for both of them. But giving it another thought, after this weekend full of such 'mistakes' it wouldn't make a big difference. And he wanted to know the answer.

"I wasn't gonna ask again," he admitted. "But you've started already, so go ahead. Answer it." He gave her a smile and looked deep into her eyes.

"You know, I wanted to…"

A knock on the door almost immediately followed by the sound of the opening door interrupted her.

Steve exhaled through his nose and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Steve?" he heard Danny's voice coming from his living room.

"Over here," he called out, giving Catherine an apologetic look.

"Hey, so you are alive, huh? I've been trying to reach you for a while," Danny said. He was about to continue when he noticed Catherine.

"Hi," she said.

The surprised look on Danny's face told Steve his friend didn't know about her visit as he'd thought initially.

"Cath, hey. It's good to see you," Danny pulled her into a short hug. "So you came to check on the animal?"

"Yeah, I did," she answered.

"I hope he didn't cause any trouble."

"Not at all," she said. "Quite the opposite."

Steve and Catherine exchanged the glances and a slight smile, which caught Danny's attention.

"Oh, I see," he said, turning to Steve. "Now I understand why your phone is turned off."

"Danny, did you want something? Shouldn't you be at work right now?" Steve said, crossing his arms in front of him.

He was anxious to finally get his moment with Catherine and Danny rambling about nothing had ruined it.

Danny's expression changed to more serious, a smirk disappeared from his face. "Uh, I should," he said. "And I would be if you Neanderthal answered the phone. But there is something I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" Steve asked. "We… we were in the middle of something."

Danny shook his head. "No. No, I don't think it can wait, buddy."

"What happened? You okay?" Steve asked, silently cursing himself for trying to push Danny away for his own selfish reasons when there was clearly something bothering his friend. "Are the kids all right?"

"Yeah, we're good," Danny said, nervously running his fingers through his hair. "Look, there is no easy way to tell you, so I'll just say it. Esther is back on the island. She got here two days ago."

Steve almost dropped his coffee.

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

_Yay, Esther is back. *evil grin* What will be her next move? How will Danny and Steve deal with her being back?_

_So, what do you think? I'd really appreciate if you found a few moments to review this chapter. _


	23. Chapter 23

**_Wow, I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews. Knowing someone is enjoying reading what I write makes me so happy. Thanks a lot._**

* * *

_Esther is back on the island. She got here two days ago. _

It took Steve a few moments to process the new information. "Two days ago? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he snapped, not even attempting to hide the obvious anger in his voice.

Catherine reached for his hand, holding it firmly in hers. "Steve," she said, looking into his eyes. "I know you're angry but it's not Danny's fault."

She was right. There was no reason to be angry at the only person who had been there for him the whole time. Steve sighed, turning to his friend. "I'm sorry, buddy. I just… I…" he stuttered.

"It's all right," Danny assured him. "I tried to call you when I found out about an hour ago. You didn't answer so here I am."

"So she was gone this whole time?" Steve asked.

"That's what we think, yes."

"How did she get out of Hawaii and back here? She's on the no-fly list, Interpol has a red notice on her," Steve said. "And why risk coming back at all?"

He suspected he knew the answer to the last question, but he didn't want to admit that she might not be done with him.

"She came through Russia. A Russian passport in the name of Tamara Nikolayevna. It's fake, obviously. We don't know how she got to Russia, but it doesn't appear to be through any major airports. My guess is that she was smuggled in."

"It doesn't make any sense," Steve said, shaking his head. "How did they let her through into Hawaii?"

"I don't know," Danny said, trying to stay calm, in contrast to the obvious emotion that Steve was feeling. His pretended calmness seemed to do the trick and Steve's anger, his exasperation, went down a notch.

"Do you have anything to work with?" Steve asked. "What do you know about her whereabouts?"

Nothing so far, everyone's working on it right now. It's got the highest priority," Danny replied. "I just wanted to tell you and I'll go right back." He glanced over Steve hesitantly. "I thought you might want to join me," he added.

There was nothing Steve wanted more than bring Esther to justice. But as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't ready to get back into action. Not mentally, not physically. It was a step too far, too soon. Just the mention of Esther was enough to trigger the unwanted reaction, to take away all his focus, to take his mind back into the darkness. He couldn't think straight when it came to her. And it might endanger not only his life but the lives of his ohana as well. And he wasn't willing to risk it.

"Steve, are you okay?" Catherine asked him with concern in her eyes.

He realized his hands began to tremble and his breathing sped up. "Yeah," he lied. Looking back to Danny, he shook his head. "I can't, Danny. Not yet. Sorry."

"Don't be," Danny replied, reaching for Steve's shoulder to reassure him. "It's all right, take your time. We'll find her. You just be careful, okay?"

Steve nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"You're in good hands," Danny said, giving Catherine a grin.

She shook her head and looked at Steve. "I was actually leaving. I've got a plane to catch and if I'm not in that plane…" she got stuck, pausing for a moment. "I can't tell you the reason just yet, but I really need to be on that plane, Steve. I promise I'll tell you more when I come back."

Steve's eyes widened with that sentence. She was planning another visit already. And just the prospect of meeting her again soon lifted his spirits considerably.

"I get it, Cath," he said. "I'll give you a ride to the airport."

"No, I've called a cab already," she said, glancing over the watch. "It should be here by now anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Danny squeezed Steve's shoulder lightly and gave him one more worried look. "Are you gonna be okay? You sure don't want to come with me?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine, Danny."

"Okay, I need to go," Danny said. "I'll keep you posted. Turn your phone on."

Steve nodded and Danny turned on his heel, making his way to the doorway.

"Danno?" Steve called out. "Be careful, please."

"I will," Danny said and closed the door behind him.

Steve exchanged glances with Catherine and pulled her into a hug. She pulled away after a few seconds. She held both his hands, staring into his eyes, her face just a few inches from his.

He wasn't sure whether he should kiss her or not. He wanted to. But he waited too long and the moment had passed.

"That's my ride," she said as a black Toyota parked outside.

"All right," he said. "Thanks for coming, Cath."

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then turned around and disappeared in the back seat of the car. Steve stood in the doorway, his side leaned on the frame, arms crossed and watched her disappear behind the corner.

* * *

Steve's anxiousness was over the top since the morning. He thought he would prefer the solitude so he could drown himself in guilt like every other day, but he'd been wrong. Not today. Not since he knew Esther was back in Hawaii. He couldn't help but wonder why would she come back if she managed to get away without them noticing. And there was only one rational answer - she wasn't done yet.

He tried his best to push her out of her mind, but every time he'd closed his eyes, the memories came rushing back at him. The living nightmares, so vivid that it was hard to recognize the difference between the dreams and the reality. Sitting on his bed and staring into the distance, he found himself panting and sweating once again. He looked down and saw his hands trembling and he hated himself for it. For allowing her to do all this to him, to break him like this.

A phone buzzing on the bedside table had brought him back from the reverie. It was Danny.

"Hey buddy," he said. " You got something? Everything okay?"

"Hi. All good here, but nothing new. We're running a few leads but nothing major so far. I just wanted to ask the same thing. How are you holding up?"

Steve wanted to say he was fine, but it was a lie. He really wanted it to be true for once. His lack of response made Danny's voice worried.

"Steve?"

"Huh? Yeah. I mean, I will be," he replied. "It's just that…" Steve stopped to look for the right words, but he didn't know how exactly to express his messed up feelings. But he didn't have to. Not with Danny.

"You want me to come over?" Danny offered immediately. "Cause if you need me, I'll be there in twenty."

Steve couldn't help a slight smile about his friend's loyalty. He'd never met a more caring person than Danny. And he was grateful for such a great friend in his life.

"No, no. You've got your hands full," Steve objected. "But how about we grab a drink later on? Let's say at eight?"

"I'd like that," Danny agreed. "My place? You should get out of the house for at least a while."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"All right, just be careful. Okay? We don't know what she is planning. Call me if you need anything."

"You too, buddy."

Steve ended the call and returned to the painful thoughts. He didn't want to just sit around and do nothing anymore, it just made everything worse. He stood up, changed himself into his swimming shorts and headed toward the ocean.

Hoping the waves would take away at least a tiny bit of his suffering, he swam for as long as he was able to move his arms before heading back to the land.

* * *

Danny rubbed his tired eyes with his hands as he walked out of the shower. It's been a long and tiresome day, which he'd survived just thanks to caffeine. Despite all the effort, they were no closer to Esther's plans or whereabouts, which added to his frustration. He was looking forward to a quiet evening with his best friend, despite knowing Steve won't be his usual self.

He glanced over the watch. It was a little over half an hour before Steve's scheduled arrival. Thinking about what to do with the time, he decided to call Grace just like almost every day. He headed to the coffee table where he'd left his phone. He picked it up and was about to dial the number, but as he did so he felt movement behind him.

He instinctively ducked low, swiveling as he did so, his right arm recoiling, ready to unleash. In the split-second that it took him to turn, his brain half-recognized surprise at the empty space in front of him, where he'd expected someone to be standing, ready to take him out. Unable to stop his momentum, his right arm arced through the air, connecting with nothing at all.

As his body reeled, his head turned and he caught a glimpse of the doorway immediately on his left and the shadow of a figure standing in it. Before he'd even fully processed what was happening, he felt a sharp stab in his neck and the strange feeling of the cold liquid rushing into his warm veins. That feeling was the only thing he was aware of as his legs gave way and his body slumped to the floor, his head in a daze. He closed his eyes, hoping that the world would stop spinning. But it didn't. It only spun faster. And within seconds, he was out.

* * *

As he pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car, the first thing Steve had noticed was the open door of Danny's house. The open door was never good in his line of work. He picked up the pace and peeked in, calling his partner's name.

"Hey, Danny?"

But he got no response. Steve tried to call for him two more times as he looked around, searching for him.

"Danny? Danny, are you here?"

Nothing. Just a silence that was filling the house.

"Danno?"

When he didn't get the answer, he took out his phone and called Danny's number. To his surprise, he heard the phone ringing somewhere close. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw it on the floor, partially under the couch.

He hurried to the drawer where Danny keeps his gun and found it laying inside. He picked it up and headed upstairs, hoping his friend might be there.

"Danny!" he called out even louder, panic creeping into his voice.

By now he knew something had happened. He could feel his heart thudding against his ribs as he realized that his friend was gone. Before he could think about the possible scenarios, he heard a voice coming from somewhere behind him.

"I heard you guys were looking for me. You miss me already?"

The blood in Steve's veins froze and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he heard that voice behind his back. The voice he hasn't heard for two months, the voice of a woman he loathed so much.

As he turned around, Esther came into view, a look of quiet satisfaction on her pretty face. His mind was racing, thinking about what he was going to do. A whole host of emotions had swept through him, from joy, at the unexpected prospect of defeating his foe, to pure dread.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, darling," she taunted.

"Where is Danny?" he asked, trying his best to look and sound stoic.

"Somewhere safe," she answered. "For now. The rest depends solely on your cooperation."

His training taking over, Steve's eyes quickly glanced around his surroundings to assess the situation. Esther was standing on the other side of the corridor and had a handgun in her hand, lowered beside her body. She didn't seem like she was about to use it unless necessary. There was one man standing right behind her and the other two men standing on the stairway, with the handguns in their hands.

He didn't want to give them an opportunity to corner him, he had to act. Getting captured again was simply not an option, he'd rather die than go through that again. He decided to take his chances and fight.

Steve lunged forward and readied himself for firing, lifting his gun up. The two men on the stairway were ready to pull on their triggers, but Esther and the other man were still processing their next move.

He fired two shots in quick succession. One of the bullets hit the man on the left in the chest, the other in his neck. He went down before he'd had the chance to pull on his trigger.

Steve heard a crack as the man on the right opened fire. He wasn't holding back. A succession of shots blasted from his weapon and the bullets whizzed and ricocheted nearby. Steve ducked and rolled forward, hoping his quick movement would make him a harder target.

As he came up against the guardrail at the top of the stairs, he'd already positioned himself for the next shot. He fired off three times, not wanting to take any risks. Only one of the three hit the target. That was enough. The man went down, falling to the ground.

Esther was rushing for cover, heading downstairs. Steve adjusted his aim as best as he could and fired off another two shots. He hadn't the time to measure up properly for the shots. He'd wanted to get to her before they found cover. He heard Esther cry out and he knew that he must have hit her. Her shouting and moaning, though, told him that she wasn't yet down for good. But she was now out of sight.

Steve headed to the stairway to go after her, but as he turned around, her last man leaped out in front of him. Steve began to raise his gun. But the man had already set his position before he'd come out into the open. Steve instinctively ducked and twisted to his right, hoping to get the chance to retreat. As he did so the man fired.

Steve's quick maneuver saved him and he managed to get two shots off without even looking. But his quick change of direction threw his balance off. He tried to steady himself. His body thumped against the stair railing. He reached out with his free hand, trying to grab the rail, but his fingers slipped. With the bulk of his weight still in motion, he could do nothing to stop his momentum. He toppled over the edge, his arms flailing uselessly as he fell toward the ground.

Steve had no time to prepare himself for the landing. He slammed into the floor, shoulder and hip first. The shock of the landing was enough to leave him on the floor dazed, unable to move.

From the lack of further fire from the man on the stairs, Steve could only assume he'd been lucky and hit him.

Lying on the ground, Steve looked around the room, his vision blurred. As he started to regain himself, he spotted Esther over in the near corner. She was sitting upright against a bare wall, breathing heavily, her right arm slung across her body, cradling the wound in her left shoulder.

Steve tried to sit up but it was too much too soon. He shouted out from the pain that tore through him. The whole right side of his body was throbbing. Danny's gun he'd been carrying had been thrown from his grip and was lying two yards in front of him, toward where Esther was sitting.

He concentrated and picked himself up, gritting his teeth. Crouching low, more because of the pain and stiffness than anything else, he crept forward toward his gun, his body awkward and unwilling.

Esther's hand moved down toward her side. Toward the gun that lay by her. She wasn't going to get the chance to use it. From somewhere within, Steve suddenly found clarity of movement and thought. He leaped into action.

Ignoring the fallen gun he'd been heading for, Steve rushed straight at Esther. She was trying to ready herself as he reached her. He grabbed hold of her right hand and slammed it against the wall behind her. She cried out and let go of the weapon. Without giving her a chance to recover, Steve punched her hurt shoulder twice in quick succession. She screamed in pain. But Steve wasn't about to start playing nice. Two months of pent-up anger, hatred, vengeance had built up in him. And she was one of the biggest causes. She'd used him as a lab rat. She'd forced him to hurt people he cared about. She'd forced him to go against his own country. And now she had Danny. He was fed up. He really wanted to hurt her.

Steve sat on top of her and dug his knuckle into her stricken shoulder. She cried out again but he held his hand there, grinding into the wound that lay beneath her clothes.

"Where is he?" Steve shouted.

Despite her position and the obvious pain, her steely resolve didn't waver. She stared at him coldly, only blinking each time the pain got too much.

"You really didn't have to do this, Steve," she said with a slight smile on her face. "I didn't come here to kill you."

"Are you sure? Because to me, it seems your men definitely did," he replied.

"They didn't aim to kill," she said.

Steve pressed his hand against her wound even harder, making her hiss. "I don't care if you wanted me dead or not. Tell me where Danny is," he ordered.

She was staring into Steve's eyes without a word despite the pain.

"I'm going to make this real easy for you," Steve said. "Tell me where he is and I'll make the pain stop."

Her hard glare didn't shift. Her mouth curled into a mocking grin.

Steve grabbed the collar of her blouse with his right hand and pulled her close to him.

"Where is he!" he screamed.

He wanted to punch her. Wipe that smirk off her face. He wanted to punch her again and again until there was nothing left of her. But nothing Steve could do would bring satisfaction. Even killing her wasn't going to make all the bad things she'd done go away, it wouldn't help him find his friend. As hard as it was, he had to rise above it.

Esther began to laugh. Actually more of a cackle. "I wouldn't act like this if I were you, not if you want to see your friend again," she said with pride.

Somehow, despite everything, she'd once again managed to trump him. He hated her for it. He hated her more than anything.

"You'll have to let go of me first," she said, enjoying her moment. "Then we can talk."

Steve pushed her away from himself, pressing hard on her left shoulder, eliciting another cry. This had gone on for too long. There would never be a satisfactory conclusion. He stood up and strode back to Danny's gun, picked it up, turned around and aimed at her head.

She began to laugh again. "I wouldn't do that. You will lose more than just your blonde friend if you kill me," she said.

He ignored her jibes and walked back up to her. He crouched down by her side and pushed the barrel of the gun onto her forehead.

"What did you do?" Steve asked, struggling to compose himself. "What are you talking about?"

"A little surprise for you. The cherry on top," she said, a beaming smile on her face. "Don't you want to find out what that means? I'm sure you'd love to know, darling."

"What did you do?" Steve yelled, pushing the barrel of the gun deeper into her head.

"This is it, Steve," she said, looking up. "This is your chance. Do it! But I promise you that you're gonna regret that decision for the rest of your life. Do you really think I would wait for you here if I didn't have good leverage?"

Steve realized he'd been trying to manipulate him again, to get into his head. Maybe she'd even wanted him to kill her because she had some kind of insurance. Something triggered by her death. Something that would trigger more pain and guilt. Something she knew would cause him more suffering than anything else because that was her style. And he was certain he wouldn't be able to take any more. Maybe she was bluffing. But how could he be sure?

"Stop playing around," he barked. "Where is Danny?"

"Let go of me," she said with calmness in her voice. "And we can talk about business."

Steve could see his hands trembling with anger as she kept smiling at him, staring into his eyes. He hesitated, considering the options. She would never just tell him where Danny is, not without something in return. Pulling the trigger was something he'd wanted to do since she came into his life, but it wouldn't solve anything. He could try and look for Danny himself, but it could be too late by the time he found him. He sighed and released his grip of her, lowering the gun as he stood up.

She grabbed her hurt shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding, and picked herself up too. "Good boy," she grinned. "Now give me the gun."

"Forget it," Steve refused.

"Okay then, how about you drop it? I'm not armed either," she suggested. "I just want to talk, darling. No need to be cranky."

He stared at her for a few seconds, then dropped the gun to the floor, sliding it far away from both of them. He didn't need it to handle her if something went south anyway.

"Where is he?" he growled, blood boiling in his veins.

"There is a flash drive and a cell phone on the kitchen counter," she said, ignoring his question. "I want all the evidence that Five-0 and HPD have against me on that flash drive and I want it deleted from the system. And I mean all of it, till the last bit."

Steve's mind whirred. He should have known she wanted something like that. "Why bother to come back to Hawaii because of this?" he asked. "You were safe wherever you'd been at. Why come back where every cop is looking for you?"

"That's not your concern," Esther answered, enjoying the whole situation. "Just do it. And I'd like to warn you that I have eyes and ears everywhere, so don't even try and trick me or he'll die."

"I'm not in Five-0 anymore," he tried to object, but he knew she wouldn't care.

She hummed. "For the sake of your blonde friend I hope you can find a way around that little problem." She walked over to Steve, stopping just a few inches in front of him, staring at him as though she expected him to take a step back.

"You know I can't do that," Steve said.

"Oh, you can and you will. Or I'll send you your friend in pieces," she threatened.

"It's not about the evidence, is it?" Steve snapped, clenching his fists. He knew he'd been right. She was just messing with him once again, trying to get into his head. Trying to force him to do something he didn't want to do, trying to make his life even more miserable. He was tired of her mind games. "You just want me to go against my people again."

She didn't respond and just smiled at him, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

Steve held her gaze, unable to find the words. There could be anything on that flash drive, and he was sure it was either to spy on Five-0 or get the information, or both. He couldn't do that. Danny would never let him do that, no matter the stakes. He wished his friend was there with him, so he could help him to find another way. But he wasn't. And Steve needed to do something to bring him home safely.

"As much as I enjoy our little chat, I have to go now," Esther said. "Don't try to follow me or stop me, darling. Because if I don't make a call in the next five minutes, Detective Williams will die. And I won't make that call until I'm sure that I don't have a tail. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Steve replied through gritted teeth.

"Good," she gave him another smirk before she turned on her heel and walked toward the doorway. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You've got one hour. I want it done by the time I call you."

Steve had a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched her disappear behind the closed door. The surge of rage flooded him instantly and he was unable to resist the urge to lash out. He thumped the wall twice, as hard as he could. His knuckles were immediately throbbing but he didn't care.

Why did it have to be Danny who suffers because of him again? All just because he'd knocked on his door ten years ago. Everything from that moment led to today and he couldn't help but wonder what Danny's life would be like without him in it. At least no one would kidnap him to get to Steve. And once again, the guilt felt like a fire inside him burning him alive.

* * *

When Danny regained his senses, he couldn't see anything. There was something that felt like a cloth bag over his head. He was leaning his back against the hard surface and judging by the constant rocking and bumps he assumed he was in the moving vehicle. By the time his mind cleared up from the drugs used to knock him out, he was fully aware of the ride. His mind whirred, trying to work out a plan of action to free himself with the next available opportunity. He silently cursed about getting into the situation in the first place.

The vehicle came into a sudden stop. With his hands cuffed behind him, Danny struggled to keep his balance and he fell sideways, smacking his shoulder off what he guessed was the side of the van. The engine shut down, the constant reverberation that had been coursing through his body for about half an hour and making him feel queasy finally coming to an end. Then he heard the doors of the van being opened.

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled Danny toward him. He kicked out with his legs, trying to keep his feet on the floor of the van, but failed. His body fell out of the vehicle and crumpled to the ground. The man still had hold of his arm and it twisted around painfully as he fell, causing Danny to groan.

"Get up!" shouted a voice. The man was still pulling hard on his arm, then he felt a dull whack as a strike, from what felt like a fist, landed hard on his back.

"Get up!" shouted the voice again.

Danny struggled as best as he could to get to his feet. A second man grabbed hold of his other arm, giving him the help he needed, and they escorted him along. After a few strides, he was ushered up two steps. He assumed he was now inside.

'Sit,' one of the men said, pushing Danny down to the floor after he'd been marshaled to a stopping point. He landed on the cold, hard floor with a heavy smack that sent a shock all the way up his spine.

He heard the two men walk away. For a while after that, there was almost complete silence. No more voices. No sounds of footsteps or other movements. Just a low-pitched electric hum – which Danny guessed was from either lighting or heating – and the sound of his own breathing.

But then he realized there was someone else in the room with him, he could hear the labored breaths of another person.

Danny wondered what was happening. His hands were tied together but his legs were free. He could get up and walk if he wanted. Could he try to escape? In the end, he didn't move. He just sat there on the floor, his mind wandering in and out of reality.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, during which Danny was not sure whether or not he had drifted off to sleep, he heard the sound of footsteps coming toward him. He lifted his head. Seconds later, he recoiled when he felt fingers around his neck. At first, he thought someone was going to choke him, but he soon realized they were loosening the sack on his head.

When the cloth bag was removed from his face it took Danny's brain a few seconds to recalibrate his sight and decipher what his eyes were seeing. And when the woman kneeling down in front of him finally came into focus Danny gasped.

"Hello, Detective," Esther said. "I hope you enjoyed the ride."

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'd really appreciate if you found a few moments to review. It's what keeps me motivated._


	24. Chapter 24

_**First of all, I apologize for the late update. The chapter was written for a while already but I had a crazy week so no time to upload. But here it is. Enjoy!**_

_**As always, I'd like to say thank you to all the reviewers, you always make my day!**_

* * *

When Steve left Danny's house and headed to his red Silverado, he noticed his hands were trembling. At first, he thought it was just from the adrenaline of the fight or the anger building up inside him. But after a few minutes, he knew that wasn't the case. As the adrenaline wore off, the trembling didn't stop. It got worse. And it wasn't just tremors in his hands. By the time he was back at the car, his legs felt like jelly, his head was in a spin, his stomach was churning, he felt like he was about to throw up. He was in shock. His body was reacting to what had just happened. Steve had seen plenty of action in his life. But he just hadn't been ready for that situation. Not mentally at least.

Facing Esther again had made him feel vulnerable. It had made him feel scared. It had made him remember the time of being Bennett's prisoner, the damage she'd made him cause not only to his ohana, the physical and mental rehabilitation after that. That in itself had been almost as painful as his experience at the hands of Aaron and Esther Bennett.

Esther once again managed to trump him, using the worst possible way she could. She has been trying to take away everything good in his life since the day he had met her. And now she had control of his best friend's life.

His heart rate built up again as his mind went back to the dark period of his captivity. He squeezed the steering wheel as strong as he could, trying to stop the memories flowing. And trying to stop the trembling that had taken control of his hands. It worked, but only for a few seconds. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. He opened the window to get some air and took several deep gulps. It helped to slow his heart rate back to normal. Finally, after a few more minutes trying his best to focus his mind away from Esther, away from everything else that was clouding his thinking, the shaking in his hand began to subside. He banged on the steering wheel with the palms of his hand, angry that he'd let himself get this way. That he was being so weak. _Get a grip, man. Danny needs you. You need to focus._

Why was he so pathetic? This wasn't how Steven McGarrett acted. Steven McGarrett could handle anything. _Just get a grip._

Steve put the car into gear and drove off, fighting through the busy traffic back to the headquarters, making a few calls to his friends on the way. By the time he arrived, the shaking in his hands had all but gone. But Steve was left with a feeling of betrayal. It felt like he'd betrayed who he really was by being this emotional wreck. Betrayed the life he'd led since he was sixteen. Or was it his parents, Joe White or even the Navy that had betrayed him, for turning a sixteen-year-old boy into a machine? A boy who'd only really wanted to be loved by his family, who'd really wanted protection from a world that had chewed him up and spat him out.

Steven McGarrett of today was a different animal to that naive and deprived teenager. But in many ways, he was back at the beginning again. And right now, however hard it was to admit, perhaps he needed just as much emotional protection as he had back then.

* * *

The palms of his hands gripping the edges of the smart table, Steve's mind was whirling, trying to figure out his next moves. He glanced over the loading screen that informed him there is a little over five minutes left before the process of the downloading files to the flash drive will be complete.

The first one to enter was Lou. He marched in toward Steve with urgency in his steps, stopping right next to Steve.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked at Steve.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I have no choice, Lou," Steve started to explain.

Lou shook his head and drew his brows, as it was the most stupid thing he'd heard that day. "Cut the crap, man. You belong nowhere else but here. You're right where you're needed the most. Now tell me what happened and why there is blood on you." His voice was calm, as though trying to rub some of that pretended calmness on Steve.

Tani, Quinn, and Adam arrived just seconds later, the same worried looks on their faces.

"Oh my God," Tani croaked. "Are you bleeding?"

Steve looked down at his torso where Tani was looking. He remembered wiping his hand into his shirt, leaving some blood on his right hand. There was no time to wash it.

"That blood isn't mine," he explained and heard a collective sigh of relief.

"Who's blood is it then?" Adam asked.

"Esther Bennett's," Steve answered.

The silence filled the room for a few seconds. Quinn was the first one to speak up, still shaking off the surprise off her face.

"Okay. Where is she then?" she asked.

"Gone," Steve gave them a simple but clear answer. "Look, I'd like to explain more but now is not the time. She's got Danny." Steve fought hard to keep his voice solid despite feeling broken and scared inside.

"What does she want?" Lou asked, his eyes wide.

"All the evidence Five-0 and HPD have on her on that flash drive," Steve pointed to the flash drive in the smart table and the loading screen that was now at fifty-nine percent. "And all of it deleted from our system."

"That doesn't make sense," Tani stated the obvious. "Why did she come back to get our evidence if she could live a happy life somewhere else? Somewhere where she wouldn't be hunted for."

"I don't think she actually cares about the evidence that much," Lou said, exchanging glances with Steve. "Maybe that's just a little bonus for her while on the visit to Hawaii."

Steve knew his older colleague was right. As much as he didn't want to admit it. "She's not done with me," he announced. "That's why she came after Danny. She knows it's the best way to get to me."

His mind wandered to the dark times of being her prisoner once again. To the first days of those drugs in his system when he'd hallucinated about Danny coming to save him, about Esther shooting his friend right in front of him. He'd been mumbling Danny's name while in that state and that gave away how much he cared about his partner.

"All right, let's get our boy back," Lou said.

Steve glanced over his watch and looked around to see the faces of his colleagues. He could see a mix of fear and determination in their eyes. "Okay, we've got thirty minutes before she calls," he said.

"Steve, are you sure you are, you know…? Are you ready for this?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Steve answered, without a moment's hesitation.

He knew it wasn't true, however much he wanted it to be. But what else he was going to say? He didn't have a choice anyway. Esther didn't give him a choice, she wanted him to come out and play. And if there was anything that would make him march into the HQ and chase her, it was Danny in danger. His best friend was in the hands of this twisted woman because she was angry with him. He had to focus, to try his best to push his own fears and problems aside and get Danny back.

"What's the plan?" Tani asked, staring at Steve.

"Adam, would you pull the security cameras records from the area close to Danny's house?" Steve ordered without any more waiting. "She left the house half an hour ago. I'm assuming she had a car with a driver waiting for her nearby the entire time. Focus on the window between the time Danny had left the HQ and quarter past eight. Go through the records, try to find her, then see if you can find out where she'd headed."

Adam nodded. "You got it, boss," he said and headed to the office to work on it.

"Quinn, make a backup copy of the files. Let me know when you're done. Do not delete anything until you're sure we've got the backup," Steve said.

"Of course," Quinn replied, instantly typing something on the keyboard.

"Tani, call Duke," Steve kept giving orders as he'd never left. "See if they found anything at Danny's place. Anything that might help us figure out what happened there or where they took Danny."

Tani nodded, taking out the phone out of her pocket and walking a few steps aside so she can talk to Duke.

"Lou," Steve turned to Lou and rested a hand on his arm, gently pulling him aside. "We need to go through the plan."

"Okay," Lou said. "What's on your mind? Got any of those super SEAL moves ready?"

"No," Steve shook his head. "Look, we'll try to find Danny without her. But we don't have much time. If there is no other option but to play by her rules, I will do that. But I might have an idea how to make it less risky."

"Slow down for a second," Lou stopped him before he could continue. "By playing by her rules you don't actually mean giving her what she asked for, right? You know she'll try and trick you in some way."

"That's exactly what I mean. And yes I know that."

"But…" Lou protested, but without any success.

"Lou," Steve stopped him, fire raging from his eyes. "It's Danny, okay? And he's in the hands of that woman just because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

Lou rubbed his temples with the fingertips before speaking up again. "We'll find him, all right? One way or another, with Esther or without her. I don't care how, but we will get him back. You know we will."

"Yeah," Steve confirmed, not entirely convinced. The image of Danny going through the same ordeal as he had, made him want to throw up. "It's just… I don't want to… I can't let him go through that, Lou. He doesn't deserve any of this."

Judging by the look on Lou's face, Steve didn't have to explain any further. The older colleague understood what 'that' was supposed to mean.

"You're right, he doesn't. And neither did you," Lou replied with compassion in his voice, resting his hand on Steve's shoulder. "He'll be all right, man. Danny is a tough guy, he'll hang in there by the time we find him."

The next minutes passed rather quickly and the deadline was now just about two minutes out. Steve's anxiousness was growing every second as he realized they don't have anything useful to find out where Danny was taken.

Steve heard the entrance door open and turned around as a familiar figure dressed in a uniform made his way to the rest of the team.

"Juns!" Tani exclaimed, throwing her arms around Junior's neck.

Steve glared at Junior, half smiling. "I thought you were called up," he said.

"I just came back," the young SEAL explained. "I got Tani's voice mails and I came here straight from the airport."

"Great timing," Adam noted. "We could use some help."

Steve scanned through Junior's face and frowned, noticing the dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes.

"Junior, I don't know if it's a good idea," Steve protested. "I know you want to help but you must be tired and I don't want to put you in harm's way because of it. "

"With all due respect, Sir, I won't sit this one out. Danny is family," Junior stood his ground. "I'm okay and I've slept on the plane."

Steve knew that was a lie but he admired his determination to help a friend in need. He couldn't help but feel proud of the young SEAL.

At that moment Steve felt the mobile phone in his pocket vibrate. He grabbed it, quickly and greedily, knowing it was a call he had been expecting.

"Guys?" he called out and waited for everyone to gather around him.

"Tani," he pointed to the screen, putting the phone down on the smart table.

Tani's fingers danced across the keyboard for a few seconds, turning on the tracing. "Go ahead," she said eventually.

Steve answered the call and put in on the speaker so everyone can hear it.

"Is it done?" Esther asked on the other side of the line.

"Yes," Steve answered, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He could feel his heart begin to quicken. "Yes, it's done."

"Good. Meet me in Kualoa Regional Park in twenty minutes. Bring the flash drive. Come alone and unarmed."

Lou glanced over the watch and looked up at Steve nervously. Steve knew what he was thinking. He didn't like the idea either.

"Wait," Steve said, knowing he needs longer to track the call. "I need to know he is all right. Let me speak to him."

"No." Esther's simple answer felt like a punch in the gut. "I know how these things work. No stalling. Don't be late."

"No, wait," Steve said, but it was too late. She hung up.

Steve looked at Tani, who shook her head. "Not even close, it was too short," Tani confirmed what Steve had thought.

"How do you want to do this?" Adam asked.

"Tell me you're not going there alone," Quinn said, staring at Steve.

"Not gonna make that mistake again," Steve replied, gritting his teeth. "Quinn, I need you to stay here. The rest of you, gear up. We're gonna bring Danny home."

"Hey, boss?" Junior said, giving Steve a slight smile. "Good to see you back in the saddle."

* * *

Lou crouched low with a gun in his hand, watching Steve from the safe distance. Close enough to see what was happening, far enough for Esther's people not to spot him.

"In position," he said when he was satisfied with the spot he'd chosen.

"I'm all set," he heard Junior's voice in the earpiece.

"How is the signal?" Lou asked.

"Tracker is up, good to go," Quinn replied.

"Tani, Adam, are you guys ready?" Lou asked.

"In position," Adam replied and Lou could see him taking cover closer to Steve.

"Tani?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Tani confirmed.

* * *

Minutes had passed, but it felt like an eternity since Steve had been standing at the meeting point, looking around, searching for any sign of Esther or her men. But she wasn't there.

A phone that she'd given him began to ring in his pocket. He took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello, darling," Esther's voice rang through his ears, sending a chilly feeling down his spine.

"You're not here," Steve said, ignoring her attempt of exchanging the pleasantries.

"We've got you, Steve," Lou's voice came from his earpiece. "Just keep her talking."

"Why don't you take that earpiece out of your ear?" Esther demanded.

"I don't have any," he lied, looking around, wondering if she'd been watching him.

"Don't tempt me or I'll kill your blonde partner straight away," she threatened. "Do it. Now."

She might be watching him after all, or have someone else to do so. Or it was just a lucky guess. He didn't know, but he wasn't willing to risk Danny's life in case she had eyes on him. "Okay, okay. Easy," he said, following the demand. He threw the earpiece to the floor, glancing into the direction where he knew Lou had been hiding. "It's done, all right? It's done."

"Well done, now take your clothes off. Shirt, pants, and boots too," she ordered.

Steve scoffed. "Really? Shouldn't you invite me to dinner or something before we jump into that?"

"Very funny," she responded. "I just want to be sure our conversation is private."

Steve released a sigh, knowing what that request meant. Then he did as he was told, taking his clothes off reluctantly.

"Take the bag out of the trash can on your left," Esther ordered as soon as he was done.

He turned his head to left and noticed the trash can she'd been talking about. He strolled toward it and took a black bag out of it. He opened the bag, staring at the clothes inside of it.

"Wear that."

Again, Steve followed her demand. "Now what?" he asked.

"Look to the parking lot. You see the red Chevrolet?" she asked and Steve looked in that direction.

"There is a map inside, with the spot marked on it," Esther kept talking. "That's where you will drive and where I'll exchange your friend for the flash drive. Considering there will be what I asked for on it, of course. The key is inside."

Steve felt his heart began to pound faster. He didn't expect her to change the meeting point. "That wasn't a deal," he protested,

"You're right, it wasn't. As well as bringing your friends wasn't a deal," Esther answered, a hint of anger in her voice. She didn't sound surprised though.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he lied again.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Listen, it's just me, okay? I've got what you wanted," he tried to reason with her. By now he was certain she'd been watching him and his team and his eyes scanned the surroundings to spot her, but without success.

"That's enough of lies," her voice changed suddenly, anger now obvious. "Someone should teach you a lesson for not following the orders, darling. You wanted to know your friend was alive, right? Fine, here is your proof."

Steve's heart skipped a beat as a gunshot echoed in the phone, followed by a shrill scream. He was certain that voice had belonged to Danny. "No!" he yelled. "Danny? Danny!" He felt the fury surge up inside him, the fury that was accompanied by fear.

His jaw dropped and tears rushed into his eyes as he realized what had just happened. He brushed his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to remain calm and focused.

"There," Esther noted. "Next time I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?"

Steve curled his hand into the fists as his hands began to tremble once again. "I'm gonna find you and kill you!" he barked, speaking through the gritted teeth.

"Come on now, Steve. No need to threaten me, we both know that won't happen," she taunted. "Don't worry, it's a flesh wound only. He's got some time to get medical attention. But I would hurry if I were you. And this time don't try to trick me. Come alone and make sure no one follows you or the next bullet will be into his head."

The phone went quiet, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts. He shook his head in disbelief. She shot him. She shot Danny.

He made an apologetic look in the direction of his friends' covers and headed to the car. Trying to keep his breathing under control, he jumped in and drove off with the pedal on the floor.

* * *

Lou watched the scene intently, looking for Esther's crew to show up, but there was no sign of anyone but Steve. Minutes had passed before he saw Steve answer the phone.

"Quinn, he just answered the call," Lou said.

"I'm tracking it now," Quinn answered.

"We've got you, Steve," Lou said. "Just keep her talking."

Tani's voice sounded in Lou's earpiece just a few seconds later. "What the hell is he doing?"

Lou glanced through the bushes used as cover and looked in Steve's direction. He drew his brows in confusion as Steve took the earpiece out of his ear and began to take off his clothes.

"Damn it," he swore. "She knows about us."

"He's taking something out of the bin," Adam announced. "Looks like clothes."

Lou watched Steve slip his legs into the black trousers and button up the army green shirt, patiently waiting for his next move.

Just seconds later, he stiffened as Steve's panicked voice reached his ears despite the distance. The SEAL was turning around his axis, jaw opened, still holding the phone on his ear.

"What the hell just happened?" Lou asked.

"That doesn't look good," Junior stated the obvious. "Do you think…"

"That she'd hurt Danny?" Adam finished his sentence. "Judging by the look on Steve's face, probably. Or worse."

Lou wasn't close enough to see the detailed face of their boss, but his body language was pretty obvious. He seemed frustrated, running his hand through his hair and desperately looking around to catch a glimpse of the person watching him.

"Quinn?" Lou said as he noticed Steve ended the call. "Were you able to trace the call?"

"No, it wasn't long enough," she replied.

"Guys, he's sitting into the car," Tani's voice announced. "Red Chevrolet, the plate number NSG five-eight-seven."

"Running the plate now," Quinn said.

"Can you see anyone else in that car?" Lou asked as he couldn't see the car properly from where he was.

"No," Adam answered. "He's driving off."

"No, no, no," Lou shook his head. "That's not in the plan."

"Guys, the tracker was hidden in his shirt. If we lose him, we won't be able to track him anymore," Tani said with urgency in her voice.

"Then don't lose him!" Lou said, his voice frustrated.

"I'm on him," Junior said and Lou caught a glimpse of the younger colleague rushing into the car along with Tani.

Lou stood up, rushing into the direction of his car to do the same. By the time he had reached the car, Steve drove off and disappeared from his sight.

"You see him?" he asked as he drove off.

"Lou, take the next right," Quinn's voice navigated him.

"Junior?" Lou said, hoping for the update.

There was no answer from him for a while, which gave Lou a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Junior? Do you copy?" he tried again.

"I've lost him," Junior's voice announced after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, no," Quinn murmured. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What problem?" Lou asked, still trying to find the vehicle on the road.

"He's headed to the area without cameras. I've lost him too," Quinn said, confirming what he'd been afraid of.

"What about the car? You got a hit?" Lou asked her.

"A dead end. It's registered to one of the dead guys that Steve had left in Danny's house earlier today," Quinn answered. "I'm looking into him but nothing pops out so far."

At that moment Lou realized they've lost him. If Steve wanted to disappear, they wouldn't stand a chance at following him. He just hoped that their stubborn friend had a plan instead of just going with Esther's plan.

"What the hell are you doing, McGarrett?" Lou asked aloud. He slammed the palm of his hand on the steering wheel, frustration taking over.

"What are we gonna do?" Tani spoke up after a few seconds.

Lou didn't answer for a while, his head in a whirl. Steve's words came into his mind, his determination to do whatever it takes to get his best friend back. He knew Steve and Danny for long enough to know they were like brothers and neither of them wouldn't hesitate to risk their lives to save each other.

"Lou?" Adam's voice echoed in his ear.

"I'm here," he said, his gaze fixed on the road in front of him as he pulled to the side and stopped the car.

"What now?" Tani repeated.

"I don't know," he said, his voice broken. "I don't know."

* * *

_I'd really appreciate if you found a few moments to review._


	25. Chapter 25

_**I decided to give you an early update as a treat. I hope you don't mind. Here it is! Enjoy reading and don't forget to review, I always appreciate that.**_

* * *

Danny stared into Esther's eyes defiantly, fighting to remain calm on the outside. He wasn't about to show any weakness to her. His shoulders began to hurt from being in an uncomfortable position, but he pushed it into the back of his mind.

The next thing he'd noticed was another prisoner in the damp room. The one whose breathing he could hear before, he assumed. Danny glanced in the direction of a woman with her hands bound behind her and secured to the radiator. He couldn't hide the surprise as his eyes grew wide. Despite a black sack over her head, Danny recognized her immediately.

Esther smirked, signaling one of her henchmen to take the sack off her head.

"Catherine?" Danny whispered, unable to take it in.

Catherine squinted her eyes, trying to recalibrate her sight as the man removed the sack off her head. There was a cloth stuffed in her mouth, secured by the duct tape. A bruise on her cheek and bloody knuckles on her right hand suggested that she didn't go down without a fight.

Danny turned his head back to Esther, rage boiling inside him. "You…"

"What?" Esther stopped him before he could continue. "Watch your mouth, Detective."

"What do you want?" Danny barked, tugging at the zip ties holding his wrists together.

"It's simple," Esther answered, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "I want my revenge."

Danny laughed sarcastically. "Your revenge?" he scoffed. "So you are the victim here? Haven't you done enough?"

Just another mocking smile was the answer to his question. Danny's eyes landed on her shoulder, wrapped up in white dressings.

"Looks like you had a tough day, huh?" he taunted.

"Not really," Esther answered. "I just had a little chat with your partner. But we came into an understanding eventually."

Danny's heart skipped a beat with the thought of Steve facing Esther. His friend's mind was a mess with only a slight mention or a memory of her. He wasn't ready to fight his foe, not mentally at least. And Danny could just hope his friend had managed to push his demons aside and stay safe. The worry was written all over his face, which didn't go unnoticed by his captor.

"Oh, don't worry," Esther said. "Not that I didn't have a chance to kill him, but where is the fun in that?"

Exchanging glances with Catherine, Danny could see a hint of fear in her eyes with mention of Steve's earlier encounter.

Esther stood up, taking the phone out of the pocket of her jeans, and dialed the number. It had rung several times before Danny briefly heard what he'd assumed was Steve's voice on the other side of the line and gasped.

"Hello, darling," Esther began the conversation, confirming Danny's thought about the recipient of the phone call.

The tall man on her right held up an iPad in front of her as soon as she began the call.

Danny couldn't make out what Steve was saying, he just heard his voice and a tiny bit of weight was lifted from his chest, knowing Steve was all right. Physically at least.

"Why don't you take that earpiece out of your ear?" Esther demanded.

Danny assumed that she had someone watching Steve, sending the live stream right into the iPad in front of her.

"Don't tempt me or I'll kill your blonde partner straight away," she threatened. "Do it. Now."

Despite the threat, Danny couldn't help but smile with the thought Steve had tried to stand up to her and bring the Five-0 into this situation instead of blindly following Esther's orders.

"Well done, now take your clothes off. Shirt, pants, and boots too," she ordered.

Steve's response made Esther grin. "Very funny," she said. "I just want to be sure our conversation is private."

There was a moment of silence as Esther kept staring on the screen of the iPad, watching him.

"Take the bag out of the trash can on your left," Esther ordered after a while. "Wear that."

Another moment of silence before she spoke up again. "Look to the parking lot. You see the red Chevrolet?" she asked.

"There is a map inside, with the spot marked on it," Esther kept talking. "That's where you will drive and where I'll exchange your friend for the flash drive. Considering there will be what I asked for on it, of course. The key is inside."

A big lump formed in Danny's throat. He exchanged glances with Catherine again, who seemed to be equally horrified by the thought of Steve walking right into Esther's hands, alone and unarmed.

"You're right, it wasn't. As well as bringing your friends wasn't a deal," Esther said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Really? Are you sure?"

The smile was now gone from Esther's face. The clenched jaw was lining her angry face.

"That's enough of lies," her voice changed along with her facial expression. "Someone should teach you a lesson for not following the orders, darling. You wanted to know your friend was alive, right? Fine, here is your proof."

Before Danny could realize the meaning of those words, Esther took a gun from behind her waistband, aimed it on him and pulled the trigger. A white-hot pain had flared through his left leg, right above the kneecap. Despite trying his best, he wasn't able to resist a scream that had escaped his throat. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he watched crimson red blood slowly oozing from the wound.

This time he could clearly hear Steve screaming his name on the other side of the line, but he was too focused on not passing out.

"There," Esther said, her lips curling into a smile once again. "Next time I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?"

Danny clenched his fists and closed his eyes in an attempt to ride off the dizziness and nausea that had flooded him. It worked only for a few seconds. The sharp, burning sensation pulsing through his leg was all he could focus on.

"Come on now, Steve. No need to threaten me, we both know that won't happen," Esther taunted, still holding the phone on her ear. "Don't worry, it's a flesh wound only. He's got some time to get medical attention. But I would hurry if I were you. And this time don't try to trick me. Come alone and make sure no one follows you or the next bullet will be into his head."

Esther hung up and shoved the phone back into her pocket before kneeling down to Danny's eye level again. "I'm sorry about that, Detective," she chuckled. "But your friend needs to learn how to follow the orders."

"Go to hell," Danny spat out through clenched teeth.

She stood up and turned to the men standing in the corner of the room. "Help him up," she said. "We're going out."

"What about her?" the man asked.

Esther gave Catherine a grin with a glimmer of evil in her eyes. "She stays here," she said. "I've got plans for her later on."

* * *

Danny expected a longer ride, but after he'd been blindfolded and forced into a back seat of the car, it only took about seven minutes to arrive at the stopping point. One of the men removed the dark sack off his head and he took in the scene. It was an old industrial park, it seemed to be long abandoned. The man on his right opened the door and tugged on his arm, forcing him out.

He swayed, his wounded leg giving out, but the man held him upright. Fighting the urge to throw up, he lifted the head and found himself staring into Steve's eyes. His friend's face was stoic, but the look in his eyes showed the turmoil inside of him.

"Danny!" Steve called out.

Fighting the dizziness and weakness caused by the blood loss, Danny managed a half-smile. "I'm okay," he murmured. It was a lie and judging by the glare on Steve's face, his friend didn't buy it for a second.

"Did you follow the orders this time?" Esther asked, making Steve's eyes shift from Danny to her. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"No one knows," Steve answered and Danny released a sigh. It was either a lie or Steve had pulled another stupid move by coming alone.

"You got what I asked for?" Esther asked again, walking toward Steve with two men just two steps behind her.

"I do. Let him go," Steve demanded, glancing over Danny.

Esther's lips curled into a smile. "I will. As soon as I get what I want."

"Steve, don't," Danny insisted, staring into Steve's eyes. "Whatever is on the flash drive, don't give it to her."

Steve ignored Danny's demand and took the flash drive out of the pocket on his trousers, holding it in front of him for Esther to see. "You can have it, but let him go first."

"You're not in a position to make demands, Steve," Esther taunted. "Give me the flash drive." She walked closer to Steve, stretching her arm, holding it palm up just a few inches in front of him.

Danny shook his head in disbelief as Steve handed it over without as much as blinking.

"Watch him," Esther said, turning to two men behind her as she walked toward the car. She pulled out a small silver laptop and put it on the hood. Crossing her arms, she waited for the flash drive to load in silence, her back turned to them.

Danny exchanged looks with Steve, having a silent conversation just through their eyes. He stared at him for a moment, then looked left to the man holding his arm and back to Steve. Steve gave him a slight nod and Danny didn't need a second invitation.

With his hands still tied up behind him, he mustered all the power he could as he raised his leg, aiming for the man's groin. He let out a loud groan. There was a commotion over where Steve and the other two goons were standing, but Danny was too engrossed to pay attention to what was happening. He had to assume Steve was making his move too.

Before his opponent had a chance to recover, Danny raised his healthy leg, aiming for the point just around his waistband where his bladder was. The feet dug deep and the man's legs kicked out. It caused him to stumble backward and lose his balance, sending him to the floor with a thud.

Danny rushed toward him, swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat from the pain flaring through his left leg. As the man began to lift his gun toward him, Danny kicked the man straight to the face. He was out cold immediately.

With the last remaining strength in his wounded leg, he kicked the pistol away from the unconscious man before his leg gave out on him, making him drop to his knees.

Only when Danny was content that the man was no longer a threat did he look over to where Steve had been. One of Esther's men was lying unconscious on the floor nearby and Steve was now sitting on top of the other man, whose arms were pinned down by Steve's knees.

There was no sign of Esther or the flash drive though. Danny assumed she had to be close, the fight only took a couple of seconds.

"Danny!" Steve called out. "Are you okay?"

Steve ran toward him, leaving the other man lying motionless behind him. He dropped to his knees right next to Danny, reaching for his friend's pale and sweaty face, lifting his head to look into his eyes.

"You all right, buddy?" Steve repeated, desperately looking for the reassurance.

"I'm okay," Danny confirmed. "Just a little banged up."

Steve stood up, helping Danny on his feet. Ignoring his partner's painful groans Steve helped him to sit behind the car, grabbing the unconscious man's handgun in the process.

At first, Danny had thought it was just for a cover but then Steve pulled on his bound wrists and began to rub the zip ties on the bottom side of the car door. In a few seconds, his hands were free again, which he was grateful for.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Steve said, turning his attention to the gun in his hand to check its magazine, counting the rounds.

His back leaning on the front door of the car, Danny rubbed his wrists and hands to get some feeling back into them.

"How is your leg?" Steve asked as he'd put the gun on the floor between them and tore the fabric around the wound on Danny's leg to have a better look.

Danny hissed, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the pain Steve caused him by inspecting the wound.

"Sorry, buddy," Steve apologized, taking off his shirt and tearing off the sleeve. "I know it hurts. The bullet is still inside. I won't be able to take it out now, but I have to stop the bleeding, okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Come on Danny, hang in there."

"Okay."

Steve began to wrap the sleeve around the wound, quickly but precisely.

Danny looked up at Steve. "What's on the flash drive?" he asked, trying to take his focus away from the pain.

"All the evidence we have on her."

"Please tell me you didn't just give it to her."

Steve finished wrapping up Danny's leg and began looking around, trying to spot Esther. Then he looked back to Danny with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling, huh? Danny asked.

"Come on, Danno. Do you really think I would let her have it?"

"Well I just watched you hand it over like it was nothing," Danny protested.

"It's encrypted, okay? I'm the only one who knows the password. And I have a backup one."

Danny wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Steve had a target on his back even without Esther wanting another information out of him. And then he realized Esther still had Catherine. She could still use her against Steve. Judging by Steve's behavior Danny assumed Steve had no idea about that.

He opened his mouth to tell him and that's when he heard a vehicle closeby. He leaned to the side, glancing in the direction of the sound. He gasped when he had spotted another car coming their way.

"Steve," he said. "We have a company."

Steve peeked above the hood to see what Danny was talking about and sighed. Danny could see his friend's head whirring. "Five hostiles incoming," Steve announced.

"Steve there is something you should know," Danny said with urgency in his voice.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

Danny could hear the vehicle stop and the men getting out of it. "Steve?" he grabbed his friend's arm to make him look at him for a moment. "Steve!"

"What?"

"She's got Catherine."

Steve's head whipped to the side, his attention now fully on Danny, his jaw dropped. "What did you say?"

"Esther's got Catherine," Danny repeated.

Steve shook his head wildly, it seemed he had a hard time to process the words coming out of Danny's mouth. "That's not possible," he said. "She left in the morning. Right after you."

"I'm sorry, buddy. I don't know when or how she got her but she did."

Steve brushed his hand over his face, trying to absorb the new information. But before he had a chance to say something, there was a voice of one of Esther's men talking to them, approaching their cover behind the car.

"You have ten seconds to get out of there with your hands up. Both of you," he said. "Starting now."

Steve's finger twitched on the gun in his hand, laying his cheek on the ground to see the feet of their enemies. He figured out the men's positions, slowly surrounding them.

"Seven seconds!" the man in charge called out.

Steve leaned his back against the car and closed his eyes for a second, drawing in a deep breath.

"Here," Steve said as he handed the gun to Danny. "Take this. You've got four rounds, make them count."

Danny shook his head, his chest heaving with deep breaths - more from adrenaline than anything else. "What are you doing?" he asked, refusing to take the gun. He didn't know what was going on in Steve's mind but he didn't like it anyway. He had his _'I have a stupid idea'_ look on his face.

"Come on, Danny," Steve barked, forcing the gun into Danny's hand. "Do you trust me?"

Danny nodded reluctantly, his eyes wide with fear. Of course, he had trusted his partner, but it didn't mean he approved Steve's gambling with his own life.

"The last chance, gentlemen!" the voice announced.

At the same moment, Steve stood up, lifting his hands into the air despite Danny's silent protests. "All right," he said as he moved around the front of the car, glancing around, calculating the options and the risks.

Five men stared at him, their hands ready on the guns in their holsters, but only one of them had a pistol pointed at Steve. The one he assumed was the one in charge of this little reinforcement crew. His tall and big body along with his ugly facial features reminded him of Frankenstein's monster. He had an angry snarl on his face despite the grin coming out of his wrinkled eyes.

"I said, both of you," the man demanded, glaring at Steve. "Where is your friend?"

Steve didn't answer, just stared at him with his hands still up.

The man held his gaze for a moment, before speaking up again. "Fine, as you wish. Get on your knees, hands behind the head," he ordered.

Without interrupting the eye contact with Steve, he lifted his hand to indicate the guy on his left to move. "Mike, tie him up," he ordered. "Jason, get the other one."

As Mike moved in closer to him, Steve slowly moved his hands behind his head and began to lower himself down, waiting for Mike to come close enough. As soon as he had him in the position where he'd wanted him to be, Steve took a slight side-step, then lifted his heel and drove it down against the side of Mike's knee. The leg buckled, causing the man to stumble and Steve pulled back his arm and crashed his elbow into Mike's jaw.

The move had caused all other men to stop, pull their guns and aim it at Steve, but at the same moment, Danny dived out of the cover and fired two rounds at the man closest to him, both bullets hitting his chest.

Steve swiveled around, holding Mike's arm and sliding himself behind Mike's back. Holding his left arm around Mike's neck, Steve took a gun out of the holster on Mike's waistband. Holding Mike in front of him had paid off, as barely a second later a bullet came in his way, diving into Mike's chest.

Steve released his grip of the dead man's weight and fired two bullets at the man in charge coming at him from his right, but he'd missed. The leader reminding the Frankenstein's monster barged into Steve in full force. The man held Steve's weight and for a few seconds, they were both upright, grappling.

The gun was still in Steve's hand. He swung it around and crashed it where he knew the man's head was. The guy's strength faltered for a second, but then Steve felt a sharp pain spread across his knee as the strong kick came into it right from the side. He winced in pain as his knee buckled in and he stepped away. Then the big man's arm came around Steve's neck from the behind, squeezing hard and pulling him off his feet.

The jerking motion caused Steve to drop the gun and it clattered away. His heels dragged across the ground as the hold was pulled tighter. He couldn't breathe, his windpipe crushed under the pressure of his attacker's muscled arm.

Meanwhile, one of the men rushed in Danny's direction, raising his pistol. Before he had a chance to raise it into the firing line, Danny had readjusted his aim and fired. The bullet hit his attacker's abdomen. It slowed him down and he grunted in pain, but it wasn't enough to stop him completely. He fired at Danny, the bullet bouncing from the metal of the car as Danny ducked down. He peeked from behind the front bumper and fired the last round, sending the man down for good.

The last man, the one called Jason earlier, ducked for cover. He was a careful one. He waited for Danny to retreat before peeking out with the gun in front of him.

Danny leaned his back against the car again, throwing away the gun with the empty magazine. Peeking to the side, he saw a black Chevrolet coming their way, stopping nearby. Then he caught a glimpse of Esther's face emerging from her hideaway place in the nearest warehouse doorway about a hundred and fifty feet away from him and rushing toward the Chevrolet for cover. Three men jumped out of the car, rifles slung across their shoulders.

Danny's heart thudded in his chest, his eyes searching for his best friend, finding him in the hand to hand combat with the big guy in charge just a few feet to his left. He watched in horror as Steve's movements began to slow down, the man's big arm crushing his friend's neck. The bullets ricochetted above his head as he tried to move in that direction to give Steve a hand. The last guy was coming his way, but Danny had no gun to defend himself this time.

Steve scrabbled to get his feet back onto firm ground, at the same time pulling on the man's arm to try and release the pressure on his neck. Rather than trashing, Steve relaxed his body, and his attacker seemed to take that as a sign that Steve was complying. He let up just enough and Steve planted his feet on the ground. Not a second later Steve moved quickly and stepped backward, snaking his right foot behind his attacker. Then he pushed his body weight down and lurched back, making himself fall to the ground. His left foot was in the air, momentum sending him backward. His attacker was certainly stronger, taller and heavier than Steve, but there was nothing he could do about the simple physics. With Steve's weight moving down and back, it was enough to send the man's mass toppling over the outstretched leg.

The man finally freed his neck and Steve gasped for air as they both landed in a tangled heap on the ground. Steve was quicker to maneuver into the dominant position. He grabbed the gun as he moved, twisting on top of the man and pinning his arms. He drew the gun up and pushed the barrel against his attacker's forehead, pulling the trigger.

Still on top of the dead man's weight, Steve found himself panting. He looked toward Danny, who had been dodging the bullets of the last one of their attackers. He pushed himself up to his feet, ready to run toward his friend to help him. Then he felt a sharp sting on his back and froze. A sickly feeling washed right through him as he dropped to the ground, his palms and knees landing against the hard concrete.

Danny heard the steps of Jason coming closer, his head in a whirl. He glanced in Steve's direction again and his heart skipped a beat when he'd spotted Steve on the floor, struggling to hold himself up on all fours.

"Steve!" he called out, his eyes wide with fear.

Danny scanned his partner for the traces of blood, but he didn't see anything more than a few cuts and bruises. So what was wrong if he hadn't been hit? At the same time, he saw the three newcomers rushing their way along with Esther, right from behind Steve's back.

Another bullet rang near his head, making him instinctively duck his head even lower and remember he was still under attack himself.

"Steve, come on, get your ass here!" Danny yelled as Steve crawled his way slowly, his moves sluggish.

Then he's spotted it. The reason why Steve was down, fighting to stay awake. The red-feathered tail of the tranquilizer dart was sticking out of his back, the ballistic syringe loaded with an immobilizing drug taking the strength out of his friend.

"Damn it, Steven!" he swore. "Hurry up!"

He glanced in the direction of Esther and her three henchmen. One of the guys was holding a tranquilizer gun, which explained the situation. They were closer every second and Danny could feel the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw them coming their way. But there was no way he was giving up.

He crawled toward the back of the car to help Steve to get to him, reaching his arm to grab hold of Steve's one, pulling him closer.

"Hey, buddy, now is not a good time for a nap," Danny said with a pleading look in his eyes as he helped Steve to lean his back against the car.

"S'rry, D'nno," was the only thing Steve was able to murmur.

"Steve, don't," Danny pleaded as Steve's eyelids fluttered closed. He shook his friend's shoulders and patted his cheeks lightly, but to no avail. "Steve!"

Jason used Danny's distraction to come forward and Danny caught a glimpse of him leaping from behind the hood of the car, aiming the gun right at him. Danny didn't wait another second and dived forward where Jason was standing, doing his best to ignore the pain flaring through his wounded leg. He tumbled into him and the gun went off as both of them fell to the floor. The bullet from the shot flew up in the air. With his foe still holding the gun, Danny was on top of the man. He elbowed him in the side of the skull. Once. Twice. Three times. The blows came in quick succession, knocking him out cold. The man loosened his grip on the gun enough for Danny to prise it away.

At the same time, he heard the click behind his back, as someone unlatched the safety on the gun.

"Well done, Detective," he heard the female voice he instantly recognized. "Now, turn around slowly and slide the gun toward me."

Danny released a long sigh and turned around, holding the gun by his side. He swallowed hard when he realized the gun he heard was not pointed at him, but at Steve's head. Three goons stood by Esther's side with their rifles loaded, pointed in Danny's direction.

"I won't repeat myself," Esther said, maintaining eye contact with Danny while pointing her gun at Steve.

Danny remained silent. He tried to stay calm, at least on the outside. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness to these guys. He didn't believe she would shoot Steve, she had a chance to do so. She went through all the trouble to get him alive, Danny thought, considering the options. He could try and take a shot, but he probably wouldn't be fast enough or he could get Steve shot in the process and he wasn't willing to risk Steve's life. And even if he was fast enough to shoot Esther without hurting Steve, there were still three men with their rifles loaded.

"Okay, okay. Easy," he said eventually, reluctantly sliding the gun away, lifting his arms up.

A taller man approached Danny and secured his wrists behind his back with a zip-tie. He didn't resist, he just glared at Esther and the gun in her hand way too close to his unconscious partner's head.

"Just take it easy, all right?" Danny repeated, his brain whirling as he thought about the way out of this situation. But nothing came to his mind and he dreaded of the moment when Steve wakes up to find out they've been both captured again by the same woman who made his life a living hell for the past two months.

Esther smirked and waited for her goon to finish and take a place behind Danny. He could feel the muzzle of the rifle pressed against his back. His heart was about to jump out of his chest. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"Danno. Oh dear," Esther taunted. "Did you think you would get away with that?"

Danny fumed, angered at himself for letting himself get caught out and angered at Esther for using the nickname that only three people were allowed to use.

The man behind him pushed the gun harder against his back, indicating to move. He did so and glanced over Steve as he edged forward.

His friend had been lifted up by the other two men and dragged forward by his arms. Danny wished Steve would wake up now and pulled some of his superSEAL moves before it'll be too late.

A black sack was forced over his head once again as soon as Danny was forced into the car. The rocking of the car made him want to throw up, but the vehicle came into the stop rather quickly.

Someone tugged at his arm, pulling him out of the car and hitting his head into the roof in the process. The impact sent pain shooting through his head. He was manhandled forward a few steps, then he could feel the hands on his neck removing the bag.

There was a long corridor in front of him with several doorways on each side. The muzzle of the rifle was pressed deeper into his back as he slowed down.

"Don't stop," the man behind him ordered. "Just keep walking."

They walked to the end of the corridor, where he'd been manhandled into the big doorway. A large warehouse room showed up in front of him, several rows of high shelves full of the old boxes on his left and a few hooks hanging from the ceiling. Three armed men stood by a ladder in the end of the room leading to the walkway above the shelves, seemingly waiting for them to come.

Danny was pushed toward the middle of the empty space on his right and pushed down to the floor. "Stay down," the man instructed, leaving one hand on his shoulder while the other one approached him from the other side.

Danny frowned, watching Steve being pulled inside the room, his feet dragging behind him on the floor. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration as two men holding his partner dropped him on the floor and Steve's head hit the ground with a thud.

"This was never about the evidence, was it?" Danny asked, glancing over Esther. It took a lot of focus to keep his breathing slow and steady.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, blondie," Esther smirked. "It is a good bonus though. At least I won't have to hide anymore as your precious Five-0 won't have anything on me."

Danny watched helplessly as one of the men crouched beside Steve and bound his wrists together with a nylon rope and took off his boots, leaving him barefoot. Two other men lifted him up as he forced Steve's arms above his head and looped the rope around one of the hooks hanging from the ceiling. Steve's topless body was stretched, arms up and his head hung in front of him. Danny fought the urge to try and run to his best friend. The beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, partially from the gunshot wound on his leg, partially from the stress.

He hated the idea of Steve being Esther's prisoner again, he knew she's gonna hurt him in some way and she'll probably try to use himself and Catherine to her advantage.

Esther approached Steve with a gun still in her hand, stopping just in front of him, her lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Good to have you back, darling," she whispered to her unconscious captive.

"Don't you dare to touch him!" Danny warned her, curling his bound hands into the fists, unable to keep his feelings at bay anymore. He could feel his blood boiling inside of him.

Esther laughed. There was a glimmer of evil in her eyes, something dark and twisted, full of barely concealed rage, that made the hairs on the back of Danny's neck stand up.

"Oh, come on, Detective," Esther murmured, cupping Steve's cheek with her hand. "We're going to do so much more than just a simple touch."

_***to be continued***_

* * *

_We're coming close to the end of the story (I am trying to squeeze it under 100k words). I really hope you like it so far._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Okay, so under 100k isn't happening :D This story deserves a proper ending. Initially, I aimed for no more than 40k but whoops... the muse went crazy and this is the result. It's too long anyway so a few follow up chapters instead of an epilogue won't hurt, right? **_

_**Thanks a lot for the lovely reviews, as always! It keeps me motivated to write and post new chapters soon. **_

* * *

Steve wasn't sure what he was expecting to see when he finally opened his eyes. It took his brain a few seconds to recalibrate after the dream, to remember where he was and why. But this time, a whole lot of confusion than normal coursed through his mind.

He hadn't even managed to make out the room that he was in before he was forced to close his eyes again because of the searing pain in his head. He held his eyes tightly shut, waiting for the stabbing pain to subside. It didn't go away entirely, but after a few seconds, once it had dulled, he tried to open his eyes again.

A trickle of sweat ran down his cheek as his eyes fluttered open. What he saw was accompanied by a flash of memories. His whole body was stiff and sore. He was locked in place, unable to move, pain shooting through his arms and shoulders down his spine. It was as though Steve's mind was taking him into a waking nightmare, the images of those days of his captivity flashing before his eyes.

A soft voice echoed in his head. At first, he thought it was part of the nightmare. But then he heard the voice again and some clarity began to return.

"Steve," the pleading voice kept calling out his name. His vision slowly cleared up and he quickly realized it was not a nightmare at all, this was way worse. It was like all his nightmares had become a reality.

The fear in Danny's eyes was the first thing Steve had noticed. His best friend knelt on the floor of the big warehouse room, trying to shift most of his weight into the healthy leg, his hands tied up behind his back, his face pale and sweat running down his face. Two armed men made sure he stayed down, the semi-automatic rifles in their hands.

Steve's heart skipped a beat when he finally managed to take it in. "Danny?" he whispered. He instinctively lunged forward to run toward his partner, but his muscles screamed in the process. The strain of supporting his own weight was agonizing and he could feel his whole body shuddering. The feeling of the restraints biting into his flesh brought him back to the dark place. He didn't have to look up to know he was hung by his wrists, the rope cruelly tight, leaving a warm bloody trail running down his forearms. Steve's bare toes could barely touch the ground, just enough to allow him to alleviate the pressure in his arms so he wouldn't pass out. He tugged at the ropes, ignoring the pain shooting down his spine, but they didn't budge. His stretched body was in agony, fighting the gravity, but he had to push that aside. There was something more important to focus on.

"Danny," Steve repeated, his voice trembling. "You okay?"

"Just peachy," Danny responded. "You?"

Steve just nodded, seeing that Danny wasn't convinced by that. He looked around, instinctively checking the surroundings and the possible way out of the situation and counting the enemies in the room. Two men holding Danny down on his knees, another two by the doorway, one at Steve's side, pointing a gun right at him, and he could hear the breaths of another man just behind his back. Six men with semi-automatic rifles, that was too much in their current situation.

In a moment Steve heard another pair of the steps, the ones he recognized immediately. Esther's steps were the only thing interrupting the silence, the sound that sent a bolt of panic through him as it brought more painful memories.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," she smirked as she stood where Steve could see her.

A strange mix of emotions washed through him, but it was once again white rage that stuck. He stared at her, his mouth shut tight, his nostrils flared. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," he spat out.

"You should have," Esther agreed. "But then your partner and girlfriend would be dead too."

Steve fumed but didn't respond.

"Oh, I suppose you know about your girl already, don't you?" she taunted. "I told you I've got a surprise for you. Isn't it a good one?"

His mouth was shut tight. He just stared at Esther without responding. He wanted to make a stand, however futile and useless it might have been.

"Hey," Danny called out to Esther, taking her attention from Steve. "Just tell us what you want. No one needs to get hurt."

Steve was certain Danny knew the answer to his demand already. He just couldn't stand watching the scene helplessly, leaving Steve to fight his inner demons on top of everything. So he did the only thing he could - he spoke up.

"You're right," Esther replied, approaching him. "But I really want to hurt you two, you know? Not only you and Five-0 just keep getting in my way, which is affecting business, but your partner didn't hesitate to kill my brother. Even after I was so generous to let him walk away alive. I owe him a payback."

Danny laughed, which made Esther's grin disappear. "Generous? No. No, I don't think so. You see, as I recall you were the one who had him kidnapped, brainwashed and almost killed, so you're not the victim here. And your brother? He got what he deserved."

Steve exchanged glances with his partner and shook his head, signaling him to be quiet and let him do the talking.

"No one asked you for your opinion so I recommend you to shut up, Detective, before I'll do it for you," Esther warned him, a smirk back on her lips as she leaned a little closer to Danny.

Danny exhaled loudly through his nostrils and stared coldly into Esther's eyes, trying to show he wasn't scared.

Esther made a step back and before Danny could even realize it, a fist of one of the goons flew at his jaw in a blur, whipping his face to the side.

Steve gritted his teeth and tried to keep eye contact with Danny, silently asking him to shut up, but he gave him a short, defiant look and kept on going.

"You're nuts," Danny said, scoffing. "This is stupid. Do you really think Five-0 is gonna let this slide? They're gonna come for you." He spat out a mouthful of blood as he spoke.

"Let's look at that," she said. "I've managed to get to your partner pretty easily, twice actually. And now I've got you, the new head of Five-0, kneeling right in front of me. Does it look like your team is a problem for me?"

"What I think is you just got lucky," Danny opposed. He knew talking back was probably going to result in him getting hurt, but he tried to buy them some time to figure out a way out of this, or for the team to find them. His nostrils were flaring as he struggled to keep his breathing under control. "And you're dumb if you think otherwise."

One of the men holding him hurled his fist into Danny's stomach without a warning. Danny hunched forward with a pained cry.

Steve pulled against the ropes in frustration, but they wouldn't move. "Danny!" he called trashing harder, but to no avail.

He watched Esther grab Danny by the hair and yank his head back. "Stop it!" he demanded.

Ignoring Steve's demand Esther held Danny's head back, staring into his eyes. "Don't tempt me, Detective. Or I'll make sure you suffer a lot more before you die."

She pushed his head forward harshly and another, even stronger punch to the gut came from the same man as soon as Danny managed to straighten himself up, making him groan in pain.

Danny gasped for air struggling back to his knees. He forced a smile on his lips and swallowed the fear growing inside him. Knowing talking to Esther will not only buy them time but also keep her focus on him instead of Steve, he decided to keep talking. "I've heard such stories about you, I'm a little disappointed, to be honest. Is that all you got?"

The back of Esther's gun hit Danny's temple in full force, a streak of blood rushed down his face and his vision fogged up for a few moments. As he regained his senses, he found himself staring into the barrel of Esther's gun.

Steve jerked his arms against the restraints as uncontrollable anger flooded him like a tsunami. "Danny!" he called out again, his eyes wide with fear for his partner and jaw opened.

"Okay, that's enough, blondie," Esther barked at him and looked over to one of the men holding him.

The man seemed to understand immediately, as he walked toward the table in the corner and returned with the duct tape and a piece of dirty cloth.

Steve could see how hard Danny had to contain himself not to show them his fear, but he knew his partner well enough to spot it. Talking was the only defense he was able to use and he was about to lose it now.

Before Danny could say anything else, the man shoved the cloth into his mouth while the other one held him tight. He tore a piece of the duct tape with his teeth and secured the tape over the cloth, giving Danny a grin.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," Esther said, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

The blood inside Steve's veins was boiling from rage. He shook his hands back and forth against the ropes, getting more and more angry with each thrust. The pain in his arms, shoulders and his stretched back was almost unbearable, he tried to stand on his toes as much as possible, but the position he was in was uncomfortable and agonizing either way. He had a raging fire in his eyes when he looked at Esther, who seemed to rather enjoy his glowering.

"Come on, darling," she grinned, making her way back to him. She stopped just a few inches in front of Steve, her fingers tracing feather-light along his bare chest, caressing down to the knife scar on his abdomen. "Why are you so angry? Don't say you didn't miss me."

Steve's fists clenched, breath quivering at the skate of touch. He avoided Esther's eyes. He couldn't bear to see himself reflected in her gaze, so helpless and weak.

Steve caught Danny's scared look when she had touched him. He knew what was going in Danny's head. His friend was afraid of Steve's reaction, afraid that he would break apart as his mental wounds were still far from healed. All the panic attacks and nightmares that Danny had tried so hard to help him through were always present even after two months of the recovery. And those nightmares were now real.

Steve tried not to flinch, not to move, tried his best not to show his weakness. It took all the will he had though because inside, he wanted to scream. All this felt just way too familiar. He swore to himself he would never get into a situation like this again and yet there he was. Hanging helplessly from the ceiling, he and the two people he cared about the most at the mercy of the woman who hated him, who wanted him to suffer as much as humanly possible. No matter how hard he tried to hide the panic creeping into his mind, he couldn't. His quickening heartbeat and shallow breaths gave him away and a smile tugged at Esther's lips.

Her touch brought his mind back to the time of his imprisonment. Steve didn't want to take his mind back to that place. He didn't want to put himself back in that cell, remember what it'd been like. Since he'd been found in the tunnels of the underground storage, he tried his hardest not to think about it.

He closed his eyes, just for a second, squeezing them shut, hoping that the memories, the pain, and aches in his body would go away. But with his eyes shut it only became worse. All of a sudden he found himself back there again. The darkness, the dank cell, and the sound of Esther's steps on the cold stone floor. He opened his eyes and it all disappeared. He couldn't afford to panic now, he knew that. He had to focus on getting them out of this mess.

"By the way," Esther's voice shook his mind back to reality, "the password on that flash drive? That wasn't very smart. Considering what - or who I have in my possession. I guess asking for it politely won't do the trick. Am I right?"

Her face was still just inches from Steve's, she was looking deep into his eyes. Steve pursed his lips, breathing through his nose. A feeble show of strength. But he wanted to make it clear that he wasn't going to be giving her anything.

"That's what I thought," Esther announced, holding Steve's gaze. "But I had to try."

Steve didn't want to be the first one to look away, but hearing Danny's quiet groan made him glance over his friend, whose face was already too pale. He was blinking his eyes and struggling to stay upright. Inspecting Danny's wounded leg Steve gasped. The strain Danny had put on it caused the wound to bleed again and Steve's improvised dressing was now soaked in blood. He needed medical attention - asap.

He glared at him, his head in a spin. He had to figure out a way out of this, otherwise, Danny would slowly bleed out. Feeling the sudden cold touch made him flinch. Esther's cold fingers gently but firmly grabbed his chin, forcing him to turn his attention back to her.

"You see, I could give you the whole speech," she said. "Threaten to kill your friends, family… blah blah blah."

Steve watched her warily.

"But I think you're too strong for that," Esther continued. "Not easily swayed or broken. It's one of the things I've always admired about you. You'd do anything to save them."

He didn't like where she was going.

"But luckily for me, I don't have to lose time with that," she announced. "I've made a few calls on my way here and it turned out a friend of mine knows someone who will break the encryption in a matter of minutes. Actually, my people are on their way to Halawa to invite him to join the party." Esther smiled, watching the anguish on Steve's face.

Steve stiffened. There was only one person in Halawa he'd known was capable of breaking his encryption. Aaron Wright. Seeing his annoying face and not being able to punch it was the last thing he needed right now.

But it was not the fact Esther might work with Aaron Wright that made a big lump form in his throat. It was the fact she didn't need him anymore. Neither did she need Danny or Catherine. Yet there they were, imprisoned and tied up like animals. And that meant they were all there for one thing only - Esther's entertainment. And he realized they probably won't live long enough for Aaron Wright to be their problem.

He didn't have any leverage anymore, no information to keep them alive a little longer, to buy some time for someone to find them. They were all in Esther's mercy regardless he spoke or not. And the worst thing was there was nothing he could do about it.

"You're quite a pair," she said. "One won't shut up, the other one gives me a silent treatment."

Steve knew there was no point saying that, but he had to try to buy them some time. "Let them go," he demanded. "You've got me, that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I've got what I want right in front of me," she confirmed. "You should have just walked away and lived knowing what you've done, to live a pretty miserable life for a little longer. But you, my dear, made a mistake when you decided to kill my brother."

She looked over her shoulder, smiling at Danny for a moment before she turned her face back to Steve, staring coldly into his eyes.

She leaned forward, her pretty face contorting into a look of menace. Steve could feel her hot breath on his neck. "I want to see your face when I kill yours," she whispered into his ear and pulled away.

The rage seared through Steve as she turned on her heel. He strained against the restraints, fighting the ropes holding him at the place, but the movement only sent a bolt of pain through his body, the ropes dug deeper into the flesh. He watched Esther walking toward Danny, a smirk creeping up her face as she stopped and her eyes lifted to meet Steve's. She began to raise the gun toward his best friend, who instinctively closed his eyes as he could feel the cold muzzle pressed into his temple.

"Don't," Steve murmured. He tried to struggle, to break free, but nothing worked. He hated to feel so helpless, with no control whatsoever, to show his vulnerability to his enemy, to plead like that. But it was the life of his best friend that was at stake. "Don't do that."

Esther's grin grew wider. "No? Why not, Steve?" she asked, mocking him. "He's like your brother, isn't he?"

"He didn't do anything to you," Steve said, pulling at the ropes in hope of miraculously freeing himself. "It was me, I killed your brother, I was the one who let you rot in prison for years. It was all me. Do whatever you want to me, leave him out of it."

Steve's heart was beating against his ribcage like it was about to jump out of his chest. His eyes met Danny's for a moment and he could see the fear in his partner's eyes that matched his own. Steve wasn't afraid of death, he'd never been. The fear was for the life of his best friend and it was tearing his heart apart to see Danny in this situation because of his mistakes.

"You don't get it, do you?" Esther smirked and Steve's eyes moved from Danny to her. "I know it was all your fault, darling. But I've done my homework. I know the best way to hurt you is to hurt the people you love."

Steve remained silent, desperately forcing his brain to think the way out of the situation. But nothing came to his mind, he just shook his head in defeat, knowing that nothing he said would change Esther's mind. "Please, don't." It was the only thing he could get out of himself, tears welling in his eyes. The words just a mere whisper.

To his surprise, Esther lowered the gun slowly, staring into Steve's eyes. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know, I've always had a soft spot for you," she said. "I can't resist if you plead like that. And I'm in a good mood today, so I'll give you a chance to save him. How does that sound?"

Steve was skeptical, he knew there had to be a catch, she would never give up her advantage. He knew she would ask for something he couldn't give her. But it got him some time for Danny. "What do you want?" he asked.

Esther glanced over her shoulder at one of the henchmen standing by the door and nodded at him. The man disappeared behind the door without a word.

"I'll give you a choice," Esther said, looking back to Steve.

"What choice?"

She went silent but her wicked smile remained as she stared at Steve intently. He got a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. By now he assumed what she'd meant by that and he didn't like it a bit. It was worse than his worst nightmare, but unlike from a dream, there was no waking up from this one.

"What choice?" he barked in frustration.

"Patience, Steve," she said without even looking at him.

In a few moments, he could hear the steps, then the door had opened and two people entered the room. Steve's heart twitched, taking in the scene. His guess had been right - Esther's goon didn't return alone. Gripping her arm tightly, the man dragged Catherine inside the room, her hands tied up behind her back, her mouth gagged the same way as Danny's, a bruise in hues of blue and purple shining on her right cheek.

"As I promised," Esther taunted. "The cherry on top."

"Catherine," Steve whispered, his voice broken. With a corner of his eye, Steve could see Danny twitch nervously, looking at her too.

Catherine tried her best to keep the tears at bay but seeing Steve in such a helpless and painful position she couldn't hold it any longer. She tried to scream something that seemed like his name through the gag, desperately trying to pull her arm out of the man's grip and move toward Steve.

But it triggered the angry response of the man holding her. He slammed the back of his hand against her face, causing Catherine's head to whip to the left. She didn't make a sound other than her labored breathing. She wasn't about to show him her pain. There was a fire in her eyes as she looked at him defiantly, still trying to free herself from his grip.

Steve tugged at the ropes, rage tearing him apart. "Son of a bitch! Don't touch her!" he yelled.

"Or what?" he grinned, lifting his hand again but Esther stopped him, shooting her palm into the air before he could hit her again.

"I'm gonna kill you," Steve barked at the man. "You're a dead man, you hear me?"

His voice was full of pure hatred, but the truth was, he was scared. Scared like never before. The woman who had made his life a living hell for the last two months now had total control of not only his life again, but the lives of the two most important people in his life. His soul brother and the woman he loved. And he was not ready to lose either of them. He was not exactly in a position to help either of them and it was tearing him apart.

The man grabbed Catherine by the hair and manhandled her forward. When he reached the stopping point, he kicked her legs from behind, pushing her to the floor right next to Danny. She winced in pain as her knees met the hard floor with a thud and his gun was immediately pressed into the back of her neck.

"No!" Steve called out, desperately trying to free himself.

Danny and Catherine exchanged glances, they all knew what was going to happen next. Steve's heart ached as he watched them. This was all his fault. They were both here because of him. Too many people he loved had died because of him and he couldn't let that happen again, not with Danny and Catherine.

"So, as I said before," Esther smirked, standing a few steps behind Danny, staring at Steve. "I'll give you a choice, darling."

No, this was not happening. Steve shook his head wildly, unable to hide the emotions anymore. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of. "Don't," he pleaded as Esther's other henchman pressed the muzzle of his gun into the back of Danny's neck.

"Time to decide, Steve," Esther taunted, enjoying the pain she'd caused to Steve with those words. "Decide who lives and who dies. But pick quickly, because in thirty seconds I'll shoot them both."

Her words slapped him in the face. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and his breaths came in fast shallow gasps. "You don't have to do this," he tried to reason. "Leave them out of this. This is just you and me."

"Twenty seconds."

"Please don't… Don't do this. You've got me, you got what you wanted."

"Ten seconds."

"I swear if you touch them…"

"Five seconds."

Steve's look begged Danny and Catherine to do something, anything, but he knew any move would probably result in one or all of them dead before they would have a chance to get up on their feet. The muzzles of the guns were pressed against their skin, all three of them were all tied up and outnumbered. There was no chance any of Danny's or Catherine's move would be fast enough to save them.

Catherine's eyes were welling with tears. It was the image that was breaking Steve's heart into half.

Danny looked at Steve, his eyes silently saying it was all right, saying goodbye to his best friend. The look that expressed a thousand words. The smile that rose Danny's eyes was warm, loving, caring. It sent chills down Steve's spine - Danny didn't deserve this, none of them did.

Not even in his worst nightmare, Steve would imagine being in a situation where he would be forced to make such a choice. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

Steve yanked uselessly against the ropes once again with all the strength he had left. "Please." The last futile attempt to plead for the lives of his loved ones, the tears now streaming down his face like never before, his eyes begging them both for forgiveness as they exchanged the glances. "Please, don't."

"Time's up."

"No, no, no!" he yelled.

Steve's heart shattered into a thousand pieces as two gunshots rang through the room in almost perfect unison, echoing in his head. His jaw dropped and he didn't realize he'd been holding his breath as he watched the two most important people in his life slump onto the floor.

**_*to be continued*_**

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I like being mean to the characters. I'm a little evil, I guess._

_Let me know what you think, I'd appreciate your opinions._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks a lot for all the reviews! It means a lot to me. I'm not gonna ramble, just enjoy reading.**_

* * *

Steve wasn't quite sure what was going on. The confusion was sweeping through him. He was in shock. It was almost as if he could see his life falling apart before his eyes. Everything he had come to know and trust, everything solid that he could grasp, was just not there anymore. Danny and Catherine were gone, lying motionless on the dirty floor and the last bits of sunshine in his life were gone with them.

Staring into the empty space blankly, salty tears wetting his cheeks, he ignored the chaos that had spread across the room. He just didn't care anymore. The only thing he could hear was a loud ringing echoing in his head, his vision fuzzy as much as his mind. Weird numbness had spread across his body, blocking out all the pain he'd felt before.

Blurry shapes of random people were moving around fast, opening their mouths, drawing their guns. But Steve couldn't focus on matching the faces with the names, neither he could make out the words coming out of their lips.

He was frozen in place. It was as if every wisp of air from his lungs was knocked out and he was hanging there, struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do anything. He tried to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, to think, totally stunned as the look in his loved one's eyes a second before the shots had been fired bounced around inside his skull.

It was over. He'd failed.

* * *

For a split second, Danny thought she'd really done it. That she'd let her men pull the trigger and end his misery. But then he'd realized he was still alive and neither of the gunshots he'd heard wasn't fired from the gun pressed into the back of his neck.

Instead, the sound came from upstairs, from the walkway above them. And in the exact moment he realized that, he let himself topple over, falling face down to the floor. He pressed his cheek to the cold concrete, his face turned to his right, where he saw Catherine doing the same.

He kept his head low and squeezed his eyes shut instinctively as the bullets around them whizzed dangerously close. The chaos of the gunfire exchanged between Esther's men and what he supposed was Five-0, took only seconds, but felt like ages.

As the gunfire slowed down and receded into somewhere in the distance, he took a deep breath and lifted his head just enough to see what was going on around them. Two men who were supposed to shoot them were laying on the floor in a puddle of blood, several holes in their dead bodies and there was another body of one of Esther's men laying beside the doorway. There was no more sign of threat nearby, so he dared to lift his head a little higher, searching for his partner.

Holding his breath, he looked up at Steve, hoping that he didn't get shot accidentally. He sighed in relief when he hadn't seen any blood on his friend. But there was something wrong. The look of utter desperation and defeat in Steve's eyes, the complete resignation radiating from his trembling body.

Danny wanted to call his name, but couldn't get a sound other than a muffled groan through the gag in his dry mouth.

The sounds of gunfire kept echoing in the distance, coming from different directions at a time.

"Danny? Catherine?" a familiar voice shouted their names. It was Lou. "Are you guys all right?"

He hung the rifle over his shoulder as he rushed toward them. Taking the knife out of the holster Lou approached Catherine first and cut the zip ties holding her wrists together, then he did the same for Danny.

They both removed the tape out of their mouth, grimacing in the process, and spat out the dirty cloths that were stuffed into their mouths. They exchanged glances with Catherine, reassuring themselves the other one was okay.

Catherine just nodded, pressing her fingers against her temples as though she had a terrible headache.

"Been better but we're fine," Danny replied eventually and returned his attention to his broken friend.

Lou turned around and rushed toward Steve, who didn't show any sign of acknowledging their presence. His body hung limp, his face pale as a wall, the blank look in his too glassy eyes.

"Steve?" Danny called out. "You okay?"

Nothing. His partner didn't even acknowledge him in any way, not a move, not a look. Nothing at all. It sent a chilly feeling down his spine. "Steve?" he tried again as his fingers gently lifted Steve's chin to look into his eyes but to no avail. "Buddy, talk to me. You all right?"

Lou passed the knife to Catherine, who seemed to be equally as horrified as Danny with Steve's lack of response. "Cut the rope, will you?" Lou said.

"Yeah," she agreed, taking the knife.

Danny stretched his arm around Steve's back, supporting him from the right side, while Lou did the same on Steve's left. They held Steve's weight as Catherine reached up and cut the rope, freeing Steve from the agonizing position. Steve's arms fell in front of him, still bound together - a movement that had made the SEAL groan in pain.

"You all right, buddy? Huh?" Danny kept asking all over again but still without success.

They lowered him carefully, leaning his back against the wall for the support and Catherine dropped to her knees, carefully cutting the rope on his bloody wrists.

"Steve, come on, say something," Catherine pleaded, caressing his cheek. But not even her touch seemed to do the trick.

Danny crouched right in front of his friend, holding his shoulder firmly, staring into his blank eyes. "You're all right, babe," he murmured. "You're all right." It was a lie and he knew it, but he needed to try and bring his partner back to reality.

Steve was sitting right in front of them, his skin ashen and lips almost blue despite the heat. His eyes and mouth were wide open in an expression of stunned surprise and although he was staring straight at Danny, Steve appeared not to notice him at all. His blank gaze was something Danny had never seen on his friend ever before and it scared the hell out of him.

"Damn," Lou said, staring at their leader with compassion in his eyes. "What did she do to him?" he asked, but got no answer.

"Lou?" Danny turned to his older colleague.

"What?"

"How did you find us?"

Lou's lips curved into a big smile, that turned into a laugh. "Ask your boy when we get out of here," he answered. "We would never find you guys on time without him making sure we would."

Danny looked at Steve, his brows drawn in confusion. So Steve actually had a backup plan. He couldn't wait to hear how did he manage to let Five-0 know their location so they could come to their rescue. He was grateful for whatever Steve did because it probably saved their lives.

Distant gunfire echoed through the place again, getting their attention. Lou looked in its direction, then back to Steve and his eyes landed on Danny in the end. "I should go help them," he announced. "Will you be all right here?"

"Yeah, go," Danny agreed.

Lou didn't hesitate and reaching for his rifle he ran off, disappearing in the distance.

A wave of anger washed through Danny for the state Steve was in. It was all Esther's fault and there was no way in hell he would let her get away with it. Not again.

He stood up slowly, grunting as his left leg threatened to give in under his weight. But he gritted his teeth, determined to push the pain aside, and reached for the rifle of one of the dead men on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked, lifting her brow in surprise.

"Stay with Steve," he ordered. "I'm going after Esther."

"You're what?" Catherine barked. "Danny, no offense but you're barely standing. There is the whole Five-0 hunting her and her crew right now, maybe you should leave it up to them."

Danny glared at her for a moment, sharing his opinion about her suggestion without any words.

"Okay. How about you stay and I go help them?" she suggested.

"No," Danny refused immediately. "No offense but I don't think you're in the best shape either."

He gave Steve another thoughtful look, his heart breaking apart to see his friend so broken. "Just make sure you stay safe, all right? Both of you," he said, turning back to Catherine. Then he turned around and headed to the doorway, determined to find Esther and make sure she will never touch his best friend ever again.

* * *

Catherine had a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched Danny limp away. She knew he hadn't been in the condition to fight and she wanted to go after him but she couldn't leave Steve alone, not while he was in this state.

She leaned closer to his body, feeling the warmth of his skin on hers, gently wiping the half-dried tears away from his face.

"Steve," she tried to bring his mind into the focus. "Come on, sailor. We're all right, you hear me?" But there was no response, no change.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Catherine pulled him into a hug. At first, he was stiff, but then he melted into her body, his arms limp, dangling like a doll. Catherine's hand raised to stroke his back. The fingers of her other hand brushed through the hair on the back of his head, gently leading it closer to her and letting his face sink into her shoulder. He began to cry softly, wetting her shirt and it was breaking her heart to see him like this.

"Shh, it's okay. We're okay," she whispered, squeezing her arm around him a little tighter. She continued to make soothing sounds, her fingers stroking his hair the way she knew was comforting him.

"Catherine?" Steve spoke after a while, his voice trailing slowly. He pulled away, lifting his head to look into Catherine's face. There was sadness in his eyes, the blue too glossy. "Y… you…" he stuttered. "You're not dead."

Catherine shook her head, blinking away the tears that had been welling in her eyes. "No," she confirmed. "No, I'm not. I'm all right."

As though something had snapped inside him, Steve's gaze finally focused on her. It was still a confused look, but Steve was now aware of his surroundings. He pressed his forehead to hers as he raised his arms and cupped Catherine's face in his hands as though he needed to make sure she was real. "You're not dead," he repeated, holding her face for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug.

She pulled away after a few seconds, taking his hands into hers, their faces just inches apart. Tears were still welling in Steve's eyes, but unlike before, those seemed to be more from relief than anything else.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, lightly tracing the bruise on her jaw.

"No, I'm okay, don't worry about me," Catherine shook her head.

"Where's Danny?" he asked, looking around in confusion, his breathing speeding up again. There was a hint of panic in his voice when he didn't see his partner anywhere.

"Danny?" he called out and began to stand up, using the wall behind him for support. He groaned as the effort sent a bolt of pain through his aching muscles.

"Easy there," Catherine said, holding her arm around his waist, helping him on his feet. "Danny is all right." She hoped it was not a lie, because in Danny's current condition the primary focus should be getting medical attention, not chasing the bad guys.

"Where is he?" Steve asked again, turning his head as a volley of gunfire echoed in the distance. "Cath? Where is Danny?" he repeated with even more urgency in his voice.

"He went after Esther," she announced.

Steve's jaw dropped and eyes widened. "He did what?"

Before Catherine could say something, she heard another gunfire, this time closer, coming from somewhere above them. "I could use some help over here!" she heard Tani's voice.

"Steve, there are a lot more bad guys here than those that were in this room," Catherine said, looking at him. "We need to help your team," she suggested, taking two rifles from the floor, handing one to Steve. "Can you do that?"

He took it but shook his head when Catherine edged forward, ready to move. "Wait," he stopped her. "You go, I need to find Danny. He's out there, hurt and without a backup."

Catherine stared into his eyes for a moment, happy to see the clarity return, and nodded. "Be careful, sailor."

"You too," he said and they both turned their backs to each other, rushing into different directions.

* * *

The pain flared through Danny again and every muscle in his body tensed up. Straining to keep standing he waited for the pain to subside, as it has done before. It was difficult to focus between moments of pain and the voices in his head telling him to stop. His entire body wanted to give up and find relief from the hellish feeling. But sick of having to deal with all this, sick of Esther messing with their lives, he decided to simply refuse to acknowledge the pain and keep moving, one step at a time.

He knew he had to be cautious, but he found it hard not to fall into a sprint to not to let Esther escape again. Unsure where exactly he'd been rushing, he headed outside, assuming she had an escape plan in case something would go south.

When he reached the entrance, he pushed the door open with the muzzle of the rifle, carefully slipping outside. The narrow alley between the two buildings was almost in complete darkness, the only illumination coming from the crescent moon.

Moving slowly and cautiously in the dim light, Danny crept past the wall and listened for any sign of the movement. And in a few moments, he heard it.

A steady hum, intensifying every second, coming from somewhere above him. He looked up and saw a small helicopter hovering in the air, approaching the warehouse. Danny didn't wait and rushed toward the fire stairs on the side of the building, heading to the roof.

As he reached the rooftop, he kept his head low, only peeking over the edge. The blades of the helicopter were now churning up the dust on the roof, although still a few feet above it. It was hovering in the air directly above the roof, ready to land.

And there she was. Danny's heart began to pound faster when he had spotted Esther, who was standing in the corner of the roof, two armed men standing by her side. Their eyes were up on the helicopter, which Danny used to his advantage.

He didn't hesitate at all but raised his gun and opened fire, sending one man down in a heap immediately. The other man and Esther quickly reacted and returned the fire. Danny ducked down.

But he didn't count on two men in the helicopter to start shooting at him. They opened the door and fired off a volley of rounds. Danny flinched as the booming sound coursed through his head. He kept his head low as the bullets whizzed around his head, way too close for his liking.

Refusing to give up and let Esther get away with what she'd done, Danny returned the fire. Several bullets hit one of the men in the helicopter right into the chest. The man screamed and lost his balance, falling head down toward the roof. His lifeless body thudded on the hard surface.

A pulsing pain crept up Danny's leg, increasing in intensity every second. His entire body was trembling now. Weak and exhausted it cost him all his remaining strength to keep fighting, to keep going.

He peeked above the rooftop, his eyes searching for Esther and her remaining goon. Not seeing them, he decided to move forward, quickly, to get behind cover before the guy in the helicopter could resume the fire.

Rushing toward one of the huge exhaust fans, he ducked and leaned his back against its metal wall as bullets came in his way from behind another one of those, which Danny assumed they used as a cover. But the fire had been rushed and the bullets landed far from Danny.

He waited for a pause in their fire and leaped to the side, pulling the trigger, but nothing came out of the rifle. "Damn it!" he swore and ducked back, dropping the gun. His mind swirled and he began to regret his decision to go after Esther without a backup.

They seemed to figure out Danny was out, as no further fire was opened. Instead, he could hear two pairs of steps coming closer to where he was sitting as the helicopter was landing on the roof.

Not ready to give up, Danny waited for them to come closer. Swallowing the bile rising in his throat he got himself back to his feet and leaped out from behind the corner of the exhaust fan.

Danny grabbed the barrel of the man's rifle, pushing it away from him. He was banking on the man pulling the trigger, which was exactly what he did. Bullets sprayed out of the muzzle into the air. Danny did his best to force the barrel of the gun up.

He swiveled himself around, then put his body's weight onto his feet, ignoring the screaming pain in his leg. The man was still holding on to the rifle, still struggling to regain control. But Danny wasn't going to let him. He yanked down on the gun, at the same time reaching up and grabbing the man behind the shoulder. He kicked his leg out and pulled down hard on the weapon and on Esther's henchman. The momentum threw the guy over Danny's outstretched leg and into a heap on the floor.

The man's arm twisted around awkwardly as he fell and he let out a shrill scream. But he had kept a finger on the trigger. And when he fired a single shot, it caught Danny, tearing into his shoulder. The bullet went right through him and a spray of blood projected out behind him.

The shot knocked Danny off balance and he stumbled backward, falling to the floor.

Danny did his best to fight off the burning pain in his shoulder but combined with the blood loss he'd suffered it was just too much to keep him going, even with the adrenaline in his blood. He felt the searing pain in his shoulder, it was immense, sending shock waves all the way down the right side of his body. His world was going into the blur. He tried to lift himself up but failed. Just in front of him, Esther's man was getting to his feet and was soon above Danny, pointing the rifle right at him.

"What do you want to do with him?" he asked Esther, who stood right next to him.

Esther's lips curled into a smile as she looked deep into Danny's eyes. "Just kill him."

* * *

Still unable to completely shake off the feeling he'd lost two people he loved the most, Steve rushed through the corridors of the warehouse, gun ready in his hands. The image of both of them crumpling onto the floor when the guns were fired was flashing in front of his eyes. He shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality and focus. It wasn't Esther's men whose gun he'd heard, Danny and Catherine were alive. But it was not over yet and he needed to focus.

His best friend was out there, seriously hurt and probably alone, hunting down Steve's enemy. He had to find him and give him a hand. That was a priority. But there was one more reason he wanted to find Danny before he will get to Esther. Esther was his.

He wanted his revenge. He wanted Esther dead. And there was no way he would let that lie.

Moving quickly but carefully he got out of the building, to the dark alleyway between the two warehouses, listening to distant sounds of gunfire coming from the inside, accompanied by shouts here and there. He'd recognized some of the voices that belonged to his friends and hoped they would handle themselves. Leaving Danny to be out there alone was simply not an option.

Steve tensed up, realizing he could hear a familiar noise coming from above him. He looked up and saw a helicopter hovering above the roof, churning up the dust into the air. The door of the helicopter had opened up and two men in it opened fire. Steve ducked instinctively, leaning his back against the wall, but then he realized he hadn't been the target.

His senses were heightened further when he heard gunfire coming from the roof. Without hesitation, Steve ran toward the fire stairs on the side of the building, a gun held in front of him. He was almost by the stairs when he heard a scream coming from above and then saw a man falling down from the helicopter.

The rifle kept ready in front of him, he rushed up, taking three stairs at a time. When he reached the rooftop, he peeked over the top, assessing the situation. The first thing he noticed was the landing helicopter, now only inches from the roof.

His heart skipped a beat when he took in the scene on the other side of the roof. Danny was laying on the floor in a small puddle of blood, defiantly looking up into the muzzle of the rifle held by Esther's henchman. The man's finger twitched on the trigger. Esther just stood up next to him, with that annoying smirk on her face, staring at Danny.

Steve leaped out without hesitation, ignoring the possible threat by losing the cover, firing several rounds as he moved toward them. Three bullets hit the man in his back, sending him face down toward the floor. There was a surprise in Danny's eyes when he looked in the direction of the shooter. Steve would swear he could see a slight smile on Danny's lips.

An angry snarl lined Esther's face as she looked at Steve for a moment before she returned her attention to Danny and reached for the gun behind her waistband.

The adrenaline rushing in his veins, Steve readjusted the aim and was ready to fire when a panicked call came out from his friend.

"Steve, behind you!"

Steve ducked and turned around halfway, realizing he forgot about the guy from the helicopter, but he was too slow. A back of the gun hit him right into his face, throwing him off balance and sending him down on all fours, the rifle skating on the floor away from his reach. A deep gash opened above his left eye. Warm, thick liquid gushed out over his face as he tried to regain his senses.

His attacker turned the gun against him and fired, but Steve was fast enough to roll to the side, smashing his feet to the side of the man's knee. That distracted him for long enough for Steve to stand up and grab the man's rifle. With all the strength he tried to turn it against his attacker, who struggled to keep hold of it. A second later Steve pulled on the trigger, the gun pointed down, and the bullet hitting the guy's feet. He screamed in pain and let go of the gun. Steve used it in his advantage and grabbed hold of it, firing another two rounds into his attacker's chest.

He quickly turned around, his eyes searching for Esther and Danny. The two of them were both on the floor, grappling, trying to get hold of Esther's gun that was laying on the floor. Shooting now would mean Steve would risk hitting his partner instead of Esther. He dropped the rifle to the floor and ran in their direction as fast as he could.

Steve's eyes widened as he saw Esther lifting the gun and pointing it toward Danny's chest. Her finger was about to pull on the trigger when Steve barged into her from the side. They both fell in a heap to the floor.

He focused on the hand with a gun. He grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly, and snaked his left arm around her neck, standing up with her in front of him. Esther didn't stop squirming, trying to free herself from Steve's tightening grip, but she didn't have the strength to break free from an angry SEAL.

But she wasn't ready to give up either. She thrust her elbow into Steve's stomach with all her strength, followed by kicking back, right into his knee. Steve stumbled backward but didn't let go.

"Steve!" he heard Danny's voice and looked in his partner's direction. Danny was now standing up, hunched over in pain with fear in his eyes.

Steve didn't know what had scared his friend, he had in under control. But when another blow into his stomach came from Esther and he made another half a step backward, he understood. But it was too late. With the bulk of his and Esther's weight still in motion, he could do nothing to stop the momentum. His heels bounced into the edge of the roof and his back arched backward, Esther's weight pushing him further. He toppled over the edge, releasing his hold of Esther as they both fell over forty feet toward the ground.

"No!" he could hear Danny yell in panic as he was falling through the air.

Steve's left side crashed into the ground legs first, falling to the side, followed by the rest of his body. He could hear a crack and pain flared through his leg at the moment his feet touched the ground. Despite holding his arms up to protect his already concussed head, the shock of landing left him dazed, unable to move, struggling to draw in a breath. A familiar taste of iron filled his mouth. He could only briefly hear Danny's panicked shouts coming from the roof, his name bouncing inside his skull. Lying on his back, he turned his head to the side, his vision blurred. The sharp pain seared through his spine with the movement and nausea crept into his mouth.

It took him a while to recalibrate his sight, but his mind was still fuzzy. Beginning to slowly regain himself, he spotted Esther, who was already lifting herself up into sitting position, reaching for the gun that had fallen out of her hand during the fall.

Steve did his best to push the pain spreading through his whole body aside, knowing he had to move. He pressed the palms of his hands into the floor and lifted himself up on his elbows, drawing in shaky breaths. Each time he inhaled or exhaled a stabbing pain tore through his chest. He grunted as he turned around and hauled himself up on all four.

He took in another painful breath and began to lift himself up. Pressing the right foot against the floor, he lifted his head and saw a gun pointed at him. Esther stood about thirteen feet from him, hunched over in pain, the skin on her arms and neck covered in blood from the cuts caused by the fall.

Esther stared into Steve's eyes as if trying to burrow into his thoughts. Then the sides of her mouth crept up into a wicked smile. Before he realized the situation, a loud bang echoed in his ears, accompanied by a burning pain searing through his right side. A bullet had hit him right above the hip, making him scream despite trying not to.

He toppled over and dropped back to the floor, face down, with a painful moan. Blood seeped from his wounds and sweat dripped down his brow. The sharp, burning sensation was all he could focus on for a moment. But unwilling to give up he began to crawl toward the outside wall of the warehouse, where a piece of the plastic cord had grabbed his attention.

Steve felt sore all over, the stretched muscles, the exhaustion, the fall, the gunshot wound - all of it was taking its toll on his entire body. But he had to end this, he couldn't let Esther hurt the people he loved anymore. He took a deep breath and shifted his focus, determined to swallow the pain and keep fighting.

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard Esther's mocking voice. "You're done, it's over."

Steve felt the pain spreading through his whole body, but it was numbed by the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His mind raced, determined not to let Esther win. The only sound other than the crunch of Esther's footsteps walking gingerly over the concrete ground was the sound of his labored breaths. Not looking back, ignoring her footsteps coming closer every second, he put one elbow to the front, then the other one and pulled himself a little closer. He repeated it again and again and again until he could almost reach the cord.

Then he heard a crack and felt a sharp pain on his already broken ribs as the feet kicked him from the side, forcing him to stop crawling forward and turning him onto his back. Looking up he found himself staring into the barrel of the gun. Esther stood above him and stared deep into his eyes, holding one arm around her hurt ribcage and pointing the gun at his head with the other one.

"I'm in two minds here, darling," Esther taunted.

Steve remained silent, trying to keep his breathing under control, pushing the immense pain into the back of his skull.

"You see," Ether said. "On the one hand, I'd really like you to stay alive and suffer for what you've done."

She paused. Steve was listening to her, but he wasn't paying attention to the words. He was only thinking about what moves he could make, calculating the risks of each.

"But then I think I'd get quiet satisfaction from just killing you now, getting it over and done with. I mean, how many times are you and your friends going to spoil my party? It's just getting a bit of repetitive."

Steve's foggy mind whirred. "Go ahead," he encouraged her, his eyes ablaze with defiance. "Do it."

Esther hesitated, staring at him.

It was now or never. Using a short moment of her indecision Steve snaked his leg around hers and pulled, sending her feet into the air. He shifted himself a little closer to the wall, quickly grabbing the cord while she toppled over and landed on the floor face down with a gun still in her hand.

She had tried to readjust the aim and had fired two rounds at him, but he ducked and the bullets missed him. He was on her in a second, stepping over her, one foot on either side, then quickly dropped his weight to the ground, his knees pinning down her arms.

Steve wrapped the cord tightly around both of his hands, leaving just two feet of flex in the middle. Esther let go of the gun in the process, squirming for a second before Steve swept the cord under her neck. He used his left hand to wrap it around a full turn and then he pulled back and out, hard and fast.

She rasped, trying to shout out but unable to with the crushing pressure on her windpipe. She kicked and writhed and squirmed. But Steve wasn't about to play nice, not after all she'd done to him and to the people he loved. There was no way he would give her another chance to hurt them.

Esther coiled and bucked but Steve held firm. He pulled on the cord, using every ounce of strength he could muster, his arms, his whole body tensing and straining. His face turned red, his knuckles white. Veins throbbed at the side of his head.

Pained sounds escaped Ether's lips but they were quickly becoming weak, shallow. Droplets of blood dripped onto the ground beneath her. Soon she began to scrape and rake at Steve, but she was too far gone already for it to make a difference.

When Steve felt the resistance from Esther wane, he only pulled harder. The cord dug into his hands, sending a shock of pain up through his arms. But he didn't let up - he just kept on tugging.

Esther's body felt limp and it flopped down, melting into the floor. Even then, Steve held tight a few seconds longer, keeping Esther's lifeless head suspended in the air.

When Steve finally released the grip, unwinding the cord from around her neck, Esther's face thudded down against the hard floor with a sickening crack. And then she was completely still.

It was over.

Steve rolled to the side, lying flat on his back, panting, sweat pouring down his brow. He unwound the cord from around his hands and rush of blood coursed through them, making them throb and sting. He saw several lines of indented red flesh on his palms and the backs of his hands where the plastic had dug in and cut into his skin. He dropped the cord and pressed his hand on the wound above his hip as he tried to get his breathing back under control. The warm, sticky blood was quickly oozing between his fingers despite the pressure. His whole body ached from the impact of the fall as well as exertion on top of the gunshot wound. With adrenaline leaving his system, he was now fully aware of his injuries and exhaustion. His head was in a spin and his ears ringing but he could recognize Danny's panicked voice anyway.

"Steve!" Danny screamed and Steve slowly turned his head in his direction.

Danny was limping toward him as fast as he could, struggling with every single step. Blood was seeping into his trousers and shirt, but his friend was too focused on getting to him to be bothered by that.

Steve wanted to say something, anything, but a pained howl was all he was able to manage as his body spasmed in agony and Danny's face became fuzzy along with everything else.

"Steve?" Danny dropped to the floor right next to him, his face pale and grimaced from the pain. His eyes were flickering as he was using the last bits of his strength to stay upwards.

"D'nno," Steve whispered, fighting to keep his heavy eyelids open. His wound was bleeding profusely and there was a sharp pain in his chest and spine, his breathing coming in short and rapid gasps. He felt beaten up, every bone and muscle in his body hurting. "You okay?" he managed to ask, the searing pain in his chest intensifying as he spoke. He could feel the strength in his body wane and his hand slipped from his bleeding wound.

Danny's eyes were glassy, he blinked away the tears that were welling in his eyes. "I'm okay," he murmured.

Steve knew it was a lie, his friend just wanted to tell him what he'd wanted to hear. He could see Danny was fighting to stay conscious himself.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Danny said as Steve's hand slipped to the ground and his eyes fluttered. "Keep pressure on it, will you?"

"Mh-hmm."

Danny lifted Steve's hand and pressed it to the wound on his hip and grabbed Steve's other hand into his free one, lightly squeezing it. "Hang in there, okay? The help is on the way."

" 'kay," Steve agreed, returning the squeeze, albeit weakly.

"All right." Danny's eyelids drooped and he took in a shaky breath, his face was covered in droplets of sweat. Steve could see he tried his best to stay awake, he tried to help him, but with the adrenaline slowly waning it was too much for Danny.

Unable to hold on any longer, Danny lowered his body and rested his cheek on the floor right next to Steve, laying on the side, still holding his partner's bloody hand. "You got her, Steve. It's over," he whispered and then his blue eyes fluttered shut.

Steve swallowed a lump forming in his throat. "D'nno?" he called his partner's name but there was no response other than his grip weakening slowly.

"Buddy," Steve murmured, trying to make Danny open his eyes but to no avail. He tried to push himself up, but the slightest movement sent a searing pain through his whole body, making him dizzy and nauseous. He grunted in pain as he tried again unsuccessfully. He was tired and all he wanted was to close his eyes, to get relief from the agony.

"Danno," he whispered again, still holding his friend's hand in his. "Hey, no sleeping. You hear me?"

Danny didn't react and Steve wanted to check for his pulse, but he couldn't make himself move anymore. Not releasing his weak grip on Danny's hand, he shut his eyes closed, listening to his ragged breathing.

He wasn't sure whether he imagined it or it was real, but he could hear Catherine calling his and Danny's name. And then other voices joined hers. It was the last thing Steve was briefly aware of before the darkness swallowed him, finally bringing the desired respite.

_***to be continued***_

* * *

_So Esther is dead, but there is more to come. _

_I really hope you enjoy the story so far and I'd appreciate if you found a few seconds of your time to say what you think._


	28. Chapter 28

**_Wow. I really didn't expect so many good reviews and you have no idea how happy I was to read them all. Thank you for your support! _**

_This is the first one of the follow-up chapters. There will be the last two or three chapters after this one. Enjoy reading._

* * *

The stark smell of disinfect was overwhelming. Danny scrunched his eyes at the bright light that was sipping through his closed eyelids. He felt powerless and heavy and couldn't move his arms, his head or his body.

The room was silent apart of his heavy breathing and the slow, steady beeping indicating he was still alive.

Danny slowly started blinking, desperately trying to open his eyes and see what was around him. As blinding light slowly subsided, he could take a look around his surroundings. It looked familiar. A hospital. Again.

He shut his eyes, trying to remember what had exactly happened. Then it all hit him with a bang. The memory of it all started to occupy his thoughts and his eyes widened.

Esther. Steve. His fall. The sound of gunfire. His pale face and blood seeping into his clothes. The desperate need to hold the hand of his friend dying next to him. The bitter-sweet feeling of the victory. And then nothing.

Danny's mind began to race and the beeping sound was now noticeably faster as the fear for his best friend had settled in. With great effort, he pushed his elbows against the bed, but only grunted as the sharp pain had spread through his shoulder with the movement. He resigned and remained still, closing his heavy eyelids again.

A few moments later he heard the door opening and closing. He forced his eyes open, curious who'd entered. It was Tani. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey, you awake?" she asked, smiling at him. "I just had to get some coffee. I've been away for less than ten minutes and that's when you decide to come back to us?"

Danny didn't care he'd woken up alone. But a question had been lingering on his mind and he was grateful that there was now someone who could answer it.

"Steve?" The name of his best friend was a mere whisper. "How is he?"

Tani nodded, lowering herself on the chair beside his bed.

"He isn't awake yet," she announced. "On top of the GSW, he's got a concussion, a broken leg, several broken ribs - one of which had punctured his lung. But he is alive and his doctor said he should be okay. Catherine is with him right now."

Danny sighed in relief. He was a little surprised by the fact that Catherine was still here, but after what had happened, he couldn't blame her for bailing on work and wanting to stay close to Steve.

"How are you feeling?" Tani asked, her eyes worried.

"Tired, sore."

"You gave us quite a scare. The doctor said that if the EMTs didn't start the blood transfusion on the way to the hospital, we wouldn't be having this conversation now."

"Tani," Danny jumped in. "I want to see him," he demanded, ignoring her concern about himself.

"I'll see what I can do about that," she said, standing up and headed toward the doorway. "I'll talk to your doc, okay? I'll be right back," she promised and closed the door behind her.

Danny reached for the nurse's call button. He didn't want to wait. He needed to see Steve. He needed to be sure he was all right, to see for himself. Fighting the heavy eyelids threatening to fall down, he kept pressing the button until the nurse showed up in the doorway finally.

"Detective Williams," she said, smiling. "Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I want to see Commander Steve McGarrett," he demanded, ignoring the question.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. You need to rest, you've lost a lot of blood and…"

Before she could finish the sentence, Danny began to lift his torso up, releasing a painful groan. His partner needed him by his side right now and that's where he intended to be, no matter what.

The nurse reacted swiftly, gently holding Danny down, pressing him back to the bed. "Detective, please calm down. What do you think you're doing? You can't even walk with that leg."

Danny kept fighting her, but the sedatives in his blood made him weak and his tired muscles refused to cooperate. It took a while before he gave up and laid still in defeat.

"Take me to him," he pleaded.

The nurse sighed. "Not now. You need to rest. But I'll talk to the doctor and see what I can do. We'll talk about it after you get some sleep. Deal?"

Danny nodded, his eyelashes flickering. The exhaustion began to take over despite trying his best to fight it.

"Deal," he agreed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Danny thanked the nurse who wheeled him into Steve's room. After he'd made a scene for two more times that day, his doctor reluctantly allowed him to spend thirty minutes with Steve.

Steve looked exhausted, his skin ashen, eyes closed, his bare chest moving up and down in not so regular intervals. The gash above his eye was patched up and his left leg was rested on top of the blanket, the broken tibia wrapped in white fracture brace.

A hollow plastic tube with a syringe attached to the needle was inserted between Steve's ribs, connected to a machine draining the excess air out of his pleural space. Danny knew it was because one of the broken ribs had punctured Steve's lung, but he still winced at the sight of it. It looked really painful and it probably was.

Danny's eyes landed on the deep cuts on Steve's wrists and he closed his eyes for a second, exhaling through the nose. The surge of anger rushed through him and at that moment, and he regretted not being there when Steve had strangled Esther, not being there to watch as life had drained out of her.

Danny gently rested the palm of his hand on Steve's forearm, his heart aching from seeing his partner so vulnerable and in pain. When Danny touched him, Steve stirred, blinking his eyes open, and looked around him, startled.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Danny apologized. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

It took a while but he could see the exact moment Steve remembered where he was and why. As the recognition had returned, Steve jerked his body, trying to lift himself up unsuccessfully.

"Take it easy, buddy," Danny said. "Just lay still."

Steve released a quiet groan and his face formed into a painful grimace as he turned his head to the side to look at Danny.

Holding his hand on Steve's arm, Danny gave him a slight smile. He was glad to see those blue eyes of his friend open again. "How are you feeling?"

It took Steve a moment to make himself to answer. "Breathing hurts," he whispered, blinking his eyes in an attempt to ride off the pain.

"I know," Danny said, his eyes glancing over the chest tube between Steve's ribs. "You've got a couple of broken ribs and a punctured lung. It's gonna hurt for a while."

Steve nodded. "You all right?" he asked.

"As you can see," Danny gestured to the wheelchair he was sitting in. "Can't walk right now and it's gonna take some time for my leg to heal but I'll be okay."

Steve didn't reply and looked away from Danny, guilt written all over his face.

"Seems we both are trouble magnets, huh?" Danny forced a smile, trying to make his friend not to take the blame for what had happened, but to no avail. He could see the guilt in Steve's eyes, eating his partner alive.

"Right," Steve murmured, still avoiding his eyes.

They remained silent for a few minutes, Danny's head in a whirl. He should be happy. They were alive and Esther was dead. It was over. So why didn't it feel right? Why did he feel defeated anyway? He bowed his head and stared into the floor, projecting on what had happened.

"I thought I've lost you," Steve spoke up after a while, the words a mere whisper.

Danny lifted his head and found himself staring into Steve's eyes. Too much pain was reflected in that blue and it broke Danny's heart. He squeezed Steve's arm a little tighter.

"But you didn't," he said. "I'm here. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Steve nodded, his eyes fluttering closed, and Danny took it as his cue. He was tired himself anyway. "I'll let you sleep," he said. "I just needed to know you were all right."

Shaking his head, Steve forced himself to open his eyes and placed his hand on Danny's, stopping his friend from pulling away. "Can you stay a little longer? Please."

Danny's heart melted with the pleading request. "Sure," he nodded in agreement. "I'll stay as long as I can. Just get some sleep, all right?"

"Okay," Steve whispered as his eyes fluttered closed again.

Danny stayed beside his friend's bed, waiting for him to fall asleep, thinking. It just wasn't fair. Why it's always good people who suffer? Why it's always the people he loved?

His partner's life was breaking apart since Joe's death, the actions from his past backfiring and there was nothing Danny could do to stop it from happening. And once again it was him who paid the price. Steve was alive, but Danny wasn't sure if anyone could ever really get through what had happened to him. Sure, the injuries will heal, but the scars on his soul will stay there permanently, reminding him of the dark moments of his life.

And then there was a trial still about to come. The trial Danny had been afraid of like it was his own. Because he had to face a very real possibility that Steve will be taken away from him and it could be for good this time. And for what? For being kidnapped, tortured, brainwashed, and forced to go against the country he was willing to give his life for at any given moment. He didn't deserve this. None of it.

Lost in his own thoughts, unsure for how long he'd been sitting there in silence, Danny fell asleep with the decision to do anything in his power to help heal Steve's mental wounds and help to get him through what was about to come.

* * *

Steve's mouth felt like cotton. He was cold and he could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He blinked his eyes open and it was dark - nighttime. The dim light of the night lighting illuminated the hospital room.

It took him a few minutes to fully open his eyes, to focus. He realized he'd been moved to a different room. With great effort, he tried to pull up higher in the bed, but the stabbing pain exploded in his chest and hip with an attempt. He felt like he was moving in slow motion when he looked to the nightstand, to the cup there. He needed water.

But he was having trouble making his arm work the way it should, and he almost managed to knock the glass over. With some effort he managed to take hold of the glass and sip the cool liquid, soothing his dry throat.

He could feel he wasn't alone. He returned the glass to the nightstand, turned his head to the other side and saw Danny laying on the bed next to his, watching him intently.

Raising his eyebrow in confusion, Steve stared at his friend. "How did you…?"

"I didn't want to leave you," Danny explained. "So I made the doc to move us together. I hope you don't mind."

Steve smiled. He had them sharing a hospital room and Danny's constant complaining after the liver transplant still vivid on his mind.

"You were the one complaining about the companion the last time we shared a room here."

"I know," Danny said. "So please don't make me regret this."

"Copy that."

Steve was certain it took more than a polite request for Danny to get them moved into one room, but he was grateful that he'd managed to arrange it. Because right now, no matter how unlike him was it, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts.

"Let me ask you something," Danny said. "How did you manage to share our location with Five-0? You've lost the tracking device when she made you change the clothes."

Steve stretched one corner of his lips into a smirk. "Injectable tracking device," he answered. "Got one for Eddie recently and kept it in the drawer in my office. I kinda kept postponing the application of it becau-"

"Because you've never called the vet after your date," Danny finished his sentence. "I'd normally say you haven't called her because you're an idiot but this time I'll let it slide."

"Yeah, you should do that," Steve replied. "It saved our butts."

Danny bit his lips, as though he fought the urge to say something to prevent the unnecessary fight, which made Steve grin. They remained silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Oh, Catherine asked me to tell you she'll be back in the morning," Danny announced after a few minutes.

"She was here?" Steve asked, his voice more surprised than he realized. He thought she had to be somewhere else.

"Yeah, you were sleeping. She didn't want to wake you up."

For some reason he didn't completely understand, it made Steve feel a little better. "How is she?" he asked.

"A little shaken up, but she's okay," Danny confirmed what he'd been hoping for.

"Good."

Danny searched for Steve's eyes before he spoke up again. "What is this between you two anyway?"

"What do you mean? You're the one who called her."

"I did," Danny agreed. "But to help find you, not to do whatever you were doing back at your place."

Steve exhaled loudly, he knew where this was coming from. Danny was just concerned about him expecting her to stay and have a life with him as Catherine had a tendency to disappear anytime she considered fit.

"It just happened, we didn't plan it," he protested. "I don't have any expectations."

"Do you still love her?"

Danny's direct question took him by surprise. He was certain his friend already knew the answer for it anyway. He'd known all along.

Steve wanted to say he didn't, that he'd moved on, but it would be a lie. He would be lying not only to Danny but to himself too.

"I think I've been holding myself back from falling in love with her all over again," Steve said after a while, his words a mere whisper. "But I can't, Danny."

"Of course you can't," Danny said. "Because you never stopped loving her."

Danny had been right. She was a ghost from his past, the reason why he couldn't make any relationship work. Not even Lynn could take her place, no matter how much he tried to make it work.

"No one even came close," he admitted.

"I know," Danny said. "And I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For bringing her back to Hawaii."

Steve stared at him in surprise. "Why would you be sorry for that?"

"I didn't consider how hard it would be for you to keep your feelings at bay," Danny explained. "I should have known that. Don't get me wrong, I like her and you two are the perfect match, but it's Catherine. You know she probably won't stay long, right?"

Steve knew that all too well. He understood his friend's reasons to be concerned, but he was glad Danny had brought her back into his life, even if just for a while. What had happened with Catherine a few days ago was amazing, but he didn't expect it to happen again anyway. The fact she hadn't left yet surprised him enough.

"I'm tired," Steve said, trying to avoid further talking about his feelings.

"Yeah, me too," Danny said, blinking his eyes. "Let's get some sleep."

It didn't take long before Danny dozed off, but Steve's mind was still in a whirl as he watched his friend falling asleep. He shook his head, fighting the exhaustion because he didn't want to sleep. Because every time he closed his eyes, his mind took him to the dark place. To the place without Danny and Catherine. To the place where he'd lost them both for good. All because of him.

But despite everything he'd caused, despite hurting him and almost getting him killed, Danny was still there, concerned about him, fighting the hospital staff so he could be close to him when he needed it. He couldn't wish for a better friend.

"Danno?"

Danny slowly blinked his eyes open and turned his head to Steve.

"Thank you," Steve said.

"For what?"

"For everything."

***to be continued***

* * *

_As always I'd really appreciate if you found a few moments to share your opinion. _


	29. Chapter 29

_**I can't express how grateful I am for all your support. The reviews always create a smile on my face. Thanks a lot!**_

_** I apologize for the late update - life got in the way. But here it is. Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Steve tried his hardest to scream, but there was nothing left in his lungs. Danny and Catherine laid in a pool of blood in front of him. Lifeless.

Someone grabbed him from behind and flung him to the ground. His face smashed on the hard concrete floor. A deep gash opened above his left eye. Warm, thick liquid gushed out over his face. They had him pinned to the ground: four men, each forcing their weight on one of his limbs, and a fifth man driving a knee into the small of his back.

He tried again to scream. Tried his best to struggle, to break free. But he didn't have any strength left in him. He could manage nothing more than a pathetic squirm as Esther Bennett, a knife in hand, came into view, a look of quiet satisfaction on her pretty face. Her blood-soaked clothes glowed in the electric light.

"This is it for you, darling," Esther said to him. The blade of the knife glistened as she moved it through the air. The men began chanting but he didn't recognize the words. He tried again to scream. He wasn't sure whether anything came out. If it did, it wasn't enough to drown out the noise from the men.

Esther knelt next to him. She placed the cold steel against Steve's neck. For a few seconds, the feeling of metal on the skin was the only sensation that he was aware of. Gone was the pain. Gone was the chanting. Gone was the smell of blood and sweat. But it didn't last long. Seconds later, there was a whole new pain.

The blade began cutting into his neck. Slicing through his flesh. The cold metal moved back and forth, pushing its way deeper and deeper. He tried again to struggle, to shout. But his body lay silent and still as the life was cut from him. Suddenly the silence was broken by a shriek of pure terror.

Steve opened his eyes and realized the scream was coming from his own lungs. He had been laying in his own bed. Esther was gone. And so were her men.

"Steve," Catherine called out, turning to him and cupping his cheek in her hands. "Hey, it was just a dream, okay? Just a bad dream."

He lay still in his bed while his mind recovered from the nightmare. As always after the dream, his breaths were coming deep and fast and his skin was moist. He was lying on his side in the fetal position, his legs curled up to his chest as though that would protect him from the horrors.

Instinctively he raised his left hand to his neck, where the cold steel had been sawing away just a few seconds earlier. His body was trembling and it took a few minutes before he started to regain his composure.

Catherine kissed his forehead and stroked his back soothingly. "It's okay, it was just a dream," she kept repeating. "You okay?"

Steve nodded, not entirely sure he was okay.

The nightmare came every time he slept in the past two weeks. But it had become worse recently, twisting reality into a whole new horror. He hoped for just one good night. So far, his wishes had not been answered. The things he had seen, had been subjected to, had given even him the need to call upon a higher power to save him. It was nothing short of desperation.

He threw away the covers and using the crutches next to his bed he stood up, heading to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, went to the sink and ran the water, splashing some on his face, then turned off the taps and leaned his back against the wall. He just needed a minute to breathe. To calm his frantic heartbeat.

"Steve?" Catherine said, knocking on the door before she slowly opened it.

When Steve saw the worried look in her eyes, the pain he was causing her, he burst into tears, unable to hold the feelings at bay. He hated himself for doing this to her. To Danny. Maybe it would be better for them to stay away, but for his own selfish reasons, he wanted to keep both of them close.

Catherine's arms were around his shoulders in an instant, hugging him. She wiped the tears off his face, combed his hair with his fingers. She cupped the back of Steve's head and made him look at her when he pushed against her, taking in his sad eyes, the defeat inside them.

"Look at me," she barely whispered.

Steve looked into her eyes and saw the reflection of his own - full of anxiety, hate, pity and remorse, everything all at once.

She didn't say anything, just held his gaze and wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks.

"She won," Steve whispered after a moment, shaking his head. "She's dead but she won anyway."

"No," she protested, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No, she didn't. You'll get better."

Steve turned his gaze away, reluctantly looking into the reflection in the mirror behind her. The man he saw was someone he didn't recognize anymore. A piece of Steve McGarrett died in the hands of Esther Bennett. The reflection in the mirror reminded him of those fateful days and a wave of anger surged through him. He shoved Catherine's hand away and in the next instant, he smashed his fist into the mirror, shattering it into pieces.

Catherine jumped backward, sharp pieces of the mirror falling almost in slow motion around their bare feet, the sound almost musical as slivers cut into their legs.

Steve's hand was bleeding when Catherine went to him, stepping over shards like knives.

She took his hand in both of hers, pulling out the pieces of glass without a word. Steve's other hand closed around the back of her head, caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice a mere whisper. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault," she said to him as she cleaned his hand. "None of this."

Steve collapsed to the floor, his back to the wall. His face was white, his eyes ringed with shadows like he hadn't slept in weeks. Because he hadn't.

Catherine lowered herself to his eye level, lifting Steve's head with her finger to look into his eyes.

"It's not your fault, you understand?"

Steve nodded but didn't mean it. Whose fault was it then? He was the one who got broken and caused all this mess. He was in this situation just because of his actions. And what was worse, he took Catherine and Danny down with him, almost killing them in the process. Twice.

"I love you, sailor," Catherine confessed, cupping his cheek. "And I won't let you beat yourself over this. Not anymore."

Steve held her gaze and placed the palm of his hand to Catherine's, shutting his eyes for a second, wondering how could she love him after what he'd done to her, to them, to their country.

"We're going to get through this," she said. "Okay?"

"Okay," he murmured, opening his eyes again.

He looked at Catherine, watching her, his face looking like a little boy. His face and the look in his eyes reflected how he felt too.

Lost.

* * *

It's been almost four weeks since their release from the hospital. Four weeks of physical recovery, recuperation, and rehabilitation. It had been grueling four weeks. And the mental rehabilitation, which Steve knew deep down was nowhere near complete, had been more like torture.

During that time Steve kept questioning what he had done and where his life was heading, sometimes unsure if he really cared about living at all. But every time he had doubts, his ohana was there for him, never leaving him alone. Especially Danny.

This time it was actually Steve who insisted on Danny staying at his place. Partially to help his injured partner to heal, partially for mental support. But most of all, he couldn't get rid of the vivid nightmares of his friend dying and keeping the blonde detective where he could protect him made Steve feel a little better. Despite Junior being back home, Danny didn't protest at all and gladly took the couch, which he was now used to.

But what surprised Steve the most was the fact that Catherine kept her promise this time and stayed in Hawaii. She's been gone for a day or two here and there but she always came back, which he was grateful for.

Just like before, it was the day she came home after a weekend spent away. But this time, Steve knew exactly why she had left and he was certain she won't be coming back alone. And he didn't like it at all.

Steve was sitting on the couch with Eddie's head in his lap, cradling a whiskey. He'd been drinking it quite often since his return home.

He looked at Danny, who emerged from the next door. He looked equally tired.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Danny announced.

But Steve was so anxious lately, that he hadn't been able to keep anything down, leading to losing quite some weight. He was certain he would throw up if he'd eaten anything more than two crackers he'd managed to eat earlier.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something," Danny insisted, his forehead creased with worry.

Steve didn't reply and finished his drink. Before his friend had a chance to say something, he heard a knock on the door but didn't bother to lift himself to open it.

"I'll get it," Danny said after the second knock.

Danny opened the door and let the visitors inside, greeting them.

Staring into the distance Steve didn't look in their direction, his mind going in circles. It was Catherine's voice he'd heard first, then a male voice he didn't recognize. They both greeted him and approached closer, stopping just a few steps to his right.

"Hi," he said without looking at them.

Danny sighed, watching his partner intently. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he said to Catherine and walked away.

Steve felt a light touch of Catherine's hand on his and he finally looked up at her. She gave him a sad smile.

"Steve, I'd like to introduce you to someone," she said.

But Steve didn't feel like meeting anyone at all, let alone someone new. Especially knowing why she wanted him to meet the guy. Her attorney friend, for sure. He definitely looked like one. She's been talking about him for a while, but he never showed an interest in the guy.

Knowing there were only two weeks left before he'll meet the judge before his trial to enter his plea, Steve sighed. He knew Catherine did her best to help, but he also knew any attorney would keep asking, digging, and bringing the painful memories that he wasn't sure he could handle just yet.

He didn't want to spend hours or days talking to the stranger about the details of what had happened. What he'd done. What he'd caused. He didn't want to relive his capture and admit the fact he'd been broken and what that meant. He didn't want to remember what pain he'd caused to his loved ones on top of everything else.

He closed his eyes for a moment and regretted it immediately. As much as he tried not to, his mind wandered to the night of Esther's death. To the moment he thought he'd lost the people he loved.

Every single time he closed his eyes, he saw Danny and Catherine dying right in front of him. And now it was not any different. He opened his eyes and just sat there, wondering when he'll stop having to watch them die over and over again. They were alive and he knew it, but his subconscious kept planting the painful images into his mind. The look in their eyes when they thought it was over had been haunting him ever since.

"Steve," Catherine repeated his name after noticing he hadn't moved or react. "This is important. Talk to me, please."

The smart-looking guy in the blue suit stepped in and stood right in front of him. It made Steve look at him.

"Please don't stand up," he began, glancing over the fracture brace on Steve's broken leg and extending his arm toward him. "I'm Michael Stevens," he introduced himself. "I owe Catherine for getting me out of trouble. She told me about your problem and the circumstances. And I'd be happy to help."

"Michael never lost a case," Catherine announced when Steve didn't respond.

Steve didn't even shake his hand, but Michael didn't want to back off anyway. "I know you'll be assigned a military attorney," he kept talking. "But you're allowed to have a civilian lawyer as a part of your defense counsel."

"I know my rights," Steve replied with no emotion in his voice. "And I appreciate your offer, I really do. But as I already told Cath, your help won't be necessary. I'm sorry you came over nothing."

"Steve!" Catherine said as though suggesting him to behave.

"It's all right," Michael said and gave her a smile, then reached into his pocket. Taking out a paper card he looked back at Steve and put the card on the table in front of him. "I'll leave this here. In case you change your mind."

"How much do you know?" Steve heard Danny's question directed to Michael from behind his back. He didn't notice the blonde detective come back into the room.

"I'm almost sure I know enough to win this case," Michael replied with confidence in his voice. "But I'd need to meet the other attorney to discuss the strategy and prepare the defense plea."

Releasing an annoyed sigh, Steve placed the empty glass on the table, picked up the crutches next to him and began to lift himself up. He hated the restriction in the movement but he got used to it in the past weeks. It'll be just for a few more weeks.

"As I said," he turned to Michael. "That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean it won't be necessary, Steven?" Danny asked, raising his voice. "You need every help you can get right now. This man can help you. Or do you want to spend the rest of your life in jail for something that wasn't even your fault? Huh?"

Steve didn't reply and walked away, leaving others in the living room. He headed to the kitchen, ignoring Danny's and Catherine's protests. He grabbed a clean glass and a bottle of scotch, poured himself a drink and drained it.

Leaning his back against the wall, his mind began to wander again and he fought hard to think about something else. Anything. But it didn't work.

"Steve?" Danny said, entering the kitchen. His voice was soft and compassionate. "Wanna tell me what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Why did you refuse that guy's help? There are not many lawyers around as good as him."

"I know," Steve admitted. He'd done his homework and checked the guy out before Catherine brought him into his house.

Michael Stevens was one of the best attorneys he could get, with zero losses on his account. Yet Steve didn't care.

Danny seemed to notice the look of disconcert on his face and gave him a moment to think. He grabbed an empty glass and pushed it toward Steve without a word.

Steve looked at his friend, poured scotch into his and Danny's glasses and took a sip.

"I screwed up, Danny. I have no excuse. When I think about what happened - what did I do, I'm sick, disgusted with myself," he admitted, his voice broken. "And I only see one way out of it."

"What way?"

"I'll plead guilty."

Danny's widened eyes met Steve's. "Are you out of your mind? You can't do that," his partner objected, raising his voice again.

Steve didn't want to do that. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in prison. But he couldn't just continue to live his life with a clean conscience after what he'd done.

His partner seemed to notice a change in Steve's eyes, his moment of vulnerability.

"It wasn't your fault," Danny continued to protest. "We can prove it and you know it."

"It doesn't matter, Danny."

Steve frowned, finished his drink, poured another one. He didn't expect Danny to understand. But it was the right thing to do.

Danny pushed his glass toward him and Steve poured for him too, then sat on the kitchen counter and drank a swallow of the burning liquid.

"You can't give up. You have to try and prove that you weren't really you. That you weren't in the right mind, " Danny said, not looking at him. "You don't deserve to be locked up. Or…," Danny paused, closing his eyes and swallowing hard with the thought. "Or worse."

"I do," Steve opposed. He drank another swallow. "Danny, I can't pretend nothing had happened. I let her break me. I let her make me commit treason against the country I've been fighting for. It's not acceptable."

"But-"

"There is no but, partner," Steve interrupted him. "As much as I hate it, I have to accept the responsibility for my mistake. A mistake that cost the young sailor his life and endangered many more lives."

"But it wasn't-"

"Look, my decision had been made. I'll plead guilty. And I'll leave the decision about the punishment up to the court."

Danny locked his gaze on Steve, sadness lining his eyes. He nodded reluctantly, taking a sip of his drink before speaking up. "I get it," he said. "I know you're hurting. But you can't plead guilty. It's just not even fair you're being court-martialled for what had happened."

"Life's not usually fair, Danny."

"No, it's not."

They remained silent for a long minute, Danny was the first one to speak. "I just don't want this for you," he murmured.

"I know," Steve replied, his gaze down on his feet.

"Steve, I'm in this with you, okay?" Danny said, resting his hand on Steve's back, making Steve look at him.

Steve gave Danny a sad smile, grateful for his support. He knew it was hard for his partner as much as it was for him, if not even more. The pain and concern were written all over his eyes.

"Thanks, brother."

* * *

It's been two days since Michael Stevens showed up at Steve's house, but his stubborn friend didn't want to hear a word about his offer. It was tearing Danny's heart apart to see Steve like this.

Broken. Lost. Defeated.

But he wasn't about to give up on his partner, and he wasn't about to let Steve give up either.

A knock on the door brought Danny back to reality. His mind had been wandering into the dark places and he was grateful for the visitor.

He opened the door with a fake smile plastered over his face, well aware of his tired eyes giving the truth away anyway.

"Lou, hey. Come in," he said, holding the door open.

Lou smiled and entered.

"Where is Junior?" Danny asked. "I thought he'll come with you."

"He stayed at work. He said he wanted to finish something," Lou said. "Or maybe that was just an excuse to spend some time with Tani."

"Ah, I see."

"So how are my boys doing?" Lou asked, waiting for Danny to close the door before lifting his hand with the crate of beers. "I brought something I thought might be useful."

Danny shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers and gave Lou a sad smile, lowering his gaze.

"Why such a sour face? Since when don't you like beer?" Lou asked.

"No, no. I do like beer. It's just," Danny began, looking for the right words. "Maybe it's not a good idea right now."

Lou creased his forehead. "Why not? What's wrong?"

Danny's eyes glanced over the big window leading to the backyard, where Steve and Catherine sat in the wooden chairs, talking. They both seemed dead serious and Steve kept cradling the glass full of amber liquid.

"Oh," Lou said and the expression in his face softened. "Let me guess. Drinking problem?"

"He's overdoing it a bit. Trying to drown the problems, I guess."

Lou nodded, placing the beers on the floor, looking at Danny. "It's McGarrett, he'll be fine. Give him time."

Danny frowned. He wished Lou to be right, but he wasn't so sure this time.

"How are you doing?" Lou asked. "How's the leg and shoulder?"

"Still sore, but I can walk on my own now," Danny replied.

Lou held his gaze, as though waiting for Danny to continue.

"It's hard, to be honest," Danny admitted. "I'm not sure we can get past this. And I'm worried about him. I mean the court-martial. It's behind the corner."

Lou lowered himself into the couch and frowned, realizing there was a chance of Steve being locked up.

Danny lowered his gaze. "Lou, If he's found guilty, the life imprisonment in Leavenworth is the best he can hope for," he muttered, his voice broken.

He blinked back the tears welling in his eyes thinking about what he'd been told by the attorney. The life penalty in the military prison without any hope of parole would be the better option. But Steve was charged with espionage on top of everything and that meant if convicted, he may face death by the very country he swore to protect. How could that even be an option?

Lou sighed and leaned back in the couch, creasing his forehead in worry.

"But even if that was the case, if he avoided the death penalty, he wouldn't be in jail for long anyway," Danny continued, fighting off the burning feeling in his eyes. "Steve's got too many enemies. As soon as someone finds out he's in jail, he's a dead man, Lou. He would be an easy target and we won't be able to protect him."

Lou stood up and shook his head. "It's not gonna happen."

Danny wished Lou was right, but there was a very real possibility Steve will be locked up. And with the long list of Steve's enemies, not even the Pacific ocean and three thousand miles would keep him safe in there. Because there was nothing money couldn't buy. And that was not considering the death penalty.

"You hear me, Danny?" Lou's hand squeezed his shoulder, the look in his eyes determined. "It's not gonna happen. They can't convict him. He was not in the right state of mind. They're gonna evaluate his mental state at the time of the incident."

"Yes, they can," Danny rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. "And they would only evaluate it if the defense counsel requested the evaluation. And Steve showed exactly zero interest in preparing any kind of defense so far."

"Then we'll have his lawyer do that. He can request the evaluation."

"You don't get it, Lou."

"I don't get what?" Lou didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"He wants to plead guilty," Danny breathed out with defeat in his voice. He was unable to stop the single tear run down his cheek as he said it out loud.

Lou's jaw dropped and his gaze was locked on Danny. "But if he'll do that-"

"I know," Danny said. "There won't be a trial, no chance of proving anything. They'll just proceed straight to sentencing."

A sliver of anger rushed through him with the thought of his best friend not even trying to defend himself, to blindly take the responsibility for what wasn't even his fault, knowing the consequences of his decision.

Maybe Steve was ready to give up, ready to be miserable for the rest of his life in the jail, ready to die if that's what the jury will decide. But Danny wasn't. He'd lost one brother already and he couldn't lose another one. He couldn't watch Steve allow a bunch of criminals to destroy his life.

With hands in the pockets of his trousers, Lou strolled toward the window with a long sigh and looked to the backyard, his eyes searching for Steve. He creased his forehead. "They look serious. What are they talking about?" he asked.

"Cath is trying to talk some sense into him, I guess."

"Then I hope she's got better luck than the rest of us."

"Yeah," Danny whispered, his gaze locked on Steve and Catherine in the distance. "I hope so."

* * *

Watching her reflection in the mirror, Catherine took a few deep breaths, readying herself for what was necessary and overdue.

She didn't want to force Steve into the conversation when his mind was full of something else, healing from what had happened in the past months of his life. But he needed to know.

Taking one more deep breath, Catherine headed outside, to the backyard, knowing it was the place where Steve had spent most of the time lately, contemplating life. She walked closer to the beach and saw the back of Steve's head. He was sitting alone watching the sun setting over the horizon of the endless ocean as he sipped his drink.

She lowered herself onto the empty chair next to Steve and turned to him, a serious look on her face.

"Steve, we need to talk."

"I don't want the lawyer, I've made my mind already," he answered swiftly.

Catherine nodded. "I know. It's something else."

He finished his drink and shifted his gaze to her, holding his empty glass. "Okay," he said. "What's going on?"

Catherine looked up at him and bit her lip, looking for strength to tell him what she needed to tell him.

"Several things actually," she said, shifting her gaze back to him.

"I'm listening."

"I quit CIA," she confessed and watched Steve's jaw drop and his eyes widen.

"So all the trips in the past months…"

"Yeah," she said. "I had to finish the last assignment, that was the deal. But I'm all done now. For good."

"Why?" Steve asked. "You loved that job."

She nodded. "I did. But I realized it's not what I want anymore."

"What is it you want?"

Catherine looked deep into his eyes, dark, full of pain, and hoped the truth might chase at least a little bit of his suffering away.

"You know, when Danny had called me and said you were kidnapped, it got me thinking," she began. "It made me realize I might never have another chance to tell you I still love you."

Tears rushed into her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Steve. You are the last person I'd like to hurt. Walking away from you was the biggest mistake of my life. And I'm not asking you to go back to where we left off, I have no right for that. But I hope you can forgive me."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Steve leaned forward, wiping it off her face with his thumb.

"I love you too, Cath," he said, staring into her eyes. "I always have. And I'm not gonna lie, I was angry. But not anymore. I'm just glad you're here, right now."

Catherine remained silent for a moment, looking for the courage to continue.

"There is something else," she confessed, lowering her sight.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

To hear the word out loud, it was strange. Foreign.

"Pregnant? How?" Steve asked, his gaze burning into hers.

"How? Do you really need an explanation?"

Steve shook his head. "But-"

"Do you remember the weekend spent at your place about a month ago?"

Sure he did, but she could see it in his eyes that he would rather not remember anything, especially not the way it ended. It was too painful for him to think about that fateful night.

"You sure?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I'm sure. I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't."

Steve's forehead creased, like he was deep in thought, turning his gaze on the horizon.

"Steve?" Catherine said. "You okay?"

He didn't respond, just continued staring into the distance, cradling the empty glass.

She could feel tears building behind her eyes as she watched him.

"Steve, say something, please."

He rubbed his temples with his fingers and dragged his gaze to Catherine's.

"If you said this a few months ago, I'd be the happiest person on the planet."

"I know it's not the right time," she said, taking his hand into hers. "But it had happened and I thought you deserve to know. I'm not asking you for anything, I just wanted you to know."

Steve shook his head. "It wouldn't make a difference if you did," he said. "Because soon I'll be behind the bars and the last time I checked you can't really be a good parent from there."

She could see the change in his eyes, the frustration, and despair building up inside him. She studied him and she saw the broken boy behind that angry, hard facade.

"It doesn't have to be that way," she whispered, looking deep into his eyes. "You can still change your mind and have a fair trial, have a chance to live a normal life."

Steve snorted. "How could I live with myself if I didn't take the responsibility for my actions?" he said. "How could I look into my child's eyes?"

"Steve-"

"I want to be alone," he didn't let her continue. "Please."

Catherine blinked away the tears and gave him one more pleading look, then released his hand.

"Okay."

She stood up and watched Steve pour himself another drink. She turned on her heel and walked away, bursting into tears as soon as she was far enough to be sure he couldn't hear her.

This was not how she imagined things. Maybe if she didn't walk away a few years ago, they would be happily married and the kids would run around right now, instead of all this.

But she had left. The cards had been dealt and it was up to them what they're gonna do. She didn't know what will happen, but one thing she was certain of. She won't give up on Steve and she'll do everything in her power to help him get his life back on track.

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

Unable to fall asleep despite the exhaustion, Steve gave up trying and opened his eyes. He looked over Catherine, asleep in his bed, curled into him.

He looked at the clock, barely two in the morning.

Pushing the covers back, he climbed out of the bed, careful not to disturb Catherine. Finally able to step on his leg without any aid, he pulled on his shorts and a t-shirt and walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house, heading to the water's edge.

The sand was cool beneath his bare feet and he stopped to listen to the sound of water lapping against the shore. How calm it was. How comfortably predictable. It was always the same, no matter what. No matter the chaos in his head.

He looked up at the sky, dark enough that he could see stars. It was a new moon. And it fit his mood. Black.

Today was the day he'd been called by the military judge to enter a plea. Time to officially confess to the crimes he was forced to commit and accept the punishment he'd deserved. Because that was the only way he could live with himself.

Pretending nothing had happened was simply not an option. None of it would have happened if he didn't let Esther break him. How could he move on? How could he live with himself in peace knowing what damage had been done? What damage could have been done? A cold shiver ran down his spine with the thought.

He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, drawing the salty air into his lungs. Decided it was the right thing to do, he opened his eyes and continued to stare at the waves washing over the sandy beach.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Danny heard steps on the stairway. He didn't open his eyes to look, he didn't need to. In the past weeks sneaking out of the house for a couple of hours and getting some alone time with the ocean in his backyard had become Steve's way of dealing with the chaos in his head, with the wounds on his mind.

Danny usually pretended he was sleeping, to give his friend some space, but sometimes, sensing it was one of the worse nights, he got up and headed to the beach to be there for him in the time of his need.

It wasn't like he had been sleeping anyway. The nightmares kept him awake most of the time. And even if he managed to fall asleep, Steve's loud reactions to the horrors of his sleep would wake him up. But he didn't say a thing to his friend, knowing Steve wouldn't want him to hear that.

And tonight, he couldn't sleep at all. The silence upstairs just told him Steve was awake too, lost in his own thoughts. Just like himself.

He let Steve creep past him and head to the beach, giving him a few minutes alone. But he knew what day was today. And it was not a good time to leave Steve to fight his demons alone. Because maybe this night was the last one Steve spent in his own bed. Unless he'll change his mind about the plea.

Danny shook his mind, shoving that thought into the back of his mind. That couldn't happen.

He walked outside and stopped next to his friend, his bare feet digging into the cold sand. His eyes scanned over his partner. Steve looked different tonight. Worse than usual. Like he was chasing away the demon and he was definitely not winning.

Steve kept his head hung in silence, staring into the sand.

"You all right?" Danny asked after a while, but he had already known the answer to his question.

"No," Steve admitted. "No, I don't think so."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Steve was quiet for a few minutes and Danny decided not to push him. He knew his friend for long enough to know Steve only speaks when he decides to do so and for this stubborn SEAL talking about the feelings was harder than jumping off the cliff.

"It's Catherine," Steve murmured, his eyes locked on the dark ocean. "She's pregnant."

Danny's eyes widened with surprise. "She's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Danny's lips curled into a genuine smile. "That's, uh… that's amazing. Congratulations," he said, patting Steve's back. "When did you find out?"

"About two weeks ago."

"And you're telling me just now?" Danny said. "Nevermind. You're gonna be a dad, that's awesome."

But Steve lowered his sight and drew his brows together.

"Why are you frowning like that?" Danny asked. "I thought you wanted kids."

"I did. Before," Steve said.

Without asking any further, Danny knew why Steve wasn't happy about it. He thought it was not the right time with all that had been going on. But Danny didn't agree. Because if this wasn't going to change Steve's mind about his decision to plead guilty, then nothing will. There was a tiny spark of hope that Steve will fight to get his life back now that he had a reason to do so and that's all Danny needed right now.

Hope.

Steve lowered himself, sitting into the sand, and buried his face into his hands. Danny followed him and sat next to his friend.

"I'm scared, Danny." Steve's voice was barely a whisper. "I don't know if I'm ready for today."

Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders, comforting him. "I know," he said. "I'm scared too. But you're not in this alone. All right? I'm here for you, babe. Always."

"Thanks, Danno."

Steve didn't pull away, he just sat there, leaned on Danny, lost in his own world.

Danny knew exactly what Steve needed - what they both needed right now and that's what he did - he sat there with him in silence for hours, until the exhaustion took over and Steve fell asleep on his shoulder.

Watching the sky turning orange with the sunrise, his arm still wrapped around his sleeping friend, Danny smiled. There might be hope after all.

* * *

_I'd really appreciate if you found a few moments to review and let me know what you think._


	30. Chapter 30

**_You guys are awesome! Thanks again for your continued support and all the amazing reviews! _**

**_In this chapter, I tried to keep the boring details out, as I don't want this story to turn into law stuff. Also, I'd like to point out to the fact that I don't have any kind of law background, just Google to do some basic research._**

_**If you wonder why this chapter had been uploaded twice - I found a mistake after posting it the first time and wanted to fix it as I just couldn't look at it :)**_

**_The next chapter will PROBABLY be the last one, so the story is coming to an end._**

**_Enjoy reading._**

* * *

It took him a moment to realize he'd been outside when he came to his senses. Steve opened his eyes and found himself on the beach behind his house, his head on Danny's shoulder. He noticed his partner was fighting to keep his eyes open.

He straightened himself, massaging his sore neck with one hand.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "But I'm glad you did. You needed some sleep."

"What time is it?"

"You've got some time before heading to shower and getting ready."

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat. So it wasn't a dream. What laid ahead of him today was real. He locked his gaze on the ocean, the first rays of sunshine reflecting on the calm water. He just sat there for a minute and took in the beauty of it.

"Danny, promise me something," Steve turned to his friend after a while.

Danny shook his head, clenching his jaw.

"No," he said. "I won't do that."

"I didn't even tell you what it is."

"You didn't have to," Danny objected, meeting Steve's eyes. "I know what you wanted to say and the answer is no. I won't take care of Catherine and your child. Don't get me wrong, I'll be the best uncle in the world, but you'll know that because you'll be around to see it."

"Danny…"

"Would you stop? Please?" Danny barked. "If you don't want to fight for yourself, do it for them. Have you thought about your family? That child is gonna need a father. Catherine's gonna need you. And Mary and Joan? You're their only family, Steve, they can't lose you. And what about Grace and Charlie? What about me? Have you thought about it?"

"I've been thinking about nothing else," Steve admitted, fighting the tears that rushed into his eyes.

"Steve, you can't change what had happened. It wasn't your fault, you've been brainwashed for God's sake! It could have happened to anyone. So you'll go there and allow the defense counsel to do their job and prove it."

Steve rested his elbows on his thighs, sinking his face into the palms of his hands. Expecting Danny's rant to continue, he braced himself for the shouting that was about to come. But none came and after a moment, Danny was still quiet. Steve lifted his head up, locking his eyes on the horizon.

"You know, I was never broken before," he murmured after a while, swallowing his pride. "I was trained to resist any kind of torture and hell I used to be able to do that no matter what."

Danny looked at him with compassion in his eyes, seemingly a little surprised to hear his friend open up. He didn't say a word.

"I wish I still could."

Danny was still quiet, listening. The only thing interrupting the silence between Steve's words was the rustling of the ocean.

"I messed up. An innocent man died because of it and it could have been thousands or even more. It's still haunting me, you know? What was at stake. What could have happened. All just because I got broken," Steve lowered his gaze. "And even though I didn't know I've done it, it still happened. And I deserve whatever punishment I'll get."

Steve had to force down the lump in his throat to keep going.

"I might never see my child, Danny."

"No," Danny shook his head, breaking his silence. "Don't think this way. You will and you'll be an amazing father. The kid's gonna be proud of you."

Steve blinked and a tear rushed down his cheek as he did so. He desperately wanted Danny to be right, but he knew he wasn't. After all he'd done, after all the pain he'd caused to the people he loved, after betraying his country and causing the death of an innocent man, albeit against his will, he didn't deserve the happiness. He silently cursed himself as another tear escaped his eye, streaming down his face. This wasn't himself. Steve McGarrett was supposed to be strong, to handle everything, not cry like a little child.

"I don't know when did I become so weak," he confessed, his chest heaving with a sob as he wiped the back of his hand across his face. "It's just that after all the pain in my life, I finally have what I've always wanted, but it'll be taken from me before I even have a chance to savor it."

"Hey, don't do this, all right?" Danny said, reaching for Steve's forearm and looking deep into his glossy eyes. "You will have plenty of time to savor it, okay? You'll wake up next to the woman you've always loved, in the middle of the night - several times a night, actually," Danny paused, forcing a smile. "But you won't mind. You'll be happy to do it cause she and that tiny human will give a bigger purpose to your life and you'll never be alone anymore."

Unsure whether Danny really believed it, Steve decided to remain silent, fighting to hold tears at bay. He just sat in the wooden chair, drawing the salty air into his lungs and listening to the waves crashing on the sandy beach, soaking it up as though it was for the last time. Because maybe it was.

They were quiet for a long time. Steve dozed a little too, but every time he'd opened his eyes, Danny was there, still awake, still keeping watch over him.

"I don't think you're weak, Steve," he said finally. "Scared isn't the same as weak."

* * *

Steve stood in the spacious hallway in silence, his head hung and gaze locked on the tilted floor. The palms of his hands were sweaty from constant meddling as he waited impatiently for the beginning of his hearing.

"I thought no one wears a tie in Hawaii," Danny teased, bringing Steve's mind into clarity.

Steve looked up and smiled, remembering the last time his blonde friend told him that. It was another trial, years ago. "And I've told you that I can't wear my dress blue without a tie."

"I forgot how good you look in it," Catherine said, holding his hand.

Steve returned a weak smile, then lowered his gaze. He didn't feel like he deserved to wear his uniform and ribbons anymore.

He looked back up and glanced over the man in a suit leaning his back against the wall, checking the time on his watch. It was Jason Thomas, his military counsel. And he seemed as nervous as Steve himself, probably thanks to Steve's decision to plead guilty.

Danny placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Tell me you're gonna do that," he murmured, his voice pleading.

Steve closed his eyes and released a long sigh, giving away the answer to Danny's question without the words.

"You didn't have control over what you've done back then," Danny said, his gaze burned into Steve's. "But it's up to you what you do now."

He didn't reply, thinking about Danny's words.

"Don't throw your life away, buddy," Danny pleaded. "If you plead guilty, you won't be the only one suffering the consequences and you know it."

"Danny's right," Catherine said with a pleading look in her eyes. "We need you, Steve."

Ignoring their arguments, Steve reached to Catherine's face, cupping her cheek, and pressed his lips against hers for a moment.

"I love you, Cath," he whispered, pulling away. "Thanks for coming back into my life."

Her eyes welled with tears and by her look, he could say she knew. She was certain there was nothing to say that could change his mind now.

"I love you too," she confessed, her voice broken, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Steve turned to Danny, who seemed to understand too. It was written all over his eyes.

"Steve, don't. Please," he begged, unable to accept Steve's decision.

"Come here," Steve said and pulled his partner into the tight embrace. "Love you, brother."

"Steve…" Danny's voice was pleading.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked, his hand ready on the handle of the door. "It's time."

Steve pulled away from the hug. His stomach was churning and a bout of dizziness washed over him. He was far from ready, but it wasn't like he had any say in it. He nodded, gave Danny and Catherine one more look, expressing the love through his eyes, and walked through the door leading into a small room with a table and four chairs in it.

He sat in one of three plastic chairs in a row next to Jason.

"You don't have to say anything," Jason reminded him. "And I highly suggest you don't."

"I'll speak for myself," Steve objected.

Jason sighed. "I hoped you would change your mind."

"I didn't."

Steve continued to sit there in silence, lost in his own thoughts until the door finally edged open. He and Jason stood up when the petite blonde woman in uniform and an older man in a black robe entered.

The dark-blonde woman was Malia Chavez, a trial counsel, who will prosecute a case on behalf of the government.

The military judge, Captain Morrissey, though in his late fifties, was compact and powerfully built and there was no trace of silver in his black hair.

"Good morning," Morrissey greeted and took his place on the other side of the table.

"Good morning, Sir," Steve and Jason said almost in unison.

The judge looked around and waited for all three of them to take their place, then began.

"This Article 39(a) session is called to order."

They lowered themselves to the chairs. Steve could feel his hands began to tremble. He curled them into the fists and held them in his lap in an attempt to hide it.

Malia took her notes and began to speak.

"The court-martial is convened by general court-martial convening orders, copies of which have been furnished to the military judge, counsel, and the accused, Steven McGarrett, who is present."

The judge waited for her to finish, then looked at Steve.

"Steven McGarrett. You have right to be represented by military counsel of your own selection. In addition, you have the right to be represented by a civilian counsel, who may represent you alone or along with your military counsel. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"The accused will now be arraigned."

"All parties and the military judge have been furnished a copy of the charges and specifications," Malia announced. "Does the accused want them read?"

Jason turned to Steve, who hesitated for a moment, then nodded slightly.

"The accused wants the charges read," Jason replied.

"I'll now read the charges and the specifications. Please stand up," the judge ordered.

Steve did as told, drawing in a deep breath.

"Steven McGarrett, you are charged with the violation of the Uniform Code of Military Justice. Charge one: Article 102, Forcing a safeguard. Specification: The accused intentionally abused the safeguarded property of the US Navy. Charge two: Article 104, Aiding the enemy. Specification: The accused had deliberately passed on intelligence information to the person intending to use it against the United States. The act of the accused would have resulted in causing immediate harm to the United States Military if unexpected circumstances had not intervened, preventing this from happening."

A sudden cold flooded Steve's body and he had to control himself to keep his breathing at normal speed. He'd never thought there would come a day he heard such charges against him and it made him feel physically sick. The words 'intentionally' and 'deliberately' made blood boil inside his veins.

"Charge three, Article 106a, Espionage," the judge continued. "Specification: The accused had intentionally committed the offense of espionage and shared with an enemy secrets related to the defense of the country."

None of it was a surprise for Steve. He'd read all this in the letter they've sent him three months ago, but standing in the room with the judge and actually hearing it was different. He could feel sweat running down his forehead and it took all he had not to break apart.

"Before proceeding further, I want to remind you of your right to remain silent. You don't have to say anything that may tend to incriminate you. Is that clear?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"How do you want to plead to the charges?"

Here it was.

Steve's heart thudded in his chest. The image of Danny's pleading gaze and Catherine's announcement flashed on his mind.

_It was the right thing to do._ He repeated to himself, taking a deep breath. His honor didn't allow any other options, despite knowing what was at stake. Despite failing his ohana.

"I want to plead guilty, Sir."

"How do you want to plead to the specifications?"

"Guilty."

The judge creased his forehead and drew his brows, meeting Steve's gaze. There was a hint of surprise in his eyes. "You may sit down," he said and Steve followed the command.

"Your plea of guilty will not be accepted unless you understand its meaning and effect. I'm now going to discuss your plea of guilty with you. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"A plea of guilty is the strongest form of proof to the law. On your plea alone, without receiving any evidence, this court-martial could find you guilty of the offenses to which you are pleading guilty. If you plead guilty, there will not be a trial of any kind, as you give up your rights. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

The judge continued. "You have pleaded guilty to the specifications and the charges. By so doing, you've admitted every act or omission charged and every element of the offense."

Steve bowed his head and let the judge continue.

"Your plea subjects you to a finding of guilty without further proof and you may be sentenced by the court to the maximum punishment authorized by the offenses charged," the judge paused and looked deep into Steve's eyes. "The maximum punishment in your case may include life imprisonment or a death sentence."

Despite the heat, a cold shiver traveled down Steve's spine with the judge's words. He knew all of that. But his mind went back to his family. Especially Danny, who he'd consider a brother, who won't be able to forgive him for not fighting back. And to Catherine and their child. The child he might never see, let alone hold in his arms.

"You are legally entitled to plead not guilty," the judge reminded him. "And if you do so, this places a burden on the court. To prove that you're guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. Do you understand the meaning and the effect of your plea of guilty?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. I do," Steve didn't back off despite the turmoil inside.

"And even understanding this, do you persist in your plea of guilty?"

"Yes, Sir."

A grave silence filled the room for a few minutes, only the sound of a judge's pen on the paper was interrupting it. The judge stopped writing and looked at Steve again, releasing a long sigh when he was ready to speak up.

"After evaluation of the underlying facts of the case, I do not consider your plea of guilty being in your best interest," the judge announced, his eyes locked with Steve's. "Therefore it is not be accepted and this court-martial will convene with members on Monday the 9th at nine in the morning as scheduled."

"But, Sir…" Malia tried to object, her voice angry.

"My decision is final," the judge stood his ground. "Is that clear?"

Steve stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, Sir."

The judge scribbled something into his notes again and looked up at Steve. "It's my job to avoid coerced pleas," he said. "So if you're being forced to plead guilty…"

"No, Sir," Steve cut him off. "I can assure you it was my own decision."

"If you say so. But my decision stands."

"I understand."

"You're free to go," the judge said. "See you in two weeks. Come prepared."

Steve nodded, stood up, turned around and walked toward the doorway. A mix of emotions washed over him. But more than anything, he felt relieved.

He closed the door behind him and Jason and found himself staring into Catherine's and Danny's worried eyes.

"I can see you're still walking free," Danny noted with a sad smile on his face. "How did it go? Did you change your mind?"

"No, I didn't," Steve answered. "But the judge rejected my plea. He probably thinks I am being forced to plead guilty or something."

"He did what?" Danny couldn't believe.

"It doesn't happen often," Jason explained. "But in the military courts, it's a little different than felony courts. Sometimes if the judge decides the plea of guilty is not in the accused's best interest, he can reject it."

"I'm really glad he did that," Catherine said, her voice a little angry for Steve not trying to fight, but relieved at the same time.

Danny's face lit up and his lips curled into a genuine smile. "I love that guy," he said and wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders. "I should buy him a bottle or a box of chocolates or something."

Catherine smiled at Danny's note and took out her phone. "You boys go ahead, I need to make one call," she said. "I'll be right behind you."

Steve noticed Danny exchanging a look with her, but he decided to let it slide and began walking.

His mind was on a whirl. Despite doing what he considered to be the right thing to do, he was still relieved the judge did what he did because it meant his life might not be over. There might be a chance for him after all. Chance to be free. A chance for him to see his child one day.

Danny seemed to notice Steve had zoned out as they walked side by side, Danny's arm still on Steve's shoulder.

"Hey," Danny said. "It'll be all right. Okay?"

"Okay," Steve replied, not entirely convinced.

"We'll get through this, I promise."

Steve nodded and his eyes met Danny's. "Thank you for being here, partner," he said. "It means a lot."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"Yeah, I do," Steve objected.

"You'd do the same for me," Danny said. "You actually did the same for me. Remember the custody hearing seven years ago?"

"Sure."

"I might not get Grace into shared custody without your unacceptable behavior back then," Danny reminded him. "But the fact you were there for me when you didn't have to, that meant the world to me."

"I would do that again," Steve smiled with the memory.

"I know you would," Danny returned the smile. "But it's my turn."

Steve smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Despite the relief he felt for being given a chance for a fair hearing, it didn't change a thing about how he felt about himself. The guilt was still eating him alive. And he wasn't sure it will ever change.

"Come on, let's go home. We've got a lot of work to do. We better be prepared for the trial," Danny said, the change in his mood apparent.

"Okay. But there is somewhere I want to go first," Steve demanded.

"Okay. Where?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

Danny nodded, staring at his partner. Walking toward his Camaro he took the keys out of his pocket and held it in front of him for Steve. "What do you think? You feel like driving?"

Steve hesitated for a moment, then walked toward the passenger's seat without a word, leaving Danny behind, frowning.

Catherine caught them up in a minute as she promised, jumping into the back seat of the car. The drive was quiet, the only words spoken were Steve's instructions on the directions for Danny. When they reached their location, he sank into the seat, taking a deep breath.

"Where are we?" Danny asked, looking around in confusion.

A row of small but cozy-looking family houses lined up each side of a quiet street.

"I'll be right back," Steve announced, ignoring his friend's question and got out of the car, heading toward the doorway of the closest house.

He knocked on the door, his stomach churning and heart thudding against his ribs. No one answered. He knocked again and this time he could hear the steps coming toward the doorway and in a few seconds, he heard the key turning in the lock.

A young brunette emerged from the door, holding a hand of about four-years-old boy. Steve's heart shattered into pieces when he noticed a plastic battleship the boy was cradling in his free hand.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

Steve did his best to remain calm.

"Are you Mrs. Harris?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Steve McGarrett," he introduced himself. "I won't keep you long. But there is something I need to say."

Mrs. Harris raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, I don't think you do," Steve said. His eyes landed on the boy, whose wide green eyes were watching him intently. He looked back at his mother. "It's about your husband."

She stared at him for a few seconds, then turned to the boy. "Claus, can you wait for me in the room? I'll be right there."

But Claus didn't move and his eyes didn't shift from Steve's. Those soulful eyes that held pure innocence gazed upon him.

"Daddy has the same clothes," Claus announced. "He promised to take me to ship like this." He released his mother's hand and showed his toy to Steve.

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat, doubting his decision of coming there. But it was too late to back up now.

"Wow, that's an amazing ship. Is that from your dad?" he asked, forcing a smile.

Claus nodded without any words.

"You should take good care of it," Steve said, a fake smile still plastered on his face. "Why don't you make sure it is ready to sail while I talk to your mom?"

"Okay," Claus said and ran back into the house.

Mrs. Harris crossed her arms on her chest and her gaze burnt into Steve's. She waited for the boy to disappear before she spoke up. "Did you know my husband?" she asked.

"Not personally," Steve said. "But first of all, I'm here to tell you I'm sorry for your loss. Second of all, although I know it won't change anything, I came to say how sorry I am for being responsible for his death."

Her eyes widened and he could see the tears welling in her eyes. "You're what? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how much you were told about the circumstances, but I had my share of the blame. And I had to come and apologize, although I'm not expecting the forgiveness."

"Leave, please," she demanded, barely holding tears at bay. "Now."

Steve didn't expect anything else. He nodded, lowering his gaze, and returned to the car without a word. Catherine's and Danny's gaze were locked on him, their jaws slightly opened.

"Are you completely out of your mind? Huh?" Danny barked, staring at him. "Why are you doing this to yourself? What did you expect?"

"Nothing," he murmured. "I just felt the need to at least say I'm sorry for what's my fault. That's the least I could do."

"Steve, I don't know if that was a good idea," Catherine backed Danny up. "I mean, not only because of you, that's obvious. But how would you react if you lost someone and a stranger would walk up to your door after four months and said something like that?"

He hasn't considered that. But it was something he felt was right, that this family deserved at least an apology.

"Let's go home," Steve proposed, avoiding the topic.

Danny glanced over him for a little longer, then turned his attention to the road and drove off in silence.

* * *

There was a lot going on in Danny's head. He didn't even hope for such an outcome of Steve's plea and despite his partner's grave mood, he was over the roof. There was no other option now, there was a trial about to come anyway. A fair chance for Steve to get his life back.

But on the way home, he couldn't get one thing out of his head.

"I'm going to the bed," Steve announced, lifting himself up from the couch and heading toward the stairway.

Danny waited for him to disappear upstairs and turned to Catherine, who was on her way into the kitchen.

"Hey," Danny said, grabbing Catherine's arm. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure."

Danny walked toward the front doorway and held it open for her, then he closed the door and leaned against it.

"What is it?" Catherine asked, drawing her brows in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I don't know what are you talking about," she answered.

Danny forced a fake smile and crossed his arms on his chest. "The call back at the court," he said. "You can't tell him you love him and then disappear again."

"Danny…"

"It would break him if you left now and you know it," he interrupted her before she had a chance to say anything. "So wanna tell me what was that about?"

"What?" she barked. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"You're not?"

"No," Catherine confirmed. "I wouldn't do that to him, Danny. Not again."

"So what about that secret call?" he asked, not entirely convinced. After all, it wouldn't be the first time she lied about staying.

Catherine sighed. "I called Michael," she said. "About the judge's decision."

"Michael Stevens, the lawyer?"

"Yeah."

Danny creased his forehead, confused. "I thought Steve didn't want him to work on his case."

"Steve doesn't know," she said. "But Michael has been working on it ever since I've asked him to. In case Steve would change his mind. He's got pretty solid base so far. The only thing needed is Steve's consent."

Danny felt ashamed of blaming her now. "Oh, I see," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you want to go MIA again."

"It's okay," Catherine accepted the apology. "I get it. You're just worried about him. You're a good friend, Danny."

He nodded, his gaze locking with hers. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Michael will come here tomorrow morning," she said. "You think you can convince Steve to let him represent him? It could really help him."

"I'll try."

They were quiet for a moment, both thinking about the same thing.

"I can't lose him, Danny," Catherine spoke up, her eyes glossy. "We need to prove it wasn't really him who had done those things."

Danny wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, releasing a long sigh. "I know," he whispered. "We won't lose him, okay?"

"All right," she murmured, her voice trembling.

"Hey, look at me," Danny said, pulling away, staring into her eyes. "We got through today, right? We'll make it through the trial too."

He wasn't sure whether he was trying to convince her or himself anymore. But until there was something to hold on, he wasn't about to give up. Steve got another chance today and they had to make sure to do whatever it takes to make it count.

***to be continued***

* * *

_** I'd really appreciate your comments and opinions. The reviews keep my motivation up. **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**With H50 ending, this story has come to its finish line as well. I'm kinda sad it's over, even more, because of the show ending as well. It's waaay longer than I intended it to be when I started writing it - I hope you don't mind. **_

_**The last chapter is the longest of all, but I didn't feel like splitting it into two parts. Also, I'd like to point out that I don't have any law or JAG background, just Google for some basic research so forgive me for any mistakes.**_

_**As usual - I'd love to thank to everybody who reviewed this story, as well as for all the follows and favs. You guys are amazing and you kept me motivated all the time. Mahalo.**_

_**Okay, enough rambling - enjoy the last chapter. I really hope you'll like it.**_

* * *

Danny stood on the lanai, his back leaning against the wall of Steve's house, and watched the sky turn orange with the sunset. A phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and checked the called ID. It was Junior.

He didn't have a chance to say anything when he answered the call, as Junior began talking straight away without any pleasantries.

"We found it!"

"You found what, Junior?"

"The recordings," the young man announced. "With the instructions from Esther that were played to Steve when he'd been drugged."

"Wait, are you serious?" Danny asked in disbelief. "That's why you were staying at work all the late nights?"

"Well, to be fair, I had some help. Lou, Adam, Quinn, and Tani, they all have a fair share of sleepless nights on this," Junior stated. "But it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Worth it?" Danny said. "It's amazing evidence! Why didn't you tell me sooner? If I knew what you were up to, I'd be there with you and help you guys."

Junior smiled. "Of that I have no doubt, but you were right where you were needed the most."

Danny glanced over his partner in the distance, who just got out of the ocean and stood on the beach, staring at the calm water.

"Yeah, you're right." he agreed. "Listen, I have to go but we'll talk when you come home."

"Okay."

He ended the call and put the phone back into the pocket of his trousers. Junior's call made his lips curl into a slight smile.

Drawing the salty air into his lungs, Danny walked toward the beach, where Steve just returned from his first swim in ages. He passed him the towel and studied his friend's face. Steve seemed tired but relaxed at the same time.

"How was the swim?"

There was a hint of a genuine smile on Steve's lips. "Great," he said. "I've missed this."

Steve dried himself with the towel and then put it down on the wooden chair. That's when Danny noticed it and swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

The stripes of red lined both of Steve's wrists, reminding him of the day they've almost died. The day he'd thought it was game over for all three of them. The images of Steve hanging from the ceiling, doing his best to hide the pain he must have been in as his muscles had stretched and the ropes had been cutting into his flesh, flooded Danny's mind and sent a shiver down his spine.

He realized Steve had been wearing only long-sleeved shirts since then, never rolling the sleeves up anymore. And this was the first time Danny got a better look at the physical consequences of Esther's evil manners.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Steve said, noticing the turmoil inside Danny, who couldn't take his eyes of Steve's scars.

"Good," he murmured, not entirely convinced.

"You okay?"

It took Danny's senses a second to return. "Yeah," he lied, lowering his gaze. "I'm fine."

Steve walked toward him and rested the palm of his hand on Danny's shoulder, making eye contact with him. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"It's nothing, really," Danny said and forced a smile. "But there is something else I'd like to talk about."

Steve let his hand go and released a long sigh. "Let me guess. The trial?"

Danny shifted his gaze to Steve, who had a defeat written all over his eyes. "You got a second chance, buddy," he said. "Don't throw it away. Call the lawyer, tell him you've changed your mind."

"Danny…"

"I get it, Steve," Danny stopped him before he had a chance to protest. "I do. It's who you are and I understand what the Navy and our country mean to you. But this isn't the question of morals and honor anymore. You're going to be a father and that's a great responsibility too."

"Danny, can you please stop?"

Danny shook his head and kept talking. "Look, even the judge doesn't think it was a good idea to plead guilty so please, let's go inside and do something to get your life back because it's not over yet." He paused, staring at his best friend with a pleading look.

"You done?" Steve asked. "Can I speak now?"

Danny gestured him to go ahead.

"An innocent man died as the result of my actions," Steve said, frowning. "It's not just about the honor. A little kid had lost his father because of me."

"And another child will lose a father if you don't do something about it," Danny objected, staring into Steve's eyes.

Steve's frown deepened and he turned his gaze away. He remained silent for a moment, then turned back to Danny.

"I've been thinking about it," Steve began. "But even if I decided to defend myself and by some miracle, I didn't go to jail, it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make a difference. I've still done what I've done."

"You're wrong," Danny stepped in again. "It would change a lot. Right, maybe not the past. No one can change the past, Steve. But you, my friend, can change the future. Not only yours. And maybe your life doesn't mean much to you anymore but it does to the rest of us. It will matter to your child. So yeah, it would make a difference."

Steve turned toward the ocean, staring into the distant blue for a minute in complete silence and Danny could see his friend's mind whirl. He didn't say anything, he just gave Steve some space to think about his words.

"Okay," Steve said after a few more minutes in silence, his voice a mere whisper. "I'll do it. I'll call Michael."

* * *

Danny sat next to Steve on the sofa in Steve's living room, cradling the bottle of Longboard. The atmosphere in the room was tense, but however painful it was for all of them, this meeting had to be done.

Jason and Michael, two lawyers determined to do what it takes to win this case, sat opposite them.

Catherine kissed Steve's cheek and whispered something into his ear, then turned around and headed toward the stairway.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," she said and in a few seconds, she disappeared from their sight.

Danny watched his partner, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, fighting his demons, and couldn't help but feel the surge of anger for what had happened to him.

"I'm glad you've changed your mind," Michael said to Steve. "You've made the right decision."

"Mm-hmm," Steve murmured without looking at him.

"I've read the case files, including the depositions from Commander Jackson and his men. And the report from your doctor in which she states you were subjected to rounds of physical abuse and injections of psychoactive drugs, barbiturates, and other experimental drugs," Michael began.

"We have a good chance of getting you acquitted based on that," Jason added. "Plus we have the recordings to prove you've been drugged and none of your actions were intentional, which will be our base."

Steve didn't reply and Danny could see the struggles in his friend's eyes.

"Steve, if we're supposed to help you, we need to know everything," Jason stated the obvious.

"He's right," Michael joined him. "We've worked with the information we had. But you're the only one who knows everything. You know what exactly had happened. And we need to hear it so we can use it at the trial."

Steve's gaze shifted to Danny, who saw the turmoil inside his friend immediately. There weren't many things Steve wouldn't handle. But talking about anything bad that had happened to him, especially in front of his loved ones, was definitely one of them.

"You want me to leave?" he asked.

"No," Steve answered without hesitation. "You can stay if you want."

Even knowing it'll be hard to hear Steve's side of the story, Danny couldn't leave him to deal with all that alone. He had to stay there for him. As an emotional support friend - as Steve would call it.

"I'll stay then."

Steve turned around and gazed out of the window. He drew in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

It wasn't easy for him either. Going back to the time his partner had been held hostage, especially to the moment he'd found him, hurt and disoriented, to the moment he'd stared into the barrel of Steve's gun, not having a clue why. Danny pushed the thought into the back of his skull and forced himself to focus. His feelings didn't matter. Not right now. He placed a hand on the base of Steve's neck, grounding him.

"It's all right. You've got this," he said. "I'm right here, babe."

Giving him a weak smile, Steve nodded, then turned to Jason and Michael. "Okay. Where to start?" he murmured, asking more of himself than anyone else.

"Right at the beginning," Jason said. "Start with the case that started all this."

"Take your time, Steve," Michael added. "Don't leave anything out. You're a cop so you know how this works. Any small detail might help."

Danny kept his hand on Steve, hoping it might make him feel a little more at ease, knowing he was there for him.

Steve nodded and taking another deep breath, he began talking, starting with the call he'd got from Duke, calling them to the hostage situation in the bank. It was obvious from the way he'd formulated the words, as well as his body language, that explaining what had actually happened in that basement during those four days was the hardest part for him.

Danny didn't say a word but maintained the physical touch. Even his stomach was twisting with the image of what Steve had been through. What Esther had put him through. He loathed that woman and was happy she was finally dead.

Steve's eyes searched for Danny's when he explained how he remembered that he'd shot his best friend to Esther's order and tried to strangle the love of his life who had stood in the way. The apologetic look in his eyes was something to haunt Danny in his dreams.

But with Danny's encouragement, Steve kept talking, reliving his experience step by step, answering the painful questions of his two lawyers.

And then he was done, fighting to keep his feelings at bay. But Danny could see his vulnerability through the hard facade. He always had. And it was painful for him to see his best friend, his brother, this broken and full of immense guilt even after months of recovery.

"I think that's all," Steve announced.

Michael smiled at him. "I know it must have been hard to tell us," he said. "But it was incredibly useful, Steve. Definitely something we can work with."

"Okay," Steve murmured, his gaze locked on the window.

"Let me say," Jason added. "I can't imagine what you've been through, Steve. And even as a fellow sailor I don't understand how you managed to survive that, let alone get this far. Most of the men would break the first day. Please don't blame yourself for this. You don't deserve to die in jail for what's not your fault. And we'll make sure you won't."

Steve gave him a nod without looking at him. "Okay," he murmured again. "Is that all?"

"For now, yes," Michael confirmed. "We'll keep you posted."

"Thanks," Steve said, lifting himself up. He walked toward the stairway, then disappeared upstairs.

Danny watched his friend intently, his heart breaking, but he was proud of him for opening up for the sake of his family. He knew that for the stubborn SEAL talking was harder than any life-threatening situation.

But in its own way, this was life and death situation as well. And there was no space for mistakes.

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

Waiting in the hall in front of the courtroom, Steve paced around like a caged tiger as Danny and Catherine watched him in silence, with worry in their eyes.

"Steve, stop. Please," Michael stopped him, making Steve look at him.

Steve stopped and looked at his lead attorney, his mind in a whirl.

"Look, it won't be a walk in the park," Michael said. "But we'll get you through this."

Reminding him of that wasn't necessary. He knew all too well how ugly it can get during any trial and the difficult questions were expected. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach with the thought of answering them in front of everyone.

Michael pointed to the door. "I think Jason's in there already and I need to go through some stuff with him before we start. I'll be inside. Try to calm down, then come in," he said and walked away.

Catherine cupped Steve's cheek and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "It'll be all right," she whispered to his ear when she pulled away. "You can do this. We can do this."

Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. The warmth of her body on his made just a sliver of the anxiousness go away.

He lowered his gaze when she released him from a hug, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"Hey," Danny got his attention, grabbing his arm.

Steve's gaze shifted to Danny's worried one.

"When things get tough, just look at me, all right? Take a deep breath, look at me and keep going."

"Thanks, Danno."

Glancing over his watch, Steve released a long sigh. "We should go inside," he said, drawing his brows.

"Wait a minute," Danny replied. "We're waiting for someone."

Steve creased his forehead and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Waiting for who?"

"For us," he heard a familiar voice from behind him and turned around.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw the group of people making their way to them.

"What?" Quinn said. "You didn't think we'll leave you alone in this, did you?"

Adam nodded. "Quinn's right, boss," he said. "We can't miss this."

"I'm not the boss anymore," Steve objected.

"You'll always be for us," Junior chimed in.

Steve released a long sigh. "Thanks for coming guys, I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to come."

"No one said we had to come," Tani agreed. "We wanted to. And as far as I know - we can."

Lou joined the crowd. "Don't you think for a second we don't want to be here for our boy. We're here to let you know we're all with you, man. Until the end."

Frowning, Steve turned to Danny. "Is this your job?" he asked.

"Why do you think it's my job," Danny said. "They can decide for themselves, and they want to be here, with you. To support you in the times of need, because that's what ohana is for, right?"

"Danny's right," Tani agreed. "You're the one who taught us what ohana is. So stop fussing and let's get this over with so we can go out and celebrate."

Tani was certainly more confident about the outcome of the trial than Steve. He forced a slight smile, that didn't reach his eyes and glanced over the group of his friends. His family. All of them determined to get him back on track.

"Okay," he said. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The courtroom was packed, which didn't surprise Steve but he hoped for fewer people to come. It'll be hard enough even without them listening.

They all stood as the judge, Captain Morrissey, entered the courtroom and made his way to his chair and opened up the trial with the usual formalities.

Malia Chavez then announced, "The prosecution is ready to proceed with the trial in the case of United States v. McGarrett," she looked over at Steve, "who is present."

Captain Morrissey gestured to the eight stern-looking officers, five men and three women, who composed the panel.

"The members will now be sworn."

Trial counsel stood and read the oath.

"Do you affirm that you will answer truthfully the questions concerning whether you should serve as a member of this court-martial; that you will faithfully and impartially try, according to the evidence, your conscience, and the laws applicable to trials by court-martial, the case of the accused now before this court, and that you will not disclose or discover the vote or opinion of any particular member of the court-martial upon the findings or sentence unless required to do so in due course of law?"

Each member swore the oath, which took a good half hour.

Captain Morrissey then made it official.

"The court-martial is assembled."

Steve's heart thudded against his ribcage as he sat into his chair. He tried his best to brace himself for what was he about to hear from the prosecution and their witnesses. But one could never be ready for that.

Malia's opening statement made him remember why he'd pleaded guilty in the first place. Because he was and she'd been right. It took all his will to fight that thought and think about the reason to keep fighting. His family needed him.

In the defense opening statement, Michael appealed to the members not to find Steve guilty as he'd been tortured and mind-controlled. As discussed, he focused on Steve's acts not being made intentionally.

It was a long day of the painful memories brought to the light, especially the cross-examination of the witnesses. But as his counsel insisted it had to be done, Steve decided to testify as well and that's when the true nightmare had started.

Malia's questions made him feel physically sick, angry at himself for being so weak. With all the people in the room, it has never been harder to speak about what had happened to him. But he'd remembered Danny's words and every time it felt like he couldn't keep talking anymore, his eyes searched for his partner, who had his arm wrapped up around Catherine's shoulders. Danny kept flashing Steve a supportive smile. That had made him push his pride aside and keep going. Remembering what would be the result of losing the trial, he hung in there, question by question, until it was finally over.

The rest wasn't his show. The case and Steve's life was in Jason's and Michael's hands. And after the grueling day, the last thing that could make up the minds of the members were the closing arguments.

Steve glanced at his right. Malia was in deep thought, scribbling notes on a legal pad. He forced himself to turn his eyes, and his thoughts, away from her. But in the split second before he did, Malia glanced up, and their eyes locked. She grinned and winked, then looked down at the legal pad again. Steve's heart skipped a beat and his stomach twisted.

"All rise."

Michael dropped the pad on their table and stood at attention. Jason and Steve joined him.

"Are counsel ready for the closing argument?"

"The government is ready," Malia said with a hint of arrogance.

"The defense is ready," Michael's tone exuded confidence.

"The record should reflect that the members are now in place," Captain Morrissey said, then turned to the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've reached that point in the court-martial where both parties have rested their cases and are ready for closing arguments. Remember the closing argument is not evidence, but rather is the opinion of the attorneys as to how the evidence was presented, and how you should act based upon that evidence. In other words, closing arguments are the last and best opportunity for these attorneys to advocate their respective positions to you. The evidence, however, is what you have heard and seen from the witness stand during this trial."

The judge took a swig of water and then turned his gaze to the counsel. "Counsel, before we proceed, does either party have anything else for the court's consideration?"

"Nothing from the government, Sir," Malia said.

"Nothing from the defense."

"Very well. The members are ready. Mrs. Chavez?"

Steve felt his heart pounding as the trial counsel rose to her feet. Malia walked slowly to the banister separating the jury box from the well of the courtroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she made eye contact with the senior officers, then swept her gaze across the other members. "Again, my name is Malia Chavez, and I am the prosecutor in this case. In my opening statement, I mentioned that I would call three witnesses to testify as to the defendant's guilt."

Malia held her outstretched palm toward the Chaplain Corps officers, all dressed in white uniforms with black and gold shoulder boards. She gave them an affectionate look as if she was their greatest admirer.

"Each witness testified as I explained and we have established the following facts beyond a reasonable doubt. That on November 29th, the defendant had spied on the security of the military object, specifically Red Hill underground storage, with intent to pass the information to the enemy who had intended to use it against the United States military. That he'd intentionally broken into the named military object, threatened the commanding officer and helped the enemy to gain the access and plant the explosives inside of the object."

A shiver of cold ran down Steve's spine with a reminder of what had happened. Once again, he had to look over his shoulder and seek Danny's eyes, to get the support he needed so much. The blonde detective forced an affirming smile and a slight nod, but he couldn't hide the concern in his eyes.

"I'd like to remind you that this act, although indirectly, had cost Lieutenant Harris his life and four of his colleagues ended up badly injured. But the impact of the accused's actions would have resulted in causing harm not only to thousands, or maybe even millions of others, but also to the United States defense if the brave Navy officers cooperating with the Five-0 taskforce had not intervened, preventing this from happening."

This was exactly why Steve had pleaded guilty. Every single word of Malia Chavez had been the truth. He lowered his gaze, trying to remember the reasons to fight. But it was harder than ever before.

"We would ask you to reject the defense theories of the case. We'd like to bring into the attention that some of their witnesses are in a close relationship with the accused, which might cloud their judgment. Also, the theory of being tortured and drugged shouldn't matter, as the defendant had been particularly trained to resist in these kinds of situations and is required to do so. We believe it's not an excuse."

Malia paused again, dramatically, her eyes searching those of the jury.

"In conclusion, we would ask that you find the defendant guilty as charged. Send a strong message that treason will not be tolerated. Not in our Navy. Thank you."

The dramatic silence in the courtroom was almost hypnotic, punctuated only by the clock and the sounds of Malia's shoes clicking against the floor as she made her way back to the counsel table.

Steve glanced at Michael, who was sitting with his hands folded on his lap, smiling slightly as if he were the only one in the packed courtroom who had not fallen under Malia's swoon.

"Mr. Stevens?" the judge addressed Steve's leading attorney. "Is the defense ready to proceed?"

"Yes, Your Honor, the defense is ready."

"Then the members are with the defense."

With a pleasant smile on his face, Michael strode confidently, without notes, and turned to the members.

"Distinguished members of this court-martial," he began. "First, let me say that the sympathies of my client are with Lieutenant Matthew Harris, who had lost his life in the unfortunate event." Michael was now in the center of the banister, holding his palms up and speaking quietly. His emotion-laden voice was about to crack.

Steve couldn't help himself but look over his shoulder to Angela Harris, who had been sitting in the second row. Their gazes met for a split second before Steve turned back with a churning in the pit of his stomach.

"What this case is really about is the awful things that took place when Lieutenant Harris's life was lost, when the United States military was endangered," Michael's voice grew louder. "But let me remind you, ladies and gentlemen, that Steve McGarrett was not an enemy in this case, rather another victim of these terrible acts."

Michael paused, making eye contact with every member.

"Now, through a great part of this case, the trial counsel has gone back and forth about it could have happened this way or it could have happened that way. But the burden on them is not to show what could have happened. It's not to show what might have happened. And, ladies and gentlemen, it's not even to show what probably happened. Their burden is to show what did happen and to convince you of it beyond a reasonable doubt."

Steve saw a few nods from the members.

"By now you already know what did really happen. There were all kinds of other things that could have happened and there were all kinds of other things that should have happened. But it doesn't matter now. What does matter is whether what had happened was intentional and malicious as defined in the Uniform Code of Military Justice."

Steve watched Michael's confident steps in front of the banister, almost holding his breath.

"So the question before you is when my client endangered the existence of Red Hill, did he do it maliciously and intentionally? And is there a basis for doubt that it was done maliciously and intentionally?"

Michael paused dramatically, letting the questions sink.

"Based on the witness testimonies and the evidence provided earlier today, you should be confident that my client is the man of honor, who, as had proved numerous times, is willing to risk his life for his country at any given moment, for his family or strangers. He is a man who puts everyone else first, no matter whether he knows them or not. So ask yourself - would he really have endangered lives of innocent people deliberately? Would this man, who had done so much for his country, risk its safety? Or was he really the victim in this awful crime?"

Only the tick-tock of the nautical clock hanging over the judge's bench punctuated Michael's perfectly timed silence.

"You've heard a lot of statements from the witnesses today. Long and detailed statements that prove the condition of the defendant in the time of the unfortunate event. You've heard the doctor's statement about the substance found in my client's body and its effects. Make up your mind about the defendant's acts being intentional. Because as we proved during this trial, he had no control over his body or mind whatsoever."

Another pause.

"In the case that the prosecutor has presented to you today, there is insufficient proof to convict my client. The defendant does not have to prove he is innocent, rather it is the burden of the prosecuting attorney to prove that the defendant is guilty. And they have not met that burden."

He pointed to the prosecution's table, then turned back to the members, searching for their eyes.

"On behalf of Steven McGarrett, as his counsel, and based on this evidence that you've heard, and based on the instructions the judge is going to give you, I ask you to apply our law to these facts and to find this man not guilty on the count of forcing a safeguard, aiding the enemy, and espionage. Because it's the only verdict that is fair in this case. Thank you."

Michael turned, walked back to the counsel table, pulled out his chair and sat down, whispering something to Jason's ear, making the military attorney smile.

Judge Morrissey's voice thundered through the courtroom. "The verdict will be announced tomorrow at eleven o'clock."

* * *

**_Twenty hours later_**

Steve watched the jury file in. The members were stone-faced as they sat down in the jury box, making no eye contact with anyone. They were focused, it seemed, on the empty chair on the bench, waiting for the occupant of that chair, Captain Morrissey, to arrive.

"All rise."

"Please be seated," the judge looked at the senior officer of the panel. "I understand the members have reached the verdict?"

"We have, Your Honor."

"Will the accused and counsel please rise?"

As the chaplains rose to face the members, Steve's heart pounded, and he thought he might throw up. His thoughts went to Catherine and Danny, who must have been terrified, and he felt sorry for doing all this to them.

"Please, approach the president of the court-martial," the judge ordered.

He walked to a spot in front of the most senior of the members, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Would the president of the court-martial announce the findings, please?" the judge asked.

This was it.

Steve took a deep breath and kept his hopes low, expecting the punishment he deserved.

The president, a Navy captain wearing the insignia of a surface warfare officer, stood from his chair on the first row of the jury box and stared down at the verdict sheet.

"In the case of United States versus Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, on the charges of forcing a safeguard, aiding the enemy, and espionage, this court finds you…"

The president stopped reading and looked up, staring for a moment into Steve's eyes.

"Not guilty."

Pandemonium broke out in the back of the courtroom. Captain Morrissey banged his gavel.

It took Steve's mind a few seconds to process the words. They did it. They won. Not only his counsel delivered not guilty verdict, but they also managed to keep him in the Navy reserves.

A strange mix of emotions had flooded him. He was relieved to have another chance at his life, but at the same time, there was a feeling of disappointment, almost. Because no matter the members' decision, Steve felt guilty anyway. He turned around and thanked Jason and Michael, shaking their hands with a slight smile on his face.

"You did great, sailor," he heard Catherine's voice behind him.

He spun on his heel and they collapsed into each other's arms, holding tight. With a huge smile on his face, Danny enfolded both of them into his embrace and refused to let go for a couple of long seconds.

"It's over, buddy," Danny ensured him. "It's over."

Steve pulled away from their hug and headed toward the exit, wanting to be as far from that place as possible. A group of his friends and his counsel gathered around him, all happy with the verdict of the jury.

But it was someone else who got his attention, standing aside, staring at him. Steve looked in her direction. Angela Harris seemed she had something on her mind.

"Excuse me for a moment," Steve said to his friends and headed her way, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Hi," she said, her voice catching in her throat. "Can we talk for a minute, please?"

Steve nodded. "Sure," he agreed. "But first of all, I'm sorry about that visit two weeks ago. It probably wasn't a good idea."

"No, it's okay," she lowered her sight and looked for words before looking back up at him. "I'm the one who should apologize for my reaction. "

"Your reaction was completely understandable."

She shook her head. "You know, they didn't tell me what had happened. And when you showed up on my doorway, it made me ask questions. And that's how I found out about the trial."

Steve remained quiet, letting the widow say whatever was on her mind.

"To be honest, I came here with hope to get justice for my husband's death," she said. "And after you told me you're the one responsible, I wanted you to pay. But I didn't know the circumstances or the details until yesterday. And after the trial, I've changed my mind."

She paused, staring into Steve's eyes. "I think you're wrong," she announced. "It wasn't your fault Matt had died. He died protecting his home from those people. And you and Five-0 made sure they got what they've deserved."

Her eyes watered and her voice broke. "I'm sorry about what had happened to you. And I knew Matt better than anyone else. Trust me if I tell you he would never blame you for that. You remind me of him a lot, you know?"

She burst into tears and Steve hesitated, unsure what to say or do. His protective nature taking over, he pulled the crying woman into an embrace, which she didn't resist.

"I'm really sorry for your loss," he whispered. "There is nothing I can do to change what had happened or make you feel better. But if you or your son ever need something, anything, please let me know."

He knew it was a weak consolation but it was all he could do. Steve met Danny's gaze for a moment. The blonde detective flashed him a sad smile.

Angela pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears away. "Thanks," she murmured.

"I mean it," he said. "Whatever you guys need, whether it's a favor or a just to talk, let me know."

She forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks, Commander. I need to go now and I'm pretty sure your friends want you back." She wiped the remaining tears off her face. "See you."

"Yeah, take care," Steve said and watched her disappear, her words whirring in his mind.

He wasn't convinced anyway. The image of a little boy cradling the toy battleship sent a shiver down his spine. Only Danny's hand on his shoulder brought him back from his reverie.

"You all right?"

Steve turned and glanced over his friend, who knew the answer to his question before he even asked.

"Yeah," he lied and wrapped his arm around his best friend, walking toward the rest of the group. "Let's go home, buddy."

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

The large volcanic rock on top of the mountain took on an orange glow as the sun started its downward trek toward the ocean. The ocean, just ten miles away, was magnificently blue, and the Pacific breeze against his face was the perfect catharsis to the high-stakes courtroom drama he had finished just last week.

As his house was still full of his too caring ohana, especially his blonde partner, he needed to get away, to think, to chill out. And if there was one place in Hawaii that would provide him the best opportunity, Steve figured it would be a hidden lookout, off the beaten path, where his father used to take him as a kid.

He was right. Not a soul was up there in the late afternoon. That might change. But for a few minutes at least, he could reflect on what had happened in the past year of his life.

There was not even time to mourn his mother properly, as his life had taken an unexpected turn so soon after she'd died in his arms.

Despite Esther and Aaron Bennett being dead, despite the verdict of the court-martial, he couldn't help himself but feel like he'd failed. Like he'd betrayed who he was by being this emotional wreck for the past few months.

His thoughts returned to a simpler time, a long time ago, when he was a boy. He remembered his grandfather, who he'd been named after. The time he sat on his knee, listening to his stories with attention, hoping to be like him one day. Until about six months ago, Steve was certain his grandfather and father would both be proud of him. But what would they think now? After all he'd done? What would they say about the person he'd become?

"Hi."

The familiar voice turned his attention to the empty clearance behind him.

Catherine stood there, a smile plastered on her face.

"How did you know where to find me?" Steve asked.

"Maybe I know you better than you think," she replied with a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her as the breeze ruffled her hair.

"Come, have a seat." He patted the stone wall beside him.

She walked toward him and hopped on the wall and sat down, close enough to Steve to feel the warmth of her body.

"I've often noticed this place from the highway," she said. "But I've never been up here."

"That's one of the reasons I love it. Most people see it from down bellow but never try to approach it."

She looked around. "It's beautiful."

"And inspiring," he added.

Steve couldn't take his eyes from her face. From her smile he loved so much. They sat silently for a moment, with the breeze blowing in their faces.

Their eyes met, and when she spoke again, her voice was softer. "We'll get through this, you know that. Right?"

He nodded, reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't want to talk about that now. He didn't want to even think about it. Not now, not with the beautiful smile on her face and the stunning view of their homeland right in front of them.

They were silent again for a moment, dangling their legs off the rock wall and enjoying the late afternoon breeze rushing in from the ocean. Then, standing, he pulled her to her feet.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time." He drew her closer, and she smiled as if knowing what he was going to say. "I wanted it to be special, but I'm tired of waiting. So I'll just go with cliche and say it now," he said, staring into her eyes. "Cath. You're the most amazing person I have ever met and I've never felt like this before with anyone. You've made me feel alive - I mean, really alive - for the first time in my life. And when I'm with you, it makes all bad things in my life fade."

Her big smile made his heart melt. Looking deep into her eyes he kept talking. "I was a mess before you walked into my life and even bigger mess after you walked away. But I'm happy to have you back in my life and I want you to stay in it this time."

Steve wondered where did all the words come from. He was never good with words, let alone expressing his feelings. But this time it just felt so natural to say what had been on his mind.

"Cath, will you marry me?"

She grinned up at him, the light in her eyes catching the sun. He let go of one hand and touched her face, letting his fingertips trail along the side of her cheek. She stepped into his arms, and stood there, listening to the sounds of the distant surf and the calls of the seagulls wheeling above them.

Steve closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, thinking that this moment, with Catherine in his arms, was one he would remember forever.

After a while, she pulled back and gently touched his jaw. Her eyes seemed luminous with affection, and his heart swelled. "I thought you'd never ask," she said.

"Is that a yes?"

She chuckled. "Of course it's a yes."

Steve leaned over and kissed her passionately. And for the first time in months, he felt alive again.

He pulled away, looked at her and a smile rose his face. "I think there's something missing," he said and reached into the pocket of his cargo pants.

Catherine drew her brows as if surprised when he opened a small box with a ring and took the shiny jewel out of it. "You carry it with you?" she asked.

"For the past couple of days, yes," he said.

Taking her hand, he fitted the ring on her finger, then he kissed her again, this time softer. "I love you. I always have," he whispered into her ear when their lips parted.

"I love you too, Steve," she said, resting her head on his chest. "And just so you know, this_ is_ special."

He put his arm around her shoulder, and they sat on the stone wall, dangling their legs over the side, and watched the sun set over the Pacific.

* * *

The sky was blue with just a few stratus clouds making their unhurried way toward the ocean. The sun was already a friendly ball of yellow above, promising more heat as the day progressed. All in all, Steve couldn't ask for better weather for Saturday's barbeque party at his place.

It was, of course, Danny's idea, but giving it a thought, Steve decided to agree on that one, hoping it might take his mind off the events of the past several months and simply enjoy a day with his ohana.

Standing aside on the lanai, Steve looked around and took a sip of his beer. The whole Five-0 team, his friends, and his fiancee seemed to enjoy the late morning, talking and joking like nothing had ever happened. But it had. And as much as he tried to push the feelings of guilt and the painful memories aside, he couldn't. They were always present, haunting him during the nights and days, and he knew it won't ever change. And the only thing preventing him from breaking apart were the people around him, especially Danny and Catherine.

"Hey, you got a sec?" he heard Danny's voice behind him and turned in his friend's direction.

Danny showed up in the doorway and walked outside with his hands hidden behind the back.

Steve lifted his brow, wondering what his friend was up to. "Sure."

"I've got something for you." Danny strode toward him, extending his arm, holding a small paper box wrapped with a red bow. He handed it to Steve, who looked at him with confusion.

"What is it? It's not my birthday."

"Just open it," Danny said, smiling.

Steve looked down on the box in his hands, untied the bow and opened it. It took him a moment to realize that all the voices around him faded and when he lifted his head, all the eyes in the backyard were staring at him, expecting his reaction.

Steve took a shiny piece of metal into his hand, taking it out of the paper box, and held it in front of him. He hasn't seen his Five-0 badge since he'd left it on the table in his office about five months ago.

"I thought maybe it's time to come back," Danny said, watching him intently.

Steve's head began to whirl. It was like a ton of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. On hearing Danny say those words, months of frustration and torment suddenly vanished. And yet he knew feeling like that was contradictory to everything he'd been fighting against for the last five months.

Was this really what he wanted again? Was it what he _needed_ to get his life back on track?

"What do you think?" Danny asked impatiently. "You ready?"

"Yes," Steve said, without a moment's hesitation.

He knew it wasn't true, however much he wanted it to be. But what else he was going to say? Maybe this would get him focused again. He would never be the same man that he used to be, but this was still what he was.

"I've got one condition though," he said.

Danny pouted and looked up at him. "Okay, what condition?"

"I'll drive. I'm getting sick of being chauffeured around. "

He heard a few chuckles from his friends and watched Danny's lips curl into a genuine smile. "I was counting on that," he said. "I kinda had to choose between my car and my BFF who is a control freak."

Steve returned the smile and wrapped his arms around Danny. "Thanks, buddy," he whispered, holding his best friend in the tight embrace.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm still in charge," Danny grinned.

"We'll see about that," Steve said, releasing Danny from a hug.

Danny smiled again, pleased by Steve's reaction. "It's good to have you back, partner."

"Yeah," Steve nodded, hoping it wasn't a step too far too soon.

"By the way," Danny said. "I've been promised a McGarrett burger today. Is that happening anytime soon?"

Steve frowned. "It's not even eleven yet. You hungry?"

"Starving, actually," Danny replied.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Time to start making some then."

"Good, I'll bring more beer," Danny said and turned on his heel, heading back inside.

"Hey, Danno?" Steve stopped him.

"What?"

Steve shifted his gaze to Danny. "I love you, brother."

"Love you too," Danny said, smiling, before disappearing in the doorway.

Steve stood there for a little while longer and looked around one more time before heading to the kitchen to take what he needed. Everyone seemed to resume their conversations and enjoy the great weather and light mood.

His eyes stopped on Catherine, who was glancing in his direction, and he flashed her a smile. Her face lit up and her lips curled into a smile too. Looking at her Steve realized how much he'd missed her in the past years of his life and he couldn't be more grateful to have her around.

Not only her. All of them. The whole Five-0 team, the cousins Kamekona and Flippa, young Nahele, Duke and Noelani, Danny's amazing children, and the best soul brother one could ever ask for. The ohana he wasn't even sure he deserved.

He felt content that they'll always be there for him, to lift him up when he falls. Just like he'll always be there for every single one of them. Until the end, no matter what.

They never for one second lost faith in him when he did. They were the anchor he needed not to drown in sorrow. His light in the darkness. Every morning they reminded him it was a new day, a new reason to fight through it in the hope for better tomorrow. Step by step, day by day.

The future was a blank. How he'd gotten out of this alive, what will happen next, he had no idea. But Steve knew that whatever was to come, he would be facing it with them. And that was all that mattered.

**_*THE END*_**

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this long story and I'd really appreciate your reviews. **_

_**MAHALO and ALOHA**_


End file.
